The Blue Mirror Eyes
by DARIUS SPRUCE
Summary: There is famous proverb "Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back" for Daniel Rosewood it is something more. The big question is what a mystical mirror, evil infamous harpies, and an encounter with a girl named Serena will lead to? Will it be adventure between life and death because of simple mishap or something more than expected? It's more than a simple book
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

It was an early morning in the village of Rindell, and fog blanket covered the Mayton and Spruce ponds. On the horizon, the thin strip of the sun rose. The mist retreated from water plant overgrowth and sandy shores of the ponds.

The village of Rindell got built up from twenty houses, and one shop together with the post office in one building. Nothing more, nothing less. Houses in this village stood built of red brick and stone, each of them was different in shape and size, and some even raised three stories high.

In this small town, life was about farming, working in the nearest town or moving away to achieve other dreams and wishes. Many miles away from town was the main artery road to the capital city of London. Branch roads also went to the nearest town.

The village got divided by two main streets shaped in T form, and other smaller ones going in different directions.

Houses stood at one side end of the road with small gardens on the same side going down a sloping road down to the main arterial road. On the opposite side, there stood gardens and apple orchards.

In one place where two main streets connected stood shop and post office building. Opposite side of the street was Mayton pond and aside from it houses and behind them gardens with sheds where wood for winters got stored.

At the end of this road, stood an old dilapidated boiler house used for storing things. Another side of the road got covered by gardens, football field, and two houses. The village had also two large farms, and a one big lumber mill.

Several miles away in the deep forest, over the tree tops rose a gray stone tower of the castle. Farther south from it stood a village of Greyhelm made of five abandoned houses.

Sun was already rising higher up and its light shined through a window on the blue painted wallpaper, two bookcases and writing table.

A person in bed turned to face the sunlight. The first thing that came to his mind turned around to do had to be a stretch out. After some nice stretch out, accompanied by yawning, the person relaxed and took a look at the wall that bathed in sunlight.

He thought about the strange dream he saw in his sleep. The dream stood out so vivid, almost realistic. Daniel Rosewood got out of bed and went to the kitchen for some breakfast.

Walking down to the kitchen on the first floor, he took a look outside through window at Spruce pond. Near the side of the pond where growing trees, and in the distance he could see the shop and the post office building.

On his walk down, he was remembering the dream. It had to be a memory from when he was just a six-year-old boy who loved to walk. From the village all the way to castle ruins, and the village of Greyhelm.

It was on a sunny summer day he had stumbled upon a house whose surrounding had overgrown with long grass.

Having a curious side, he, however, took a look inside through the window. He saw what appeared to a be kitchen with one chair in the corner of a cream yellow room.

Daniel stepped back further and saw another building which appeared to be another house, overgrown with ivy in one corner. Further down, he also noticed another house. Piqued interest flames sparked in his mind.

He counted four buildings and noticed another one, but it differed from all the other places because grass around it got shorter. The inhabited spot could be seen by growing flower garden, and next to it was the vegetable garden.

Then he noticed an old woman sitting in the shadow of an oak tree, embroidering a piece of fabric. The old woman looked up and a big smile formed on her face.

"Oh, hello there! Don't be afraid, I'm a nice person. What's your name?" the old woman asked. "Are you from neighboring village?"

"Yes, my name is Daniel. What is your name?" he asked curiously.

"Well, my name is Elenor Willdon and I'm the one person living in this village." she said, with a rather sad tone.

"You live alone?" said Daniel with an interested tone.

"Yes." she said with a serious face, looking at him.

"If you don't believe me, the houses around here are abandoned. My place isn't, as you can see by overgrown long grass and bushes," she glanced toward one of the empty red brick walled houses.

"Doesn't it get lonesome, here being all alone by yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, it does, but this is the place where I got born, raised up, got married to a man from this village. So, I don't want to leave this place because of happy memories," she said with a heart warming smile.

They talked for quite a long time. Daniel found out that the most of Greyhelm villagers moved away as the time went by until she and her husband were all alone. Her husband died five years ago, leaving her all by herself. Her only son lived in another country far away. She met people when she visited the post office.

From that day Daniel visited her often, they talked about many things like history, about the villagers, who lived in Greyhelm and so on. One day when Daniel was fourteen he returned from visiting relatives in a cold winter day. He had not visited the old woman for two weeks, but when he returned he got shocked to hear that she had died.

Daniel was sad, but time went by and on a summer day when he was sixteen, he was just resting from the heat inside the castle tower. It was nice and cool inside, from the bottom floor spiral stone staircase was going up to the top floor.

The area has been always clean and dry; the top floor had wide windows and high ceilings carved with stone stars. There was even a fireplace with stone carvings in one corner and a large crest on it. Near the windows, there were stone seats, and just aside the main room was a smaller staircase going up to the small roof turret.

The rooftop rose covered with stone tiles, which were green with moss. From top floors and the rooftop, people could see the amazing view over the tree tops.

Looking down you could see the square form of the castle. In one corner, there was a smaller tower rather intact, chapel ruins, passageways with stone arches and a side building going along the wall like the main hall. The house of the castle owner, both near the main tower and other smaller buildings.

Behind the stone walls were deep ditches, full of water, fed by natural springs. Sitting and having a nice view from the top floor, he remembered the old woman.

He had the idea to go to her house. He walked all the way from the top floor to the underground cellar, along the walled hall that had door frames visible in some places. The light came in high above from two small holes in the long arched hall. At the end of the hall, he went up the stairs, passing five empty rooms inside the outer wall, climbing out trough the square window. Then on the tree that had fallen over the moat.

After walking over that, he walked all the rest of the path to Greyhelm. His road led him to the small village along a river, then he turned left and went up a hill.

The buildings of the village stood empty, still with wild bushes and long grass growing everywhere, but now instead of four empty buildings there were five. Garden flowers could be seen growing in a scattered pattern across the thick grass and bushes telling that humans once lived here.

The land around the old lady's house stood covered in long grass and the garden could be recognized because it wasn't still overgrown. The flowers were blooming next to brick walls.

He walked to the small side doors and took out the stone in the foundations of the building and turned it around. Inside, he spotted holed hole in which he could see a key. He picked the key, he opened the doors of the house and walked inside the two-floor house.

Empty veranda with dead plants greeted him; taking steps across it, Daniel entered a large, elegant Victorian hallway with paintings on the wall.

A thick layer of dust covered everything. On the way down the hallway, he glanced at the dining room that was still full of furniture and other items.

He remembered all the interior and the rooms of the house. After exploring the first floor, he walked up the grand stairs, up to the second floor. From there walking along the corridor he noticed a door handle next to the large standing clock. But there were no doors.

Daniel remembered that in an old Victorian era, unimportant things got hidden from the people.

As he turned the handle, hidden doors opened. In his sight, there were old wood stairs going up. Driven by curiosity, Daniel walked up the old creaking stairs, ending up in the wide attic of the house.

The light came from small round attic windows; light granted Daniel the sight of many old items piled in many stacks. Daniel wandered around the attic, then noticed an old mirror.

It was a big mirror with an old gilded frame around it and the glass covered in a thick layer of dust. Light ray hit the mirror, and he thought he saw for a moment an eye drawn in the dust. It had another layer of dust so it was hard to see.

Daniel walked to the mirror and rubbed the dust off with an old newspaper and looked at its smoothed surface. He looked at his own face for a moment, and saw that his light blue eyes turned to dark sapphire blue, and his dark brown hair turned lighter. He pulled off, thinking he is imagining that.

After some time, he left feeling uncomfortable. As he walked down the main staircase, Daniel took a look up the stairs from the first floor.

He froze shocked at what he saw in front of him. All the walls in the house were pure white. Shocked, he walked with quick steps to the entrance, he used to get in.

Daniel opened the doors to the veranda and closed behind him. He turned around to face the exit doors but instead faced many doors in a huge dark room. There were hundreds of them. Running around between them, he saw a door which was his house front door with number seven. He opened it and went through.

But in the other side there was round big room with black curtains, and opposite the entrance stood that mirror from the attic. As he was turning around to escape, he saw that there were no doors. Daniel panicked, his face faced the mirror; he saw his face with dark sapphire blue eyes and light brown hair.

Then across the mirror went a crack, Daniel in fear retreated from the mirror as its surface cracked; along with its walls of the room also cracked in parts, curtains fell down on the floor. Beneath him a crack grew, and he fell in it.

Beep, beep, beep. "Good morning, this is the radio..." radio went quiet as a hand pushed the switch off button. The person in the bed with a dissatisfied expression and messy hair standing up. That sleepy person walked all the way to the window to take a look outside. In his sight was the street of London. Then walking into the living room, he pushed the answer button.

"Hi, Danny boy how are you? This is Ageha. I'm calling to remind you about the meeting tomorrow. Also, don't forget the camera and those building plans. See you soon! That's all."

And then an automated voice answered. "You have no new messages." after that, the answering machine went quiet.

He yawned and then stretched out his arms. Walking into the bathroom, he put toothpaste on his toothbrush and cleaned his teeth while looking in the mirror, checking his face. The mirror showed his twenty-three-year-old face. Sapphire blue eyes and light brown hair crumpled in big mess reflected in it. In his mind, he reflected on that dream.

After cleaning his teeth, he walked to the bedroom to dress up, and after that to make the bed. Then it was time for breakfast with two slices of bacon with egg and toast, and tea. He grabbed the camera and building plans and put the scrolled piece of large paper in metal cylinder closing it. Just before going out, he combed his hair in the hallway mirror.

Daniel looked back to remember if he forgot nothing in his five-room apartment on the attic floor.

Not remembering anything important, he took the briefcase from the corner, locked the doors and walked down the stairs.

He lived near the Finchley road as it was nice because of easy access to the Jubilee Line and its connection with Canary Wharf.

Canary Wharf, London's business pearl gleamed decorated in high-rises filled with many businesses.

After a boring drive with metro and a walk, Daniel stood in front of seven stories high building. The building was old style Victorian building with a copper green roof. Its stone facade, the grand edifice with many windows rose all the way to the roof edges decorated with iron decorations.

Walking inside, he went along long corridor coming upon large stairs going around in a square. The daylight streamed inside the building through large glass dome in the middle of stairs, hitting its light on round stone mosaic piece. On opposite side the stair landing where three elevators.

Next to them was a big board with plaques showing different offices in the building. Old round, light scones and chandeliers placed around gave light in yet dark and dim morning.

After walking to the elevators Daniel pushed the elevator open button as the old decorated elevator doors opened, and he stepped in old, beautiful, mirrored and wood paneled elevator box. Pushing the seventh-floor button the doors closed, and the elevator rose along each floor level. The arrow in elevators arch slipped over each floor number until stopped at number seven with a ding sound, and the doors opened.

He stepped outside the elevator, he came face to face with Ageha. Ageha Kagami was a beautiful, twenty-two-year-old woman. Her long black hair were falling behind, her back. Today she was wearing a white shirt with red jacket decorated with sequins. Black belt with a butterfly in front and long black jean skirt with black heel shoes finished her appearance.

Born to a Japanese father and an English mother, she was eccentric, fashionable and artistic. Her hobby was experimenting with clothes, fabrics, and materials. Besides that, she loved to be quite a social person interested in many things. Her responsibility was to be leading assistant in head projects.

"Good morning, got the things I asked for?" she asked him with a big smile. "Yes," he answered back, giving her the photo camera and the plans. "Thanks, did you finish the interior design?" she asked with interest, "Because they are to be finished for today's meeting." "Don't worry, I finished both the interior and the exterior of the building," he answered.

"Okay, let's go." she turned around and walked toward a wooden door, "Mrs. Felps is waiting for you!"

Next to the doors hanged a black marble plaque with gold writing "Theed architecture and design." walking through the door, he reached the front office of Mrs. Felpwood.

Gertrude Felpwood was a typical secretary by stereotype, she was already fifty-two years old and dressed today in royal blue costume. Her white hair curled in locks, red lipstick and oval eyeglasses accompanied by pearl necklace where usual attire.

For all the staff in the company, she went by as Mrs. Felps. Nothing more.

"Good morning, Mrs. Felps!" Daniel said while passing by her.

"Good morning, Daniel. Could you wait just for a second? I have something to give to you?" she stood up from her seat and went to a corner wall opened and closed large document cabinet. In her hand was a folder with she gave to him.

"Don't lose it, it's a new project," she answered in his questioning face.

"Thank you!" Daniel turned around and went along a large wood paneled hallway with Ageha. "Well, see you at lunch time," she told him as she went through the side doors in the hallway. Daniel walked along the hallway until he reached the wooden stairs.

The stairs went to the attic floor offices, conference room and lounge area with other areas.

The attic floor spread big are and stood spacious because the roof was steep. From outside it appeared green copper plated with arched gothic windows decorating it. Up the stairs, he passed a door to the bathroom and turning right went through dark brown colored doors. On the other side of the doors, there was Daniel's office.

It had a rather nice feeling; it was large with two big arched windows. The room had raised floor level with stairs in one corner and railing going around the raised floor. Shelves and cabinets were on one side of the wood-paneled room. The other side of the room housed the shelves and couch. Also on the raised floor level against the wall stood two work desks with computers. In one of work seats sat Angus McKesson.

Angus could be from his appearance branded Scottish because he had red hair and green eyes. Instead of blue eyes also together with the fact he was from Edinburgh, but when he spoke instead of Scottish accent you could hear clear English language. Only when he got surprised or angry, then he spoke with an accent.

He worked as a layout and planning senior assistant, and he was twenty-four years old.

"Good morning, Angus!" said Daniel, ruffling his hair.

"Hi, Danny. Dull, gray day outside, isn't it?" said Angus, turning to him and smiling a big smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Quite a natural gray, bleak day," he answered back to him as he sat down in his seat next to the window, and turned the computer on.

"Did you find out about Mrs. Gleeson, who ordered project for her winter garden?" Angus with an intriguing voice spoke to him.

"No, did something go wrong with winter garden?" Daniel asked him.

"Well, nothing happened with winter garden. But when construction of foundations began they found a black plague graveyard," he answered rather casually. "I think it's rather unfortunate."

"Oh, man, that has to be a horrible," Daniel answered with a surprised voice; his face was also showing surprise. Then the doors to the hallway opened, and a person came in.

That person was Cesare Visconti in his twenty-five-year-old age. He had pitch black shoulder length hair, and he always kept himself groomed. His work connected with building installations like electrical wires, plumbing, and ventilation sometimes fireplaces on building plans.

He assisted to the head architect and worked in training for several years to become one as well.

"Hey guys, good morning. Daniel, did you heard the news about Mrs. Gleeson? That's quite a surprise to get in your backyard?" he said entering a room with a large metal tube inside with where plans for a new building.

"Well, yeah, I heard it from Angus. I quite pity her," Daniel answered him. "That's being expected when you live in the city or near it."

Angus joined their talk. "You can expect to find anything if you live in a city or around it."

"Yeah, that's for sure. At least it wasn't something dangerous like Mr. Pennell's. When building an extra wing for his house, they came upon a Second World War bomb last year." Cesare added.

"Oh, you mean that incident in newspapers where they evacuated a mile around the house, but also by lucky got it outside the London to be discarded by detonation," Daniel answered.

Angus added, "That's the same one if I remember they defused it to get it out from the city."

"That's the one!" Cesare answered for them both. Then he took off from his shoulders the metallic cylinder and gave it to Daniel.

"Here is the new plan, for that new house. The folder for it is passed to you by Mrs. Felps," he passed to him the cylinder. "Let's meet up at lunch time guys." after that he closed the doors behind him.

"What will you do today for free time?" Angus asked him.

"Well, I don't know what to do in my free time because I don't have everything planned for today," Daniel answered as he could. It was a truth, he hadn't planned what to do today in his free time. In this kind of days, he would go home and do nothing, but a wish for something to change was surfacing in his own mind.

"Then want to come with me to the swimming pool, at least you will not have to spend time in boredom." he told him with a polite voice.

"Sure, why not!" Daniel answered to his offer thinking it would be nice to have something to do for his free time.

For the rest of the time, they spent their work time working and discussing which things people can find in their house gardens when digging them up. Building new buildings or expanding them. The things ranged from old debris from old torn down buildings, pipes, cesspits, explosives from Second World War and many other objects.

The digital clock between their work tables placed on a small shelf showed that lunch time had come. "We'll look at that it's lunch time." Angus said with glee and stretched out his hands after that he rose and did another stretch out.

"Come-on, let's go to the lounge, I'm hungry." with a whiner and rather a desperate tone he told Daniel. "Okay, okay, but I have to drop by Ageha's and Stella's office room because Ageha asked to go to her," Daniel answered to Angus, who got preoccupied to get to the lounge as fast as he could.

"Well then you go, I will be in the lounge and eating when you are finished chatting," he answered. He quickly got to the doors and disappear into the hallway to the lounge.

Daniel also walked out in the hallway and went toward the stairs down, along the walls of the hallway until stopping next to doors on his right side. He opened them entering the rather wide room. It's one wall had taken by huge shelving unit filled with document folders. On one side of the room was a wall board on with hung a plan for new house covered in post-it notes.

Faced against the doorway where two windows with opposite to gray and dull morning, let in bright sunlight showing outside bright blue skies. On one side stood two workplaces with computers, one of them was sleeping while another had both the Ageha and Stella watching something. As Daniel was walking closer, he recognized that both of them watched RuPauls Drag Race.

Ageha and Stella where fans of the show since its beginnings.

"Hi, Danny how are you?" asked Stella and smile shined on her face. Stella Ipswich was a rather playful person, being blond she was a nice, humorous and radiant person who loved to be in the middle of attention. For many she could be described as a not so serious person, but in work for something important, she would always be in it with interest.

"I'm okay, I came because Ageha asked me to come," he answered back. Daniel had a quite hard time getting along with Stella, rather than with Ageha, Angus, and Cesare. It was easy because he hadn't met people who in free time enjoyed a lot's of parties and clubbing as she did. With time he enjoyed being with Stella, but still he was quite at the limit with parties and clubbing than her.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot this is for you. You can read it, and you can sign the document in it and give it back anytime," Ageha passed his rather large brown letter, "Here, take it!"

"Thanks, will you both will come to the lounge." he asked both of them.

"No, we will finish watching the show and then we are both going to the restaurant next door." Stella gave her answer.

"Now, could you please sashay away?" Ageha asked him, "We would like to finish watching the show."

"Sure, sure, if you had asked me to shantey, I would have said that I have to sashay away because somebody is waiting for me. That's all!" Daniel answered with not so serious attitude and walked outside, closing the doors behind him.

He walked up the stairs into the office room and put the letter inside his briefcase after that walking outside the lounge area.

Daniel walked down the hallway, passing the doors that led to a conference room and ended in front of double doors with stained glass windows. He walked through them, ending in the lounge room.

The lounge room was a big wood paneled wide room with marble fireplace, opposite the doors with a mirror on top of it.

The light came pouring in through four Gothic arched windows casting light on the parquet floor. Five small chandeliers hung above the tables, four round tables stood in the middle of the room with four seats around them.

In one corner was a bookshelf with magazine stand and two couches. On the opposite wall against the windows where doors that led into the kitchen where staff, food would be prepared and passed through the small window.

Next to the doors was vending machine with drinks. When he arrived three tables were full.

Next to the window tables sat Angus, Cesare, and Basil. Mr. Basil Longley was a head architect at the company. His face was one of Roman emperor because it gave somehow majestic impression.

Basil's short brown hair accented that Romans looks even more. His face together with his dark gray suit gave an unforgettable impression.

Aside from their table sat Mrs. Olivia Acheron. She was a bookkeeper and strict at work.

Her hair style was that of Hollywood's 1930's fashion. Dressed in an emerald green costume, she gave the appearance of paradise bird. Mrs. Olivia was chatting with Mr. Samuel Gibson an old man who was an accountant for all the company.

Aside to their table sat Eve Beleci an intern who studied architecture and restoration. The opposite of her was sitting Alister Barden young map maker and planning of buildings and surrounding grounds.

Beside him sat Blair Bellwood who dealt with clients and their wishes. Opposite to her was Mr. Thomas Melton, who was a head assistant to the president of the company; he also was vice president when the president was away from work.

Daniel walked to the kitchen where Mrs. Liza Stone, who was a part-time cook and manager gave him food. Today in the meal was steak with potatoes and salad with gravy. He joined the table where Angus, Cesare, and Basil sat.

"Good afternoon, Daniel!" Basil with a cheerful smile and appearance on his face greeted him. "Good afternoon, Mr. Basil!" Daniel greeted him back as he sat down with his meal.

"Danny boy, your work today is amazing. The customer Mr. Denson liked your interior designs as he asked if our company could redo his old company's main office," he said that with happiness.

Daniel knew that he was proud of him. It has he who had met him several years ago by accident running into each other in the college's hallway where Daniel studied design. In that meeting, some of his drawings fell down to the floor and Mr. Basil had picked them up, and in interest had looked upon them.

Since that day Daniel received the chance to become an intern in the 'Theed Architecture and Design Company' and from then, he became an employee of the company.

Mr. Longley was not just a busy architect, but also a busy father for two twin brothers in their teens and a ten-year-old daughter. His wife Mrs. Longley was a housewife who besides housework also worked from her house with a computer. She was an employee of a trading company.

Cesare, who already was eating a dessert asked him about the new order he heard had come in from a new client. Basil told him he had not yet received the information because Mr. Felps had not yet done with documents and was out for lunch.

"Daniel, what are you doing today in your free time?" asked Cesare, who finished the last remains of his dessert.

"Well, I and Angus are going to the swimming pool. How about you, what will you do after the meeting?" he with interest returned his question back.

"I will visit my friend Clara and her friends. Clara arrived in London from Liverpool today to stay for her three-day research in her grad work in history," he answered with joy. Then he stood up to carry the dishes to the kitchen.

"And what will you do Mr. Basil?" Angus asked him to turn his face in his direction.

"If you want to know, after the office meeting I have two more meetings and a party to attend with my wife." with a casual voice he answered. Almost like it was an old daily routine for him.

"I forgot what day is today?" Angus asked quite confused. It was common for him to forget the weekdays in the busy day's work.

"Oh, it's Thursday. There still is one day to go till the weekend," Cesare, who had returned from kitchen answered him, "It's funny how you always forget days when you work."

"Here's your soda what you wanted. Bye!" he passed a can of soda to Angus and together with Mrs. Olivia walked out through doors into the hallway to return to their workplaces.

"I'm sorry boys, but I also will have to leave." Basil stood up and walked to the kitchen and after that out from the lounge.

Left in the lounge where Angus, Daniel, and Eve. Eve went to the kitchen which dishes and after coming out from it went to the vending machine and bought orange soda. She then joined Angus and Daniel.

"Hey, Daniel and Angus want to talk?" she asked both of them. Eve Beleci was a red-haired woman who enjoyed rather simple things in her life with passion.

Her blue eyes always had this look of simple curiosity that never seemed to disappear. She loved to wear street style clothes and always was in a state of peace with her mind. That's why she always remembered tiny things that others could not remember. Eve's biggest passion was architecture and restoration because of her interest piqued by her grandmother, who owned an old mansion in her childhood.

"I heard you will go swimming after work, am I right?" Eve with a questioning face asked both of them. "Yeah, we both think to go for a swim after work. But why are you asking about that?" Daniel replied to her question.

"Well, I would also like to go with you. Instead, I have to help my aunt Melissa with her bar," she answered while taking a sip from her orange soda.

Both of them knew Eve's aunt Melissa, who owned 'Broken Crown' bar from their student days when they studied architecture and design in college. Thankfully, through aunt Melissa, who knew both of them, she got an apprenticeship in their company.

"What do you plan to do on the weekend?" interested she asked. "I'm going to the Dorchester for my weekend and does anyone know where Mrs. Felps left today?" Eve turned to both of them for an answer.

"Well, we don't know what to do this weekend, but we will come up with something." Angus gave an answer while Daniel answered to her second question. "Mrs. Felps wasn't here because she had to leave for a small meeting at a restaurant close by."

"Oh, that's rare for her to leave the office. She always is glued to her workplace. Well, I must go to my workplace. See you both later. Bye." she stood up and walked out from the lounge with her steps disappearing into the distance. The both of them returned to their place also, and after a quick walk to kitchen walked out of the lounge to their workstations.

As both of them walked in their office in the couch they spotted sitting Ageha eating chocolate cookies.

"Hi, guys where you had gone so long, I was getting bored," she answered in a rather accusing voice. "Where else we could be in lunchtime break, and what are you doing here?" Daniel mentioned.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Well, I'm here because I have to take that black folder you received yesterday," Ageha answered by biting the corner of a cookie, "Don't you remember?"

"You should have taken it yourself, it's next to the doors." Angus pointed with his thumb to the shelf where black folder stood next to white one.

"Oh, my fault, thanks," she rose from the couch, walked to the shelf, took the folder and before leaving turned to Daniel:

"Danny, since I'm not coming to work tomorrow, I wish you a nice weekend and without your crazy imagination kicking in for today." then she disappeared into the hallway. "Yeah, thanks!" he answered, closing the doors. The last work day passed in a quick motion. It was almost like it had passed in a blink of the eye. Daniel thought about something as he stood at the edge of the pool looking at the blue water. There were three people besides them because it was evening already.

"Let's jump in!" Angus said as he jumped in with his body and swimming trunks disappearing into the water. Daniel followed behind him.

Feeling the warm water on his body, Daniel felt as all the worries of the day had vanished away. The bluish bottom of the swimming pool and the side lights gave tranquil and pleasing tranquility. He dived up as he saw what almost looked as like an eye with the iris on the wall of the pool. The eyes edges were shining with bluish light.

He pulled breath in as he surfaced. Thinking, he decided it had been imagination, but it has been strange because, since his childhood, he had seen strange things that somebody would believe were figments of rich imagination.

As Daniel turned to see where Angus was, he saw that the three people had left and both of them were alone. Angus and he competed who would get faster from one edge to another edge of the pool faster. After two rounds, Daniel enjoyed swimming on the backs when the light went dark.

There was complete darkness when the lights in swimming pool came on, but ceiling where pitch dark with light waves dancing on them. Daniel searched for Angus, who was next to him.

"What was that?" Angus asked, confused by what had happened. "Maybe it is a minor electrical problem," Daniel told him with worried suspicion.

"I suggest that we get out of here and find out what happened," Angus told him.

"Sure." Daniel said as both of them swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out. They got to the dressing room in the light given by the pool.

The room itself was dark, but then the light from the flashlight hit the wall next to them and a voice said, "Is somebody still in here?"

"Over here!" Daniel answered as the light hit him. "Are you both all right?" asked the man who was a worker in the swimming pool. The light from flashlight gave Daniel enough light to recognize that the person was working in the front entrance.

"Yeah, we are fine, but what was that?" both of them wanted to know why light had disappeared.

"There is rain and lightning outside. Lightning must have hit some important place," he gave the answer. "At least backup generator for swimming pool worked," he added.

He gave them an extra flashlight and told them after they had dressed that they need to leave. Because they are closing down for today, then he walked away.

Both of them, after cleaning themselves up and dressing up in nice dry clothes, walked all the way to the front entrance. Outside the glass windows, rain could be seen and sometimes flashing lights accompanied by rumbling sound told about the weather condition.

Daniel pulled an umbrella from his briefcase and gave Angus, who was happy about his moments of handiness, and a plastic raincoat. Both of them walked in quick steps to the tube station where each split up taking different routes home. It was eight in the evening as Daniel walked up the stairs of the tube station with an umbrella.

The rain hadn't stopped at all. The dark skies rumbled and thundered with lightning arrows crossing them.

He walked down the wide street, then turned into another street. He got surprised when he realized that he was not in the familiar street, but on the old empty street where on each side stood old medieval buildings. All of them stood decorated by wood frames with white lime plastered walls.

Daniel stood baffled by this in confusion when the buildings faded and in their place stood once again the buildings and the street he knew.

Confused after some long walk, he walked up the stairs to his apartment. He decided he may have imagined it. He unlocked the doors and walked into his warm attic five room apartment, switching lights on in the hallway.

Daniel placed umbrella on a hanger with a tray under it for water to collect, after taking off his coat and putting it dry, he walked to the kitchen.

After having yesterday's raspberry pie with tea, he walked in the living room and took the view outside through the window. Outside was still raining and thundering.

He then walked to the bedroom and after undressing climbed in the bed switching off the light.

The darkness got disrupted by light from the thunderbolts that shined through window curtains. Daniel was drifting into sleep not knowing what was happening several miles away toward St. Paul's cathedral.

Thunder rumbled through rain and dark skies. On a rooftop of one building stood a woman.

Her clothes were completely drenched in water as black hair and gown were dripping with rain water.

Her eyes took a peek down into the pitch dark alleyway and a sudden thunderbolt over her head shoved a human lying down on the surface of the alley. His body, surrounded by a dark puddle around him.

Another thunderbolt showed the woman's face, it was white as marble with glowing yellow eyes and black lipstick. She took a glance toward cathedral whispering words. "This is just the beginning, this is just the beginning."

Then a thunderbolt accompanied by a sound of a bird screech shot across dark skies.

"Beep, beep this is rad..." the radio went quiet as a hand pushed the stop button. Daniel yawned and stretched out his body and moved from his bed. He had slept well and felt more at ease than yesterday.

After getting his own mind clear he took his humid clothes, and he went to the bathroom to put them in the dryer. Then he washed his own teeth and changed into new clothes.

Meanwhile, he took a glance on the street of London but instead saw a fog. It was like a river flowing through the street and almost rose to the six floors of his apartment.

Finishing dealing with things he needed to take today with him, he locked his apartment doors. Then he walked down the stairs until reaching the ground floor where from his mailbox he took out a newspaper and put it in his briefcase.

He then opened the main entry doors of the building and found himself in pea soup thick fog. For him, it reminded a painting he had once seen in a history book.

It had been in the Victorian era, showing the streets of the city with yellow fog. It was when British Empire fed by industrial revolution was at its highest peak, making it the biggest empire in world history. Its heart built from thousands of farms, plantations, and factories who made the wheel of industry spin. London was the central nexus of this huge empire.

Around the city rose many chimney stacks that spewed out fumes from factories. The fumes with factory increase became so thick that the streets filled with yellow mist, and people died from lung diseases. Adding to the problems was also that inside the fog people could see a couple feet far and car crashes with each other were common in fog.

Daniel saw how thick it was when he walked through its modern day white counterpart. He had enough time to get to the work. So he tried to orientate himself to get to the tube station by the help of memory and landmarks while running into people who wondered about the fog.

He got out in one destination and took a shortcut through the short, narrow street. To the bakery, he knew for quick shopping of bread rolls and then decided to go back after that.

As he walked through the deserted street, he saw a human at a distance. Coming closer the person seemed to disappear, but then he bumped into someone. Daniel turned to that person to apologize, but in his sight came big blue eyes of a person.

The person was a girl with dark brown, wavy hair. She was wearing a rather old style, elegant blouse with long dark blue, long skirt going down to the knees. Also on her shoulders was as a scarf with a ferret on her shoulder. In her appearance, she almost looked like a gypsy.

In her hand was a large, brown, paper bag and near her where another scarf that had fallen to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, are you all right?" Daniel said with an apologetic tone in his voice.

"It's all right, don't worry," she answered with a soft voice that from him almost sounded honey coated. "But you could help," the girl said, showing with her foot toward another bag, "if you can?" Daniel got confused but in politeness in him agreed to help her.

"Where do you live?" he asked her.

"Well, don't worry, I live close, so you will get to tube station quick. And if you ask, how I know that you will go to the tube station, it's just a lucky guess," she said.

Both of them walked along the street until she walked in an almost hidden alleyway and he followed her. The alleyway was clean and on both sides were red brick buildings rising to four stories high from the old factory.

As they walked the alley widened and was almost as wide as a street near what he lived. In it stood several trees and on the walls was growing ivy, and along the edge of the street stood lamp posts. The girl stopped and turned right. "We're here!" she answered.

Daniel stopped; he looked to his right and what he saw surprised him even more. On his right side was a medieval house with wood framing and white plaster. It was two stories high with the third floor covered by a roof and on top rose a round tower with a dome.

The building was almost picture perfect medieval house, and it stood there between brick walls. The front of it on the ground floor had decorations with small square lattice windows. There were just four of them.

In the middle of the house was an archway that led into a small room and on the opposite wall where doors. They led inside the house, both sides of doors had thin windows letting light inside and giving a nice scenery outside.

A second floor decorated with four window balconies and between them stood two smaller square windows. Above that roof, floor rose ten gothic windows. In the center of that entire building, above roof stood a rather large tower with a balcony around it and four arched windows on each side.

"Please, follow me!" the girl told him as she walked toward the doors and opened them. Daniel found himself in the gothic style lobby. In one corner going up to the second floor was a grand staircase, with bright red carpet decorated, with gold swirls around the edges. On each side were wood panels, wallpaper decorated walls with gothic arches going out into the corridor.

On each side of them where wall lights in the shape of bellflower. The old style wallpaper was crimson red with white decorative patterns on it. There were several paintings hanging on the room's walls with large palm trees in one corner. From the center of the ceiling was hanging a gothic style chandelier in the middle of the honeycombed wood ceiling. The floor gleamed in daylight with the decorative pattern around the edges, red tile floor and round decorative circle in the middle of it.

Opposite the entrance way where doors with a window in the middle going outside.

The girl placed the bag on a small table near the door and took the other one out from his hands. "Thanks for your help; you should go if you don't want to miss your train. Go further along the alley to get to the station in time," she told him awakening him from the state of confusion.

Daniel took a glance at the standing old clock near the arch and realizing that he had to go asked her.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to know what your name is? Mine is Daniel," he told her while stepping outside through the doors.

"Serena." she told him as he closed the doors behind him.

Daniel didn't wonder but walked further along the alley as it became thinner and thinner until finished with the wall. He thought about being tricked until noticed on his left side an archway that led inside a tunnel. It ended in another alley that led on to the street.

The entrance was almost unnoticeable, the tunnel hidden by curving wall edge of another building. Daniel recognized the street and after some walk and ride to his destination and walking again through the white mist. He entered the lobby of his workplace. Near the elevator stood Mrs. Olivia Acheron and Ageha both of them were discussing something. Ageha noticed him and Mrs. Acheron turned around as well.

"Good morning, Daniel," she told him while elevator doors opened. "Good morning, to you both," he gave an answer as they all stepped inside the elevator. Ageha pushed the button Daniel got interested, why she arrived in the office is she had the day off and asked her that.

"Shocking isn't it. That's all, for that work to go wasted. I received a call from Gertrude that the police had arrived in the office." Olivia said to Ageha with a rather disappointed look.

"What has to go to waste and why police arrived in the office?" Daniel asked, confused.

"Haven't you read the newspaper?" she told him while the elevator was passing through the fifth floor. "No, I didn't have time," he replied. He stood there rather embarrassed by not knowing what they were discussing.

"Read it, and you will understand. It's quite a problem I have to even go to that person's office to collect the plans after police are done with them. It would have been better if it had not happened at all." Ageha with rather dissatisfied tone answered to him as the elevator doors opened and they all walked to the wooden doors.

As they passed through them Mrs. Felps was sitting in her workplace with a black costume on and rather bad air around her. "Gertrude, where's police?" Olivia asked her. "They are gone. Jesus Christ, why such problem had to happen! It will ruin my nerves and my schedule." she with vexed and angry voice answered her. Daniel and Ageha both went first out from the main entrance as both walked to their workplaces.

After walking in his workroom and seeing that Angus had yet not arrived, he had to have a quick read of the newspaper. He got it out from his briefcase and after folding it open went over its content. And found out what Ageha and Olivia had talked about.

 _DEATH IN STORMY NIGHT_

 _Yesterday, on 27 July at night while going home three people noticed and found in an alley a body of a dead man. Police after receiving the call were quick to dispatch its forces in the stormy night. The victim died next to the building, where his office was._

 _The name of the dead person is Mr. Samuel Clermont who is a widowed businessman and a wealthy person. His hobbies included history, golf, and reading as testified by his son and daughter._

 _Investigation confirms that victim died from a fall that led to massive bleeding trough head wound on impact with the ground. But the question is about one thing. What caused the death of this person?_

 _Some believed it was suicide, some an accident. The investigation confirmed that the two office workers saw him going up to the roof with an umbrella._

 _Police investigators had found a clue. It implies that he may have tried to have a smoke. And may have slipped on a wet roof falling over the fence to his death as it is low in height._

 _This may be likely answer, but investigators are not too quick to close this case yet._

 _Before his death, he drafted in an architecture and design company for his house renovation as confirmed by his employees._

Daniel understood that the architecture company mentioned in the newspaper was his workplace because he had read the file order from Mr. Samuel Clermont himself.

While he read about that the doors opened and Angus with Ageha together with Stella came inside.

"Oh, reading the newspaper. I think you came upon that thing I and Mrs. Olivia were discussing." Ageha gave the rather nonchalant attitude.

"That's quite a shocker isn't it? When I read it, I almost spilled my cup of tea." Stella with rather a humorous attitude answered. She tried to cheer up people when thing got dark in mood, tried somehow get people not to think too much about them.

"You always think that way," Angus told her, "Don't you?"

"Well, who wants to think always about so grim thinks. I'm not a person who thinks all the time about the bad things. If you want grim things to try, hang out at some creepy basement." she replied.

"Well, you all are lucky, I had to return to work on a free day and have to go the police station. It is to collect the building plans for a house of a deceased person. This isn't my day." Ageha told them with a huge disappointment.

"Oh, yeah, Danny boy, you will have to collect them from me later on because I have to attend a fancy ball." she continued.

"Can I come?" Stella with glee in her voice asked. "No, you can't, it's with invitations," Ageha replied to her. "No fair," she with a grumpy look on her face told her, "How come you can go but I can't?"

"Oops, I don't have time I have to be in a police station," Ageha told as she took a glance inside her wrist watch and walked toward the doors.

After she closed the doors in the room was silent until the silence got disrupted by Stella. "Oh, I heard you both went for a swim yesterday from Eve, how it was?"

Both of them told about how the light had disappeared with the lights on in the swimming pool, their walk in darkness and getting home in the rain and thunder.

"Well, that's a quite an adventure. I had the same thing while being in a club it went dark. Also, I got bruises while running into pieces of furniture while trying to find an exit. At least I had a waterproof coat to keep me dry." she told with rather a sulky expression.

"Ah, I must go. I have to meet a dad's friend in lunch time he is a police officer and I have to help answer some of his questions." as she walked to doors to open them, and she disappeared into the hallway.

Angus had reached in his bag and from it took out the plastic raincoat. "Daniel, thanks about the yesterday, here is your coat," he told him as he gave the coat to him and asked him. "How was your way home? Mine was normal, but I almost got splashed by a passing car," he said with the rather serious face.

"Well, I got home nice and in dry with rather wet jean legs, but with that nothing else happened," Daniel answered, thinking to tell about the today's morning encounter and experience but somehow thought Angus will not believe that so he decided not to tell yet.

Both worked chatting about the news and about many things until the clock showed that at lunch time had arrived and both went to the lounge.

The lounge was empty only people there where Mr. Samuel Gibson, Gertrude, Eve, Blair and Alister. All of them sat around one table discussing things a rare event in the company at lunch time.

"Good day to everyone!" Daniel and Angus together greeted them. "Well, well boys, its opposite for some people," Samuel told them. "I have to deal with problems, including the order of fifteen cans of paint and other materials. Thank god, we have made a contract that covers the loss," he answered with rather clear displease.

"And I have to deal with police and reporters and it gets quite frustrating," said Blair with her green eyes looking at Daniel. Blair Bellwood was an elegant woman in request of her work. Her brown hair always were nicely kept. The Mrs. Bellwood's signature appearance was that she always loved to wear beautiful and small gemstone brooches.

"And don't forget that president has to deal with those contracts he made for house renovation. It's a quite a mess, I say." Eve joined the discussion not wanting to be left out as others ate and talked further.

"Well, the worst part is that all our work went to waste." Alister was the one to conclude the discussion.

Alister Barden for a young map maker and planner was gifted in knowledge and studying.

Being with blond and blue eyes and nice appearance, he was quite a popular person in high school as a football player. In a big surprise to his parents, he instead of sports chose something of mind demanding activities. He graduated university in which he studied with all, top marks in every subject.

They gave each other opinions about the event and talked how they can't wait till all that mess is behind them.

The one hour lunch time passed and all of them split to go to their workplaces and continue to work. "What are you going to do this weekend?" Angus interested asked.

"I don't know, something has to come up, but at least, I can drop by your apartment. Or visit a museum since Stella gave me a ticket to a new exposition. The third choice has to be a nice walk in London or spend a day at home." Daniel with a playful tone answered his question.

"You're lucky, I have one thing planned and it rock climbing for me. Want to try it, it's safe. Because it's inside and with protective gear," he told Daniel.

"You mean that thing where you climb a vertical wall with a bunch of stones, and many are in different colors." Daniel got piqued asked him since he had seen it on TV. Him as a curious person in childhood loved to climb trees, but he never had that kind experience where he had tried something so different.

"Yes. I need somebody to talk after that nasty break up with Merissa," said Angus with a pained look.

"Okay, but after that let's go play the squash ball and maybe go swimming again," Daniel said with a cheerful voice as he patted him on his back. Daniel quite knew what had happened with Merissa.

She had borrowed quite a big sum of money from creditors and not able to pay it back had disappeared to nowhere. Daniel had learned from the early days that saying "Debt is your biggest enemy." means something important for those who try to borrow money not knowing the risks.

Both of them worked until the clock showed three, and both of them decided that the time was for going home. As Daniel and Angus stood outside the elevators waiting for one to arrive, they heard steps coming from behind.

"Hey guys, wait up, I'm also going home!" to their direction was coming, Alister. "Going home to? What are you going to do this weekend?" Angus with a smile asked him.

"If you want to know, I'm helping out a friend with moving and after that I'm off playing squash ball. After that is the library," he answered with a little smile on his face.

"Oh, we both were also thinking of going to play squash ball. We can get together and compete." Angus suggested with a happy look on his face. And then he said something that Daniel had forgotten.

"Daniel you still have to get to Ageha to collect those plans from her," Angus told him.

"Yes, I know," he answered, but those were lies. Because he had forgotten about that.

"You're lying." Alister looked at him. Fate helped Daniel, the doors to the elevator opened, and he entered the elevator with other coworkers. Daniel was always surprised how Alister could tell when people lied.

Stella, Angus, Cesare, and Ageha had experienced that talent a lot of times to believe his talent.

Alister had developed that talent because of his grandfather who served as a police officer for most of his life. He could tell by body language and voice when a person was lying.

Daniel split up with Angus and Alister at the tube station to get to the Ageha's apartment.

Ageha being a daughter of wealthy businessman lived by high standards. Her apartment was in the Pan Peninsula. The apartment was on the corner of the building, giving majestic way on surrounding buildings. The more amazing it was at night when surrounding towers with their lights made the scenery more amazing.

As Daniel took the elevator to the floor where she lived he thought about the morning event. The elevator doors opened on the floor where he had to get out. He walked to the doors of her apartment and knocked. The doors opened and there stood Ageha. Her hair had elegant locks, and she was wearing a beautiful red dress while in the background could be heard "Adele's, Rolling in the Deep".

"Ah, Daniel just in time, could you help me find my Rose Red Ruby lipstick while I try to find my red gem necklace and earrings." she said as she disappeared into her bedroom.

Daniel remembered that she always kept her lipstick box close to the entrance, so he looked at the shelf near the entrance. And he spotted a red satin box inside with put and organize where lipsticks. Not knowing which lipstick to choose he took one with a dark red color and gold rose imprint on top cover.

Daniel stood outside her bedroom for a short time until she showed up with a red gem necklace and earrings.

"Thanks, Daniel, for finding the lipstick and the correct one to mention," she said as she took the lipstick and went to a mirror to put it on. After that, she asked him, "How do I look?"

"I can confirm that you look divine." he said with a smile and Ageha's lips also formed a smile.

"Thanks for the compliment! I have to hurry so I will not delay you," said Ageha as she went to the living room. From the couch, she picked up a metallic cylinder and gave it to him while also turning off the music center.

"Don't lose it, for two days it will have to stay in your apartment because Mrs. Olivia has to book it in the archive," she told him as she took a coat and together with him walked outside. After she locked the doors as both of them took the elevator down and split up at the entrance. Daniel left for tube station and her for a waiting car.

Daniel got to his destination as fast as he was walking up the stair of the tube station, he noticed a person who caught his attention. It was a woman with elegance. She had pitch black long hair going all the way to her hips. The woman stood dressed in a black beret with white elegant French coat, with black jeans and high heel long boots.

Daniel got his interest piqued because he had a notion like he had seen her somewhere but did not know where. As he walked up the stairs she glanced in his direction with brown colored eyes and turned her sight in another direction.

Daniel continued to walk ending at the entrance of the tube station and walking down the street. He then got home and walked to his study. And put the metal tube on the small couch and walked to the kitchen to have a quick meal. Daniel after half hour returned in the study and put the canister near the table. He pulled out the plans, to have the quick look of the house of the person mentioned in the newspaper.

He took the plans out from the tube and unrolled them on his design table, to explore the work that went in that building. The metal tube next to table fell, hitting the lamp and its light turned. It shed light on something that wasn't there before.

Daniel got closer to explore the strange lines in a corner of the plan. He took out from the drawer paper page and pencil and traced it. After tracing what Daniel got was an interesting result.

The tracing revealed two uneven lines, between them, were straight lines with a turn and continuing straight and in the middle of turn writing _CaerLundei_ , and with arrows near the wall. He got interested and decided what it meant by searching on his computer. The result of the search was a Walbrook.

Walbrook was a one of many underground rivers that had once been on the surface and in daylight. It had disappeared in the growth of the city, now flowing under the streets and houses in underground tunnels.

Daniel thought, he had quite the time to get to the library and find something about the old pipes of Walbrook. He decided that next target had to be British Library for his search as Daniel got the ready and after closing the doors went to the tube station.

After some drive and changing tube lines, he stood in front of the large light colored building. Daniel started his search quick because there were four hours left until the library closed. At the end, he found a huge amount of information. Deciding it will take time, he sorted through it in the large reading area.

As Daniel was sitting down to read, he noticed a familiar face bit further from him. It was Alister, who was busy with a pile of books. Alister was going through a book while taking notes on paper sheets.

Alister was writing until he sensed the gaze of someone and turned in that direction. On his face, a smile showed up as he recognized Daniel. "Oh, hi Daniel, what are you doing here? Doing research? I'm doing research on ground planning." he told him, next to him was a pile of books full with pictures of buildings.

"Yeah, I am!" Daniel told him as he opened one book and went over its content.

He went through the book, skipping by his mind unimportant things for a while until a person sat down next to him. It was Alister who glanced at the book and asked him.

"Why are you doing research on sewer pipes?" he asked as he took one book. "Well, I'm a designer in architecture so I always love to expand my knowledge in buildings and different structures," he told him facing his face, and it was the truth. Daniel had an interest in this area together with many others in his work and outside of it.

"Oh, you're doing research on Walbrook; it's a historic place of old London."

"Do you know something?" he asked, curious to get more information.

"Well, yeah, as I know Walbrook has been a historically important place, because of it and its surrounding area where the Londinium or as known today's London began."

It was founded by the Romans in AD 43 as a settlement. And between 190 and 225 AD the Romans built the defensive wall of London that defines the shape of the city today." he said as he pointed his finger and traced the wall along the map of the city.

"How do you know this?" he asked, stunned at what Alister had told. "Well, it's something I remember while I was writing a piece of work for my college project in architecture." with a smile he told. "I have to go finish collecting information for my research. Bye.'' Alister stood up and took his own books along with him.

"Thanks for the information," Daniel answered while he read another book. In it he found out quite a lot of information. He found out in what direction that the river flowed and that in 1440. The Lord Mayor Robert Large paid for the lower Walbrook to be covered over when the city was expanding and by 1562. the whole Walbrook within the city walls was covered under the London.

He also in one book found a plan of the sewers for the Walbrook. Daniel took out his mobile phone and took several photos of the plan on his high definition mobile phone. After that, he went over the remaining information was about the 1860 excavations and historical buildings around the area.

Daniel took a glance in clock and realized he had just one hour left until library closes. So he returned the books to their proper place and after leaving the main building went to the tube station to get home.

(Reviews and comments please and thank you!)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Daniel felt exhausted when walking up the doors as he walked inside and locked doors behind him. He walked to the bedroom, undressed and climbed in bed, and fell soon asleep.

Morning sunlight shined in, cascading its light on Daniel's bedroom floor. He turned to face the window and opened his eyes.

His face showed a smile of satisfaction, knowing it was the weekend and it was free of work. He did some nice stretch out he climbed out of bed and dressed up in new clothes and went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Entering the kitchen, he turned on the radio and prepared his meal. While eating the food on the radio was news about that a strange phenomenon occurred yesterday at Tower Bridge, including wind currents.

Daniel had eaten his meal and after putting dishes in the dishwasher and switched off the radio and went to clean his teeth.

Then followed combing of his hair as remembered the yesterday's photos on his mobile phone.

While spending time next to his computer while he copied the photos in his computer and tried to match the plans with a modern map of London. In its pipe network, he got quite aggravated because things were not going as they seemed.

First, there was a mismatch in the location and place with the map, and so on that he decided to get answers with professional help.

He put the data in his email and preserved it in his account. After that, Daniel prepared to visit Alister, who was professional in mapping.

For him, it took about one hour to get to the house where Alister lived. He knew where he lived because he and several coworkers had visited him in his birthday after being invited. Alister lived in the quaint small two-floor building.

The brown brick edifice with white framed windows and door gave rather a friendly impression. It got inherited by him from his grandmother who had passed away six years ago. It had eight rooms and a basement. Daniel stood in front doors of the house and then pushed the bell button.

Just after several seconds had passed by the doors opened and in them stood Alister. "Hi, Danny, what are you doing here?" surprised he asked by his sudden visit, "Do you need something?"

"Well, I have a favor to ask, could you help me?" Daniel turned to him with interest to find answers. "Sure, what's the problem? Come inside," he asked with interest as he turned back to let Daniel enter the house.

"I need help with fitting a map of modern London's surface with old sewer pipes. Modern maps of them around the Walbrook ward, and its old river. I have data in my email." he said as both had entered the living room.

"That's easy, I can help with that. Follow me!" he told him as both went up to the second floor room where the large bookcase and one computer stood.

Daniel accessed his email and downloaded the information on the computer. "Let me take care of this," Alister said as he took place in the front seat of a computer where Daniel had sat. "Oh, also could you find this curve in pipes if possible," he told him while showing the replica drawing of the traced drawing.

"Okay, I will do it. It may take a half hour or more. You may have a cup of coffee or tea if you like." he said as he worked with photos on his computer.

Daniel took the invitation as he walked down the stairs to take a cup of tea. He heard a doorbell, while he was putting a teacup in the dishwasher and went to have a peak. He got surprised to find outside the doors was Angus with a box in his hands.

"Oh, what are you doing here Daniel?" he asked surprised to see him. "Same to you," he responded surprised. "Well, I'm here because Angus bought several books from my aunt's book shop," he told while taking a look on the box.

"And I'm here because I need help with a map. Come in, Angus is upstairs" Daniel answered.

"Thanks, the books are heavy," he said as he stepped inside and took a few steps in the hallway until the bottom of the box gave in. Several books landed on the floor and them being big and heavy did not help as they hurt his toe. He cussed in a Scottish accent.

Daniel tried not to laugh, but it was futile. "What are you laughing you git? Help me with them," he said to him.

"Sure, sure, I will help." said Daniel still giggling.

Both of them picked up the books and put them in a pile on the table in the living room. Both after that went up to the second floor where Alister was working.

As both of them entered room Alister turned his head in their direction. "Hi, Angus did, you were here to deliver the books?" he asked him. "Yeah, they are in the living room," he replied to his question.

"Yeah, yeah, they are but there was a little accident in the hallway." grinning told Daniel. Angus in reply smacked him on the back of his head.

"Daniel, I finished the work you needed," he said with confusion by what had just happened as Daniel got closer to the computer. "So, show me what you got?" he asked Alister as he took a stool and sat down next to him.

"Well, here is the modern Walbrook," he said as the computer showed a satellite photo of the ward. He then clicked the button, "Then here is the river and the pipes," on the screen showed blue line. Then after that sewer pipes drawn in yellow, "in yellow as you see."

"And here is the part what you wanted to find," he said as red color showed in one part of pipes matching the drawing. "But why do you are so interested in this?" asked Angus and Alister intrigued also turned in his direction.

"If you want to know, I found an almost invisible imprint of the sewers and words Caer Lundei. I mean the corner of house plans for Mr. Samuel Clermont with an arrow showing direction," he told.

"That sounds intriguing, why didn't you call the police? I think he got killed for that," Alister told him, "didn't you think about that?"

"Well, if you want to know, I don't know what they will find could be a fake drawing and so on." he replied to him.

"What if we find that out," suggested Angus. "Okay, but if that is important, we should contact the police," Alister told both of them with serious concern. "Okay!" together answered Angus and Daniel.

"But we need to prepare. And I can get preparations are done for all of us," told Angus.

Since that moment another week passed, and another weekend arrived. In that week, Angus had collected methane detector, boots and several important things for their research. They went as far to find the closest entrance in pipes far from the public eye. He found an entrance in an alleyway and had researched weather also because of water level rise for safety.

After a nice sleep in Friday, they stood in front of sewer covers in midday that stood opened. "So who's first?" asked Alister. "It's me," told Daniel as he went to the opening and climbed down.

"How's down there?" asked Angus, who had crouched next to the sewer opening. "Water level is low and methane indicator says it's normal. There is no smell right now." Daniel replied to them as Alister and Angus prepared to go down.

Alister and Angus both disappeared into the underground of London. In the front of the trio was the floor of pipe across it flowed water. The old red brick walls disappeared in the darkness, not being touched by the lights of their flashlights. Alister took out a map of underground it had to be laminated for safety not to get it wet.

"Here we are!" he said to Daniel and Angus while pointing his finger. "And there is our destination!" he added showing red circle.

"How far are we from there?" asked Angus, intrigued.

"We are a mile and half away from our destination," Alister told them as they walked.

On their walk, they went through the pipes, they came across floating leaves, candy paper's and many other things. In their sight sometimes came connecting pipes what spewed water inside the connecting main pipe.

The underground was cold and quiet sometimes disrupted by flowing or falling water from small waterfalls or water drops falling from the ceiling. Sometimes the wind could be felt blowing through tunnels.

As they came upon connecting pipes they looked at the map to find a correct pipe for their destination. Sometimes in the air they could smell the sweet rotting, smell of tree leafs what had washed inside the sewers' trough street openings. They had reached the spot and looked around.

Daniel noticed something on the wall, but it was underwater weed close to the floor as he looked up and he saw an arrow and higher up a visible cross. "Hey guys, I found something," he said as three of them came together to have a sight on the cross carved in brick. "The carving looks new. You can see bright red brick with no mold in its carving," told Alister after having a closer look.

"Maybe there is something behind the brick?" suggested Angus.

"Maybe, but brickwork is old and doesn't seem to be disturbed for a long time," Alister added.

"But if there is something on the other side, we could have a quick look," said Daniel.

Angus took out a small pickaxe from his bag and hammered the brick with the cross on it. After several minutes, the brick came out.

"Is there something behind?" asked Alister, intrigued.

"There's some kind of void behind the brick," said Angus, who was shining the light inside the hole.

"Let's make a whole and see what is behind it." Daniel took out another pickaxe and helped out. In no time, they had made a hole for easy passage through it.

"I go first!" told Daniel as he climbed through it. "What you see?" asked Angus and Alister. "I see some kind of empty cavity, the wall is made from clay and it goes on downwards, but stops," he answered back to both of them. Alister climbed also in and looked around.

"It looks like a pocket of soil got washed out by sewers." concluded Alister.

"There is a hole in the brickwork. It may have caused the wash out of the soil," he pointed to a square hole beneath their made opening clogged by water weed.

"Let's have a quick check around," Daniel suggested as he shone the light on the dense clay walls. They looked around but could find nothing, until Alister slipped and hit the clay, making pieces of clay fall off the far end.

"Hey, are you all right?" Angus asked as he helped him get up. As Angus helped him get up Daniel noticed something covered by the clay and mud.

"Guys, there's something behind the clay," he told both of them as he got close to the place and took off the clay with the help of the pickaxe. From the clay emerged stone wall with cut large square stones until they came upon an object which was a cup.

"That's Roman Samian cup made from clay," told Alister. "That means the wall, possibly is a Roman wall," he continued. They discussed what to do next, but went on with exploration as they moved one stone out of wall until they made enough space for people to get into. Angus was the one who took a view inside and in his sight was a square corridor with vaulted ceiling. The floor stood caked in the white dry sand what covered all the bottom of the tunnel along its length.

"Air is clear," he said as he got inside and others followed him. "Fascinating, this may be a Roman built pipe." Alister thought after seeing the tunnel. The tunnel pitched down and disappeared in the darkness while turning to other direction after a short walk they found themselves in a dead end.

In-ceiling, they could see holes what had placed at precise intervals. They turned around and went downwards.

As all of them walked down for a long time until they found themselves in a wide space with stone columns. "What is this place?" surprised by discovery was Angus.

"We are in the Roman water reservoir." Alister told him as they walked along the columns on the white sandy floor until coming at the end of the big arched corridor, what led to spiral stone stairs. They all climbed up the stairs until the stairs ended on a large landing.

"What now, we will do?" confused Angus asked as those stairs were not continuing up as above them was the darkness of the hole. "Hey, there's a smaller staircase in here," Daniel told them as the light shined on the small arch with steps visible in sight.

They continued walking up what seemed to them a long time until Daniel hit his heads on something. As he looked up, he saw a square plaque above his head. Daniel touched it with his hands and pushed it up.

The plaque moved up, and he pushed until he could remove it, putting it aside the opening. As he climbed out of the hole he found himself in a big open space. After Angus and Alister had climbed out, they looked around.

"We are in a cave." Alister showed them large stalactites grown from the cave ceiling. As they walked along the cave Daniel's light hit something white and he recognized it as human made. As the light crept up the man-made structure all three of them got amazed by what they saw in their sight.

In their front rising from darkness enlightened by their flashlights stood temple it's massive columns rising above them and disappearing in the darkness. In some places, the marble covering had fallen off and showed cracks, but no less the structure in their front stood impressively. They all stood in front of it in amazement.

"Holy heavens, am I dreaming?" Alister surprised with disbelief starred in the impressive facade of the building. "You are not, but I have to say that's impressive." Daniel with a surprised look on his face told as he tried to get more way on building in front of them.

"Bloody hell, lads that's a banshee screaming surprise for something like that." Angus in Scottish accent told his surprise in finding something others could dream about.

They walked along the columns when wall took a turn and they stood in front of the cave wall. "Well, looks like an entire temple is walled by the cave walls from both sides, leaving the front open," Angus concluded as he shined a light on the black rock-like walls of the cave.

Daniel looked around the large cave, shining the light on the walls. "There seem to be no other caves going off somewhere, but it's a small cave," he said as he showed a small cave hole. "You forgot the well." Alister turned toward round walls of the well with a stone lid what stood on the three-step square platform.

"What could have made this cave?" Daniel asked with interest as he studied the walls of the cave.

"The water pit and the small cave, I think possibly is the one thing what made this cave," Alister told. "One of them may be water source and another was the place where water was getting away."

He continued his explanation. "From water well could come out water as the level in it rose. There's a hole in its side near the lid. I thought that long time ago the water of well went over its edges and turned the soil soft. In result, it broke the soils bond making it tear apart and in this process making this cave."

The soil got washed out by well or the small cave with flowing water. "

Angus looked around and asked him. "But where went the dirt what filled this cave?" Alister gave a quick response. "Answer is easy, take look down. The cave floor is covered by sand and it also is at the bottom of well-meaning that soil particles flowed away with the water as it carved this cave."

"How about we have view insides of the temple!" he suggested as he walked to the front of the building.

As they passed the columns they stood in front of big bronze double doors decorated with bronze squares. The door had blackened with greenish spots in some places. At each side of the entrance on the walls where torch holders rusted by water. Alister pushed the doors, but they did not move at all.

He turned to Angus and Daniel: "Guys, could you help me with the door?" they together counted to three and pushed the doors as they moved but stopped.

Angus turned to both of his companions. "Looks like the door is rusted let's push with more strength to count to three." all of them took positions to push the doors. As Daniel counted to three they together, put more force on the doors as they opened until there was enough space to get inside.

All of them entered the massive building from the darkness emerged stone walls with columns what went along the walls.

The column tops shined decorated in Corinthian style. The floor was in marble tiles in the middle of it all with green, brown and red stone square frame in whose middle was dark green marble tiled floor.

At the end, there was another door, on each side of them were large caryatid statues shaped like women on round pillar base. Their heads supported the large decorated ceiling of the temple. From walls rose out torch holders and in front caryatid statues where round legged basins where the fire once burned.

They passed over the room while looking at the amazing decoration of the building as they found themselves next to another door. As Daniel put weight on them, the doors opened and they entered in an amazing room.

The next room was almost the same but decorated more elaborate with floor tiles. In the middle of the floor was a shallow pool and on each side where two statues depicting warriors facing each other. In end opposite, there were two statues of Roman warriors with spears, and metal shield standing on each side as almost guarding someone.

Alister went to one of them on the side. The statue depicted an impressive person of the Roman warrior with was holding in one hand a metal spear on its end stood an eagle decoration.

He took a careful glance close at it. "It's a Roman _aquilifer_." "What is aquilifer?" asked Angus. "Aquilifer is a Roman soldier who was bearing eagle standard of a Roman legion," Alister told as he went to another statue and explored it in tiny detail.

The statue had another metal spear with a human head made from metal depicting a man. "This is _imaginifer_ , it was Roman soldier what carries images of the emperor," he concluded. He walked to the other side of the temple and viewed another of four sculptures.

The statue was holding another metal spear with a dragon's head on top of it and behind it was a metal tail. "That's a _draconarius_ , it was a soldier who carried the standard of Roman cavalry," he spoke. He went to side statute what depicted another warrior with another spear, but this time it had a metal square like a flag with a bull on it. Latin inscription above it read _X Equestris_.

Angus recognized the person from a documentary he had once watched. "This person in front of you is _vexillarius_ , who carried military standard what displayed the name and symbol of the Roman legion," Alister answered to both of his companions. They also viewed the statues what stood on each side of room depicting simple legion soldiers in their armor.

After having looked at the statues, they all were now standing in front of another door. Daniel opened them and they opened with ease. On the other side stood decorated room with amazing grandeur.

In front of them stood a raised platform decorated with stone carvings with lions on each side. Above the platform was a stone chair in with a sat impressive sculpture of a majestic man. It sat dressed in military Roman form with a gilded wreath crown on his head.

Just beneath the feet of the statue was the writings obscured by dust and webs. At the front was also a large metal basin with ashes inside on three legs.

Alister walked close to one of the two standing metal fire holders on each side of the statue and touched what was inside. He took about from his pocket matches pulled one and put it near the holder and flames shot up from it. He then fired another one next to it.

After setting fire to flame holders, he went to the statue and cleaned of grime and webs from the text carved in stone. As he stepped off the text showed _Julius Caesar_.

"Well, that explains the vexillarius holding the tenth legion flag with its symbol bull. It was Caesars favorite legion what accompanied him in 55 and 54 BC in Britain. But the temple is built after the Caesar because imaginifer shows up in the rule of Augustus, his heir." Alister concluded after some while as he walked around the statue.

"You almost sound as my history teacher." Angus with boredom in his voice told.

"But why to build a temple for him?" he asked dubiously. Before Alister could tell Daniel answered in his place. "Caesar is believed to be the first emperor of Rome known as a dictator, but for the most belief it was his heir Augustus who was the first emperor. Before them, Rome was part of the Roman republic. Also, I think this temple was built in honor of him to be worshiped as God, that was common in the period of Roman Empire." Daniel said as he remembered the Time Team show what he had watched about Romans couple weeks ago together with another documentary.

Alister meanwhile, was exploring the wall next to sculpture "This temple is split up in three parts if I'm right there should be another room behind the statue."

They explored the wall until Daniel noticed something above the head farther up a window. "Hey, there are two windows above the head of the statue on each side."

Angus looked and light showed a medium size metal decorated arched window. "Who will go up? There are no doors in walls."

Daniel climbed up the platform. "I volunteer to climb up."

"Just be careful!"

As Daniel grabbed a flashlight and climbed up the leg of the statue and after some struggle on the lap of sitting statue.

He then used the decorations on metal statues breast plate to climb up to the shoulder of the statue. From it he used the wreath to get on top of the head.

As Daniel climbed up the head, he noticed a stone in the center of medallion above the head and in the center of it glowing red in the light. "What's wrong?" Angus asked with a worried face. "Nothing, I'm worried about slipping." As Daniel ducked and using a knife to pick it out and put it inside his pocket. He then stood up and jumped on the ledge as he moved toward the one window.

Daniel walked along the ledge to the window as it showed up. The window was decorated in flat metal bars in fish netting. He pressed on bars and they moved. "Hey, guys, the base of the window is moving." "Try to get the bars out of the window. Pass down the rope," told Angus as he walked close to the wall.

Daniel from his pocket rolled out a thin rope and Angus tied in it a metal cutter. He pulled up the cuter what then he switched on before plugging the wire what connected to a small battery.

After some hard metal cutting the metal, flat bars came out as he pulled them out and let them fall down. In front of Daniel, there was a darkness that light beams from his flashlight dissipated, showing a small room. On its floor, there was chests and pottery strewn across the room.

Daniel took out from his backpack rope and tied it next to the metal flat bar at the edge of the window opening. "I'm going down." the room stood decorated with stone faced walls, with torches on walls, with boxes around the room with some carved stone altars. There were doors, but they didn't move at all when pushed.

He tried to open the box but realized it had been locked. Daniel took out a knife and tampered around the keyhole, but it did not open. Then he used a piece of wire from his pocket and it was quite a time until there was a click.

He opened the lid of the chest and inside was something unexpected. In the chest where coins and as he cleaned them off they shined as new.

The gold coins were well preserved as he looked inside, he noticed several things what he picked up. They were gemstones. Daniel opened another one of the chests as he opened it, inside it was silver coins. There was a small box next to him what he opened and inside it was rubies.

"Daniel, is something wrong?" a voice came from the other side of the wall where Angus and Alister were waiting for him. "It's all right, but you will not believe what I found!" he gave in response to both of them. He grabbed the small box and placed it inside his backpack, tied it to a rope and then climbed back out through the window on the ledge.

It was a short time until he got down on the temple floor in front of the statue. Angus and Alister walked with him to ask what he found. "What you found in that room? What is the thing you discovered?" Angus and Alister poured over him question after question.

"Stop, please! I will show you what I found," said he crouched and took out from his backpack the box and opened it, "Here, see for yourself." "Are those rubies?" surprised by finding something like that Angus asked surprised by what he saw in his front. "Yeah, they are." as Alister was holding one and viewing it from all sides in the light.

"Let me have a look." as Alister passed one to him. "Guys, should we go back. I don't like spending a long time down here. Because it's chilly and cold." Angus, who felt unsettled, rubbed his hand together. Daniel after his words realized he had goose bumps, and he was feeling quite frozen and had several shivers.

"Yeah, you're right. But I have to ask, did there were more boxes Daniel?" Alister asked him while he put the gemstones back in the box and in Daniels backpack. "There are several chests and a few boxes," he replied as they all went out of the temple. After walking outside and closing the entrance, walked to cover what covered the spiral staircase.

They spent time walking back ending up at the opening in the sewer pipe closing it off by brickwork.

It was evening when they had climbed out of the sewer and had closed the lid on it. Alister breathed out. "That's quite an adventure! What we are going now?"

"Let's explore the temple next weekend and keep it secret," added Angus. All of them agreed to that proposal. Daniel who was standing next to them had an idea. "How about we go home, change clothes and go for a swim, and squash ball, and rock climbing first. I and Angus had this idea and we could stop at Stella's place for food."

"That's a quite a nice proposal shall we go? Let's meet up at the front of the rock climbing building. Daniel, will you take care of that box?"

All of them split up at the tube station. Daniel got home fast and locked the box in a small safe. After changing and having a quick bite of the food, he was off for a nice rest and entertainment with friends. They met in front of the building and after some rock climbing and discussing the work they were off to another place.

Two hours later they enjoyed a nice round of squash ball play what they continued with swimming pool after rock climbing. Daniel felt as all the day's bad experiences vanished away as he dived into the water.

Daniel, Alister and Angus enjoyed the swim until they noticed Blair Bellwood and Eve Beleci. Mrs. Bellwood had climbed out of the pool and was walking toward the dressing room.

"Hey, guys, nice to see all of you." Eve was swimming in their direction. "Hi, Angus and Daniel, what are you doing here? You all came to swim?" she inquired with a big smile.

Angus was one to give an answer. "Yes, we are. Alister is also with us. We also played squash ball and did rock wall climbing. What about you?"

Alister appeared next to him as he surfaced from the water. "Did you talk with Mrs. Bellwood about something?" she swam next to the pool's edge and then pulled herself out from the water. Then she sat down on the tiled edge with her legs in the pool.

Daniel, Alister and Angus got around her. "If you want to know, the police is shutting the case down. Because they found evidence it was an accident. They called her to inform about the event what happened with a client," she said, "that was quite a surprise."

"Also, we're receiving one million pounds from the contract what covers our company's loss in materials we ordered. And half of million pounds for man-hours from his son and daughter. But there are still discussions to discuss." added Eve as she moved her legs in the water.

"That's good, at least we got something out of this trouble," Angus told her while lying on back in the pool. Alister who was holding with one hand on wall splashed water on him as he disappeared under water to show up again. "Well, you sure are satisfied as I am." Daniel, Eve and Alister laughed as Angus wiped the water off his face.

"Why you, blond headed toadstool, book shitty smarty pants." Angus cussed in Scottish. Then he grabbed Alister by hand and pulled him as his other hand slid off the edge of the pool he disappeared under water. After that, he showed up on the surface trying to wipe off his hair on his face.

Daniel and Eve giggled as Alister chased Angus around the pool. It was quite a time, but they said goodbye to Eve, who was meeting her friends with whom she was intending to have a tennis match in the indoor hall. Daniel and Angus together with Alister decided to still to get to Stella's place.

It was a half hour trip to get to Stella's house. All of them after a walk from tube station stood in front of the three-floor house. The house was a Victorian style edifice. On its first floor was a restaurant, second floor was living area together with the attic floor where Stella lived. The building was a square structure with a glass cover over courtyard as part of the restaurant.

The restaurant " _Solaris_ " belonged to Stella's father Maximilian, who was French, English, and Italian descent. Her mother was a chief cook in the restaurant and was quite an English woman who was strict in work and daily duties.

All of them entered an elegantly decorated restaurant. They sat down near window opened menu and waited as a waiter came to their table. "Good evening, Daniel, what would you and your friends like to order?" the waiter asked.

"Well, I would like Cotoletta in the main course and as a dessert Tiramisu with tea," Daniel told him as waiter wrote it down.

Alister was quick to tell his order. "Beefsteak please, with risotto and in desert Gianduiotti." "I would like Lasagne and in the dessert piece of Cassata also with tea please." finishing the order was Angus.

"Okay, I will be back with your order." finishing writing the order he disappeared toward the kitchen.

One by one their order arrived, and they enjoyed their meal as they got replaced by deserts. They discussed what each of them will do tomorrow. Finishing their meal and after paying for it, they went together after some drive and passing over to another tube station, they had split up.

Daniel was walking outside the tube station and was walking to his home as it was late at night. He remembered something as he reached inside his pocket and took it out. It was medallion from the temple. Daniel had a quick look near the light post.

The medallion was gold with Greek edge decoration in the middle was the red stone. He put it back inside his pocket and would go home until he noticed a person what came in his direction. The person walked in a dark cape with hood. The black-caped body almost seemed to float as it stood in from of him avoiding the light. It stretched out a hand as he spotted it was really wrinkled and pale. The covered person was quick to tell in demanding voice what sounded like two stones grinding against each other.

"Do you have it? Give it to me!" "What you want?" Daniel surprised and confused asked. The person in his front raised her voice. "Give it to me, now!"

"What you want, I don't know, but could you leave me alone?" startled Daniel answered.

"Give me the medallion!" the person screamed as the dark body lunged forward in fast speed. Daniel jumped to the side as the person in a cloak, entered in the beam of the lamp post and disappeared, in black smoke and dust what fell to the ground.

He stood shocked as the ash like substance fell to the ground with a hand remaining outside the light beam, and the cape cloth on the ground.

(Reviews and comments please and thank you!)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Daniel froze by an event that had happened in front of him a few moments ago. As he stood there and turned around to see if nobody was around, when he turned back, he got surprised by what he saw in his front.

The hand oozed out black liquid what made around the finger a puddle and from it bloomed something like long black stone. It gained human shape until in his front stood a disgusting old hag with white hair and black eyes.

"Now you have done it, I will have to kill you!" the old hag grinned with black teeth as she raised her hand and it turned black as it transformed in black sharp spike.

The old hag lunged forward again, this time with the spiked arm in her front as she tried to stab him, as she was agile for his surprise.

Daniel dodged the attack and several others, and even used self-defense to hit her, but to no avail as she hit him with spikes blunt edge.

He fell to the ground as he passed out seeing the old woman aiming her sharp spike at him he noticed voices. "Go away, you disgusting creature." as the light hit the old woman. At that moment, his eyelids closed as he sunk in the darkness.

Daniel's body felt like it was floating in soft clouds as he opened eyes. In his sight came decorated starry skies as he turned his sight got obscured by a light brown curtain. As he rose and looked around, he realized he was lying in bed with canopy.

The bed stood adorned with carvings with Gothic-style arches, and bed frame.

He removed the brown blanket from his legs and realized he got stripped to his underwear. As Daniel climbed out of bed, he found himself in a nice Gothic-style room.

The room had light colored wood paneling and white marble fireplace with a mirror on top of it. Above the wood paneling was brown wallpaper covered in a decorative pattern on it. The walls had bell flower shaped lights.

In one corner was writing cabinet with a chair and a small bookcase. Next to it was wall closet. There was a wide balcony with lattice windows and around it ledge decorated in different shades and shape of brown pillows, and sand brown carpet near it. Against the wall stood a couch with a small table beside it.

The ceiling had skies and decorative wood edges framing it. He looked around searching for his clothes and found them at the end of the bed on a decorative chest. Before that, he took a quick look through the doors next to the balcony.

The room on the other side of the doors was a bathroom. It's floor beautiful with decorative red pattern tiles. Walls plastered and painted in Roman style with garden and nature scenes in frames with bathroom closet.

The tub had around tiles in one corner light came from two small lattice windows. The bathtub had a decorative fabric curtain also red and a bathroom closet with mirror stand. Opposite the bathroom, was another door.

As Daniel dressed up, he noticed that they had a nice aroma like somebody had washed them. He walked toward the doors and opened them. On the other side of the doors was a gothic corridor with an arch at the end of it.

The walls had dark wood paneling, mustard color decorated wallpaper and tapestries with paintings, floor covered with a red carpet with scroll edges.

The ceilings had embellished with plaster molding.

Daniel remembered he had seen it somewhere as he walked to an arch passing few doors along, ending up in wide open areas with stairs down and up. Walls had red and white pattern wallpaper, what he recognized as the house where Serena lived.

As he took the stairs down, Daniel found himself in the familiar entrance hall.

While walking down the stairs, he noticed voices coming from the side arch, what connected to a hallway. He was walking down when Serena walked out of the hallway.

"Oh, you are up. Are you all right?" she asked with a worried expression. "It's all right, there's nothing to worry for," he told her while walking down the stairs. "That's great, come to the kitchen, you must be hungry. Just follow me." Serena turned around and walked in the direction on hallway from what she had walked out while Daniel followed her.

The walls of the wide hallway had a green pattern wallpaper, gothic wood carvings and fan vaulting with tapestries, paintings and medieval armor in the alcove. The floor beautifully decorated with pattern glazed tiles.

Serena passed through the doors and Daniel followed her. He stepped inside a kitchen. The kitchen was big and wide, brown wood decorated with white plaster walls. There was a big fireplace next to the white plastered oven, shelves, cupboards, old style gas oven, sink and even a white color dishwasher.

One lattice style windows let trough morning sun rays. There was a table where food was prepared and close to windows large table. In one corner seemed to be a large closet, until Serena walked to it and opened the doors, inside was a spiral staircase.

"You can wait for food in the dining room; just walk through those doors next to the fireplace. I have to go down to get red currant juice. But you can help if you agree?" she told him.

"Sure, why not." Daniel followed her down the stairs. After a short walk down both passed an arch, and they were in the basement. The walls of a long hallway decked out with blind arches and arched ceilings with stone flooring.

Serena had flicked a switch what had turned the light on. And walked to a wooden table on which was a big book, with a list of items kept in the basement. There was wines, fruit wines, juices and many other products listed with their locations by numbering.

"Currant juice, aisle twenty-seven, row five. Ah, I almost forgot I need pear one also from isle eleven, row four and some potatoes and carrots," she mumbled as going over the list.

Daniel, meanwhile, wondered why there was a need for such a book if you could find food in the basement just by looking. She turned and walked down the corridor until stopping in front of the door and opened them.

In front of Daniel, there was a large isle that seemed to run forever in the distance on each side where arches and shelves with barrels, bottles, and jars. On each side of the shelf was a number. It was different on the other side of the hallway because the room was smaller in size than an opposite room.

There where fruit, vegetables, and food prepared for storage. After collecting the needed things, they returned to the kitchen.

"Thanks for the help, and now go wash the arms, and go to the dining room," Serena ordered him as he washed his hand and walked to the dining room.

The dining room was bigger than a kitchen. The floor had decorative glazed tiles with patterns. Next to a wall was green glazed gothic style stove. The walls had plaster paintings in the medieval scenery with trees, castles, knights, fountains, peasants, monks and different themes from that time period in painted ivy, grape frames across the walls and tapestries decorating walls.

In the middle of the room was a large table with chairs around it. Light shined through one lattice window in the dining room. On one end of the table stood a gilded throne-like chair with gothic arches. In it sat a beautiful woman with pitch-black hair.

Daniel recognized her as a woman what he saw in a tube station when he returned from Ageha's apartment. In her front was an empty dish with small food remains on it and a cup of tea by her side. She looked at him with her brown eyes and her mouth turned into a smile.

"Hello, good morning, how are you feeling?" the woman asked him while looking at him. "Um, good morning, I'm quite fine," Daniel answered as she gave a gesture to sit down. She was sensing his nervousness and wanted to calm him. "Don't be nervous, I'm the owner of this place, Daniel."

"How do you, know my name," he got surprised. "Serena told me your name," she answered. He sat down and the doors to the kitchen opened and in dining room stepped Serena with tray.

"Oh, looks like you met the owner of this place. Here's your breakfast," she put on the table a stack of pancakes with a jam jar. "Would you like tea or do you have any other request." as she turned around to go to the kitchen with empty dishes. "No, it's all good," Daniel said as he looked to the dish feeling hungry.

"Serena, show him around after he eats. I feel that from now on, he will be a frequent guest in this house. I also have someone to visit for one hour. Oh, I almost forgot to tell my name. It's Arianna Edelweiss," she told him while walking to a second door that led into the hallway.

"Eat, after you're done, I will show you around," Serena told him and then she disappeared into the kitchen.

Daniel enjoyed the meal because it was delicious. After finishing the meal, he took the dishes and went to the kitchen. Serena was cleaning the table until she saw him. "Let me take care of them." as she took the dishes and put them in the dishwasher and closed it.

"Follow me, and I will show you around, and I will let meet Arianna when she returns from her visit." Serena turned to the direction of doors and walked into the hallway. She walked over to the opposite doors of the kitchen entrance and walked through them as Daniel followed from behind.

The room behind the door had wood panels, with open arch going to another room. The floor had elegant carpet in each section of the room.

There was a pool table in one room, near the wall of four lattice windows sat a chess table, shelves filled with many decorative dishes, glassware, two elegant couches between them a coffee table.

In the room stood a writing cabinet walls covered with tapestries, paintings and even swords in x placed in decorative holders.

One end of the room had filled by a shelving unit in withstood many knickknacks. "This is the entertainment room, it is used for hobbies, entertainment and for passing a time," she showed the pool table. There was door what seemed to lead outside.

Daniel walked to the window and looked through window glass and in his view was a garden. Serena walked aside to him.

"We'll visit the garden later. Come on, let's go to the storage room and living room," she walked out through the second door, then down the hallway into the entrance room, to another opposite hallway that looked almost the same as the previous corridor.

She disappeared behind another room it was full of shelves with one barred lattice window. In shelves were chests, boxes, and many items from dishes, pen's, chairs and so on.

Many seemed to be old. Serena turned to him. "This is the storage room where many items are kept. Some of them are old and dangerous in the wrong hands."

Daniel got confused by her sentence. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know that so well, but Arianna will explain everything when you will meet up," she answered as they walked out of the room.

The living room stood wide in intricate dark wood gothic style paneling with royal blue wallpaper and white decorative colored damask pattern. It split into two sections by an intricate wood arch. The ceiling was painted with skies. In the middle of it was the sun with rays going around it from with ceiling light hang in one part while in the other was the moon.

Four lattice windows let in daylight. At the one end of the room was a big gothic fireplace, decorated in wood, marble, and carvings. In front of the fireplace was a big blue oriental carpet with two baroque dark wood blue sofas. On each end of the sofa was the same style chairs with a table in the middle. Wall sconces and ceiling lamps in an intricate style gave a majestic impression.

On the walls hung four paintings and in one corner was an old style globe. In another section of the room was a round table with four chairs around it and an end wall was a big shelving unit filled with books.

"That's all I had to show you on the first floor, the second floor is taken by bathrooms and seven bedrooms. The attic floor is taken by two work rooms where Arianna works with spiral staircase to the library. Toilets are on the second floor in the room above the entrance room on each side also next to the storage room with a laundry room. I will now take you to the garden if you don't mind." as both of them walked down the hallway into entrance way and all the way to doors what led into the garden.

As Daniel walked through the door, he got amazed by beauty what he saw in his front. There were four big trees on each side of garden, flower beds and gravel pathways going around the garden in the middle of it was impressive fountain, all around the brick wall was raised floor with brick hallway under it decorated with arches and some were overgrown by five-leaved ivy, in another place of arches was climbing roses.

Against one wall was a big glass winter garden built in Victorian style from cast iron with two floors. In the garden, there were many flowers with cypress trees planted in neat rows at the edges of the path. In the garden bloomed many flowers. There was even a long arch tunnel with climbing plants.

On each end of the wall was a staircase, leading to the second floor. On it, in pots where growing many beautiful flowers. In the center of it all on the second floor was columned glass gazebo with a domed roof. Daniel noticed a person cutting flowers near the stairs. The person stopped as he heard the steps on gravel paths and turned to their direction.

The boy in front of Daniel was young at age fifteen at least. His hair was white as snow and he had blue eyes what looked at him with curiosity.

"Let me introduce you to Daniel. Daniel, this is Vergil," she said, introducing them.

"My full name is Vergil Fallbrook." he reached out his hand for a handshake and Daniel responded while looking at his hair, and Vergil noticed the glance of his.

"They are not colored if you think so. It's a natural situation caused by low melanin level in my hair. It's odd, but you get used to it. Melanin if you want to learn is the pigment that gives the hair color."

"Sorry about that." Daniel apologized like he did something rude.

"It's okay, I'm not upset," said Vergil as he organized a bouquet and pulled a string out of his pocket to tie it together.

"What is this flower bouquet for?" asked Serena, who stood beside Daniel.

"Arianna asked me to make a flower bouquet needed for the living room." said Vergil while taking a quick look of his finished work.

"Then give me the flowers, I will put them in a vase, I also have to do laundry. You can take care of our guest," she reached out her hand. He passed the flowers to her as she walked towards the house.

"Follow me up the stairs," Vergil said as he walked up the stairs to the terrace. On it was flower pots, and against the wall, buttresses covered in different climbing plants. They walked toward gazebo and both of them entered it trough arched double doors.

The round room was big, around its walls where flower pots and between the windows where lattice frames with climbing plants across it. In the middle was a round table with four white metal chairs with cushions for comfort.

Both of them sat down. "You seem to have a lot of questions by your look on the face," he said while noticing that Daniel's eyes were traveling around space. "If you have something to ask then ask, I will try answer as I can?" he told him.

"Then can you answer me, what all of this is doing here? What this house is doing in the middle of the old factory." Daniel asked him as his mind rose many questions from yesterday and today and what he had experienced.

"Well, if you want to get informed this place is not as easy to find because not anybody can find this place. For a person to find this place he or she would require to have spiritual energy and with keen eyes to see the unnoticeable and hidden."

"What about the factory," he wanted to learn as the question popped in his head. "The factory is a barrier within the barrier. There is a special shield around the factory. Also, it can grow and change inside of itself. For example, have you heard about lithograph print "Relativity" by Escher. It's a print what depicts maze of stairs and rooms. Meaning that this place can change its room number and locations, and size of rooms. We use it as a storage place and for training." he looked toward the brick wall of the factory.

"Training, what training?" confused by what he had learned he asked. "You will learn with time. Other than that, shall we go to the house? Just follow me." Vergil stood up with Daniel as they walked to the house.

Daniel had a clear view for the first time of the other side of the house. The first floor in the center of it had doors, on each side there were four big lattice windows. The second floor had four balconies with a set of two windows between them. And the roof had ten gothic arch windows and above the roof the tower with chimney stack, and another of them along the roof.

Both of them entered the entrance hall and walked up the stairs. Daniel followed as they entered another hallway opposite of that what went to the room where he had woken up earlier. They walked to the end of a corridor with doors.

Behind those doors was a Victorian style room with cornflower blue wallpaper with imprint pattern and with canopy bed, and fireplace opposite each other.

There was wood paneling what reached to half the height of the room. The balcony with lattice windows had a nice way on a street with pillows in a different shade of blues. The ceiling depicted painted stars what depicted zodiac stars in the ring with moon phases outside surrounding the ring. In the room was writing cabinet with a laptop and a thin shaped bookcase full with books and a white stone fireplace. There was also a wall closet next to the bookcase with couch against the wall.

"This is my room. The second doors in my room go to bathroom connecting trough it to the second bedroom. It's empty now." Vergil showed the doors as he sat down on the balcony.

Daniel remembered that there were eight rooms, so he checked it. "How many people live here?"

"In this house live five people. Aside to this room lives Arianna, who has the biggest room what takes more space on this side of the house, on this floor. The room where you awoke is room of Derek he has twin brother Erick, who has a room opposite him. Both of them are final year university students. Aside to the Erick's room is Serena's room and opposite to her is an empty room. That's is much in a conclusion." he told him as the doors to the hallway opened and in room entered Serena with empty fabric bags.

"Yes, I knew you that both of you will be here. Could I ask a favor, could you and Vergil take care of the house? I'm off to the shop for cleaning supplies and to the traveling wall shop." after her talk she turned around and vanished into the hallway.

"What she meant by traveling wall shop?" curious by her sentence asked Daniel to Vergil.

"It's a shop what travels like the entire building around the city of London, it can show up on building walls and disappear at any moment. To find its location person needs to have the experience to know here it is," he said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Common follows me up, I will show you the attic and the tower." as both of them walked into the room in the center of the house and up the stairs.

The room upstairs had intricate and decorated Roman column paintings with climbing flowers on them, and nature scenery on all walls.

There were a lemon, apple, pear trees with a Roman temple in the distance. In the middle of it all was four spiral columns. In the middle of those columns was a spiral metal staircase. Light poured in trough two gothic arched windows on each side with lattice work.

On each side stood arched doors. They walked to the one door and Vergil opened them. Behind the doors was a wide and long room with four windows on each side and gothic wood arches. Trough floor and roof vent chimney stacks. The walls had with white plaster, Tudor paneling, and bricks.

The room had filled with many items like small statues, vases, cups and so on. There were shelves and closets full with laboratory equipment. Next to it was a large closet with smaller boxes inside it.

There were metallic round spheres and many strange items. In one corner was a large wood box with paper scrolls in it. From ceiling hanged dried plants. The place looked like an old style pharmacy. There was a table with chairs around it.

"This is the place where Arianna works. Since we had a look, let's go up to the library." as both of them exited the room and walked toward the spiral staircase he looked in the direction of opposite door.

Both of them walked up the spiral staircase and found themselves in a round room. Four arched windows let light inside the tower.

Around the walls were bookshelves in one corner where another spiral staircase leading to the walkway around the tower.

On one wall was a fireplace and next to it round table with two comfy chairs. Above their heads were equilateral arches. The arch lines were white with blue color between them. In connection places of arches where gilded star motifs. In the center of it all was an octagonal stained glass with a blue rose in the middle.

Daniel had a closer view of the books in the shelf. Many seemed old; some even would come from medieval ages. He had a quick view of the book backs as he walked closer to them.

What he read returned him to yesterday. "Mystical Creatures of Baltic Sea," "Mystical Creatures of Underground," "Legendary Monsters," "Crypto Zoology," "Harpies and Their Classification," the books were all about mysterious and mystical subjects.

"What's in these books, they all are on mysteries?" Daniel said as he went across some of the books. "Well, they are useful." Vergil told him as they heard steps coming up and the head of brown hair showed up.

There was another person following behind. As Daniel had the look on their faces he recognized that they were twins what Vergil had mentioned.

"Good day, Vergil looks like the guest is up." one of them spoke. "He looks nice, after the fight against shadow ghoul. They are a nasty lot, and dangerous." others joined him as he was still taking in the sight.

One twin reached out his hand "My name is Derek, that's Erick." he stepped aside so Erick could give a handshake. Both of them were with blue eyes and brown hair, and large fit.

"So, you were up here. Where's Serena?" Derek asked Vergil. "She has gone shopping, and Arianna is right out for an hour if you want to know. She could return soon," he responded to him.

"Okay, let's go down to the living room it is boring in here," Erick suggested.

Daniel agreed to this idea "Sure." as they walked down and came face to face with Arianna who was walking up the stairs from the second floor.

"Here you are. I see, you Daniel met Vergil, Derek, and Erick. I have something to discuss with you, so you will come with me while others can do what they want." she walked to the door and waved to him to follow.

Daniel followed behind her. On the other side was a more elegant room than the opposite room he had seen. It had the same number of windows. But at the far end was a gothic table with chair, two closets with glass windows and between them gothic arched painting frame depicting columns on each side with blue climbing roses. There was the scenery of sunrise with stars visible in the sky with grass field and forests disappearing in the horizon. Walls had wood panels decorated with violet paint.

Daniel noticed two old style phones on each side of the table.

There were two couches facing each other in front of the table. From the wood arches hanged wide and long purple fabric strips decorated with stars. In one corner near the door was a fireplace with a painting of Queen Elizabeth I and opposite Queen Victoria, while the third was above the doors with Queen Lizabeth II. In the middle of the room was a big oriental carpet with shelves and chimney stacks.

Behind the glass shelve doors where many beautiful items. Cups, crystals, different colored stones, different style decorated boxes, statues, goblets and many items. The windows had deep violet color draperies.

"Come on in and close the doors," she walked to the table and sat down while Daniel sat down on the couch. "Do you have questions? If you want to ask, I can give you answer about the yesterday and answer other questions," she put her arm under the chin and looked at him in response.

He nodded and replied. "Yes, I have several questions." "I heard that the thing what I met yesterday was shadow ghoul, could you explain to me what is that thing?" Daniel turned to her.

"Well, the thing as you know is shadow ghoul. It's an undead monster there are several classifications of them. They are made from shadows of the dead who had been evil in their life and they can be defeated by light. Their bodies can regenerate if pieces of their bodies are not been destroyed. You can find about them in the library." she responded like it was quite an everyday occurrence.

"Then could you also tell me where is the medallion?" he asked her wanting to learn where did the medallion go. "That item, I know comes from the Julius Ceasar's temple. I'm right or not?" she put her jean covered legs on the table with her heel boots.

"How you know that?" stunned by her word was Daniel as he thought about that. Her face showed a smile. "Fate can hide things, but I with some help can discover where you found the medallion. Also, you need to think that there are always clues even when, after a long time everything is lost."

She continued "That medallion is a powerful object. Its name is the Blood of Helios. Helios was the ancient god of Greeks what represented the sun."

"But what's that thing wanted with that medallion?" piqued why a thing that can be killed by light want it. "It's easy, to become with its power immune to light as it would serve as an antidote to ghoul as long it is around the neck," Arianna told him as she got comfortable on the couch.

"But why did you say I will be a frequent guest here?" remembering their first talk in the dining room he asked to answer. "Because you are special because you see things that others don't notice," she looked into his eyes.

"How you know that?" he looked at her. "You have looked into an old mystical mirror." Arianna stood up and walked toward the window. "What are you talking about?" surprised by what she had told him as interested took a grab of him.

"Do you know, what is a mirror, tell me about it?" she responded while looking through the window. "Well, the mirror is a reflective, object that reflects the image on its surface. Am I right?" Daniel gave a slow response as he thought the answer.

"Correct, they are in reflecting images from the surface, but they in old times just like today had mystical and magical properties in different cultures. For example, break a mirror and its seven years of bad luck, or have you seen The Brothers Grimm movie were a queen in tower preserved her youthful appearance in the mirror. And the list goes on and on you much get the picture, but if you want it to know more there is library upstairs." she pointed up with her hand.

"You still didn't answer me how you learned that I have these powers?" he reminded her. "Well, the power what you possess are interesting powers possessed by old mirrors, but they are rare and old. The mirror by legends shows the truth because in their reflections can be seen all the truth about what the person hides, also of that what is hidden. And I know that you have the power because you saw me in the fog." Arianna looked in his direction while playing with her hair.

Daniel remembered that he had seen her when he bumped into Serena in fog. "Yeah, I saw you when I bumped into Serena, but anyone could have seen you, and you can't base it on that I have this power."

"You're wrong, you saw me at the moment I passed into the misty realm, and nobody with a special power like yours would have seen me. Serena told me, that you had seen me, and I did a little investigation. That's how I found out and please don't ask about what is the misty realm you could learn yourself." she told him with a smile and took a glance at her wristwatch. Then she walked toward the doors and opened them. Then on the floor fell one of the twin's while another stood there frozen red handed.

"And where are you going?" she looked at Vergil, who was trying to disappear unnoticed up the stairs. "So trying to spy, come all of you," she told all three of them as they entered the room to join next to Daniel.

"I didn't teach you all to spy on me while I have a talk with others," she looked stern with them. "Now, tell me what you heard from my talk with Daniel?" Arianna turned to the trio.

"Well, we heard something about the mirror and the misty realm." Derek was quick to answer. "That's fine, but next time knock," Arianna added to him as she looked toward the doors throughout what had come, Serena.

She stopped next to the entrance. "Oh, did I disturb something? I came to tell that dinner is ready," she turned to doors to exit the room when she got stopped by Arianna's words.

"Did the package arrive from the wall shop the one what I ordered?" she inquired to her. "Yes, I put it your work room. You all should be quick because dinner could get cold," she then walked out of the room.

"You all go to the dining room, I will check the package." Arianna then walked toward the door with them going in front.

Arianna walked in the workroom while the boys walked down the stairs to the dining room.

As they walked down Daniel had an itching question what kept him annoyed and he wanted answers, so he asked one of them.

"Do you have a knowledge what is mist realm?" he turned to them. "Yeah, it's a realm in with you can get in when there's mist time," Erick told him as they had walked down on the second floor.

"To get into it is easy, there is a poem for a clue how to get into that realm." he added.

 _Knock with your precious ring twice_

 _On old street lamp of beauty_

 _Near the red brick wall_

 _Walk through alley dreaming_

 _Then take the challenge_

 _To walk through tight space_

 _And three times around_

 _The trash can of the wide street_

 _In your heart wish for the door_

 _And they will open for you_

 _If you notice where to look._

"It seems silly for many people, but that's how it's done," Vergil explained him.

"How that place looks?" he asked as they were walking down the stairs to the first floor. "Misty." the twins both answered him in unison.

Vergil was the one who gave a detailed explanation. "Yes, it's misty as it is obvious by the name. It's peaceful and rather a quiet place."

All of them had walked down the stairs and were going to the dining room. As they entered the dining room on the table was tableware placed with sausages, salads, bread, gravy and other food. They were sitting down as trough kitchen doors emerged Serena with a big bowl of hot potatoes.

"Where is Arianna?" she asked, placing the bowl on the table. "She is in the work room, but will be down soon." one twin replied as he put potatoes in his dish and passed them further.

(Reviews and comments please and thank you!)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Okay, I will go," she walked back to the kitchen, but returned with donuts and placed them on the table. After that, she sat down in a chair while receiving the bowl of potatoes. The doors to the dining room from the hallway opened and in room entered Arianna. She took a quick view around, "Looks like you are already eating, mind if I join?" as she walked to her place.

Arianna sat down in her chair at the table end while putting potatoes in the dish. After that, they talked and discuss thing about themselves while Daniel tried to register in his mind what they had said.

He learned that Serena was the one what run the work in the house taking care of cleaning, making food and dealing with daily work together with the twins.

Vergil to Daniel's surprise was taking care of the garden. He did the pruning, watering and other thing needed to be done in the garden. Arianna was the owner and the head of the house.

"Did you notice that the Boread stone is shining?" Serena told Arianna. "Yes, I noticed it is shining, and that's the problem." with worried appearance, she stared at the donut in her hand.

Daniel was curious and asked the Vergil what sat next to him. "What does the shining of it mean?" he asked him whispering. "Well, it means that somewhere in the city is a harpy," he looked dissatisfied.

After the meal, they split up as Arianna went to the workroom, Serena for the kitchen and twins in the living room. He with Vergil after suggestion went up to the library.

"I have to go to the garden and finish my work, but if you want, you can go yourself," he told him as they stood in the entrance lobby. They split up as Daniel went to the library. In it he looked around and found what he wanted on the shelves. It was a black leather book with an inscription "Harpies and their species." he put the book on the round table and sat down in the chair.

As he opened the book in sight came yellowish parchment pages. On the right side was an arched frame in which there were storming thundering skies. In the middle of it were a woman and half bird creature. On the left side was text what Daniel read.

 _Harpies_

 _Harpies, the ancient creatures of Ancient Greece. Half human woman and bird. In some sources believed to be created by Pontus and Terra or Typhoon. All of them are mystical representations of Ancient Greek beliefs. Harpies are believed to be wind creatures who represent storming winds. They originate from Greece and are divided by places where they live._

 _They in Argonaut legend where tormentors of Greek king Phineus of Thrace. He got turned blind by Zeus for telling future and tormented by harpies who took his food, leaving him hungry by the order of the Greek god Helios._

 _They favor storming weather with thunder, rain, and dark skies. In opposite, they dislike peace and harmony what is the direct opposite. Harpies eat different food, depending where they live. Being predatory and with bird features they prefer meat._

Daniel continued reading the book and learned quite a lot about the harpies as he continued reading.

He found out about different varieties of harpies. Sea harpies live near seas, mountain harpies and ice harpies in the mountains and ice peaks. There were many of harpies species listed in the book.

He stopped reading books as Vergil showed up in the library, "Hey, Daniel looks like you are interested in reading about harpies." he said after noticing what he read.

"Yes, it's an interesting book." he responded to him as he closed the book, rose from the seat and walked up the stairs and put it back in place, and walked back to join Vergil.

"I should go home," Daniel told him as he took a view of his hand watch. "Sure, let's go," Vergil told him as they both went down the stairs until reaching the front entrance of the house.

"Come visit us if you have problems or you notice something strange," he told to Daniel as he opened the doors to exit the house. "Sure, if there is a need. Bye," he closed the doors behind him and walked toward the entrance.

After quite a nice walk to his house, he found himself in his apartment. It was evening already. The silence in the apartment got interrupted by his mobile phone. He had received the message, and it had information that the company is closed for two days because there was a settling of contract and its content in details between the dead persons' family members.

He felt tired and wanted to have a nice rest so he undressed and took a nap. As the head touched the pillow, his eyes closed, and he drifted to sleep.

Beep, beep... hand pushed the button of the alarm clock as Daniel opened his eyes. He rose from bed thinking it was time to prepare breakfast but realized that he had two free days. His body fell back in bed as he was relaxing, but he could not fall asleep again so he dressed up and went to the kitchen.

As he dressed, entered the kitchen, he looked out through the window and there was again fog outside, but this time thinner. He after eating had realized that he could try to get into the misty realm.

Daniel walked to a drawer in his bedroom and pulled out his grandfather's ring and put it on his finger. He, after locking his apartment, walked down the stairs into the street.

He tried to remember what he had noticed. First, he knocked twice with a ring on old elegant black Victorian street lamp after finding it near a brick building. Then walked through closest alleyway while imagining things in his head and tried to find tight space to get through, he found a wood fence with gap what went to in an alleyway.

Daniel squeezed his self-trough that gap, then walked down it onto the street and around the trash can three times while wishing for doors to appear.

Then Daniel looked around in the mist until noticed in another alleyway old style painted advertisement hidden from view. It had big letters almost worn off. The advertisement reads " _The Albion wine_." Something in his mind reminded about the white color of Roman Latin from high school classes.

As he walked down the alley, he spotted in his front an archway what edges spined from fog swirling around. Daniel walked to it and touched the edges of the arch, it was like usual fog but somehow warm. He stood in front of the arch and then stepped inside it.

Nothing seemed to change as he looked forward and back, but when he walked out of the alley he found himself in the foggy medieval street.

The streets were empty as he walked around streets filled with mist. He tried to open building doors, but they seemed to be locked. "Hello, is somebody here?" he talked looking around as he wandered the streets.

Then he noticed a person coming in his direction. From the mist emerged a man with an elegant hat and gray coat dressed in a suit. The man was elegant in his appearance. As the man got closer he stopped. On his face, he noticed elegant small mustache and elegant round glasses.

"Hello, young man, what are you doing here?" he asked seeing him.

"I'm just walking," he responded to him.

"Hmm, and why here? I haven't seen you in here?" the men looked suspiciously in his direction.

"Well, Arianna told me about this place," he responded, thinking he may know her.

"Ah, lady Arianna. Last time I saw her was when she asked me for Alpine crystals. She must be busy as the autumn equinox is approaching one month till September as the Viscerius has to arrive," he replied in tested.

Daniel didn't pay attention as he remembered that he hadn't asked the twins or Vergil how to get out of the realm, so he wanted to ask him how to get out from it. "Excuse me, do you know a way out of this realm, I forgot to ask the Vergil and the twins?" he turned to him for the reply.

"My, my! Without the answer, you could have wandered here for a long time, but I will tell you the answer. To get out just imagine the doors through which you came and just think where you came in. Also, I will give you advise."

"Always ask for information how to get out from dimensions, or you could wander them forever." he warned him.

"Did you mention word dimensions?" he asked, surprised. "My boy, I think you have lots to learn. Vergil could help you, he has a bright mind for these things. Also, I have a question. Are you the new person in Arianna's house, and you had not any previous experience?"

"Yes, it's true," he replied, embarrassed.

"Well, then you have a lot to learn. Here is a small gift," he reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a small introduction card and small box and gave him. "Give my greeting to lady Arianna. Bye, see you maybe around," he walked further until disappearing in the mist.

Daniel put the items in his coat as he imagined the doors and where he came in. In his front showed up the fog arch and as he stepped through, he found himself in the place where he had entered.

Above his head was bright blue august month skies. Daniel took out the card and read it.

 _"Albion supplies"_

 _Mr. Simon Robard_

 _Supplier of mystical items, ingredients, and needed materials._

Reading further, he found needed information how to contact and where to look for him. Then, he put the card back in his pocket and pulled out the small black box.

It was in the shape of the small ring box as he opened it, inside of it was what seemed to be gold sand with blue teardrop gem in the middle in a necklace. Inside beneath cover was small text in gold letters.

 _"All who hope, may your road be safe and protected."_

Daniel closed the box and put it back inside his pocket and walked out on the street thinking where to go next. He thought for a while but went to visit Arianna.

After a walk, he stood in the front of her house and knocked with door knocker. The door opened, and he came face to face with Vergil.

"Oh, good morning Daniel what you are doing here?" surprised by his arrival he asked. "I have two days free," he answered back as Vergil let him inside the house. "Then you would like training, perhaps." the voice came from behind him as he turned on the stairs stood Arianna looking down.

"If he wants, I can help," suggested Vergil as she walked down the stairs and touched Daniel's hand. "Well, looks like you went to the misty realm," she told him.

Daniel got surprised how she knew that. "So, did you meet somebody in there?" she asked. "Yeah, I met a man named Simon," he told her. "He is a quiet gentleman and respected on to," she said with a smile as they walked toward the garden.

They walked over the garden paths all the way beneath the arches to the door which stood in the middle of it. They were arched doors with no window. Arianna walked next to the door.

"Let's see if you could find the mystical item, what hides in the library in this building. Depend on your inner feelings to get around the maze of rooms." Arianna told as she opened the doors.

"But for what item I have to search?" he asked, not knowing what to find.

"When you find it, you will know," she showed with hand to enter through the door and then they closed. Daniel found himself in long hallway what seemed to go forever.

Meanwhile, somewhere deep underneath London sewers where light never shined in the large brick hall walked a woman. She walked next to a round water basin in circles over brick floor. Her dress was black with gold embroidery around the edges of the dress, and her skin white as marble.

Long black hair fell over her shoulder together with black standing ruff behind her head, it gave the appearance of an empress. Her fingers were playing with black stone choker.

She stopped hearing steps on brick stairs. Down the brick stairs came another woman, but with dark black cape, her brown hair standing up like a messy cloud with branches in some places sticking out.

Her skin was the same as hers. The dress was elegant pitch back with a black stone belt around her waist.

"Celaeno, did you find that rare plant what we needed?" she turned to her as she had walked down the stairs and was coming in her direction.

"Calm down Aello, I got what you needed," she passed to her bag. "Where is Ocypete?" asked Celaeno. "She still has not returned. Honestly, she could not cause trouble for a moment. It was enough as she pushed a man to his death. We must be careful not to attract attention." she turned around and emptied the bag in the water.

As she emptied the bag both of them spotted steps coming in their direction and on stairs emerged another similar woman. She had a black gown with lace covering it.

Her dark long wooly hair was covering her shoulders. Black stone earrings could be seen covered by her hair.

"Ah, you have arrived Ocypete, I hope you caused none of the trouble. Do you have it?" she walked to her. "Yes, here is the ingredients what you needed sister," she passed a small package what Aello took, opened insight came uneven glass rock, and she put it in the pool.

"Sisters gather around, we have collected all ingredients to find that damn mirror what has eluded us for hundreds of years," Aello spoke at all three of them gathered around the circular pool, their yellow eyes shone brightly.

"Concentrate your wind aura energy at one point, we have one chance for this." she said as all of them chanted.

Around them from earth rose, green light tendrils that connected above basin as they chanted the light turned into a green ball what went down it the basin as the water turned green and above it snaked energy tentacles.

"Show me where is the mirror what we seek?" Aello told as all of them had stopped chanting.

The surface of the pool threw lightning bolts that went out of control ending with explosion sending all three by the shock wave to be thrown farther from the pool.

"What was that?" asked Celaeno who rose her body from the floor. "Did we succeed?" Ocypete was resting with her back against the wall sitting as she regained from shock.

The Aello rose from the floor and in tittering walk went to the basin where she kneeled down as she put her hand in the water and pulled out the glass rock what had cracked.

"Damn it, damn it, it is a useless piece of scrap. Even if it's made from the same glass as the mirror it could never hold the power." then, in anger, she threw the glass rock.

"We should give up. The search for a mirror has gone for so long I'm getting fed up." Ocypete poured out her discontent.

"I agree, I'm getting tired of this obsession." Celaeno joined her showing her disapprovment and frustration.

"Are you both out of your mind? The mirror could lead us to the ultimate power, but no, you want to whine. We will start from new even if it takes several millenniums to find it." she told to both of them with determination in her voice.

Meanwhile, Daniel had found himself in the confusing place. He had walked the endless hallway and passed through one of many doors in the walls, finding himself at spiral staircase.

He walked up the stairs, to find himself in a room with old armor suits. Two doors each side as he passed through them he was on the floor landing of another staircase. He looked over railings the bottom was not visible, only darkness, making the stairs seem endless.

The light came from wall scones, which were dim as he walked up he entered another door to find a room with six round mirrors. He took time until he realized that mirrors could be pushed aside to open entry way.

Then after a walk through the hallway filled with old furniture, decorating it, he found himself in the mirror maze. After wandering around, he got tired as he pressed against mirror it opened, and after a walk was in another room founding himself in front of the door.

The door had black paint as he opened them in sight was another staircase as he walked up he found himself on round platform.

At Daniels sight was the most confusing room he had seen.

The room was huge, but the thing that was the most staggering was that what he saw in his front. In his sight were stairs.

They went in every direction going over, beneath and to the sides, it was a complete jumble of stairs.

High above him, hanged big bluish light fixture what seemed to be ceiling supports, with light in them placed opposite each other in each dome support above his head.

Daniel thought and took the stairs on the left side of him.

Step, step after step he climbed, it seemed it will never end as he walked from stair to stairs until he found the doors in his front. He walked throughout them in a square room what had another hallway, and at the end of its another door.

Opening them, he found himself on the stairs that went toward bluish glass structure on both sides of steps where the stone fence with lights on each side. Daniel walked down those steps until he looked up.

He was so dumbfounded that he got frozen for quite a time until his brain registered what he saw. High above him hanged the stairs going in every direction.

Daniel realized he was walking on the ceiling. That's something he could not believe as he walked toward the structure.

Inside of the structure was stone faced with scone lights and in the middle where the stairs that led to the room with doors that entered in the two-floor long library.

The daylight poured in trough windows in the long gallery on each side was book shelves. Daniel walked along the shelves until he thought he heard something and as he walked up to the second floor. As he walked near one shelf he felt like the surrounding space was becoming warm, Daniel entered the aisle and got tensed like he was filling up with electricity

The hand of his reached out and pulled from shelves a book and he noticed something behind it. Taken out in his sight came yellow amber stone decorated with carvings. It was glowing in daylight on its surface, intricate lines gave amazing impression giving him a nice feel gazing at it.

He guessed that it was the artifact he needed to find. After he wandered out of the library he noticed another door. They were simple arched doors. As he walked through them, he found himself in a small room with another door.

There was a sudden rumbling sound as he had closed doors behind himself. From ceiling fell down dust and then there was peace. Behind the doors in front of him was the hallway. It was the same hallway trough what he had walked when he had entered from the garden. On his right were the familiar doors that led out into the garden.

Sitting on the ledge of the arch was Vergil and Arianna was facing him. Both of them looked in his direction as he emerged from the entrance.

Arianna told him, "Looks like somebody found the thing they needed to find," as she rose up from her place and walked in his direction.

She stretched out her hand and Daniel put the amber stone in her hand.

"Thanks, for finding it, you and Vergil can go to the library, he will teach you some interesting facts. I, meanwhile, have to do research in my work room," she turned and walked across the paths with them behind.

They walked up the stairs to the third floor and walked into the workroom as Daniel and Vergil walked up the spiral stairs. Daniel had a question about the stone who he picked up in the library.

"Vergil, I have a question about the stone. What was that stone beside being amber stone with carvings?" he asked.

Vergil walked to the chair and sat down while Daniel joined to him. "That's quite a good question. If you want to know the amber stone is known as a sunstone because of its appearance. It is an object, and objects in many cultures had mystical properties, but there is split in different classifications." he rose up and walked to the bookcase and pulled out a book, and put it in front of Daniel.

The book was covered with gothic writing "Objectum Discriptio" opened insight came gothic Latin text with translation next to it.

"What you see in your front is book what describes different items and their classifications by their properties. There are nine groups altogether," he pointed to a list surrounded by medieval decorations.

"The first in the list are items of emotions. They are items what possess emotions and can infect people with them. There are good emotions and bad like happiness, and sadness. You already experienced it while coming in touch with amber stone and many others." he reminded.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, thinking it was his first time.

Vergil replied to him with another question, "Have you ever got to hold in your hand different items?" he looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I have," Daniel replied. "Then you have experienced it. For example, as you hold in your hand an item that belonged to a dead person you feel sad or happy as that item reminds you of happy times even if you don't know its past. But some of them can have strong emotions, that they can be dangerous like sadness, despair because they can lead to death." Vergil responded.

He then continued, "The next in the list is items of possession. They are items that can possess a person and control them. All of them have the mind of the previous owner or by themselves. They are good and bad like previous items.", he told him as he took a glance out through the window.

"I guess that next is manifestation items," Daniel told him as he had a quick read of next group of items. "Precisely, they are items that can manifest different things like blood, humans and so on. Just like previous items they are divided in good and bad, but the next group of them is bad because they are cursed items. You can grasp in your mind what they can do." Vergil told him as Daniel realized what he meant by that. Daniel had read the bit further, "Looks, like the next in the group are event items. They show different events that have happened in the past just like a video recording, I think." he interested concluded.

"Yes, you are right, but they also share the feelings and emotions of people they have come in, touch, also they differ from emotional items because they have only emotions," Vergil responded to him as he added to what Daniel had told.

Vergil still continued, "Then there are dark evil items and they all are bad as you can conclude, the opposite of them are items of light or the better exact opposite. Then there are items of power that are neither good nor bad, but it can be decided by their users. And then there are the items of truth. They show truth only, but are rare and hard to find.", he concluded as Daniel's mind was collecting the information.

Daniel was still interested, "Why, do you need to know that?" he asked to answer. "Because, in the wrong hands, they can be dangerous, also there are many who seek them. We do many things, sometimes coming in a face with fascinating things." Vergil responded as he closed the book and placed it on the shelf.

Both of them walked down the stairs as Vergil knocked on the workroom doors and he received word to enter. Behind the door was the workroom, but on the table was a device similar to astrolabe with rings.

Around it were what seemed to be strange charts together with a map of London. Arianna was walking to one end of the room and back again, and again in opposite direction thinking about something.

He had realized what it was all about as Arianna disappeared toward the big closet from with she took out a hand. It was holding a metal cylinder and from the wrist down there were empty thin slots, and at bottom a box-like holder frame with she took out small tiles and put them what seemed to be some order in the slots.

Click, there was sound as the last tile entered its place and Arianna opened the lid taking out red thin crystals.

She placed them on the map of London in a circular pattern. After she waved over them, they came together as the sun in one point.

"Hmm, that's weird, it shows river Thames near Tower Bridge. Maybe those harpies are near that place." Arianna decided as she looked on to the results.

Vergil walked next to her and asked, "Did you find them?" he looked on the map.

"Yes, but then I don't know where they hide. They had maybe used barrier charm," she replied. Daniel, meanwhile, had walked also next to them and interested picked up the crystal. Suddenly, in his eye front showed up the underground space what he recognized as a sewer. He blinked and view in front of him faded.

"Um, maybe they are underground like pipes." he told her.

"Yes, you may be right," Arianna responded as she took a look in his direction until there was a knock on the doors and inside walked the twins.

"Hey, are we, are disturbing something?" Erick asked as he took a look on the table. "No, you are not. Do you have something to say?" Arianna replied as she looked at him with a rather gloomy face.

"Well, we got free from university and on the way back home, we met up with Sinistra. She has received quite an interesting item and has useful information," he told as meanwhile Derek sat down next to the table.

"Hmm, that's nice and all, but did she tell what is that item, she received?" with curiosity in her voice asked Arianna.

Derek, who was sitting looking at her, "If you want to know about that, she told about something like Pictish bone tablet inscribed with Ogham writing." Daniel meanwhile was exploring the shelves.

Arianna then said, "I think, I should have a look at it. Derek, Erick you two and Daniel will visit Sinistra's shop. I think she would enjoy meeting him.", she was picking things up as Vergil helped out to clean up.

Erick put his hand on the shoulder of Daniel, "Common, Danny boy, we should go. You will love meeting Sinistra at least her food she makes." Daniel and both of twins walked down to entrance way.

The trio walked out of the factory on the street with Erick on lead as Derek followed next to him and Daniel behind.

They took rides on the train to the City of Westminster. They walked through the streets of Soho area.

After a walk, they had stopped in front of the four-story brick building. The first floor had a large display window with antique items behind it.

" _Mrs. Sinistra's Antique Emporium of World_." was written above the window in golden letters. Derek opened the doors and sound of bell resonated across the room. The shop had an aroma of old age. The room had furnished with old furniture, giving the appearance of an old museum.

All the walls and display cases were full with many antiques.

The curtains next to the counter opened and inside the room, walked a woman with thick black curly hair. She had red lipstick lips, and elegant walk, giving the impression of a queen. Her brown eyes turned to the trio.

"Oh, look what the wind blew in. Did you come for seconds after you had a meal, I'm sorry, I don't serve seconds because you two bottomless pits," she said as her eyesight came upon Daniel who was hiding behind them.

She walked to him and had a quick look about him," Well, looks like you brought a new guest. Hello, I'm Sinistra Oakley. Who are you?" she stretched out her hand.

Daniel shook her hand, "My name is Daniel Eldenwood, nice to meet you.", he responded to her. Daniel felt she was friendly, so he was relaxing around her.

"You two, go up and rest while I and Daniel get to know each other. Daniel, please follow me," she told as all of them passed through curtain doorway behind that was the hall with stairs. The twins walked up the stairs and Daniel followed her as she walked through the doors next to the stairs.

Behind room was a storage area with shelves filled to brim with antiquities. Daniel noticed a rather large stain on the wood panel. It was dark and brown and he looked at it interested.

"Sorry about it, that's what I got when I bought an old hand mirror. Founds out it belonged to Queen Bloody Mary. It took a time to clean up the blood from it." she said as she noticed his look.

"What, have you not heard about manifesting items, I hope you have?" she said as they walked between some shelves.

Daniel responded, "Yes, I have." as both of them stopped near the one shelf and she took something out of it.

"Looks like you are learning as a newbie." she said as Daniel took a glance at the elegant redwood box.

"I heard from Arianna about you. She helps me out with some of the items when they go berserk." Sinistra together with Daniel behind walked out of the room up the stairs.

They walked in a nice wood paneled living room were on the couch sat both of the twins. The box was placed on the surface of the coffee table as she told to wait and disappeared toward the kitchen.

She returned with a plate full of baked goods. The air filled up with the nice aroma as the tray got placed on the coffee table and she sat down in the big soft chair.

"Dig in, and while you enjoy your meal I would like to hear the latest news," she picked up a cup of tea from four tea cups. Daniel also picked up his tea cup with red tea that was delightful for his taste.

Derek has one what started the talk, telling about the harpies while they discussed things Sinistra also asked things from Daniel. They were questions like from where he comes, what he does for a living etc.

She also replied to his questions. They were about her work, then what she had experienced. For him most fascinating thing he heard was about a wrist broach what, when put on could allow to walk through the shadows. Daniel's brain got filled to brim about the new things he heard as plate and tea cups got empty.

"Right, you should be off now to meet Arianna." Sinistra placed the teacup on a tray as the twins and Daniel stood up ready to go.

"Don't forget this," she placed the box in a small bag and gave it to the Daniel. The twins had walked down the stairs, but he stopped by her as she gave him a box and told him," This is for you," she winked at him. Daniel placed it in his coat pocket.

It has been just seven in the evening as they walked in the front entrance of Arianna's house entrance.

They walked up the stairs to the attic floor where they walked into the Serena who was carrying a basket with laundry.

"Guys, where you had gone?" she asked noticing them. "We were at Sinistra's place by task from Arianna," Erick responded.

"Oh, then that's good after you are done, come down to dinner." she then walked down the stairs.

They opened doors to the workroom, but nobody was there. They then walked to the Arianna's office room opposite the workroom and took a quick glance inside.

Inside sitting at the table was Arianna with open book writing something down.

The peace got disturbed by ringing sound coming from the antique style phone. Arianna picked up and responded with the words, "Arianna, speaking, how I may help you?" she then listened.

After she got done listening she turned to the three people in front of her while scribing something on the small post-it note.

(Reviews and comments please and thank you!)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"So, did you get what I needed?" she asked while still writing something. Then she stopped placing a note next to a bunch of them on the right side. She took another larger, thinner blue paper note and wrote something down on it.

"Yes, here it is." Daniel placed the box on the desk. She stopped writing and took the note in her hand. "Derek, could you take this note to Serena? It's a list of things to buy from Fortnum's department shop. We will have an important guest tomorrow. Also ask her to prepare the fine tableware." the note got passed to Derek, who walked out of the room.

Arianna picked the box and opened it. Inside was a bone tablet sitting on satin, inscribed with lines. She picked it up and looked at it. "Right, that's for tomorrow. It's time for dinner," she put it back and placed it inside the drawer.

"Guys, let's go!" she said as she walked with Daniel and Erick out of the room, down to the dining room. Onion and potato soup with tomatoes, cream got served at dinner.

Daniel enjoyed the meal as they talked until he noticed something buzzing in his pocket. It was a message from Stella. Hi, Danny-boy! Are you free tomorrow? I, Angus and Ageha together with Alister are going out for the evening. Want to join us?

Erick had noticed that he read the message. "Did you get a mail from your girlfriend?" he asked.

"No, just a friend. She and others are asking if I will join them tomorrow in the evening," he said as he wrote back he'll join them.

"Sure, you can. Friends are important so you have to enjoy yourself. Also, you will be welcome tomorrow to visit." Arianna replied as she enjoyed a pastry.

Alister said goodbye to Daniel as he closed the doors behind him. It was still daylight outside as Daniel returned to his apartment. It had to be just twelve o'clock in the evening as he went to sleep.

The sun shined through the curtains as Daniel turned his head towards the window. Through curtains, he spotted the light blue skies. Raising his hands, he stretched them out and yawned.

The clock on the bedside table showed ten and twenty-five in the morning. He dressed up and decided that today he will go out to eat.

Daniel prepared to take his coat until he remembered that he had something from yesterday in his coat pocket.

Inside the box inside laid slept a woven metallic thin hand band. It was silver, in antique style.

In the middle, he noticed folded paper. He opened it and insight came nice handwriting.

This, the item has amazing properties, keep it with you. It may come handy. Sinistra.

He placed the box in the drawer of his bed table. And he decided that since there is still free time, he will go out to eat.

Daniel had a good mood as he walked out onto the street to go to the tube station. It was a quick ride to the center of London where he went to his favorite restaurant.

Beneath the streets at this time of London, Aello sat reading a small old book on the chair. The steps came closer through the dark tunnel when down the stairs came to Ocypete, excited. Her face showed an evil happy grin that Alleo noticed.

"Ocypete, why are you so happy? Got something to tell?" asked Aello.

She walked to her. "Yes, I got new information that will help us in our search. I ordered a crow to steal a rare manuscript about the mirror from a private collector, and here it is," she passed to her an elegant wood tube.

Aello opened it; out she took an old parchment scroll inside. She placed it on the table next to her and opened it. There was a text with black letters.

"Hmm, this is in German and in an old, dead dialect." she concluded as her finger passed over the line of the text.

Inpatient Ocypete asked, "Can you translate it?" as she waited for her answer.

"Sister, I may be the oldest among us, but I can't read it. We must find another way to read it," she stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going, sister?" a voice behind her asked as she walked up.

"Where else? To the library," she responded.

"You should wait till sky gets darker because today the weather is bright and sunny," came a warning behind her.

Alleo turned to her direction at the top of the stairs. "Yes, I know," she replied with anger in her voice, then turned her back and disappeared into the brick hallway.

Daniel was walking out of the restaurant in satisfaction as he went to visit Arianna.

He walked along the street until he heard voices behind him calling out. As he turned around, he saw Ageha and Stella behind him.

"Well, I got it right. It is Daniel," said Stella with a quick glance at Ageha.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised about running into them.

"For your information, we visited the nail salon." she replied as Ageha got distracted by a car passing near them.

Curious, Stella asked, "Where are you going?" as she turned to him.

"I'm taking a walk after a meal, and going home." he responded while thinking about the next thing he had planned for the day.

"Okay, see you at seven o'clock in the evening at Trafalgar Square, near the Nelson's column. See you there. Stella, let's go, I'm feeling hungry. I could use a meal." said Ageha while both of them walked towards another direction, disappearing among the crowd of pedestrians with Daniel looking at their direction.

Sun still shone brightly in the blue skies as he stood in front of the medieval style building where Arianna lived.

After the knock, the door opened and in them stood Vergil, "Hi, Daniel, come in." he stepped inside to let him in, closing doors behind him.

"Come on, follow me to the living room, there's someone Arianna wants to introduce you to." Vergil turned his back to him as he followed just a few steps behind.

In the living room, elegantly dressed, Arianna sat with a man. He was dressed in a black suit, with square glasses and a white beard. In front of them, on the coffee table was tea cups with three dish stand with sweets and desserts.

"Ah, Daniel you are here. Let me introduce you to Andrew Robart. You already met Simon, his brother. Andrew, this is Daniel, the one I mentioned to you." she introduced him as she took a sip of tea from a teacup.

"Hello, nice to meet you. From what I heard, you met my brother Simon. He is a nice person. I'm a historian arriving here to help with the tablet on behalf of Arianna's request." he took his glance from Daniel to the box which stood on the corner of the coffee table.

Daniel got curious about the text written on the tablet as he wanted to get the answer.

"Did you find out what is written on that table?" he asked.

"Yes, we did." she responded.

"Looks like you're in for a trip to Loch Toll and Lochain in Scotland, in search of the mystical item." mentioned Andrew.

"And when do we leave?" he asked, wanting to get further.

She gave a quick response. "Not now, because you're a working person. We must come up with a plan when you're free from work."

"Arianna, what are you planning with the search for that item?" Andrew asked.

"For your information, there are harpies out into the city so they need to be found. I also advise you to be careful and inform me if you notice something," she told him as he got up from his seat.

"Yes, it is nice meeting you Daniel. Hope we will get to meet someday again," he stretched out his hand to him as they shook hands.

"Let me walk you to the door," Arianna suggested as she stood up and walked with him to the corridor. However, Serena and Vergil entered the room.

Serena took the teacups and put them on a tray as Vergil sat down and took one of, the cookies, taking a bite out of it.

"So what did you find out?" Vergil asked to him.

"Don't you know it?" he asked, surprised that he didn't know he'd talked with Arianna and Andrew.

"Arianna didn't tell us about what she had found in the tablet." he reached out for another piece of cake as Serena had already taken the cups and sugar bowl with tableware, placed them on a tray and walked out from the living room to the kitchen.

Daniel looked at him and told him, "The search, if you want to get informed, begins at the Loch na Sealga in Scotland." he thought about when they will go there and for what they have to search.

Arianna had returned to the living room and behind her stood Serena. "Sorry, guys, I have to go change. You can spend time with each other." as she would leave, the twins entered the room.

"So, what did we miss?" Derek asked as Arianna left the room.

"You missed information that our search begins at Scotland's Highlands in an area close to Loch na Sealga area." Vergil mentioned as both of the twins were enjoying the sweets from the stand.

"And when do we go?" Erick wanted to learn.

"Don't know, but Arianna said that we'll go when Daniel gets free from his job." he answered.

"Umm, guys, I remembered that I have a two-week vacation at the end of September. Maybe we can use that time."

"That's a great idea. Thanks for telling us," said Arianna, who had slipped into the living room as she sat down on the couch. The room was filled with great expectations.

"By the way, who will go to that expedition in the area close to Loch na Sealga?" inquired Serena.

Arianna pondered as the room got silent. "That's not yet decided, but Vergil I will have to ask you do research of that place." after that, she left the room.

Daniel enjoyed the time talking to them until he took a glance at his watch and it showed that it was half past six. He said goodbye to them, then he left the house and walked to the tube station.

It was a quick arrival to the City of Westminster. Daniel walked to the Trafalgar Square. The day was fading as September was near and the days became darker. The skies above his head turned red as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Meanwhile, sun rays still turned the walls of buildings yellow.

The two fountains spewed water as Daniel walked between them. He took a glance at the clock; he had arrived ten minutes early, but he waited as he walked to the Nelsons' column.

As he waited near the one lion, he heard voices coming in his direction and calling out to him.

Stella, Ageha, Angus and Alister were walking in his direction. "Looks like you are the first to arrive," Stella said as she hugged him. After her came Ageha.

"How about we start with the movies?" suggested Stella.

"That's a good idea, and how about after that we go to a restaurant?" Ageha continued suggestions.

"Then we could also play pool table game. I know a nice place with an amazing bar." joined Angus with glee on his face.

"Then let's go." Alister turned towards the fountain, all of them following behind.

They stood in front of the West End's Odeon Cinema.

Time passed as they all exited the movie theatre. They were ready to go to their next destination, but Daniel heard a familiar voice.

As he turned his head toward the voice he saw Serena with Vergil.

"Serena, Vergil." escaped from his mouth as both of them took a look at him, others with Daniel looked into the direction of his gaze.

"Oh, Daniel, nice to see you," replied Serena with a surprised appearance. Vergil stood beside her.

"Who are they? Do you know them?" Stella spoke with burning curiosity.

"Well... yes," he replied to her. "Everyone let me introduce you with my acquaintances. This is Vergil and Serena."

Daniel introduced them as others introduced each other with both of them.

"How did you meet them?" Stella asked to him, still not stopping.

"I walked into her in fog and helped her with her bags. From there I met with the boy," he answered.

He nervously hoped they would stop asking anything further. He watched as Ahega and Stella exchanged words with both of them. In his mind, he replayed the worst situations that could happen.

"We're sorry, but we should go. Bye," said Serena as she and Vergil walked into the crowd with Ageha looking at their direction.

Stella turned to them, "That got interesting. Should we go to the restaurant? Oh, I have to remind myself to watch 'The Great Gatsby'. Leonardo di Caprio will be in it. Also, next year second Hobbit has to come out." she mentioned as they walked.

It was about past nine when they all left the restaurant and were going to the bar that Angus had suggested.

The place was on the basement level, unnoticeable to the passers. The place was elegant and simple. Dark wood panelling, two pool tables and chairs next to the long wall divided by wood arches in them where white frosted glass panelling with flowers. On the opposite wall was the bar with doors for staff and opposite the main entrance, two doors to men and female restrooms.

They sat down on the couch in the divided seats. A young man appeared in front of them and took their orders. Then he walked to the bar.

The doors with the words 'Staff only' opened and another young man entered the room. "Andrew, I'm back," said the man with blond hair in uniform.

"Ah, Arthur, could you could take care of the order?"

"Sure, sure." he took note and made cocktails.

The place was nice; they enjoyed the drinks and played the pool table before they had to return to work the next day. They enjoyed the time as clock next to entrance changed its time until it was eleven in the evening. And they decided that it was time to go back home.

They all split up at the tube station. Daniel walked through the door, locking it behind and walked to the bedroom where he undressed and got into bed. His eyes closed as he fell fast to sleep.

The days of September had arrived quickly, and many things had happened with Daniel. Entrance to the temple disappeared because the old sewer got flooded and submerged under water the way to it.

The rain falling from the sky was a common thing, and the clouds turned gray and gloomy, but there were still some nice sunny sights as trees turned red and yellow and lost the leaves scattering them on the streets, lawns and in the surrounding areas.

Life in the office had returned to normal and was peaceful. Excluding incidents like finding a phosphorus fire bomb in one's house renovation and mummified cat falling from roof rafters, scaring Cesare and Angus.

The rubies that got found by Daniel had been split equally with Alister and Angus. He had stored, the remaining of them in a safe.

Daniel had visited Arianna almost every day. Together with Vergil, he was reading books and had acquired knowledge.

The twins taught him also about things that nobody could see and many other interesting things. That also included wandering the maze of the factory.

"Beep, beep... this is radio.." hand pushed the turn-off button on the radio.

The person in bed got up and stretched out his arms while yawning. It was Friday and the September skies were iron gray.

Daniel remembered that from Monday he has two free weeks. He dressed himself up and went to eat breakfast.

The train to his destination was jammed full with commuters as he rode to the work.

Daniel walked over the stone floor of the main entrance and pressed the elevator door. Ding, the doors opened, and he entered the elevator, and pushed button to the top floor. The elevator doors closed. There was another ding as he stepped out from the elevator in the hallway. He walked the hallway to the elegant doors and opened them.

"Good morning, Daniel." Mrs. Felps looked up from her computer.

"Good morning, Mrs. Felps." He returned the greeting as he was turning to get to his workplace.

"Wait, Daniel. I have a new folder to pass to you!" she walked to the closet with shelves and picked a brown paper folder.

"Ah, looks like you are taking a vacation for two weeks, together with Angus. Well, I wish you a nice vacation" she said as he received the folder.

Daniel thanked her as he walked along the corridor up the stairs to his workplace.

He opened the doors and saw Angus, who was lying on the couch and reading a newspaper. As he entered, Angus took a peek over the newspaper.

"Good morning, Daniel," responded Angus with a smile. Daniel closed the doors behind himself. "Hi, Angus," he walked to his seat and turned on the computer.

Angus then folded the newspaper and turned to his direction. "So where will you spend your vacation?" he asked as he placed the newspaper on the small table next to the couch.

Daniel turned to him in the chair. "If you want to know, I'm going to the Scotland with my friends." He then placed the folder in front of the computer.

"Really, that's good, because I'm going to Edinburgh." he answered, surprised.

"So where you are travelling?" he asked.

"To Inverness and further from there for mountain walking." he opened his file on the computer and worked on his file.

Angus sat down next to him and asked, "I guess you mean that girl and boy we met at the cinema? Is it so?"

"Yeah, we will stop by Edinburgh on the way back so we'll be able to meet." he looked at him.

"Where you are travelling?" he asked as he moved the mouse next to the computer.

"We are travelling to the Loch na Sealga area." meanwhile, he was writing data from the folder into the computer.

"That's a sightseeing and fishing spot if I remember!" Angus was thinking about the place.

"You got it correct," he remembered what Vergil had mentioned to him while they were discussing the location they were travelling. He was also hoping that they wouldn't run into anything bad.

They were talking about what they will do for the two-week vacations. It was Angus who noticed that the time had come for lunch. "Let's go eat! It's lunchtime, I'm hungry," he said as he got up from the chair.

"You are always hungry." a familiar voice came from the direction of the doors as they turned around. In their sight came Ageha and Stella, who stood near the entrance.

"Hey, you two lets's go! They are serving my favorite food today." Stella with an anxious voice spoke out.

"Sure, sure we are coming." both of them in unison responded to her.

All four of them walked out into the hallway and walked towards the lounge. The room was busy as the employees discussed things they had not talked with others.

They took their food and took seats at the table next to a fireplace in what red flames were licking the charcoal.

"So, what are you doing for your two-week vacation?" asked Ageha while enjoying her soup.

"If you want to know, I'm going to Edinburgh and Daniel is off with his new friends to mountain walking in the Highlands of Scotland." Angus summarized.

"You're planning is boring Angus, but Daniel's is interesting. Who are those new friends?" Stella interested asked as she looked right, to the next table where Alister, Cesare, Eve and Basil talked among themselves.

"You met them when we were at the Odeon Cinema." he said as he noticed that Mr. Thomas got away from the table and came towards their table.

"Sorry to disturb you all, but this is for you," he passed a letter to Daniel. After passing the letter, he left the lounge.

"What was that about?" asked Angus, who was now looking at the letter.

"Who knows?" Daniel viewed the letter he had received from Mr. Tomas. He was also thinking why he had received it? What was inside?

There were many questions arising in his head. He spent the rest of his time chatting with his friends.

Daniel was first to leave the table after he had done eating. After returning to his workplace, he opened the sealed letter. There was an invitation inside it.

The invitation was from a woman named Sara Lemontje, to a restaurant Hutong in The Shard on Sunday in the evening. Daniel remembered that he had read that name somewhere, but could not remember where.

He spent his last work hours thinking about the invitation. The clock showed that his work day was over as he and Angus were walking to the front office. Mr. Felps wished them a nice vacation.

Daniel got relieved as the elevator doors behind him closed.

"So what do you want to do? Maybe we can go for swimming," asked Angus.

"Sure, why not it will help relax." Daniel thought how nice it feels when water takes all those worries collected in a day away.

It was wonderful as he dived into the pool enjoying the water. Both of them spent one and half hour swimming in the swimming pool as they later split up at the tube station.

It was already dark outside, and he paid a visit to Arianna.

He knocked at the door with knocker as they opened and Serena welcomed him inside.

"Good evening, Daniel. Sorry, I have to dry clothes," she closed the doors behind him. Daniel noticed that down the grand stairs were walking Arianna.

Besides to him was a small table with the laundry basket.

"Could you please dry out my swimming trunks?" as he opened the briefcase in a plastic bag where his swim trunks.

"Sure. Also, you forgot to pick up your coat that got wet in the rain in the last visit," she picked them up and put them in the basket and disappeared into the hall.

"Oh, Daniel, would you like to join us for dinner?" she had come down the stairs and was holding a folder in her hand.

"Okay, that would be nice," he responded.

"Looks like you enjoyed a swim. If you like, I could take you to a nice place to swim Saturday," she said as they walked.

Daniel was hungry, so he was happy. When they reached the dining room, they saw that Vergil and the twins were already sitting there.

"Looks like Daniel got in time." Erick with hand waved to take a seat. He took a seat next to Vergil opposite the twins.

Arianna sat down and put the folder beside her as Serena disappeared into the kitchen coming out with food as they started to enjoy meal talking with each other.

It was late in the evening and he got tired. "If you want, you can stay the night. Serena could prepare a bed." Arianna suggested as she was eating. He agreed and noticed something through plastic cover of the folder. It was the name 'Sara Lemontje'. Meanwhile, Serena had gone to prepare the bed for him.

"Do you know Sara Lemontje?" these were the words that escaped his mouth.

"Huh, yes, I know her. She is my friend who lives in France. Why do you ask?" she said while noticing that he had his sight on the folder.

"Well, I got invited by her to the Hutong Restaurant in The Shard." he took a bite of cookie.

"What, did you? I know that she is in London, but this came as a surprise. I talked on the phone about you two weeks ago, but from whom did you receive an invitation?" she looked rather surprised.

"From Mr. Thomas Melton in our company." feeling full, he relaxed in the chair.

"Oh, you mean Thomas. He is an acquaintance of her through helping her in renovating her apartment several years back in London that she sold two years ago," she got up after that, took the folder with her, and walked towards hallway entrance.

"Oh, Serena, did you prepare the bed?" she turned to Serena, who had returned a while back from the second floor.

"Yes, I prepared the empty room opposite Vergil's room." she was already putting the empty dishes in a pile ready to go to the kitchen.

Daniel walked out together with Vergil in the hallway.

"Let's go to the second floor," he walked towards entrance up the grand staircase in the hallway, stopping next to the doors. Daniel remembered that Vergil's room had doors at the end of the hallway.

The room behind the doors was an Empire style room with furniture. The walls of the room were red, dark wood, panelled with gilded details and dark red, damask wallpaper.

There had also gilded wall sconces with a fireplace decorated with gilded sea shells and a mirror above it with an antique style clock. In one corner, there was a secretarial table with small drawers with a chair next to it. The balcony had a red carpet and many sizes and shapes of pillows in myriad shades of red. Above their heads was a small chandelier with ceiling moldings.

There were wall closet and wide bookcase with empty shelves, and against the wall was a small red couch with standing lamp next to it.

The room had warm sensation, so he sat down on the bed with red canopy and curtains.

"If you like you could take a bath?" offered Vergil. Since he had gone swimming he refused.

Vergil wished him "Good night" as he left through doors in the bathroom. Daniel took a look inside it. The room's walls had green marble tiles with oval fresco's with an aquatic theme. In them were depicted sunken ruins with sculptures. The bath was against the wall with green stone steps in front of it. Next to it was an elegant bathroom closet with mirror and shelves. On them were standing bathroom items.

The room's ceiling edges shined decorated in sea shell and gilded frame in the middle of it was molded decorations with sea motives. Opposite the bath where two small lattice windows.

He closed the doors behind him and returned to the bed. He undressed and placed his clothes on the chair next to the desk.

The bed was comfy, so he switched the light off and fell asleep.

Daniel heard a voice waking him up as he opened eyes in his front was Vergil. "Finally, you are awake. Serena told me you should come down to breakfast. Come down when you ready." he was already walking out of the room.

Daniel dressed up and remembered that he should meet with Sara in the evening. So he picked up his mobile phone and dialled the number of Ageha.

After several seconds, the phone got picked up. "Hello, Daniel, good morning."

From her voice, Daniel guessed that she had been awake for some time. "Yeah, good morning, I'm calling for a little favor. Could you contact Villetta?" he was standing next to the window, looking outside.

"You need a makeover from her because you have something important to attend, I guess," she responded. "Then you should come over at one o'clock at my apartment. Bye." the call got ended. Daniel put his mobile phone in his pocket and went down to the dining room.

At breakfast, there were eggs, bacon, toast, jam and porridge with sausages.

Wiping her mouth with a tissue after the meal, she said to him, "Daniel, looks like I'm also meeting Sara. I found out she had lost my phone number so she could not contact me. Also joining us will be Simon Robard."

The grandstanding clock behind her showed that it was already past ten, so he thanked for the breakfast and told them he had a meeting to attend.

The train was empty because it was a weekend as Daniel walked out of it and up the stairs of a tube station.

Daniel was thinking what to expect as the elevator doors opened and he walked towards Ageha's apartment and knocked on the door.

Ageha opened the doors and let him inside. "You are fast, but you're in luck. Villetta arrived faster than you," she led him to the living room. In the living room on the couch were paper bags and Villetta Fountaine was next to the window, looking outside.

Villetta Fountaine was a fashion photographer, stylist and makeup artist. She was an African-American living in England who had worked with several fashion magazines and was a friendly acquaintance. Ageha had introduced him with her when he had been invited by her to attend a party in the Savoy Hotel.

Daniel greeted her with a smile. "Hi, Villetta, you still look as chunky and sassy as ever."

She turned her head with her curly black hair. "Hah, and you still have got no fashion sense," she returned the smile.

"You can borrow my second empty bedroom. I'm gone go make something to drink. What would you like?" Ageha turned to toward the kitchen.

"Do you have mineral water?" Villetta asked.

"Then, if she has mineral water I would like to have bottled green tea," added Daniel. "So, where are you going off to?" she picked up one of the paper bags. "Well, I'm meeting important people at The Shard in the restaurant Hutong," he was still enjoying the view of the city.

"That's a fancy place and for that you need to dress smart. You always dress in shirts and jeans or anything that's not formal," she pulled a jacket from the bag. "These clothes are out from the closet. It's a place where clothes from photo shoots are kept." with a hand gesture, she asked him to get closer.

"So let's see, here's H&M, Armani, Dior, Chanel, Versace and Hermes." Villeta went over the bags as she picked clothes for him and told him to change. As he came out, Ageha was sitting in a chair.

"Well, you look handsome," she was drinking diet coke. Both Ageha and Villeta commented as he showed up in front of them in different clothes. Daniel went with suit pants and white sweater with black threads and black shoes.

"You can keep the rest of the clothes. Here is also a new coat for you. Oh, honey, by the way, if you like I could redo all of your closets because you look horrible." she put the bag next to other bags. "Who are you meeting?" Ageha got more comfortable in her chair.

"A person named Sara Lemontje." he was still trying to get used to the new clothes as while he put on a new jacket.

"Wow, I know her. She is a famous antiquarian and socialite. Her husband is a businessman and they're wealthy." said Villeta, while drinking.

(Reviews and comments please and thank you!)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"How do you spotted that?" Daniel asked because he wanted to learn about the person he would meet. Meanwhile, she took another sip from the water bottle and looked him as if he had gone crazy.

"She lives in Paris, the fashion capital of the world. I have seen her. She is a fashionable woman." she gave him a strict lecture.

"I have seen her a few times in several fashion shows in Paris. You also heard that I have been all over the world. New York, Paris, London, Milan, and Tokyo." she pointed her finger at him.

"When do you have to get to the meeting?" Ageha inquired as she enjoyed the sight of the panoramic view outside and noticed the clock on the wall.

"In the evening. I should prepare for the meeting. Thanks for the help of Villeta and Ageha." Daniel picked up the paper bags as he was getting ready to leave.

"Happy vacation!" Ageha walked with him to the door as he walked out and she closed them.

Daniel walked to the elevator with the bags, and when it opened, he walked inside, tried to push the button and after he had tried hard with bags, he did succeed.

He felt hungry, and lunch time came closer when he had left his apartment in the new clothes, for the meal in the restaurant.

Hawksmoor Spitalfields was the destined place as he got to the restaurant. He ordered a steak with dessert and enjoyed his meal.

In the darkness of London's sewer, the sound of something breaking could be heard. Aello had thrown a chair against the wall and it broke into pieces.

"Damn it, damn it! How can it be! All that search to find that there is one rare book somewhere, but we have to search it again. Going to France in search of it is a waste of time. Even when we searched for that mansion from top to bottom, we couldn't find anything." her shoes clicked on the bricked floor as she walked around in circles.

Celaeno looked at her with a stern face, "How do you decide that book is in that mansion? The book can be located anywhere. The owner of that mansion has other places too." she sat, drinking wine.

Then, as they talked, the wall behind the Celaeno opened, and Ocypete walked into the chamber. In her hand, there was a computer disk.

"Looks like you, Aello are successful. You got a disk with a few pages from that book. It will help us uncover and translate all the scroll." she said, as Aello grabbed it in her hands in a quite satisfied way.

"Well, then Celaeno, it will be your duty to translate it." she passed it to her.

She then turned and walked toward the stairs. "Where are you off to?" asked Ocypete.

"I'm out for a search." she responded with an evil grin as she walked up the stairs into the darkness of the tunnel.

It was evening outside the window as Daniel got ready to go out to the Arianna's house.

After he knocked on the door, they opened, and Serena told him to come inside and wait.

Arianna, in beautiful long black coat, came out from the hallway and greeted him. "Are you ready?" Daniel nodded. "Okay, then let's go." both of them left as Serena wished them nice evening, closed doors behind them.

Daniel thought they will go to the tube station, but when they walked out from the factory, there was an elegant and a black Rolls Royce car in their front, stood with a man next to it.

"Lady Arianna and Sir Daniel, I'm here to pick you up, as you arranged lady Arianna," he responded as he opened the doors to Arianna. Meanwhile, Daniel walked to the other side of the car and climbed into the back seat next to her.

"To the Shard, please Giles," Arianna told him as, he started the car to drive.

Daniel got nervous when they arrived at the front entrance of the building and got out of the car together with her, went inside the building toward the elevators.

The nervousness still existed present when they got out of the elevator on the thirty-third floor. They entered the restaurant before giving their jackets, Arianna walked with him to the table closest to the windows.

The restaurant had a nice atmosphere with red lanterns and Asian style decor.

Daniel saw a beautifully dressed, blonde woman with an elegant hairstyle, sitting on the next table who screamed pure elegance. Simon sat next to her in a black suit. He also got fascinated by Sara's elegance, took a look outside the window. The skies turned dark outside, and the sight exposed magnificent view as the city light sparkled in front of him.

From restaurant windows, the historic buildings of London could be seen in a magnificent sight.

"Arianna darling nice to see you." Sara greeted her with her nice French accent in her voice as she hugged her. Arianna greeted her back as she also greeted Simon.

"So, this is Daniel you have mentioned me. Nice to meet you. My name you may have remembered cause you have received letters from me, but it be nice to introduce you with Simon." she spoke to him with a smile.

"We have already met before, my dear Sara," Simon told her as he shook hands with Daniel.

"Really, then if introductions are over we can take a seat," they all sat down in agreement. Daniel's nervousness dissipated as he felt nice. The thing that made him relax had to be Sara's perfume that had a nice scent which made him feel like he sat in a forest on an early morning's day when the air was fresh and crisp.

After that, they made order's from the menu and enjoyed their superb meals as discussing things.

First, Daniel listened to what Sara and Arianna discussed between themselves and Simon, but he got the time to get himself involved into their discussions.

"Lady Sara, can you tell me how you met Arianna?" he asked her.

"Oh, that's a nice question, but for the future, just call me Sara. It was fourteen years back while I was in Greece. That time, I worked as an archeologist, in searching for lost cities in ancient times. It is just near an old ancient temple ruins of a cliff I found a secret entrance. That was a bad idea to enter it because I got drowned almost by a siren that had lived in a cave with a collapsed cave exit beneath the temple. I got lucky that Arianna walked near, taking walks in the closest guest house and had noticed me. Since then, our paths have crossed many times." in her eyes, he could see the flames of reminiscence as she looked at him.

"As for Simon, he has been a friend of hers for many years as he also told." she glanced at Simon.

"You are right. She has been a client and a friend of mine for a long time," he said that.

"So what are you doing in London?" Arianna asked.

"Well, there has been strange events going in my life and I'm not kidding." she took a CD with a photo out from her purse and gave it to Arianna.

She continued, "Someone broke into my house. Who can be that smart to leave everything like it appeared intact? But thanks to my photographic memory, I spotted that somebody had broken into my house as it is on the outskirts of Paris while I visited Cherbourg. I also noticed marks on my roof from the corner tower of the house and took a photo. There is also information on that CD about thing stolen from my house."

Arianna was looking at it and then looked at her. "Your house got visited by something you should be careful with. I will do an investigation on it," she said as she put the picture and disk inside her purse.

Simon got piqued. "Did that person took something," he asked as Arianna enjoyed her meal.

"The stolen item is a CD of scanned copies from an old book in extant German dialect. The book has two dialects in two different parts," she looked pleased.

They had talked until the meal was over and they paid for the meal. They decided to take a sight from the Shards peak.

"Arianna, you and Simon go first? I would like to take him to my Shangri-La hotel room, downstairs to give him something useful," she suggested, as all of them stood outside the elevators.

They stepped inside the elevator as Sara pushed buttons on the wall. The elevator went to the fifty-second floor and stopped with doors opening and Sara got out with Daniel.

"See you at the top of the View. Daniel follows me," she said to Simon and Arianna as the elevator doors closed.

They walked to her room along the hallway in simple elegance. The room which Daniel entered had the amazing sight of Parliament and Big Ben with Thames river.

She walked to a small, elegant luggage box and opened it, she took a square brown parcel, of which Daniel thought a book, out of it. She also took out another parcel she gave both of them to him.

"I'm sorry to ask if you keep these things with you? This longer parcel is for you, but this second is to keep when I'm going to America. I would be happy if you agreed." she gave him both of the parcels.

"Sure, I think Arianna would agree." he accepted as he knew she was a friend of Ariana.

"We should go, Arianna and Simon are waiting for us," she walked out together with him as she locked the doors behind her. Both of them entered the elevator to go to the top of the building.

Daniel enjoyed sight-seeing of London at night. He saw St. Pauls, Canary Wharf and many historical buildings of London.

On the river, with light, illuminated river ships crossed it. The entire city stood around them in front of their eyes in full magnificence.

It was just twelve in the evening as they told each other goodbye. Daniel and Arianna returned home back by the car. He spent the night at her house.

The sunlight poured into the room as Daniel once again slept peacefully.

After opening his eyes and stretching out, he had realized he was at Arianna's house.

Today had to be the day before he had left for the Highlands of Scotland, twins and Vergil would accompany him.

He dressed up in new clothes and walked down the stairs.

Today, the sunlight of autumn poured in through front door windows on the tiled floor. It was peaceful and serene.

He walked into the dining room where he found Vergil and Derek talking and eating pancakes.

"Please, Vergil could you pass the pancake syrup." asked Derek as he was reaching out for a cinnamon bun.

"Here you are. Good morning, Daniel." Vergil passed the bottle of syrup and greeted him after noticing his presence.

"Good morning, both of you." he sat down and put food in his dish.

"So where is everyone?" Daniel asked as he was putting jam on his pancakes. Vergil was the one to respond. "Arianna ate her breakfast first, as she had meeting with important people, as for Serena, she is in the kitchen and Erick is still in his bedroom," he replied as the doors to the hallway opened and sleepy Erick with messy hair walked inside

"Good morning, everyone," he sat on the chair, yawning and slumped down in it as he picked food. Daniel worked quite taken for the next day. He already prepared yesterday and had taken his travel bags with him to Arianna's home, they were in the corner of the living room.

"Are you both ready for the next day? Because Daniel and I have already prepared." Vergil asked as taking a bite out of a waffle.

"Yeah, yeah. We both will prepare today." Erick told with a bored expression his face.

Vergil stood up as he had finished eating. "Well, as long as you are ready until the evening. I will take care of flowers in the winter garden."

Daniel looked as he was walking out. He had never visited the conservatory garden to which all the doors from outside had always locked and the doors of the house's entertainment room that connected to it through glass tunnel stood closed. He had taken a peek inside, through glass panels. The view got blocked with many green plants and there were so many of them that the place looked like a tropical garden.

So he was curious to get information why the doors to the conservatory had always got locked.

"Hey, why the doors to the winter garden are always locked?" he asked to both of them.

"If you want to know, that place is like his sanctuary. He literary lives there taking care of plants. Arianna and Serena have been there, as he lets inside those who he sees, worthy to enter." Erick responded as he stabbed on his fork a waffle.

After the breakfast, Daniel had gotten to his apartment and cleaned it up before he left for Scotland. He put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and thanked Serena for breakfast as he was leaving for the tube station.

The apartment needed to be spruced up as clothes were on the floor and there were other things that needed attention.

He picked up clothes and put them in a clothing bin, watered plants, made his bed, took out, cleaned dishes from the dishwasher and put them in the cupboard, and after that checked if all is all right, locked his apartment doors. He had taken the bracelet from Sinistra with him.

It was already lunch time when he had returned from his apartment and entered the front entrance room of the house.

Arianna, who talked to Serena, discussed things about the plans for them all, emerged from the hallway. "Did you order the ticket for Royal Scotsman and make reservations for me later on at the hotel in Edinburgh, and boys for a correct date to stay in a hotel? There were also the tickets from London to Aberdeen and Dingwall," she reminded her as she was going over the papers she had in her hand.

"Yes, I made a reservation for you on the Royal Scotsman and for boys from King Cross to Aberdeen and then Dingwall for their next travel. I informed and made a reservation for a hotel on your name," she passed her a folder in return.

"That's good. If you could, I would also ask you to send flower bouquet to Mrs. Rinalldi from Emilia's flower shop. Here is the number with flowers what need to be sent." Serena picked up the paper note from her hand and disappeared back into the hallway, giving a smile to Daniel.

"Well, Daniel where have you been?" she noticed him.

"I went home to take care of things." he responded to her.

She walked up the stairs, "Can you be kind enough to find Vergil? We have things to discuss for travel." then she turned back to him.

"Sure, I think, I may find where he is," he was already walking into the entertainment room. As he walked inside, nobody was in the room, it was empty.

He walked to the wooden doors and touched the handle. It opened and behind them there was a glass corridor with green plants against a brick wall and opposite it, there sat potted plants. Most of the brick wall got covered with climbing plants.

Daniel walked over the brown tile floor to the glass doors that led inside the conservatory. He knocked against the glass doors and suddenly, in front of him, there was Vergil who opened the doors.

"Come on in Daniel!" he stepped back to let him inside. Daniel stopped amazed as he was walking inside the glass structure.

The place housed so many plants. In one corner, there was even a small willow tree that almost reached the roof. In the room, spreading their large leaves stood different palm trees.

Space had so many plants starting from tropical plants, orchids, fern, Morning Glory that twisted around the metal column as part of one of eight columns' supporting the second floor.

Between two columns', there was a curtain of a climbing plants latched on green trellis work.

The second floor connected through a spiral staircase with railings from with hanged down flower tendrils. In the middle of all of this, there was white small marble fountain. Next to it, there was an empty round space with table and four chairs.

The second floor was housing potted plants and in some places, different climbing plants were hanging from the railings. Daniel stood astonished by the place that almost looked like something out of the national botanical garden of Kew.

"Wow, do you take care of all these plants?" he asked, surprised by the beauty of the indoor garden.

"Yes, I take care of all the plants around and inside the house." he blushed because of the praises.

"I came to tell you that Arianna is looking for you. There is something to talk about. If I'm correct, then it was about tomorrows plans." Daniel was looking around the place as he was speaking.

Instead, he picked up the watering can. "I will go when I finish watering the plants and it will be quick as some of them don't need water right now."

"I will go tell her then." Daniel walked out of the greenhouse, going to the office on the third floor. On the second floor, he came across Serena, who was holding a cleaning liquid spraying bottle with a cloth, cleaning the wall scones.

"Oh, Daniel," she turned to him when she noticed his presence. "Do you have seen where Arianna is?" he asked her and she looked at him, while cleaning the dust off the painting frame with a duster, told him "She is in her room."

"Thanks." he then walked further, turning toward Vergil's room as he knew her room was opposite of his.

He stopped in front of doors which face Vergil's room and knocked. The silence got broken by a voice coming from the room. "Yes, who is there? " it was the voice of her and he responded that it was him. The response was simple: "Enter," he put his arm on the door handle and walked inside the room.

A grand baroque room came in sight. French boiserie panels gilded with soft blue colored damask wallpapers together with period furnishing left a grand impression. There were thin panels gilded with vases and flowers. On one panel, there was a mirror and below it, there was a fireplace.

The bay window housed curtain and on its ledge there were different blue shade pillows embroider with gilded roses. The view outside showed the garden behind the house.

Against the wall facing the fireplace, there was a bed with canopy roof decorated with blue roses in the same style as the room, but he noticed that Arianna was not in the room when he looked for her.

He noticed a handle in the paneling and understood that it led to the bathroom, knowing the plans of the second-floor rooms were similar. As he didn't want to disturb her in the bathroom, he decided not to open it.

When he turned, there was something noticeable; one panel appeared to be moved from the place. Daniel walked across the room, close to the panel and he pushed it outwards from the room. Small hallway came in sight and at its end, there were dark wood doors with a frosted glass window in a French style.

Then Daniel had thought that there were no doors opposite of his room. There stood human height mirror and Arianna's room were in the same size as Vergil's. He walked towards the doors and opened them.

The room was in the same standard size as other bedrooms. The room was in the same style but made of dark wood decorated with gilded dark wood furniture.

Against the wall, there was an antique style lounge sofa with gilded details and the opposite of the bay window, in the middle, there were bookshelves with an arch.

There also was a fireplace with mirror and a desk, table next to which Ariana sat on a chair.

Above the desk, there were small photo frames. They were in different shapes and decorated with metal frames with filigree motives with flowers and patterns.

"Looks like you have realized where to look." she said with a smile on her lips.

"So why are you here? And where is Vergil?" these questions came from her mouth as she asked him to sit down with her hands. He seated himself on the edge of the lounge sofa.

"Vergil will be here soon when he finishes watering plants." response was quick as his eyes were exploring the room from the walls to the oriental carpet on the floor.

"That's fine. We can still finish discussing matters about tomorrow's travel. He will discuss them with you and all the others in the evening before the meal." after that, she had looked at the clock that stood near the wall on a table.

"So if you have nothing to discuss, you could go, take the shortcut from this room, but remember; it does not open from outside." she had returned to writing something as Daniel walked to the bookcase.

After hearing what she had said to him, he stood at the front of the arch. In front of him, there was a simple wood panel that opened in the hallway after his push, and in his front, there were doors of his room. Daniel walked out as the panel and mirror closed back with an unnoticeable click.

He looked back to the opposite wall facing the mirror, deciding to go to the living room.

The underground of London was quiet as a shadow walked and vanished in the darkness of pipes and the daylight from surface sometimes shined from above.

The dark caped person stopped at the front of ending wall and pushed a brick on the wall as the wall opened and the person disappeared in the dark opening.

"So sister, how is it going with translating the scroll?" the caped person told to a woman sitting in the chair, scribing things.

"Aello, it's good. I have already finished the half, but there is a problem. There appears to be another dialect on this scroll and we cannot translate or read further." Celaeno got displeased with that.

Ink pen crossed out the text line. Aello got quiet as she was contemplating about the problem.

Her thinking ended by Ocypete who was walking down the stairs with a bag.

"I heard you have problems sister." she had walked down the stairs and walked to a chair and sat down.

"Yes, we have, but since there are two dialects, we could find the answer. We still need help." her bright yellow eyes reflected in the water basin.

"Maybe I can help sister," Ocypete suggested as she put down the bag on the table.

"So you have something that could help us. What is it?" she asked while she played with her hair.

"I have this," she pulled from the bag, a box and opened it. Inside the box, it seemed like a dark rock dagger made of glass.

"Obsidian and by looks from Aztec empire. Well, well sister you have outdone yourself," she picked it up the sharp edges reflected in the light of candles and flames.

"It has an amazing history sister, it's made by Aztec eagle warriors and had seen many human sacrifices." she emphasized on the new information.

"This could come handy for a spell I'm itching to try, but there are other ingredients needed and if we are successful, we could go further in our success. Ocypete, you and I will leave for South America." Aello walked to the box to the stone shelf and put the item next to many objects.

"Then, what I have to do?" asked surprised Celaeno.

"We could go to search for that second dialect in time. If you can find?" suggested Aello.

Daniel opened his eyes and realized he had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. He took a glance at the clock on the table near the wall. The clock showed it was lunch time.

He got off the couch and cleaned the sleep out from his eyes. In the dining room, the twins, Vergil, and Serena, who was putting food on the table was already finishing the last touches for a meal.

"Looks like you are awake, Daniel. I was thinking of coming to wake you up from your sleep." Serena said as she put a bowl of carrot salad on the table and then walked in the kitchen. Over a short time, Arianna walked in the room and took a seat at the end of the table.

After the lunch, Daniel went to read a book in the tower until his reading until he stopped as Vergil walked up the stairs.

"Daniel, so you are here." he was standing on the spiral stairs as Daniel heard voices on the lower floor who he recognized as Derek's voice, "Ask him if he is free and if he would like to come with us?"

Daniel looked at Vergil with a smile and said "Sure, why not."

He put the book back in the place and walked down the stairs where he got greeted by Erick and Derek.

All of them together left the house as Daniel wondered where they were going. They had taken a bag with them, but nothing else.

All of them took a train ride from the nearest tube station as Daniel thought what would be at the end of their destination.

He thought it would be a restaurant, club or something simple.

The destination was a quite a big surprise as it was a health and spa club. It was not any simple place like it was a five-star hotel.

"What are we doing here?" he asked with surprise as they walked inside, wanting to know.

"Since we are leaving for our travel tomorrow we thought we could use our membership of this club to relax before the trip. Arianna is the one of our membership financier for each of us." Erick told as they stopped at the front reception desk.

Daniel realized that membership cost a fortune, but then he realized that Arianna was not an ordinary person as she lived in a grand and elegant mansion.

Her appearance also was different with fashionable clothes. He realized that he knew so little about her.

Daniel was in deep thought as they changed into the swimming pants and dived after that in the swimming pool.

He enjoyed the water as it seemed to wipe his worries off.

"So what do we have to expect in our travel?" Derek swam close to Vergil and asked.

"Who knows, but Arianna told me how to get to the crystal." he responded as he swam on his back.

"For once, I hope we don't run into anything nasty as it is common with old places." Erick swam to the edge of the pool and got out of the water to seat himself on the edge of it.

"That is possible as we acknowledge," Vergil told them. "Enough about chit chat, let's go to the steam room! It's nice after steaming to take a swim," suggested Derek and all of them agreed.

The steam room felt nice as the room filled with steam clouds. He was sitting down on the bench as the twins joined him. Vergil told them he would like to enjoy the swim longer and that he would go to the steam room later leaving the three of them together.

Daniel was the only person in the room with the twins and got interested in their past and what they had common with Arianna.

"Hey guys, I have a question. How are you connected with Arianna?" he asked them.

"If you want to know, it's rather an interesting story," Erick spoke with a mysterious tone in his voice.

"Stop, teasing him brother. The actual answer is that we are related to her." Derek gave a simple answer. "What, really!" Daniel asked, surprised as he never imagined they were relatives to Arianna.

"Well, to be straight, we are related to her through our great, great, great grandfather who lived in England. Her family side is English and German ancestry with a mix of French blood. We know little about her, but she is our distant relative." Erick spoke out.

"Our father's and mother's work requires them to travel a lot. Since it was like that, we got taken care by her. Because, getting an education would be hard as we would move all the time." Derek took over from him.

"Also, I bet you are wondering if she is rich?" told Derek.

"Truth to be told, I was wondering about it too," Daniel replied. "By what we know from our parents is that she has an aristocratic descent. Her father was a businessman and her mother was an elegant woman who loved jewels. Both of them are dead, according to what our mother has told to us." Derek wiped his forehead with his hand.

"So, how many years have you been living in there?" Daniel asked to them as he wanted to know more about them and her.

"We both have been living at that place since the first class in elementary school up till now," Erick answered with eyes closed and relaxed.

"Our parents visit us when they can and at Christmas. I think it is what you wanted to know." Erick added as Daniel stopped to ask the next question about their parents.

"Then how long has Vergil been living with you and is he related to you?" it was next question that came into his mind.

"No, he isn't. He got adopted by her when he was just six years old and she has taken care of him as a son. That's why her room is next to his room." he answered with a serious voice to tell that he was no lying.

Daniel felt like a huge electric shock had frozen him as his mind tried to consume the information.

"Well, to tell you the truth, he had a family who died in a fire that burned their manor house to the ground in a blaze. He survived because somebody saved him. Nobody knows who was that person, even he does not know, but I remember that all of it happened in the winter." Derek was thinking about what he had heard from Arianna. "Then how it is about Serena?" he asked further, still wanting to know more. The twins looked at each other as if they couldn't decide to tell or not, but they told.

"We know little about her, but some things like that; her family is connected with her. In the Arianna's room, next to the bedroom, there is a small photo frame of a man called Jin Goethe, and we recognized he is related to her since her full name is Serena Goethe." Derek concluded. "It's getting hot I think we should go." one twin suggested as they all exited the steam room to go to the swimming pool.

They joined Vergil, who was floating in the pool on his back. "You have been swimming in this pool for a long time, your fingers should be already wrinkled," told Erick.

"No, they aren't. Because the only things that wrinkle up in water are the feet and arms fingers. They don't wrinkle up if you cover them with an oily substance like butter or palm oil that stops the water from touching those places. That's why I can swim longer." he showed his fingers and they were still the same without wrinkled skin.

They spent two hours in the swimming pool after that they wished to go home and they changed clothes, left for the tube station.

When they all entered the entrance hall from their trip, they could smell the fresh citrus aroma in the air. The floor was clean and the metal frames with scrolls and gilded details shined bright in the stair railing.

"Looks like Serena cleaned up the place when we were away," Vergil spoke after smelling the aroma of the room.

"Well then, I will go to the laundry room." Erick turned to the back toward the hallway that led to the kitchen.

Daniel went to watch TV as The Graham Norton Show would begin soon.

(Reviews and comments please and thank you!)


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"I'm off then. See you later." Derek walked up the stairs after a brief talk with him.

"I'm also off to the winter garden to see how the new plans are doing." Vergil entered the hallway that went toward the winter garden.

Daniel stood there, thinking where to go as Serena emerged from the hallway. She was holding a big pile of sheets and folded clothes that reached to her head.

"Do you need help? I could assist you if you need," he offered her his help, as he walked next to her.

"Thanks for the help. Now follow me," she gave half of her pile to him as she walked up the stairs with Daniel behind.

On the second floor, they walked toward the Arianna's room to the end of the hallway.

Serena then, pulled on one of the two wall lights at the end of the hallway on Arianna's side, causing a panel to open.

Behind it, there was a simple plastered white room with fake painted panelling. In a corner of the room, there was one small square window through which garden could be seen, and on the other side, four long closets with sliding doors.

Serena walked next to one of them, opening it and put the things in it. As she put her things inside the closet, Daniel had realized that the room was outside the house inside the factory and that there were no other doors.

After putting all the things where they should be, they together left the room. Serena thanked him for his help as she walked off to another work.

Daniel decided that he would go to the library until Vergil walked up the stairs.

"Here you are Daniel, we are meeting up in the living room to talk about the trip. Erick and Derek are already waiting," he walked down as Daniel walked behind.

Erick and Derek sat on one couch as both of them entered the room. In the room next to the table, there was projector while three windows were closed with blue curtains. In front of them, there was a white stand between two wooden pillars as part of a fireplace made of wood surrounds.

"Looks like all of you are here, so we can begin with information exchange on our trip," he walked to the last window, closing its curtain. In the room, there is still light from the lamp next to Derek, who sat on the sofa chair next to it.

"Light out, please." Vergil turned to him as he turned them off and the darkness got disrupted by the light of the projector.

After a click, the blank surface changed to a map of Great Britain.

"Now let's begin with our trip. We will leave tomorrow from King Cross station's platform seven at 09:00 and travel to Inverness with first class arriving at 16:54. The complete travel time is seven hours and fifty-four minutes altogether. Serena already ordered the reservation and tickets for train and hotel." after he spoke, the map depicted the route from London to Inverness in green.

"After a night's sleep at the hotel, we will get transported further by car thanks to a friend of Arianna and after that, we will walk to the lake Loch Toll an Lochain." Vergil summed up all their travel plans.

"I have questions!" Derek spoke out. "Sure, what is it?" Vergil turned to him for a reply. "How do we know, where to search for the stone? Also, if there is a secret door, how do we get inside?" he asked demanding an answer.

"The tablet with writing gives the answer, and it is also the key." he answered in short.

"So then, with what dangers we could run into? With that, I don't mean like tripping on tree roots." Erick reminded him of a possible run in with monsters.

"Well, there is a bunch of things, but best advice; if you run into something strange, we should be prepared and don't trust to anything you see or run into," Vergil replied with an ironical tone as he knew that its a common thing in their daily lives for them.

"If you have none of the questions to ask, we are done for today," Vergil concluded their meeting as Derek turned on the lamp and meanwhile the projector got turned off.

Vergil then pulled the stand as it scrolled up and disappeared behind the impressive woodwork of the two columns of the fireplace as the twins opened the curtains and tied them in curtain rope.

After they had done with the room, they walked closer the doors when they opened it. Serena walked with a basket of wood.

"Looks like you are finished, that's good. Because, by filling up the wood holder, I'm done with my works. Oh, also the food is almost done for dinner, so you should go to the dining room." as she spoke, she stacked the wood in the wood holding box. "Well, that's done, I'm off to the kitchen," she walked out of the room as the boys followed her. Serena walked with them into the dining room to the kitchen as the others stayed back.

All of them sat next to the already prepared table. Today, the table was more elaborate than any other day. On the table, there stood baked goods from cakes, pies and muffins. Next on the table, there was a meat tray with sausages, pork cutlets, pork chops and gravy. There were even desserts and in the middle of it all, an impressive chocolate cake. For special occasions, Serena had even taken a bottle of sweet wine from 1913 from the basement.

Arianna already sat at the table as they walked inside the room. "Looks like you are here already since you are going on a demanding quest, I and Serena thought to make a feast for you. Come relax and enjoy your meals," she told them with a smile as Serena walked in with food and put it on the table after that took a seat next to the table.

Daniel felt nice as they all talked with each other and he enjoyed the food.

The food felt delicious and tasty that he tried bits of all the things placed on the table. The chocolate cake had to be the most tempting of them all as he enjoyed it.

It was already nine in the evening after the meal when he brushed his teeth in bathroom tired and sleepy. After undressing in his room, he climbed in bed and fell into slumber.

He heard a voice of someone that woke him up from his sleep. It was Vergil, who looked at him. "You up, good morning. Get dressed up and come down to breakfast and we will leave for the train later," he reminded him as he walked out of his room.

Daniel rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he got out of bed, stretching out with a yawn and after dressing up, made the bed.

He then went to the toilet on the second floor and after that went down the stairs. At breakfast time, he had a toast, egg casserole with leftovers from yesterday.

All of them talked about preparation, going over the list of things prepared for travel like clothes, food and equipment. Serena gave all the tickets and other papers needed, to Vergil and even Arianna had pulled connection strings and had prepared a van to transport them to the train station.

"Well, I wish you good luck on your mission. I also hope you get back all fine." Arianna told all four of them with Serena besides her as they got ready to leave the house.

They got to the station in time as they prepared their luggage to be put on the train and after getting that done, they boarded the East Coast train first class carriage.

They all sat down at one of the four seat tables as they tried to relax and looked out through the window of the train carriage. Over a short time, the train moved.

The train picked up the speed when it left the King Cross station's arched roof, it disappeared underground as it travelled through city emerging from underground and disappearing beneath it in some places.

The East Coast line train crossed the London's city border after a while as nature scenery with trees and meadows with grain fields emerged in sight. In some places, buildings emerged.

Daniel looked outside at the sunny blue skies of autumn with colorful trees passing the train. They talked with each other and Vergil even had a book with him as the twins had their mobile phones to listen to music.

At lunch time, they ordered food, as all of them got hungry after a couple hours in the travel.

The skies bit by bit became darker and darker with time as the light from the sun disappeared while the sun set and disappeared behind the horizon. Time to time, they stopped at different destinations on the way of the train.

The lights of the train came on as it became darker. It was quite in travel when Daniel noticed something that seemed too strange to him with his eyes. Some distance, but close to the train, he noticed another train travelling outside the window.

It seemed an old train, almost hundred years back from today. The appearance seemed antiquated, but the windows of the train were black.

He realized that there did not exist no train tracks next to the train on which they traveled. "Vergil, there's a train next to our train, but there are no train tracks next to us," he said to him looking out from the train, as he noticed that other passengers did not pay attention to its presence.

It was almost like it did not exist. Vergil, who was sitting next to him got closer and spoke to him. "You see it too. That's amazing, as that means you are developing your site to notice the strange. The passengers don't see it, so it's better not to draw attention. If you want to know, the thing is a ghost train. That train is from 1915 and is infamous among those who notice it." Daniel noticed that he also looked at it while the twins looked in its direction with no worry.

"You know what that train is?" his curiosity flame inside burned.

"Yes, do you know about the Quintinshill rail disaster. It is one of the biggest Great Britain's train disasters. It's the same train, but if you ask what it is doing here, the answer is easy as we are close to Edinburgh, which is connected to West Coast Maine Line. The line was the root of that train, but if you ask why it appeared then think what September has common with it." he replied, as Daniel brainstormed about what is the connection between the train and September.

The answer to him came quick. "Vergil, September is the month of Halloween or also known in many countries as a month of death, ghosts and the afterlife," he told his answer to Vergil.

"Correct you are. That train travels on once existing rail lines that once existed, but got dismantled or lost with time. It is almost like the ghost streets." he responded as he read his book.

The train was in their sights for about a half hour when it disappeared, vanishing into nothingness.

The train stopped at Edinburgh's station and Daniel took a look outside and noticed someone he knew.

He could recognize that red-haired head and clothes worn at work by a person who was sitting next to his workplace. Angus.

Daniel looked as he saw him with a bag, hugging a red-haired woman. He understood she had to be his mother since he had seen her photo at his apartment in the living room.

He did not have time to see more, as the train once again moved, departing from the station.

It was already dark outside as the train stopped at its final destination of Inverness station. All of them got out from the train, taking with them their luggage.

"So where are we staying?" asked Erick. "We are staying in Best Western Inverness Palace Hotel paid by Arianna," Vergil told as they put their things in a taxi cab, getting ready to be transported to their hotel.

Derek was the one with Vergil, who took care of registration matters as both of them got them ready for the stay.

Daniel and Vergil were staying in the twin bedroom and the twins also had the same style room for themselves.

He and Vergil walked in their room and put their bags on the floor in one pile.

Daniel took a quick view through the window of the river Ness that flowed several feet in front of the hotel.

"Hey, Vergil, don't you have to go to the school." he asked while he was looking at the Inverness Castle.

"Yes, I have to, but since I'm smart and studious, I could take free time with Arianna's help, provided that my grades are excellent in all subjects." he responded as he sat down on the bed.

Knock, knock sound came from the doors as the doors opened and the Dereck and Erick walked inside. "Guys, what are you doing here? Let's go to the restaurant and later we could go for a swim since they have a swimming pool and sauna with a gym." Derek who was hungry urged them.

Since Daniel and Vergil felt peckish, they accompanied both of the twins to the restaurant.

On the eighth floor, at the River restaurant, they ordered their meals as they chatted with each other.

"So, Vergil does you know who will pick us up, also when and from where?" Erick took a sip of water from a glass.

"Yes, his name is Duncan and he will pick us up at ten in the morning in front of this hotel. I also suggest that we visit the Inverness Leisure," he encouraged them.

First to respond was Erick, "That's a great idea, but we will need one hour free after the meal." remembering that simple golden rule, he took a bite from his steak.

There was a train travelling across the railway as Arianna was sitting in the observation car of the Royal Scotsman as it was on the Highland journey as she had taken a plane flight from London to Edinburgh in one hour.

Her seat was at the end of the car, next to the balcony in the corner of the room, dressed in elegant ninety twenties clothes.

A platinum blonde woman in a glamorous long dress was walking in her direction as she sat down next to her.

"Arianna, you look wonderful, if I may say, you look like Miss Fisher Prynne." her blue eyes gave that look of a person who was a deep dreamer. On the face of Arianna, a smile blossomed because of seeing her once again.

Claire Lorelei was a long-time friend whom she had met in Venice.

She had come from old, ancient German and Greek aristocrat family that had been through many up's and down's. The last one of them; her grandfather's father went bankrupt, but with planning and determination, the family had risen out from problems once again.

Claire was a designer that did not work with clothes, but instead, with tableware, furniture, houses, coffee makers and many other things for comfortable life.

Her work was demanding, but also rewarding as she was successful.

"It's nice to see you after such a long time Claire. Last time we met, it was at my palazzo in Italy," she glanced outside through window that led to the small balcony at the end of the train.

"Actually, you got it wrong, it was the last time when we met in your French chateau in the Loire valley. Don't you remember that party that song we sang." Claire reminded her with a sentiment.

"Ah, La Vie en rose." in her head, she remembered that Christmas party.

"So, what you want to talk about? I got quite surprised and delighted that you were visiting from Japan. Last time as I got informed from you, you were in Germany with Lady Bedford."

"Yes, I and she met up at Danube river trip," she confirmed. "Let's meet up at lunch time at dining car and after that, let's talk at your place." then she walked out from the Observation car.

Meanwhile, Arianna was contemplating about what the guys were doing now, and what she would be exchanged in her talk with Claire as she was looking out on the beautiful scenery of Scotland.

It was dinner time when she got out of her single cabin, spruced up and in her best art deco jewels as she was walking to the dining room.

She and Claire were sitting at the table for two as the scenery was passing the window and it was getting dark.

"So, what have you been doing?" Claire asked as a food they had ordered got placed on the table.

"The usual things as you know, with adventures almost all year around, but I also want to know about you." she answered as she cut a slice of bread in half.

Claire got surprised by the quick rebound. "As I thought, some things don't change. For me, it's a quite an adventure as I also moved from Greece to Japan. My hands are full of a job as I'm busy as ever, just lately received an order from a hotel chain to do series of fine china designs for them."

"I also noticed from Simon talking that you have a recruit under your wings." she moved her hand in a circular pattern as the red wine in glass move with her hand motion.

Arianna smiled as she was speaking. "Yes, it's true. I have a new helper who is a diamond in the rough, but with practice, he could become an exquisite jewel."

After the dinner, both of them retreated to Arianna's compartment.

Both of them sat down and got comfortable for a chat as they exchanged important information.

"Arianna, I got information from Simon that there are harpies in London. This is quite the shocking enough after almost getting killed by one in Greece."

"Yes, they are in London, but we know little about them. Well, to be correct where they live, how many of them are there? Also, what is their plan or anything in London?" Arianna was fiddling with her necklace. The questions she had spoken had been floating in her head ever since the Boread stone shined.

"By the way, since we are chatting about harpies, I received news from my friend Pedro in South America. He is a botanist who helps in archaeological research. He wrote me a peculiar and horrid e-mail that may be helpful to you. I have it in my mailbox." she spoke with an excited voice.

Arianna grabbed her phone from her table drawer and she switched on, joined next to her. "Then, could you please tell me your e-mail address."

"Could you pass me your mobile phone." Arianna gave it to her as she wrote. One minute later, she gave it back. "Here you are. The mail is downloaded on your phone," she checked her watch on the wrist.

"Sorry, Arianna I have to go because of meeting in the observation car with a new possible client. Let's talk later again." with that she left. Arianna opened the downloaded document on her mobile phone.

To: Claire Lorelei

From: Pedro Salviari

 _Dear, Claire I'm writing to you to inform you about a rather fearful encounter with strange beings from two days ago. It may seem like almost a fantasy and nobody will believe that, but you are the only one that likes to know about these things._

 _I had been working together with archaeologists in an ancient city buried by the jungle. All of them had left the excavation site for a village near the place, so I was alone._

 _It was full moon evening as I was working on a tree platform in the tree branches close to the temple, the next thing I noticed was donkey's yells then a screeching scream. I switched off the pocket light and hid behind a curtain of climbing plants. It was a good decision to make because of following things tomorrow._

 _I took a glimpse outside through a small gap in the green curtain and something that seemed to be human with bird's wings in the moonlight came sight, there seemed to be two of them._

 _I felt like I had been asleep from what was in front of me, but I heard that they were talking as my ears could hear words from them. They were many words spoken like "Ocypete, temple, crazy, etc." that seemed to come from one of them and caught in my memory._

 _I hid behind the tree until morning rays as the others returned. We discovered that all four of our donkeys were dead and mutilated with some body parts missing. Then there was bones and skull missing from the temple._

 _Most archaeologists thought it was a wild animal that killed the donkeys, but I'm convinced that it had to be those things from yesterday. I told my friend, but he told me I may just imagine it as we had seen old carvings about the Aztec eagle warriors._

 _That's all, I hope you have a successful contract with that order for Honk Kong._

 _Best wishes, Pedro Salviari._

After reading the message, Ariana saved it on her e-mail for later when she would have a meeting with boys. Having quick sight of the clock time, she decided to just relax for the next two days as she got comfortable in her bed with a book.

Daniel was swimming in the pool after having nice rock climbing in the Inverness Leisure Centre. He was swimming together with other three at the pool as Vergil was resting on the edge of the pool. "Guys, we should return to the hotel soon as this place will get closed," he told them. They spent their time until the last hour, they changed clothes and returned to the hotel. It was dark outside as they returned to their rooms.

Daniel and Vergil cleaned their teeth, got undressed and got into the twin beds as they said "Good night" each other, fell asleep to get relaxed and ready for the next day.

It was a voice that woke him up. "Daniel, wake up," he heard as he opened his eyes and got confused by surrounding area until he realized he was at the hotel.

What he saw through the window was the sunny day and Vergil stood close to it. "Well, looks like you are up. Dress up, we are going down for breakfast." as Daniel got out of his bed and got ready.

After he had done with his clothes, he heard a knock on the door as Vergil told to the knocker to enter. Behind the door, there were the twins. "Guys, good morning and now let's get down to the breakfast," Derek told them as Daniel and Vergil followed the twins behind to dining room.

They went to get their food and after that sat down for their meal. "So, Vergil, will that man arrive at ten a clock to pick us up?" Dereck who was eating bacon asked him.

"Yes, he will pick us up in front of the hotel so be ready because it's already past nine o'clock, also change clothes for mountain walking."

After the breakfast, Daniel, Vergil and twins had all dressed up in mountain wear as preparing for their next trip destination. As all of them walked out, they saw a six seat car next to the hotel and a man approached them.

"Are you lads sent by miss Arianna?" he asked in a Scottish accent. "Yes, you must be Duncan?" Vergil shook his hand as the others introduced him with themselves. "So why are you standing here? Get packed so we can leave for your destination." Duncan told them as he opened the luggage compartment door.

After putting their things in the back of the car, they took seats in the car. "So where are you getting out?" he asked as he started the car. "You will let us out at the place called Allt Glean Chaorachain by traveling the road A832." Vergil showed him the map. "Well, then we are off." the car moved as it got out on the road.

"So how do you know Arianna," Vergil asked him as Daniel also paid attention. "Miss, Arianna is my father's friend, he is an old historian," he told him as Daniel got a view that Arianna somehow seemed to be well connected with important people and she was not just a simple woman.

"The most interesting thing about her is that she looks the same as her grandmother and her mother." he told them.

"What you mean by that?" asked Daniel. "By that, I mean that all of them look almost the same in their appearances."

"Oh, I did not get informed about that. Where her mother lives?" asked Daniel.

"Her mother, father both are dead as also both of the grandparents." that was Duncan's response as Daniel had a wish he had not asked that. "My bad," he got quiet. "I got informed by Arianna, you all are going for a fishing trip, that's nice," they already were outside the town, traveling down the road to their place.

They talked and discussed quite many things on their road trip as the car went down the road, passing houses and nature sights. It was close to the lunch time as they had arrived at their destination.

"Here we are, here should be a stone roundhouse," he stopped the car near the trees. All of them climbed out of the car as they prepared to get going on their road. "Call me when you want to be picked up," he gave to Vergil his card with a mobile phone number. They all thanked for his help as he drove off.

Then they walked up the dirt road next to them.

All of them walked up the road and after a short walk, in their front some distance, there was a round house. "Looks like we are in the correct place about five miles or more for us to walk. So let's keep going." Vergil told as they walked down the pathway.

They all passed green fields along the path until reaching the trees that were on both sides of the path. "Vergil, where this path leads?" asked Erick. "It leads down to the lake Loch Coire Chaorachain by having one island in it, but we will turn west." Vergil responded as they walked and in their front, they viewed the signs of autumn as the plants were brown and the trees in different colors.

On one side of the road, there was a river along it stretched the path. As they walked past the first river connection on the second connection where two rivers met, they passed the river and walked in the direction of the river Garbh Allt and from there, they came down to their destination with Vergil showing the path with compass and map.

They had reached the small lake quick as the evening was already closing upon them and they spent the night close to the shrub trees on the lake's opposite shore.

The sun rays behind the mountains disappeared and turned weak. In their sight, there was the peak of mountain An Teallach covered with snow, colored in orange tinge. The twins and Vergil built the tents as Daniel took care for fire and wood. Above their heads, the dark skies with stars were soon shining on them like gemstones.

The twins, Vergil and Daniel got together around the fire as they are getting prepared for dinner because they had eaten energy bars with grain, seed, bread filling and mineral water on their walk.

They were roasting marshmallows and sausages on their wood spike as all of them started to discuss what they would do the next day.

"So, what is up for us the next day?" Dereck asked while turning the meat he was roasting on the fire. Vergil took a black notebook from his backpack. "Looks like the clue is the peak of the mountain; An Teallach, and the lake. The clue is that there is a straight line, we have to follow from the lake toward a mountain in the north. I made calculations from the center of the lake to the north, so we will have to climb up, I think." he was going over the content.

"How do we know that we have found the right spot." Erick joined in the talk.

"Well, now that you have mentioned it in the tablet which mentioned a flat stone on it, is depicted four edge diamond with cross splitting it and something about arrow soaring in the sky." he turned the page on his notebook.

"It seems that we will have to go underground," Daniel responded with what he had in his head.

"That is always the truth. There are things always hidden on the surface beneath it as it is the preferred thing." Erick rested his back against the tree as he took glance upon the starry skies above his head.

Daniel also took a look toward the An Teallach, as its peak stood up the darkness. The evening was peaceful, so, after the meal, they had some talking, turned to sleep in their tents.

Daniel slept together with Vergil and the twins were in the next tent, wishing each other good night, they fell asleep.

He thought he heard voices coming close to his sleeping place as his eyes opened in front of a fabric of the tent. Daniel turned in his sleeping bag as he opened it and got out of it.

He noticed that Vergil was not in the tent, but then he got out, before that, he changed the clothes and got dressed and he left the tent.

There was an early, gray morning outside, with fog above the lake as the air was fresh and crisp. Near the fireplace where yesterday's fire had burned, a new supply of wood was burning next to which Vergil was sitting.

Daniel walked towards Vergil and sat down next to him. "Good morning." a yawn escaped from his mouth as he stretched out his hands and got more comfortable in sitting position.

On the fire, bread and sausages were cooking as Vergil turned them. There were even egg's on small cooking pan being prepared.

"Tea of coffee?" asked Vergil to him as he offered to him two thermos cans.

"Tea, thanks," Daniel responded as Vergil passed one of them to him. "Hey, I'm first." came a voice from the twin tent as Derek got out of it and followed by Erick.

"Good morning." both of them greeted them in unison as they sat down around the fire. Both of them were still trying to wake up from their sleep. Derek chose tea as Erick went with coffee. "So we are off today?" Erick took a sip from his cup.

"Yeah, we are going off, but first we need a good meal and packing up to do." Derek was eating a slice of bread with sausage.

"That reminds me, that I should go and take down our tent if you like Daniel," Vergil told to Daniel as he rose up.

"But what about the food.?" he got surprised. "I already had my meal since I woke up first."

Vergil took care of packing up the tents as he joined the trio as they were finishing their meal.

They all had packed up and got ready to go again as the sky above them was pale gray.

Following the clue, they walked up the mountain in a straight line until they could not climb any further.

The walls of the mountains were too steep to get any further. As they looked around, they noticed the voice of Derek calling them.

"What is it?" Erick turned around to look at him. "I found the stone that has to be mentioned on the tablet. Come see it for yourselves." all of them joined next to him.

In front of them, there was a flat surface of rock and cliff wall with carving on its surface overgrown with moss. In its weather worn surface, a diamond with a cross could be still recognized. Above the two symbols were an arrow pointing up.

"What do we have to do now?" Erick spoke after a moment of silence. "Search for the entrance." Derek blurted the answer.

They searched the above the stone as going even far to clean the mess on the top and around it, but there was nothing on the stone that would show a keyhole.

"There's nothing here, nothing of a hole or anything similar insight." Daniel explored the stone face.

"Hmm, there is an arrow above the diamond and cross, also in the tablet there is mentioning about of a flying arrow on its path. Maybe it is the clue."

"Maybe the arrow is the clue. Like an archery." Derek suggested. "Dream on genius. You once tried archery, your first shot was a total failure as the arrow did not reach the marker ending up falling on the ground near it." Erick responded.

"Huh, did you just talked about an arrow falling on the ground?" Vergil turned to him. "Yes," Erick told as Vergil got to his knees in the front of the stone digging at the base of the stone. "Found it," he told them with happiness in his voice, in their front, there was a notch at the bottom of the stone. "Daniel, could you please get out the box with the tablet in the side pocket from my bag?" he asked him.

(Reviews and comments please and thank you!)


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Daniel opened the side pocket as Vergil faced with his back as he explored his backpack and from it, he pulled out the redwood box. He zipped his backpack closing it and with the stone in his hand taken from the box, placed it inside the opening.

Then the carving of the arrow raised out from the surface of the rock and nothing happened.

"Is that all or did it have to happen like this?" Erick came up with quick response.

Daniel had this unrest in his mind. "It's another clue if I may guess." "Yes, Daniel it may be true. I guess it is the line of the arrow's path. The arrow is depicted shooting in the skies, but its path may also be horizontal." Vergil grabbed the arrow and turned it in a horizontal position.

After that, the stone sunk in the cliff face as it disappeared aside the entrance, showing the dark mouth of it.

Erick once again was the one to speak out. "What now, do we stand here or go in?"

"Sure." Daniel and the three of them pulled out from their pockets light torches. The first one to walk in the dark opening was Vergil, who shined a light on the sand rock walls.

"Guys, it's safe to come inside," he responded as he had a careful exploration of the cave walls. Erick, Derek, and Daniel joined him inside, but as Daniel walked in the entrance closed behind him. It was late to escape as the doors against rock closed with a sound of rock sliding.

The sound of something opening resonated as they all shined a light down from their torch lights. The beams of light hit opening with something inside it. Daniel was the first one to take that thing out from the opening.

"That's unexpected. It's the same tablet we used to open this entrance of the cave."

"Better to pick it up it may be useful on this trip again," Vergil mentioned as they went further into the cave.

In the air, there lingered the aroma of sandy soil similar to topsoil, sun heated that had gotten rinsed with water after a long time.

The gray sand, rock walls had many natural rock columns made of stalagmites and stalactites growing together in some places, but there also were massive stalagmites rising out from the floor of the cave as they connected with stalactites together in columns. They had watched where they walked as they entered deeper in the cave.

The walk in the cave was quiet as they did not speak until Erick's light hit something that seemed not a common sight.

The thing that had caught his curiosity got spotted going further down the cave tunnel, something reminded a piece of dirty cloth of fabric.

"Guys, there is something in front of us, it seems to be hidden behind that rock formation." he warned them in a calm voice as others got their thoughts together.

They all approached the rock formation as the light beam hit the place behind the rock formation. They all froze in surprise and fright. In their front, there laid a human remains, or at least what had left of that person after a long time.

"Wow, now that's creepy." Vergil shined the light on the bones and the remaining clothes that the skeleton wore.

"Hey, there is a sword next to him." Erick's flashlight illuminated a sword covered in a thin layer of rust and some of it came off showing beneath a gleaming metallic surface after his touch. The surface of it had magnificent Celtic carvings from the top to the bottom of the sword.

"By the clothes that remain around him, it seems he is a Scottish warrior of old times. The clothes seem to be made of wool." Daniel got closer to the hunched remains resting against the cave wall as he explored the details. Next to it, they saw wood torch remains.

"There's something scraped in the wall of the cave," Dereck told them. Vergil was the one who got more interested as he explored the scratched text on the wall.

"That is Scottish Gaelic, and it seems to be a warning or something similar to it." Vergil explored the message written on the wall as he got out a black notebook from his pocket and wrote it down.

Meanwhile, Daniel got interested in the sword as he picked it up. Suddenly, there was a cave in his sight and a man screaming as if he got attacked by a human. The attacked man evaded the sword's blade and next he felt pain and the sight changed to a dark cave where he carved warning on the wall as the light from the wood torch faded.

He rested against the rock wall as he got overcome by pain near his stomach and then the light disappeared.

Daniel came to his senses, confused, as the sword is in his hands. He had realized that he had seen a memory of the past events that had happened to the dead stranger and the person who had injured the man.

"Guys, we should move on or we will never reach our destination by staying in this place," Vergil told them as he had finished the recording and writing of text on the wall.

"Yeah, I'm with you, we should go further, but we could also keep the sword," Dereck told him. "Sure, why not," he agreed as Daniel was wrapping the sword in plastic thread fabric.

It did not fit inside the backpack at all and its handle came out of it.

After dealing with the sword, they proceeded further inside the cave.

After a short walk from the cave, all of them entered a tunnel with strange round holes and from them shot out flames.

"Looks like we are close to the natural gas deposit," Vergil said after a quick glance on the blackened holes.

The place felt hot as the flames shot out from the floor and, in some places, from the cracks in the wall.

In the air, they smelled the faint smell of gas close to openings as it shot out from with flames.

Derek walked on the floor of the cave watching where he stepped. "What the hell is up with this place, it's hot."

"It must be the sandy rock as the sand is quite enriched with natural underground gas pockets in the deep sandy soil." Vergil viewed the cave as they walked over it to the other opening which had a dark cave disappearing into the dark.

They walked down the mountain cave floor as they proceeded further until reaching a stone arch.

Derek was the first one to walk through it. "Looks like there has been somebody who carved it in here, the path further seems to be man-made."

"It may also be an important place, the stonework looks important, and it could hide something important further along the path." he walked through the impressive arch along a tunnel what had perfect flat walls together with them, showing it was done by hands not naturally.

At the end of the room, there were four wide stone columns facing each other and between them existed what seemed to be small ditches.

All of them walked over the floor as they gazed around the tunnel. "What do these ditches suppose to be?" one of them asked.

"I don't know, looks like a drainage system or something like that. It may be something else, but who knows." Daniel suggested as they walked down the perfect flat stone floor until reaching the stairs.

Above them, there stood an arch from which came pale light as they walked up the stone steps and with suspension in the air.

In their sight, rose something amazing. They stood in round cavernous structure that went up several hundred feet high.

There was a stone facade above which square stone columns going around the round structure and above them, there was a wide frieze decorated with human stone heads with open mouths.

Further up again, they saw the stone facade with another circle of columns in all together where four rings of pillar rows above each other in similar building style as the first ring.

Opposing and majestic, they stood against a giant stone statue carved in the rock. Above its bearded head, further up, a pale green light came from the roof. At the foot of the sculpture, there was also the base platform on which had a double staircase that led to the first stone ring of columns.

"Who knew that something like this existed down here." Daniel walked to the center of the massive structure as others followed.

"Hey, we should take a look around this place." Erick pointed his hand toward the stairs.

"Okay, but be careful because we don't know what to expect in this place," Vergil advised as they walked in different directions.

Daniel took a walk up the stairs' stopping in a stone gallery with doorways in the wall.

He took to look inside, but instead, he got greeted by cellar like a room. While walking around the colonnade gallery, he noticed somebody and followed him.

It was a handsome man with something seemed to be algae in his hair. The man stood there dressed similarly to what he had read about Tarzan.

The man waved his hand like he wanted him to follow, but Daniel had seen his face and he surprised to recognize the face of the person who had killed the man they had run into or that what remained of his earthly remains.

Something in his mind screamed, warning not to follow that person.

The stranger had noticed that he did not follow him as showed to him eagerly to follow, but Daniel showed him with his head he will not follow.

What followed next should have caught Daniel off guard, but he took a stance ready when the man ran in his direction. He pulled out the sword from his backpack as he dodged the man.

He stared at the angry face of the man who had rock as sharp as a knife in his hand. The next attack also failed again as Daniel injured the man, but to his surprise; clear liquid flowed from the man's wound, not blood.

"Daniel, duck." he obeyed the voice as his body crouched down over his head, a whistling rock hit the man on the shoulder as he retreated, running down the stairs Daniel had not noticed.

As Daniel stood up nervously, he noticed something behind the stairs on the bottom floor. "Are you all right?" Vergil and Erick ran in his direction.

"Yeah, I'm all right, but there is something I need to check." Daniel ran down the stairs which the strange man had used. The stairs led him on the bottom floor next to the entrance.

Since they had walked inside the round chamber, they had not noticed that on each side of the entrance, there were small arches that led to the first colonnade.

Daniel ran with the two toward the stairs as they walked behind them. What they discovered was a grisly and gruesome sight. There was a pile of human bones and skulls.

"Guys, what happened? Why you..." Derek stopped in mid-sentence as he had joined them and got silenced by the human pile of remains.

"Okay, Daniel, you should tell us about what you ran into?" Vergil turned to him. Daniel retold them all the things about the sword and about the man.

"Daniel, could you give me the description about that man?" Vergil asked as he took in his hand the notebook.

"That strange man looked like beautiful Tarzan and had something in his hair that seemed to be algae or seaweed." he made description from what he had remembered.

"You, said seaweed or algae in his hair and he was handsome. Oh boy, we are in deep hell." Vergil's face turned becoming twisted like he had seen something horrible.

"What you mean by that?" Erick asked with a worried voice.

"By that, I mean we ran into each-usage, translated from the Scottish Gaelic as water horse. Its creature similar to kelpie, but more vicious. It inhabits in legends the Highlands of Scotland, it is the most dangerous water-dwelling creature in the British Isles." Vergil poured the information out.

"How do you know that it is water horse?" Daniel asked him like the words of the most dangerous water-dwelling creature in the British Isles made him sense shivers going down his back.

"By what I had read the each-usage is a shape-shifter, disguising itself as a horse, pony, or a handsome man. It can be recognized as a mystical creature only by the water weeds in its hair while pretending to be human."

Daniel gave the sword to Dereck since he knew that he was good with them as he sensed strange rumbling sound.

"What is that sound?" he turned toward the entrance, running to it with others behind. The things they believed to be columns were doors, as the first row already had closed the second doors with thud closed. The third doors moved out of the place along the carved grooves.

Then, all of them noticed water creeping across the stone floor. They ran back up the stairs as across the steps climbed water. They saw slow water streams running out from the mouths of the statue heads above the pillars on the first ring.

Erick touched the water stream falling from the one stone head. He screamed as he quickly pulled his hand out of the water.

"It' frigid cold." he put his hand underneath his armpit as he tried to get the hand warm.

"Everyone! We should get to higher ground. That thing wants us to stay in this place." Derek suggested as all of them ran up the stairs as the water streams got bigger.

"I also advise to stay out of the water, since it is cold, we will freeze from hypothermia since it is mountain water," Vergil added to his warning as they continued along the gallery up the stone stairs to get further up and away from the water as it was flowing down the entrance stairs.

The stone heads were already spewing powerful streams of currents almost like from fire hydrants.

Daniel noticed somebody standing on the ground floor. "Guys, that thing is back, look down."

He was right, it was the man standing in the center of the ground floor as he grinned.

"Man, does he not feel cold with that water?" Erick surprised, stared down with them from the second ring.

"That thing is a mystical creature which lives in water. To him, couple degrees of cold or warm water mean nothing." Vergil spoke out sarcastically.

"It seems the thing is waiting until the water fills up this place and we drown or he will kill us, or we die from hypothermia." Daniel came up with worst case scenarios.

"Yes, you may be right, but we are not going down with a fight. Where is Derek?" Vergil realized that he was not with them, but as he looked to the side he saw him running in their direction.

He was breathing with shallow breath like he had run a marathon.

"I found the stone we needed to find. It's in the crown of the statue's head. You can see it from the third ring." his breath was returning to normal.

"I have a plan. Erick, take our bags up as high as you can. I, Daniel and Derek will try to get to the crown." he pulled off his backpack as he gave it to him along with others.

Erick took two of their bags up to the third ring as he carried them up as he heard noises of stairs beneath him cracking. He ran up as they collapsed behind him, he jumped and barely made on the third floor.

"Are you all right Erick?" a voice came from the dust that the stairs had caused as they had collapsed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you all down there?" he replied.

"We are all fine, but here it is quite messed." the reply came back from the lower ring.

"Throw down the rope, so we can tie the last backpack." his brother suggested. Erick pulled out from the backpack a rope and threw another end down as the backpacks got tied at its end.

"How about you get up the rope next?" after he untied the backpacks, passed rope down.

The water at the bottom had already flooded the exit and was already closing up to the first stone ring colonnades base. Vergil was the first to get up. Daniel had decided to get up the statue by climbing it.

"What are you doing?" Vergil was looking down from the rope.

"I will climb the statue." he got hold of the carved stone statues' decor as he climbed it.

Suddenly the second ring statue heads spewed water out from their mouths as water also flowed out from third level stone heads followed by the last level.

The water was flooding the second level floor as a black horse emerged from the water. Luck was on his side when Dereck got pulled out in time as the mouth of the horse tried to pull him down by his boots.

After getting him up, Erick ran up to the last highest point in the cave with bags as the water level climbing with incoming water.

Meanwhile, Daniel had reached the shoulders of the statue as he prepared to climb up on the ledge of the crown.

Meanwhile, Vergil tried to figure out how to destroy the stairs from the fourth level before the water horse got them. He turned his sight in another direction, he noticed Derek also climbing the statue in a quick pace. His head turned upwards as he noticed the fourth level natural rock which appeared to him could be used to get above the last fourth level.

Then, his eyes caught something he decided may help them as he called Erick to get them as the last of their backpacks were above the fourth level.

Daniel was walking on the edge of the statue's crown, and in his front now there was a black stone, with him with the help of a small knife, he had pulled out. After done with it, Daniel pulled himself up on the second upper edge of the crown and was climbing on the head.

"Hi, Daniel," he heard the voice coming from the right side, as familiar head showed up. "Derek," he got startled after the frightening encounter. He helped him get up.

"Whatever you do, don't look back, but looks like we have a visitor." he whispered him as his hand tightened around the sword.

Daniel took a quick look before being shielded by him.

In their front, the shape-shifter was ready to attack in his human form. Derek and the creature fought, but in the fight, they injured each other with cuts as they avoided attacking each other.

Daniel wished that he had a weapon he may use to help him. He felt something warm on his wrist. It was the bracelet as it suddenly melted like liquid mercury. The metal enveloped his hand and turned into a silver like a gauntlet.

It had sections of silver metal and chains as he turned his palm, facing him was an elaborate moon carving. Then the carved lines glowed. "Get down," Daniel screamed as Derek followed his command. White energy ball blast shot from his hand, hitting the shape-shifter and knocked him off the statue's head.

The man landed on the statue's shoulder, his body was already several feet from to the water that got up.

"Now, Erick." Daniel heard the voice of Vergil as he looked up and down from the top of the fourth colonnade fell boulders. Daniel with Derek hid close to the wall as the stones hit statue's right side shoulder and head. A part of the head broke off falling into the water.

After the sound of rocks hitting against stone and water had dissipated, the only sound that existed around was the sound of water falling.

Daniel climbed up to the fourth level with Derek and glanced over to the shoulder of the statue.

The man got squeezed beneath the rocks to the hips while struggling, but it came to stop as his body got weak and he fell silent. It then turned into a liquid as the body dissolved.

"Looks like he died," Daniel spoke out like he concluded after an awkward silence. Vergil and Erick were running in their direction. "Are you both all right? Sorry, about the rock fall." Erick spoke out.

"That's fine, at least we got rid of that thing." Derek reminded them. "I am sorry to burst the bubble of hope, but there is still the problem of the water filling up this place and drowning us." Daniel realized the situation.

He was right as the water level was on the same line as the statue's crown and still rising as it submerged the third colonnade beneath the water.

All of them run up quickly above the last colonnade as the water had almost swollen the entire statue. They even climbed the rock wall above the fourth ring to avoid the freezing cold water in desperation.

They stopped on a natural stone edge as they had no possibility to get any further.

"Damn, we are stuck," Erick concluded after having a quick view around.

"Brother, something seems strange about that shining ceiling?" "If you mean the shining light, it is the phosphorus that caused it. It's natural in some plants and vegetation." Vergil responded.

"No, I don't mean about that, have you noticed that there is something that seems to be a crack that have no vegetation growing in it, most of the growth has spread across the cave ceiling." Erick showed the place.

"That's odd, but I will try to get closer to that place." Vergil moved along the edge of stone until reaching the place that the twin brother had showed him.

"There's air current coming from the crack," he screamed out to them. "Can you get through it?" Daniel asked back to him. "No, but if we had enough space, we could." then Vergil got silent, "I got an idea, but we need to go back further from the crack," he told them to hide as they watched him take something out of the pocket, and the next sound they heard was the sound of something hitting against the rock.

The hitting continued for a short time until it stopped, the next thing that followed was something Vergil pushed into the opening. He retreated in safe distance hastily as they heard the sound of something burning and then it came the sound of an explosion while sparks coming from the crack.

Crack, crack sound resonated in the cave as a large rock avalanche tumbled down, falling in the water. As they opened their eyes, there was a large opening in their front, that all of them used to climb out from the flooding cavern. They were resting on the floor of the cave as they were out of breath.

"What the hell was that, did you used explosives?" one twin asked, confused by what happened.

"Structural integrity of weak spot and a bunch of fireworks joined with knowledge." he came back with a quick answer.

Daniel wanted to know the answer of one question. "But why did you take fireworks with you?"

"Well, in response to your question, it's forbidden for a teen to carry a dynamite, as I knew that we were going underground I took fireworks that Arianna bought for my birthday."

"Daniel, what did you do to knock that thing off from the head of the statue?" this was time to ask a question from Derek.

Daniel glanced at his hand and realized that the gauntlet had disappeared, but instead, the bracelet was around his arm.

"The bracelet, it was the bracelet that transformed." he somehow tried to explain himself.

"Oh, I believe that," he continued then, "as I told before; it's a common thing in our experience."

Vergil was the first one to stand up and explore the surrounding area of the cave with flash light.

He looked around the stone face of the cave "This place seems to be above the place of the giant statue below us."

Erick pulled his backpack on his shoulder. "We should move." Daniel turned to him. "To which direction we should walk?"

"Don't ask me, but I think, we could walk in any of two directions. If there is a problem, we could take the route back."

"Or, if we run into the dead end," Daniel then got up, "or, we could take a route that either lead-up or down."

They all agreed to take the path that seemed to go up. The cave stretched upwards until ending in the horizontal cavern. The cave floor was perfectly flat with a sandy pattern.

"That's odd, what kind of sand is that?" Erick touched the sand. "Give it." Vergil stretched out his hand as he emptied the sand in his hand.

"That is fine grade sand, my guess is that we are in the old underground river." he let the sand sift pass his fingers.

Derek panicked a little while looking frantically around. "Then, where is the river?" "Relax, the sand is bone dry, which means the river has changed its course as it is possible because it is autumn when the rain is frequent and because of that, this place has a possibility of being a river."

They got their answer when all of them had reached the cave's end. In front of them, there was a large cave with an opening on the ground in which water flowed, from a crack in the rock wall.

They passed the cave with Erick who almost fell into the opening. After a walking around, the cave ended up against a simple rock wall with stairs carved next to them.

Erick looked around. "We walked into the dead end." Daniel had noticed the stairs.

"There are stairs carved in the stone, that means, there is an exit from this place."

Vergil was already discovering and exploring the details of the wall. "Daniel, please pass me that tablet from the red box again," he stretched out his hand as Daniel placed his backpack on the ground and ravaged through its content until he found it placed at the side of the bag and passed it to him.

Then Vergil crouched down and placed it in the opening of the first stone step causing the stone facade in their front slide aside.

All of them closed their eyes as bright light hit them after adjusting their eyes, they saw a lake and midday sun rays gleamed against its surface.

Vergil was first to speak, "Now that's amazing, we are on the other side of the mountain. Guys, that lake down is the Loch na Sealga. We spent an entire day and night underground."

"You mean we walked through the mountain to its other side." Derek was first to walk the steps out of the cave with others behind.

"He is telling the truth, there should be ruins on one end of the lake with a house where we could spend the night." Erick joined their talk.

While they talked the doors to the underground exit behind them closed.

"Well, then we should keep going." Vergil was the first to walk down the mountain with others following him.

The house with the stone ruins were several miles down the mountain from which they had emerged out of the cave.

It was almost dark as they reached the place. Nobody was inside as the house was empty.

They all worked around as Daniel, Erick went for wood.

Vergil took care of food and Derek worked on their sleeping arrangements and helping out with food.

It was dark outside as they sat down at the fire enjoying their meal. "By the way guys did you know that the creature we run into is afraid of fire," Vergil spoke.

"Well, since he is a water dweller. I guess he could not get hands on that man because the fire cave stopped him getting to the dying man." Daniel poked the burning wood.

"That is for sure. In legends, they could be killed by fire or fatal injuries that turn them in the water like liquid." reminiscing on what he had read, Vergil chatted with them.

"Oh, that's why he turned into liquid when rocks landed on top of him, and when Derek injured him with a sword. Erick stepped inside the room, remembering events occurred couple hours ago. Vergil was drinking tea, "Don't forget that; next morning we are off to the place from which we began our trip. Daniel, take care of that rock cause, it is important." he was pouring hot water in his cup.

"Then, we are off to Edinburgh before stopping at Dingwall." Erick was happy and satisfied about the mission's end.

Meanwhile, Daniel was having a careful and complete view of the stone in his hand as he was exploring it from all edges. The black stone was in long asscher shaped and let through the light when aimed against the fire flames. It was big that it took almost the entire space on his palm.

It was pitch dark as they all went to sleep. Daniels dream was extraordinary. In his front, there was a mountain rising above the clouds like a huge massive rock column from which waterfall fell down. On the top of it, all was he could see a white city with towers, temples, and many structures scattered around its peak on natural stone terraces with shimmering peaks of gold with an abundance of greenery.

His night sleep was relaxing after the events in the mountain, in the battle of life or death.

Sky, above the lake, was gray and bleak, but the mountain air was fresh and crisp as the aroma of spruce tree needles and pine wood could be felt.

Daniel was woken up by the voices. When he walked on the yesterday's place, the twins and Vergil were already in front of him.

"Look, who is awake. Come here, have breakfast because we will be off again for long track across the mountain paths." Erick was urging him as he was satisfying his hunger.

After packing up, they left for the return route on their road back, led by Vergil, who had the map and the compass.

It was morning, and the skies were still dark until they walked a path in the fog.

As they walked on it, it became thicker and thicker. "Guys, you should be careful not to get lost," Vergil warned them as they walked on along the path.

"Why, are you warning about that?" Daniel asked, wanting to know why he warned them about such a simple thing.

"Because of that." he showed with his index finger in one direction where a shadow was lurking.

It seemed to disappear and appear almost like it was fading. Daniel described in his mind as soft and nice, welcoming voice as they stopped.

He already walked in its direction but got stopped by Vergil, who grabbed him from his arm. "Ignore it, don't listen, don't follow and it will disappear," he said with a serious tone in his voice as they were strolling along the imprint of the path. The voice pleaded softly and desperately to follow its direction as they walked, but with each step, they walked along the path. It seemed to become silent by the moment.

It disappeared completely as the mist was fading and the day turned sunny and welcoming.

Daniel was dumbfounded as Erick, "What just happened? What was that thing?" he asked.

"That's easy, he was a wraith and now let's keep moving." Derek reminded his brother as they continued along the path.

"What is a wraith?" Daniel asked as he was walking along Vergil. "Wraith is a ghostly creature that is evil. There are several groups of them, they also love spreading fear and malice, and that one tried to split us up and lead us to our death."

It turned already late in day and skies above them had turned to blue and sunny as they were on the back route as Vergil had made the call for their pickup. They hoped that he will pick them up as they arrived at their meeting spot.

(Reviews and comments please and thank you!)


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Sun was already setting, as all of them waited at the road for Duncan to pick them up after they had walked out on the side of the road.

Down the road, they saw a familiar van driving into their direction and it stopped next to them.

"Hello, guys nice to see you again. How went the trip?" Duncan asked as he had climbed out from his car and opened the back luggage compartment to help them with their backpacks.

"It did get interesting, but there were some nice and horrible experiences." Derek helped him out.

After they had done with their luggage, they got in the car to leave for Inverness. All of them felt tired, so they fell asleep in the car seats.

The skies above the city of Inverness had turned dark as lights of the nightlife shimmered on the river Ness.

They checked into the hotel where they stayed before telling thanks, to Duncan as he drove them off. Each of them went to sleep tired and sleepy.

Daniel opened his eyes. As he got out of his bed, realized that he was at the hotel. He took a look aside and in the next bed, Vergil slept peacefully. After dressing up and getting himself in a presentable form in clean clothes, he decided that it would be nice to take a stroll along the river since it was half past seven.

The watch on his wrist showed that it was already nine a clock as he had returned from his walk and sightseeing. On his return, he ran into the twins who went for the breakfast at the restaurant. "Hey guys, good morning," he greeted them as they had spotted him.

"Where had you gone?" Erick, Derek, and he walked together to the restaurant.

"I went out for a walk. Where is Vergil?" Daniel asked as they all walked into the restaurant and in his sight, there sat the person about whom he had inquired.

He sat sitting at the table with food he already ate, "Good morning." Vergil greeted all of them as they sat down with their food they had picked out.

"So where did you go, Daniel?" he spread butter on his slice of bread as he goes interested in where they had been.

"I went for a walk along the river outside, today's skies are bleak gray. The news also on my mobile phone predicts it will rain today." after that, he stabbed on his fork a piece of bacon.

"Today we are off to Edinburgh. Arianna's train also arrives at the Edinburgh Waverley railway station today." Erick reminded them.

Vergil picked the notebook out from his pocket and had a quick look inside. "Hmm, looks like the train leaves from Inverness at 10:45 and arrives at its destination at 14:24. The travel time is about three hours," he closed it and placed back in his pocket.

After their meal, they went to their rooms to get prepared for leaving the hotel for the train station. Vergil called a taxi to pick them up from the hotel to the station.

It was quite a havoc with the packing, arrival at the station and boarding the train to the Edinburgh for first class. All of them felt relaxed when the train rolled out of the station on its route.

The trip on the train was just about chatting, listening to music, reading books and watching the nature scenery slip by, as outside fell rain.

It was already past two a clock when the train rolled inside the Waverley railway station coming to halt at the next train platform. The station was a busy hub with commuters as the trains departed and arrived.

All of them took their luggage as they walked in the booking hall. Above their heads, there they noticed the intricate ceiling with a glass dome above the center of the station through which daylight poured inside. They stopped at the exit to talk about where they are staying.

"We will stay at the Balmoral hotel as it is close to this station. We can walk to it." Daniel told them from what he had remembered from Angus.

Then they walked outside from the station to the hotel where Erick checked the reservation at the front desk. All of them stayed in different rooms.

Daniel opened the doors to his room as he entered it. There was a nice scenery of Scott Monument in front of him. He put his backpack down and sat down on the double bed.

Something caught his eye as he picked it up next to the table. When he read its content, he understood it was a note about luggage storing confirmed by lady Arianna. Next to it there was an envelope that has word "Important" on it.

Daniel opened it and read. The letter in the envelope was a message from Arianna that said she had taken extra luggage with clothes for him, twins and Vergil. There was information about where the luggage had to be taken out from storage. After he finished reading, his attention got broken by somebody knocking on the doors.

It was a hotel's bellboy with a large suitcase. "Excuse me, I'm here to deliver the suitcase from a storage area to Daniel Eldenwood by client's order. Also, you need to sign the notice that confirms you have received the luggage meant for you," he stated, giving him a clipboard with a pen attached to it.

"Sure." Daniel picked the pen and signed the notice of luggage delivery.

"Thank you." the man left the room as he closed the doors.

Meanwhile, in the train station, there stopped a train beneath its roof, with its red colored train caravan. After the train stopped, Arianna stepped out onto the train platform. The luggage got unloaded from the train at the same time.

"Your luggage miss," said one of the man as he passed the luggage to her. "Thank you," she said and then walked toward the exit. There was rain pouring down from the skies as the city streets busy with people underneath umbrellas walking in their daily routines. She opened the umbrella and turned toward the massive building with clock tower in one corner.

It was a quick walk to the front of the hotel as porters helped out to her with the luggage. Arianna walked to the front desk and inquired about her reservation and confirm about the luggage stored in the hotel.

After hearing the people mentioned her orders had arrived, she got happy. Arianna stayed in the royal suite as she decided to surprise all of them.

Her room had a nice view of the Edinburgh castle on top of the hill. She felt happy as the two porters brought her luggage and placed it in the wardrobe and they left.

The next thing that happened was picking up the phone next to her bed and dialing down to the front desk to arrangements planned for the guys.

Daniel sat in his room when he received a call. After picking up the phone, he heard there was an invitation to the Palm Court for him. He got curious about who it was from. He went to the Palm Court, but as he walked down the hall, he ran into the twins and Vergil who had changed their clothes as he.

"Where are you going off to?" Vergil asked. "I got invited to the Palm Court," he responded back.

"You too, we also received an invitation." Derek walked with them to get to the room which got mentioned on the phone.

As they walked inside, they got quite surprised. On the next chair, Arianna sat among baked goods and snacks with tea cups that stood placed next to sweets, with a smile on her lips.

"Good day to you four. Come join me for some tea," she asked them to take their seats next to her.

"So how was your trip?" she asked. "You should know that it had to be dangerous as usual." Vergil was first to respond as she poured hot water in his tea.

"Then, if you don't mind, we could talk about the details at my suite." she continued to pour the hot water in the last tea cup.

"We could give you a rough retrospect about what we went through at least," Erick suggested. "Okay, then tell me. Oh, I almost forgot the lemon." after dealing with the tea, she took the saucer with half slices of lemon and put one in her tea. Then she stirred it with her teaspoon.

"Where to start from?" Derek picked up his teacup and added two sugar cubes to his tea. Daniel got interested how they talk about their adventure while other people around them. "Starting from the place where we are at the entrance is better," he provoked Derek with a stare.

"Sure, why not. The first thing that happened was we found the entrance and Vergil found out how to get inside, after that, we wandered around the cave and found bones with the old relic," he tried not to tell it not to cause any attention.

"And then there was the smell of gas and fire burning, which ended with a big space. Then, there had to be a water leak and an enemy, but the smarty found out exit thanks to the brother. We found what needed to be found and from there, we wandered until finding the exit." he concluded.

"Now that's a story," she left out a small laugh. Daniel enjoyed the sweets.

"How long will we be staying in Edinburgh?" Erick asked as he took a bite out of the cake.

"Since you have done a good job, we will be in the city till Sunday so you can spend your time exploring the city." she got relaxed in her seat while enjoying her cup of tea.

Daniel happily spent his time with them as he had noticed it for the first time. After the stand got empty, Arianna reminded them about the meeting and its time as she got up with them to leave the rooms.

He relaxed in his bedroom as the clock showed 16:35 in his room. He went through the clothes he had in the suitcase. There was knocking on his bedroom doors after an hour later and he had a look to see who was knocking. Behind the doors, there stood Vergil. "Sorry, am I disturbing you?" he asked.

"No, come inside, don't stand outside and block the hallway," he let him inside. After closing the doors, he turned around to face him.

"So what's up, why are you here?" he asked him. "It's about tomorrow, I wanted to ask you if you would like to spend time with me around the city?" he asked in a tone that could bend the will of the strictest person. Daniel went with his request since it was his first time in Edinburgh and he hoped that it would be interesting.

"Sure, but there have to be interesting places to see," he responded with his one request. Vergil noticed the time on his wristwatch as it showed that there were several minutes left till they have to go to a meeting.

"Daniel, we should go cause there is not much time left," he hastened him. Both of them walked out into the hallway as Daniel closed the doors behind him and both of them left for Arianna's suite.

As they knocked on the door and opened, Arianna was in front of them. "Come inside, join me at the dining space, Erick and Derek are already here," she let them inside.

They walked to a room with five seats and there were two hotel employees putting dishes on the table. "We have prepared your room service as you requested lady Arianna. You can order food if you want." one of the servicemen responded.

"Thank you. I would like to make an order," she walked to her seat as one of them left and the man remained passed to them a menu as they all sat down. He took their order and left. "Guys, I hope you don't mind, but I have already ordered an appetizer for a start before our three-course meal."

Their food arrived quickly to their surprise. When the service man left, Arianna got relaxed, "So tell me the whole story and don't skip the details, they are important." she ate salad as her face showed full of excitement to hear about the adventure.

"Then, we start from the place where we found the entrance into the mountain. It was a flat stone surface with a cross and diamond with an arrow carved in it. Vergil had to be the one who found the way to get inside by using the tablet with the writing." first to being was Erick.

"Yeah, and then, we walked in the cave that led us to a remains of a man with a sword. He had left a warning etched into the cave wall about a creature lurking underground. We picked up the sword and later came upon a cave with flames shooting out from openings in its floor and walls." Derek was one to take over from him.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell that the sword is still with me." he realized since it had slipped his mind.

Arianna came to halt with eating, "Then, later, when we arrive in London, you and Daniel will bring that sword to Sinistra. She knows about those things more than I could know." there was knocking on the door as they opened and two hotel staff members walked inside once again.

"Excuse me for disturbing you, your second meal is ready." one of them responded as another one of them collected the empty dishes and took out the new food from rolling cart and placed in front of each of them.

After being done with it, they left again, walking out through the doors. When they left, the talk returned to its original. Arianna asked them to continue.

"Since we left from fire cave, I will continue next," Vergil asked for Arianna to continue.

"Okay, from the fire cave, we ended up in a big open round cave with four colonnades above each other and a big carved stone statue which had the stone in its crown. Daniel was first to run into the creature. I spotted it also, and knowing it was dangerous, I hit it with a stone." he was pouring word out of his mouth until Arianna raised her hand to stop him.

"What did that creature look like?" it was clear from his appearance, she wanted to know.

"It was a handsome man with water plants in his hair." he gave his impression together with what he had read in the books.

"By that description, I could tell you ran into the legendary water horse of the High Lands that inhabits freshwater lakes and is the most dangerous creature in Britain." she had realized fast what it was, they had met with her knowledge.

"I thought it was a kelpie. If you would like, could you tell me, what is a difference between kelpie and the water horse?" Daniel asked, noticing the chance to get an answer.

"Both are creatures that can transform into a horse and drag its victim to a death by drowning, but they are different by the habitat they live in. Kelpie lives in freshwater rivers, but, the other in the freshwater lakes." Arianna answered before Vergil could open his mouth to answer.

"So, since I answered your question, could you continue Vergil?" he gave a quick, "Sure." as he tried to organize his memory. "The water horse escaped, but left us in a quite a surprise," he once again got stopped by her as she wanted a new answer.

"And what was that surprise?" she stretched a longer than needed. "He activated a trap that filled the place up with water as we tried to escape it with him behind us, trying to get his hands on us," Vergil told about their adventure.

"And a course Daniel got the stone from the crown and got saved from the horse by Derek, but in reality, Daniel was the one who defeated him by a gauntlet that blasted a ball of energy at him, knocking the creature down from statue's head on the shoulder of it." he spoke like he was saying something boring.

"We were lucky that monster died of natural cause and by I mean natural cause by me and Vergil," Erick emphasized on the word natural.

"And by that, what do you mean?" she inquired.

"There was a boulder rain that put an end to him." he responded as Arianna giggled.

They're once again, somebody knocked on doors as the final course of desserts got brought inside by the staff as they collected the empty dishes and left.

After the staff left, Arianna spoke with them again. "Please, continue further, but this time it is Daniel, who will talk."

"Are you sure?" Daniel got a little shocked by what she had told. "Yes," she confirmed.

"Okay, as you heard, the monster got killed by rockfall, but there was still the exception of us drowning as the place filled up with water. That's why we climbed up as far we could thanks to luck, one twin noticed a crack where a phosphorus plant that covered the ceiling did not grow. Vergil found out it was a crack with air current running through it. We were lucky that he found a weak spot and blew it up with fireworks that caused the rockfall opening for us an exit. From there, we wandered until we reached the end and got out using the tablet once again." he recounted the events.

"Looks like, somebody used up their birthday present. Were you careful with it?" she stared at Vergil who seemed embarrassed.

"Yes, I decided to be careful since fireworks can be dangerous." he spoke in an unguilty way as he did nothing wrong.

"Since you are a responsible young man, it's okay." her hand messed up his hair as he sat next to her

"Tomorrow you can take free time to enjoy the city since you all earned it."

The guys stood up as they returned to their rooms, wishing her good night. Then, they left her suite splitting up in the hallway as Daniel, with Vergil went in the same direction.

"Hey, did you notice a room with a plaque written J. K. Rowling. She is the writer of the Harry Potter books." Daniel mentioned it as they walked along the hallway.

"Yeah, if I am not mistaken, that suite was the place where she finished her last book of the Harry Potter series. It's written on the hotel's webpage," they stopped at the doors of Daniels room.

"Well, Daniel, good night and see you tomorrow." Vergil continued to walk down the hallway. "Yeah, you too." Daniel opened the doors at the same time. His room was nice and warm as he walked inside and the Scott Monument was gleaming with decorative lights in the distance.

He got undressed and got under the bed sheets and he fell asleep.

Daniel had awakened by his mobile phone's alarm. As he had switched it off, he took a sight outside through the window of the sunny day, with blue skies above the city.

He got down to the breakfast as he had dressed up. There was somebody knocking once again as Daniel opened them, he after opening the doors faced Erick.

"Good morning, Daniel, come down to the breakfast, others are waiting for you at the Number One restaurant downstairs." that was all he wanted to tell him as Daniel said, "Sure, I'm coming." before locking the door behind him. Both of them went down the hallway and stairs.

Breakfast was nice as he talked with Vergil about what places they could visit while they stayed in Edinburgh.

The twins had already made plans where they wanted to go, so they will meet up at evening at 19:00 in the front lobby of the hotel.

Even Arianna had plans to meet with some of her old friends she had not seen for a long time and buying gifts for Serena who stayed at home.

Vergil had wanted to get to the Scott Monument first to glimpse the panorama of the city. Then, next in his plan it was the St. Giles' Cathedral, Scottish National Gallery, Scottish National Portrait Gallery and Royal Botanic Garden Edinburgh finishing with Calton Hill.

After hearing his plan, Daniel thought it would be a busy day as the next days, but at least, he will try to enjoy them since it was a chance that could not be missed. It was 09:00 as he and Vergil left the hotel for their first destination.

They walked the streets of the city reaching the Prince Street Gardens, as they walked through it until reaching Ross Fountain, above it, Edinburgh Castle sitting on a rock mountain in full grandeur.

"It is amazing, isn't it?" his head turned up toward the castle. "Do you mean the fountain or the castle?" Daniel asked, not knowing about what these two things he spoke about.

"I mean the castle not the fountain." he laughed, as he found his answer funny.

"It's one of the many symbols of Scotland, it also has many secrets. Enough with the viewing, let's go to the monument," he turned around as they walked in the direction of the gothic structure rising up in the sky.

They walked up the stairs of the monument, gazing at its stained glass windows as both of them continued along the narrow stairs further up.

In front of them, there was the entire city with the palace and the hotel where they stayed.

"Hey, Daniel take a look! There is the tower of St Giles' Cathedral in the distance and from here, you can see the hotel's clock tower, and several important buildings like Scottish National Gallery." Vergil surveyed the surrounding scenery of the city as Daniel enjoyed the nice weather.

He looked at distant mountains close to the city as Vergil noticed his stare.

"Arthur's Seat of the Holyrood Park is one of the best viewing spots in the city. Maybe we will go there," he mentioned that besides him. "St. Giles' Cathedral should be next destination, it is good that the Edinburgh city has historical monuments so close to each other." Daniel disrupted Vergil as he was still looking around.

Their walk to the cathedral was not long, as it seemed as they walked the streets of the city toward the Market Street.

They chose this destination because it would take less time to explore it than the other places.

Both of them explored the old church and its elegant stained glass windows beneath the arches of the cathedral. After a half hour, they left the over 800-year-old cathedral for The Mound.

The Mound was an artificial hill with its beginning in 1781, all the way to its completion in 1830, made from foundations of New Town when Nor Loch got drained to form today's Prince Street Gardens.

A yellow colored, neoclassical building with Greek columns decorating the facade stood soon in front of them.

Vergil was going for Renaissance work viewing as Daniel followed him. Daniel was also viewing other artworks he got interested because of Stella's influence who had taken him to the National Gallery of London as she was fond of the arts.

Vergil stood in front of the Sandro Botticelli's painting "The Virgin Adoring the Sleeping Christ Child". Meanwhile, Daniel was looking at another painting next to it.

There were other people walking and chatting as both of them looked around. Daniel noticed that Vergil was fond of old art styles as both of them explored medieval art exposition pieces.

"Do you like old master painter paintings?" Daniel asked him as both walked along the paintings, taking a look and stopping at those which were interesting to them.

"I like them. My favorite is Botticelli." was his response, "I'm a big fan of Renaissance art from Florence. Mostly from the Medici family era." he continued.

"Who are they?" Daniel asked to him, wanting to know more about it.

"Medici family was one of the richest families who grew to power in 14 century. They were a political dynasty, banking family with the biggest banking network in their age and later a royal family. They are also famous for giving a start to the Italian Renaissance, besides that, it was them who sponsored art and architecture by taking such geniuses underneath their wings such as Leonardo da Vinci, Botticelli, Michelangelo, and the famous architect Brunelleschi."

Both of them left the gallery at dinner time and they walked for the closest restaurant to have a meal near National Portrait Gallery.

The Scottish National Portrait Gallery got located in red sandstone gothic revival building. Daniel and Vergil got amazed by an entrance hall frieze that decorated four walls of the room above which was the second floor. They explored the eleven galleries of the building as they proceeded further with Vergil's plan for visiting Royal Botanic Gardens.

Both of them took a taxi to the next destination, they traveled; to Inverleith Row.

"Let's start with the 10 display glasshouses, we can start from Palm House," Vergil suggested him as both walked the pathway from East Gate Entrance toward the mentioned place.

Around them, there was the vast Botanical Garden with visible signs of the autumn. Colored leaves on trees and many plants with bright shimmering colors made an impressive and unforgettable impression. There were people walking along the pathways, enjoying the sunny and blue skies of the autumn.

The Palm house was a big structure made of stone with arched glass windows and curved glass roof covering it.

The vast interior of it filled with plants and felt humid as there were palms above them. White cast iron stairs were leading the edges that connected to a balcony that went around the glass roof and above it, there was another level. His attention turned to big bamboo trees.

Daniel enjoyed the walk around the long glass house where different climate zones got depicted. There were the tropical, subtropical and desert zones with a vast variety of plants. There were five climatic zones to explore altogether.

From the glass greenhouse, they left to Queen Mother's Memorial Gardens, Demonstration Gardens, Cryptogrammic Garden to City Viewpoint which had the view of the New Town.

Both of them continued to walk down toward Chinese Hillside the curving pathway, reaching the pond with a pavilion on one corner of it. The autumn made the place even more amazing.

The leaves floated in the water as they walked along it till reaching the Peat Garden and from there Woodland Gardens.

When they reached Rock Gardens, Daniel got thirsty, so he took a drink from his mineral water bottle.

"Could you please pass me that bottle too?" Vergil asked as he passed it to him.

"Thanks, this park is big, but we still have one destination in this park called Scottish Heath Garden." he looked around.

"By the way, what time is it now?" Vergil turned to him for an answer. "It's about five we still have one hour until the place closes."

They finished the tour in half hour as they walked out from the park through the same place they entered. After taking a trip to Calton Hill, they walked up from Regent Road leaving behind St. Andrews House.

"That's impressive monument." Daniel looked at the massive obelisk rising into the skies.

"That's Political Martyrs' Monument, it's on the Old Calton Burial Ground. You can also see Nelsons monument next to it, and the City Observatory and we are going toward it." above them, the tower loomed as it raised up in the skies.

Both of them sat down on the steps of the National Monument of Scotland cause in front of them, there was a majestic and impressive scenery of the city and Arthur's seat with The North sea in the distance.

The skies were getting dark as the sun disappeared behind the horizon as the last rays shone across the unfinished stone and concrete structure.

They finished the day next to Dugald Stewart Monument as they viewed the magnificent city of Edinburgh and its yellow lights shimmering and gleaming on the facades of the many buildings. In the distance, they could see the hotel where they were staying and even Scott Monument, St. Giles' Cathedral with illuminated Edinburgh castle.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Vergil spoke while sitting on the grass. "Yeah, I can say it was not a bad day." Daniel enjoyed the sight of the bright light streets and buildings.

"Thanks for coming with me. If you would not mind, you could join me and Arianna tomorrow. How about it?" Vergil suggested as he explored the landmarks from the mountain.

"Okay, I agree to go," Daniel told him since he did not know what to do for the next day.

"I know that the twins told about me and how I came to live with Arianna." he looked at aa distance as Daniel got a little uncomfortable.

"I acknowledge it to your behavior. You want to hear more about it?" he turned his head in his direction as the city lights reflected in his eyes.

Daniel thought not to ask, but he got the grip of his will power and replied. "Yes."

"Well, the first thing is that I got saved from the flames by an unknown person whom I don't remember the face. The only thing I can remember is that that person was dressed in something seemed to be a suit or uniform in black. The second thing is that after being saved I ended at Sinatra's place and after two days, I got taken undercharge and legal protection of Arianna."

"You were adopted by her."

"Yes, the most interesting thing of all is that I also remember being carried to somewhere which seemed to be a greenhouse. Even Sinistra remembers there was a white rose in my head." Vergil replayed, his mind in his memories.

"How did you end up at Sinatra's place?" he questioned him wanting to know more.

"I woke up at her place the next day, she had told me a man carried me in her place, but hid his face as he gave a box to her and then disappeared." the skies were already dark above them as they talked.

"That box had a letter inside it with documents and a scorched old book of Aeneid." that was a quite surprise for Daniel.

"What is Aeneid?" he inquired about the name. "It's a literary Latin work or epic of the roman poet Vergil," he smiled.

"Looks like you made connection what is common between us. My father was an avid Greek and Roman literature work reader and lover as he even gave me a name of that poet. I can still remember his library filled with the old books." he stood up from his place and stretched out his hand to pull up Daniel from his place.

"Come, we should get back to the hotel. I will call for a taxi to get us back." both of them walked down as Vergil dialed his mobile phone for a taxi. The time was 17:25 as they walked into the hotel and its front lobby as both split up.

Daniel wanted to relax after a long day of walking around the city so he went swimming and he walked to his suite to pick up swim trunks and after picking them, walked to the swimming pool.

The room of the swimming pool was darkened with light shining from the pool together with light beams dancing against a soft cream colored walls and blue tile support beams.

Daniel got in as nobody was at the pool and swam. He felt as he was the one with water relaxing on his back as he floated in the pool.

"Daniel, if I may say, you have quite a fondness of swimming." a calm voice like a wave created by a rock falling in the calm water could be heard as he turned around to see who was talking.

Near, one column out of the site and resting with back against it was Arianna in black swimsuit staring into the blue water of the pool.

"How strange it is that, we don't notice the presence of the others as we are busy with the things we love to do." her eyes connected to his.

"So, enjoying the water, you seem quite changed. Did something happen to Vergil?" she submerged her legs in the water on the edge of the pool and moved them around.

(Reviews and comments please and thank you!)


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

She by Daniel's thoughts seemed to tell the change in him after he had learned the story of Vergil. For him, it almost appeared like those brown eyes saw even in his soul.

"How to say it... Hmm... Well... Vergil talked about his name and... how he came to live with you." he paused deciding what to say to her.

"Looks like somebody is earning his trust of another." her fingers played through her black wet hair. "It's a good thing as you are interested in him, and in other people. Try listening to them and you can see much more than you know now."

"Can you please tell me an answer to one question?" he latched on the edge of the pool next to her.

She pulled her legs out from the water and got comfortable by sitting in lotus pose against the blue tile column. "Sure, and what is that question?"

"Why did you take him under your care?" those were his words that had kept him nudging from the talk on Calton Hill.

Instead, she told him cryptic lines that confused him. "The past is the answer by knowing the one that gave life to him, and a duty to fulfill, tied in a long promise and masked in it."

"What do you mean by that?" she then stood up. "You told that with one question it is enough, but you are trying to get second out of me.", she walked to the exit and turned around smiling, "You are smart Daniel, and not using your mind would be such a shame. Have a nice swim, but don't forget to be ready for the evening. Bye!" and then she walked out of the room.

While Daniel and Vergil had spent the day taking time exploring the tourist attractions the twins were on a task by Arianna to which they had agreed together.

"You, idiot look where are you stepping, my back is not a doormat on with you can trounce as you like," Erick told to Derek as he helped him to get up to an opening in a tunnel beneath Edinburgh.

"Trying to find that place is hard enough, but it is like finding a needle in a haystack." Derek helped to pull up his brother.

Both of them were in the dark space as they discovered. The place stood empty and creepy that both of them were getting goose bumps on their skin.

"So where are we?" they explored the space, spotting an exit in one corner that disappeared into the darkness.

"It seems we are close to the Mary King's Close since this is the part of the Old Town." Derek looked at the map of the city.

"It should be here." Derek touched brick wall when he pushed a brick they caused a wall to sink showing behind a corridor.

"Well, you found the entrance to the wraith-witches chamber. Let's get going." both of them walked inside walking down the grime covered stone floor until they saw light pouring on the floor from a door arch.

As they close on the entrance they got stopped by a voice coming from the direction of the entrance. "Who is there? Show yourself, now," it was the rough creepy voice of a female.

Both of them walked inside as they entered a big cluttered square room with another door arch in the opposite wall. In the sight was a statuesque woman. Her hair was red, skin green, pale and with a snake slits in honey colored eyes.

"You both are not normal humans are you? No one can find this place so easy. What brings you here?" her piranha teeth showed as she spoke.

"We are here in search of information." Derek was the one to tell her why they had arrived at her place.

"So, you are here in search of information. May I ask what is the thing you want to get?" she sat down near a fireplace.

"We want information about a Cauldron of Bran. To be straight, we want to know about it remains." Erick told.

Derek used that time to place a hand sized bag on the round table next to her. She picked it up and took a peek inside. "You both make a good bargain. I shall tell you about the thing you seek," she rose from her seat and walked out of the room into the next room returning with an old book.

"Here is your answer, take it and go," she put it in Derek's hands. They were ready to leave until Derek knocked over a clay jar of animal bones. The sound of the clay smashing against the stone on the floor sounded in the room.

"What did you do?" hearing the sound she walked into their direction, wanting to see what they had done. "Sorry, I knocked over the jar," he tried to pick up when she yelled, "Get your hands off, now." Derek retreated back, her black long nail tips traced over the pile as she noticed something beneath it.

The thing showed out from the bottom of the bone pile and the clay shards. It was dark blue colored as she pulled it out, it was a handkerchief.

"Who of you are the owner of this thing?" she showed it to them both in front of their face. "It's one of our friends," Derek responded, knowing it belonged to Daniel since he had borrowed it.

"Hmm, tell that person to watch out from the living number of three. He is in for a big adventure from that he cannot escape until the superstition is collected in a full circle." the handkerchief fell into the hands of Erick.

Both of them left the place wandering back and dealing with other task dealt with them by Arianna.

It was already dark outside as they returned to the hotel to turn in for a report to her and to take a bath.

All of them met at hotel's restaurant. They were happy about that another day was over and they could relax.

While the waiters placed the food on the table Arianna wanted to know about how they spent the day, "Vergil, how was a day for you and Daniel? Hope it was nice since you had planned it all from beginning."

"It was good, we got to do all the things in my plan." he smiled.

People around them talked and chatted with each other discussing things as the restaurant was full with hotel guest. Waiters were walking around and writing the orders, and as they carried food for tables.

Vergil realized that he had not asked what the twins had been up to today as he had been busy with planning his and Daniel's day around the city.

He glanced in Erick's direction who noticed it, "Why are you looking at me? Do you have something to ask?" he said and meanwhile Arianna got distracted by the crowd of people.

"Yeah, I have one question and it is where you were today?" Erick leaned forward to tell what they have been up to, "We both were on a task by Arianna. Trying to collect a book on the Cauldron of Bran from wraith witch." after that he leaned back.

Daniel also had heard it and got curious as he had read the story of the Cauldron of Bran when he was in elementary school, Vergil too seemed quite stunned by the news.

He was ready to ask about it, but Vergil poked him inside and with his head told not to speak about it as he leaned closer to speak with him.

"Be careful on what you speak, because you don't want to get unwanted attention."

"Sure, did you speak with Erick about a Cauldron of Bran myth. It is just a legend by what I know," he adjusted his body as he was talking with him.

"You should already know this, that we don't deal with menial things in our line of work."

Arianna sat beside them talking with Erick and Derek about her three day trip around the Scotland.

"Oh, Erick did you run into something with your brother because I found out you met somebody in tunnels." Vergil got interested as he sat next to Daniel and Erick.

Erick spoke to them in a normal voice tone not wanting to be overheard or attract attention from surrounding people in the restaurant, "Both of us ran into a crawling shadow golem what walked on the walls. He reminded me a gruesome ugly alien from a horror movie." with his fork he stabbed a slice of meat as he ate it.

"Ugh, the crawling one's are agile and the nastiest with a harder challenge to kill from their group." sitting with an empty dish in his front. Vergil recounted what he had learned by reading the books in the house library.

Daniel was one who reminisced on the first encounter with one as he walked to home, since then he wanted to learn things by turning to them for answers, or trying to find out by himself.

"What you mean by group?"

"By that Daniel, I mean there are different categories of them as there are different ethnic humans, species of whales and horses, things like that."

Erick testified to that, "And he is not lying because there are classifications or subcategories of them. Some of them even have a class system." as he got quiet when a waiter came to collect the empty dishes. The waiter after collecting empty dishes walked away to bring up desserts next.

"Altogether, there are three groups or categories of them. Those are if, I remember the walkers as they move around like simple humans, the crawler who is the one we met today. They are renowned for climbing house walls at night time, sometimes noticed by humans becoming urban legends, and then there are the sleepers who sleep until they get awoken by the presence of someone living. Did I get it wrong, Vergil?" for the surprise, Derek was the one to get into the discussion.

"Yes, you got that correct," Arianna spoke as she sat and just contemplated.

"There will be a brand new day tomorrow, so you should rest nice Daniel since you will have to accompany me with Vergil together."

All of them exited the restaurant after the meal and each of them walked to their rooms as Daniel was getting sleepy and retired for a night's sleep in a nice bed. Outside was pitch dark with orange, yellow and white lights gleaming in the city buildings.

He lay in the bed in deep thoughts about the words of Arianna in the pool.

"The past is the answer by knowing the one that gave life to him, and a duty to fulfill, tied in a long promise and masked in it." these lines he replayed in his head.

"Knowing the one that gave life to him." that to him reminded that it meant parents, and the promise may be had to be from the past, but why there is mention of duty. Did anyone help her out in the past, and in return asked for a promise to fulfill a duty? That for him was a positive calculation.

He then turned to word masked. Something masked behind the promise. What does it mean? His head put words in line parents, past event, promise, duty and masked. Then came the revelation that hit like a thunderbolt.

Daniel got up and searched for a note to write an information for the next day as he after that went back to bed. Once the question got answered he switched off the light and stared at the window as his eyelids closed for sleep.

It was a dark gloomy day as cloudy, gloomy skies loomed over the city of Edinburgh.

Breakfast was from him at nine a clock as he walked toward restaurant as he joined the others. Arianna was hiding her face behind the morning newspaper as she was going over. Twins were chatting between themselves and Vergil was enjoying a cup of tea.

Daniel saw that Arianna's eyes were passing over the business section as she turned the page back to the latest news reporting's as she seemed in deep contemplation.

"Good morning Daniel." she greeted him as she noticed his presence while still reading, taking a quick glance over the paper.

Daniel picked up his food as he joined the four people sitting at the table.

"Daniel and Vergil, are you all prepared for today?" her voice reminded them about what they had planned to do today.

"Yeah." both of them answered at the same time for their surprise as the twins almost let out a laughter.

"Where are we traveling?" Daniel was curious as he wanted to know what she had planned.

As the trio walked outside from the hotel in front of them stood a luxury car that had arrived there to pick them up. "Hello, Lady Arianna, I'm here to pick you up as ordered," she got greeted by an old man in black suit.

"Well then that's good, these two men will be also accompanying me as I made arrangements. So both of you get in the back seat, I will be in front." After that, the man opened doors for her as she got beside the driver's seat while both Vergil and Daniel got themselves seated in the back.

The car drove through streets of the city, passing many buildings until the scenery changed from that of the city to a suburb, and further to the green scenery as the car traveled across the black tarmac.

It was about one hour later that the car turned sideway into one of the side roads that from both sides was choked in the forest with a bridge that passed over a river. Then appeared up a two rows of oak trees along the road with a meadow that came at the end with a red brick manor house.

It was a Tudor gothic style manor clad in bright red bricks with stone windows and decorations. The car stopped at the front entrance of the house.

As Arianna with both of them got out of the car they looked around. Daniel and Vergil were the ones with the most interest as their eyes traveled over and tried to capture insight the edifice of the building and surrounding area.

"Vergil, Daniel, please follow me, there is a person who I want you to meet." she said, and both walked behind her as Arianna walked to the oak doors and knocked iron ring knocker in the lion's mouth against them.

The door was opened by a man in uniform. "Ah, Lady Arianna, it's nice to see you. Please come inside, the lady is not here yet as she had an unexpected event to discuss with Rochelle in back gardens." the man stepped aside to let them inside.

The interior of the house was old style British carved wood details, paintings in gilded frames and wood panels. In one corner ticking away was grandfather clock. "Please take a seat in the parlor room," he led them to a room with fireplace and couches where they sat down.

Arianna still standing turned to the butler and asked, "Can you tell me, where is she? I want to talk with her.", he answered to her, "Sure, the lady is in the rosary greenhouse. I will take you there." both of them walked out of the room as she told both of them to wait.

Daniel agreed to wait in the room as he took in the surrounding area of the room. The room was decorated with oak furniture and couches with an elaborate pattern on them. In one corner stood Medieval armor suit. Walls that covered with paintings in sumptuous frames of wood and gold.

His eyes got stuck on the fireplace as above it hung a painting of one funnel ship painted in oil. It depicted a forward bow of it with explosion aside and a submarine in front. Underneath as he got closer he read a title of the painting "War".

"So you got interested in that painting, can't blame you. It appears to be Wilhelm Gustloff." having hasty and candid look on the painting Vergil gave his resume.

"Hmm, what did you mean by that? Do you know that ship?" he wanted to understand more about the painting.

"Yeah, I know about that ship you see featured on the canvas." he sat down on the nearby couch as he got cozy.

"Wilhelm Gustloff was a ship that sunk in the Baltic Sea in the final year of the Second World War it is one of the world biggest maritime disaster in with about 9000 people died by drowning and freezing to death from hypothermia." Vergil recounted what he had watched on a television documentary.

Both noticed steps coming in their direction as they echoed from the walking over the tile floor in the wide front entrance. There could be heard two voices on that they recognized as Arianna's and another one they did not recognize as two women with her walked in the room.

One was with gray hair, bushy with curls, she wore a classy dress. Her appearance was of a staunch impression.

Next to her was a young woman dressed almost like a business executive in platinum blond hair and there was this uncanny unease it was almost like she was familiar or he had seen her somewhere, but he did not recall it all.

There was a moment of silence as all the people with their eyes made notes about each other in their minds from the first impression.

"Ruth, let me introduce you to Daniel Eldenwood and Vergil Fallbrook." Arianna was the first to speak out to introduce each other.

"Nice to meet such young, dashing gentlemen, my name is Ruth Dayton, and this is..." she was stopped by the young woman next to her.

"If you would not mind Ruth, I would introduce myself. My name is Rochelle Lemontje, I think you met my mother." her eyes were turned toward Daniel.

He felt a little unease, but dealt with it as formal as he could, "Oh, yes, I was introduced to her by Arianna when she was in London.", that for him seemed formal.

In the doorway stood the butler as the woman spoke out to him, "Retford, could you please go to the kitchen and make tea with desserts for our guests?"

"Yes, milady, as you wish." he turned around and disappeared in the interior of the house.

They all were sitting on couches around a coffee table as to talk something important.

"So, my dear Arianna what have you been up to? It was quite surprising for me to see you in here as you always have been sticking around London or sometimes on trips around the world. It is quite a deal to see you here since you despise that painting made by your father." her eyes slipped the toward painting above the fireplace. Arianna's face showed a distaste for it, as even she tried to hide it from present people around.

"It's like I want to like it, but it is just I don't like it at all." her brown colored eyes turned in another direction not wanting to see the painting.

"Figures," Ruth replied on what she had spoken as the butler had returned with a tray of the tea set and after placing it on coffee table walked out to return with the sweets.

"So, Arianna I heard that you re-saved message from Rochelle that a piece of metal was stolen from a storage owned by you. What was all that about?" she seemed to Daniel almost like she was an investigator in some crime.

Arianna took a deep breath, "To be true to the fact, that item stolen from storage was to be given to the museum by your great grandfather Edmund." meanwhile Ruth distracted preparing the tea.

"That crazy man was a smart man, but he had a taste for traveling and collecting the strangest things that his office got cluttered as a museum storage. Good thing he passed most of it to you, I could not figure out where to put that stuff." Ruth put a tea bag in her cup after done with tea preparations.

"Rochelle, you were the one who noticed it disappearance. How did you notice it was missing since it was in storage?"

"I got asked to do a reorganization for British museums of the storage area and also for once I decided also check on Arianna's items stored in a rented storage area, but I noticed that one drawer in shelf unit was disturbed. That's how I came to discover that it was missing. It was odd since that time when my neighbor Mr. Barington lost an old scroll from his collection." she seemed disturbed that something had gone missing.

"My, my Arianna looks like you got robbed, but at least it wasn't anything with value," Ruth spoke out as she took a small sip of tea.

"What are you doing in the British Museum?" asked Vergil, who had followed their talk.

"I did not mention to you, Vergil that Rochelle is right now an employee of the British Museum, her mother is a patron of it as also Louvre Museum and Smithsonian. She also dedicated items for museums." Arianna concluded and defined complete summary of her.

"Yes, it is true, but it makes me embarrassed to be compared to my mother. She is one with a knack to notice something of a big historical value by her eyes." the spoon in her cup went around as she stirred it.

Ruth had taken a piece of biscuit cake as Daniel enjoyed a chocolate muffin from the stand that had been placed there by the butler.

"Nonsense, my dear girl. Don't take it too much to your heart, or else you will end up like me and my sister Gladis always feuding on anything." Ruth tried to get her to realize that she valued herself too low.

Arianna tried but failed to hold her laughter that the old lady clearly saw it. "What is so funny?" with a stiff face she faced her.

"Sorry, aunt Ruth, but I remember how that feud started if I remember it all began over a cake."

"You both made a two cakes for Mother's day and when you picked up and walked with sisters cake to put on the glaze as the final touch you tripped and splattered that cake against her face in front of granny, aunt and uncle. You also could not resist taking a smudge of the cake from her face and taste it as you apologized, but after tasting it you told it tasted like..."

"Ratchet crap." finishing her words was Ruth.

Daniel put his hand in front on his face like he was coughing and Vergil meanwhile, looked in another direction and Rochelle pulled her lips like she wanted to spread her lip shine, but Arianna instead got loose with laughter.

On Ruth's face showed a big smile. "It's nice that you visited me, so if you don't mind, we could take a stroll outside since it sunny and nice outside. Also, today for young and old people to walk around in the fresh air is quite a common necessity, so how about it? The roses in the garden are in full bloom and I know you like them, Arianna."

"It's a nice idea!" she with other walked as they took to walk out of the manor house at its back area that connected to a garden.

"Looks like you have quite a good influence on her. She seems happy and cheerful." Ruth spoke with Daniel as both of them were distant from others while taking a stroll on a pathway between blooming roses and flowers.

"What you mean by that?"

"By that my dear boy, I mean that to others, she is not what she seems to be as she has to change with events around her life, but for the first time she feels like a fresh breeze of air."

Both of them were heading back toward the trio who talked among each other. Daniel used the time for him to talk with Arianna about what they had talked about in a hotel at the swimming pool as the group again split up.

"Arianna, I guess I have an answer for what we talked about in the hotel at swimming pool."

"My god, so and what is that answer?" with a grin on her face she glanced to the rose bush next to him.

"The past is the answer by knowing the one that gave life to him, and a duty to fulfill, tied in a long promise and masked in it. Those are words you spoke and I have a clue what they mean."

"Knowing the one that gave life to him is about his mother because she gave birth to him. Do I get positive affirmation?" his eyesight was on her.

Arianna was enjoying the aroma of the rose as she took a deep breath. "Yes, continue with the deduction."

"Duty could mean that somebody of Vergil's family helped you as in return you made a promise, but it is masked as you perceive him as a son of your own."

"Well, I am damned you have a mind of a sharp blade. You could do miracles if you follow the clues." her fingers slipped over the satin rose petals of a flower.

"It is true, as you concluded I think of him as my son that for me is hidden behind a promise." Daniel saw her close her eyes like she was in a trance.

"His real parents, family member saved me and in as a repayment I promised to help him when needed, but he has grown closer I love him to be close."

That was all and as they after a while returned to the hotel, but before they were stopped as Ruth had something to give to Arianna.

"Thank you. It was nice that you came to visit. I have a special gift for you Arianna, I found them in the attic of the house and it seems you would like it a lot."

It was already past dinner time as they arrived back to the front entrance of the hotel and Arianna said thanks to the driver as he drove off.

The hotel's entrance was empty as it was already past lunch time and many of the guests were in their room or enjoying themselves around the city.

Daniel wanted to take a nap because he felt sluggish. "I feel tired, see you in the evening Arianna, Vergil."

He fell on the bed as he turned to the side and drifted off into sleep. Outside the window, the day flowed on as the skies turned dark giving a turn to the dark evening of autumn which was eliminated by city's bright street lights and gleaming windows.

It was a knock on the door that made Daniel turned to them as he tried to come to senses. After rubbing his eyes, he realized that there was another knock, he spoke, he is "Coming." to the person on the other side.

Behind them was Derek one of the twins who gave him a smile. "Had you had a nice nap? You should prepare to come down to the restaurant for dinner."

"Sure, let me get ready." he combed his hair and had a quick glance in the mirror.

"Let's go we should get down since I feel hungry, I would like to have a nice meal."

"I heard from Vergil that you visited Ruth. How did she treat you?"

Both of them were walking down to the elevator as Derek had an interest in Daniel's meeting with Ruth.

"The encounter with her for me was normal she seemed nice and quiet energetic. Did you meet her?" that was all he could say to him.

"Yeah, she is the sister of my grandmother, both of them don't get along since they were sixteen years old because of some cake accident. She treats us both like we are too skinny and feeds us always trying to fill us up like Thanksgiving turkeys. I think she does that because she is in competition with her sister, who could make the tastiest food."

Both of them waited as the elevator opened its doors and they walked inside to take a ride to lower floors below.

The restaurant was once again in buzz with people and their talks as they seated themselves down next to the others.

"I have rather a bad news for you, Arianna." told Erick who had leaned closer.

"And what are they?"

"That which what we visited is dead, somebody had killed her yesterday as we were brought her shoes today."

"Shoes!" Daniel sighed in confusion like he had heard something bizarre for his ears. What could a witch need with a shoe?

"Daniel, if you want to know it is an ancient belief from old times that shoe can ward off all evil. That shoe was meant for her to stop her from asking for another favor. When you have to deal with the likes of them, they ask for another and another favor becoming like an illness that does not leave you alone till you die. The shoe is the one thing of several that can stop them from that." Vergil explained the shoe thing to him.

"Also, you work in architecture company, you could have gotten information about that in some old homes like there have been findings of shoes built in walls or special locations like near the stairs and so on with many other things."

After those words, Daniel realized that it was true since he himself have been in several houses what were to be reconstructed, restored and rebuilt, sometimes from the walls there were findings like old shoes together with salt holders, old work tools, and many objects.

The day had passed quickly as he retired for sleep once again to wake up early in the morning as his watch showed that it was already past seven in the morning.

Outside was autumn gray skies accompanied by a light mist. The streets appeared abandoned and empty, darkened by water coming from the mist, and downpour that could be heard hitting against the glass at night as he drifted out of sleep.

He turned and tossed around the bed thinking what to do, but he got up because what good was staying in the bed until nine a clock.

Daniel put on new clothes as he left the room, stepping out into the empty hallway with no one in sight. The same condition was in the front lobby as only humans, there were employees and staff of hotel preparing for the new morning.

In mind, he had come up with a plan to take a stroll to the Scott monument as his feet walked out in the open and empty pedestrian walkway. Then came a sudden realization he had not contacted Angus.

Angus was not an early bird, but he did wake up sometime early. He turned and reminded in his head facts and details about his friend.

First that snagged his attention just like a movie put on pause was the fact that Angus sometimes was sent for shopping the groceries by his mother for two days in the week. It was almost like tradition or habit since childhood in the mornings.

Hoping that the day in his mind was the affirmed day he fished out from his coat pocket, mobile phone and searched up his number. The answer was a beeping sound for several seconds until "Yeah, Angus speaking." he got connected with him.

"Good morning Angus, it's Daniel. I wanted to call you but forgot that you are also in the city. How about we meet up?"

"Umm, Daniel, how about you turn around and shake hand." that was his response.

Daniel sought reply on those lines as he turned around and on the other side of the street was for his surprised Angus with a shopping bag and phone in another.

In his ear, he could notice joyful giggling after that phone disconnected as Angus came to him.

"Danny boy, it's nice to see you so you are staying at the Balmoral that's a fancy place to stay. If you want, you can come visit me at lunch time." from his pocket, he pulled out his visit card and on the other side of it drew and scribbled with ink pen directions to his place.

"Oh, I almost forgot can I take a friend of mine with me? You already met him."

"Sure you can, my mother would like that. I have to go, see you soon," he said as the visit card was passed to him and he walked on toward the Old Town.

He exited to walk to the Scott monument, and it was already nine as he noticed the clock needle showing what time it was as he took to look at the corner clock tower rising from the hotel.

For him, it took just several minutes to get to the hotel and the restaurant for breakfast to order food as he waited for others to arrive. It had been just several minutes later that through the restaurant's doors, walked Arianna with boys. They all joined next to him as they said each other good morning as the waiter was coming to take their order.

(Reviews and comments please and thank you!)


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Vergil, I have to ask a favor from you. Would you like to accompany me as I visit my friend?"

"Friend?" he spoke as Erick and Derek also got intrigued. "Well, my friend and the office companion from work. I think he would like to meet you since you ran into him."

"You mean the movie theater in London?"

"Yes, he is a local of this city, but works and lives in London. I'm thinking to go to his place, so I decided to take you with me. How about it? His house is in the historical town center close to the castle."

"Sure, I would like it, but when are you visiting him?"

"At lunch time as we agreed," Daniel told him as he scratched his nose that itched.

"Well, then if you have plans you can go, but at least have a nice time," Arianna mentioned to them.

By the eleven a clock Daniel and Vergil had prepared their coats as outside was a humid, chilly and gloomy day with rock, gray skies as the clouds were in dark tinge with light color edges as almost signaling they will pour down their content. For backup Daniel even grabbed with him his folding black umbrella.

The air outside was chilled and fresh as the soft autumn wind blew between the wide streets and open areas as they walked along the street sides in the direction where was the Old Town.

Royal Mile was still active as people walked in the long street along shops, restaurants, pubs that provided the escape from the cool climate with their warmth as they did their daily acts.

On each side, they could also spot the alleyways that in some places almost felt like canyon because of old events in the past that made the city inhabitants to build high rise buildings.

Those were wars, plagues, and invasions and because of that, people felt safer behind the city walls that protected them from hostility. As the population rose, so the buildings rose in floors and height.

There also were fires that destroyed the city as it got rebuilt from the ruins, making the city they walked right now.

In the old part of the town, there stood still buildings in the original appearance and style with Georgian era style windows in white color.

They came upon the place where Angus had lived his childhood. It was a five story high house build from stone and looking like it had enjoyed a long history of the city.

His apartment was on the top floor as both of them walked up the stairs to the last floor.

Daniel had held the note left to him by Angus as he had followed the directions of his. His fingers touched the surface of the doorbell as it rang with a buzzing sound.

In their direction could be heard steps as the doors opened and in them stood a woman with red hair and a nice warm aura that almost made her presence felt both inside fuzzy and nice.

"Hello, you must be friends of my son. Please come in since its lunch time, I invite you to lunch. Oh, my name is Agnes. I recognize you are Daniel, and you have a friend with you." they walked inside past her as she had invited them with a smile and after they closed the doors. Both of them stood in a hallway with dark wood panels decorating walls. In the corner was coat hanger and the hall walls had paintings hanging.

The light came from an elegant frosted glass dome in the center of the hall and from entrance Daniel and Vergil could count four doors on each side of the hallway and opposite them was another door at the end of the hallway.

"Well, since you both are here, you should go to the doors at the end of the hall. Angus is behind them in the living room. I'm off to the kitchen to prepare the food."

With a smile, she walked in the doors next to the entrance to the right side closing doors behind her as they walked toward the doors facing them.

Both of them investigated the surroundings as they walked. Daniel's eyes looked up the frosted glass dome through with poured inside daylight. The dome rose above them decorated with intricate metal framing with molded panels above his head in all length of the room.

As the doors opened the doors in vision came long room decorated in medieval furnishing in light wood with dark green curtains, couch and living room chairs with green pillows matching the green color of the curtains, even the padding on the chairs was matched.

In the room was also a big medieval style shelving unit and facing the doors a fireplace with TV above it.

The six windows faced the building roofs and magnificent scenery as Daniel peeked down after moving aside the white curtain.

"Where is Angus?" Vergil asked, looking around until he noticed after taking a quick glance with his eyes back that there was a mess of red hair on the couches hand rest. He poked Daniel and shoved at him as he slept.

Daniel shoved with his finger for Vergil to be quiet.

He sneaked close to him as he pulled close to his ear and then let out a whistle that caused the sleeping victim to open eyes in panic and to make it funnier he also fell out of the couch.

Vergil and Daniel laughed as Angus after getting hold of himself got up and grabbed Daniel in an iron grip, locking his head with his arm around the neck.

"You think it was funny you twit? You scared me, you fool," he went on raving while Daniel laughed.

"Okay, okay. Please release me, you are choking me and besides, we are not the only people here." reminded him Daniel knowing he had to introduce Vergil.

Angus had noticed him as for Daniel it was a chance to get out of his grip. "Angus, this is my new friend. His name is Vergil."

Both of them exchanged greetings and introduced themselves with full names.

He realized that he had a natural need for restroom so he turned to him. "Angus, could you tell me where is lavatory?"

"Sure, walk outside the room and turn right."

"Thanks." he walked out of the room, closing room doors behind, hoping that they will talk with each other.

It had been just two minutes when he walked out of the lavatory room to join the two in the next room, he heard them talking.

Opening the doors in the couch, both of them sat and talked with each other.

"You two get along fine." Daniel sat down in the chair with green pillows and got himself cozy in it.

"He is smart," Angus told from his first impression.

There was knock on the door as they opened and Angus' mother spoke to them.

"Guys, lunch is ready. You all come to the dining room, the food is ready." then she left.

"Okay, guys then let's go for lunch. Shall we?" Angus stood up with them as they left the room and walked toward the apartment's entrance to the second door from the kitchen.

The dining room was in medieval furnishing and decor with themed big painting on the wall with banners.

They sat down next to the table as the doors to the kitchen opened as food got brought inside.

"It's nice you have friends to visit you. It has been a long time since you were home. What you will do for next week?" his mother asked him.

"I'm returning to London for my second week. Have a nice time with my new friend," he patted the shoulder of Vergil.

"So you must be Daniel, I learned about you from my son. It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." he responded.

"Daniel, where you are staying in the Edinburgh?" asked Angus as he was cutting meat.

"Hotel, Balmoral."

"That's a fancy place to stay. Are you with him?" he inquired about Vergil as well.

"Yeah, I'm here with my new friends."

"How many are you?" he inquired even further.

"We together are five people, the other three are in a hotel. All of us are also returning to London tomorrow." Vergil took over from perplexed Daniel.

"I was also leaving the next day for London."

"Angus, where is your dad? I wanted to meet him since you told me he was an engineer."

"You are late, dad traveled to Belfast for an important conference. He will stay there for two days."

"Daniel, could you tell me about you white haired friend?" the one to join to their talk was an Angus' mother.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Vergil Fallbrook. I'm sixteen years old." in a polite manner he introduced himself to her.

"Angus, grandfather left something for you from a visit yesterday, when you travel back to London, don't forget to pick it up from the kitchen corner shelf."

"Sure mother. I will pick it up the next day."

"You have a grandfather, what he is like?" Daniel got interested in the new fact what he had heard.

"Strict, since he is a pastor in a church. In our family, there have been five generations of pastors."

"Son, you got it wrong by one number. With grandfather it makes altogether six," she corrected his mentioned fact, as she was talking to Vergil who sat next to her. After the first meal, the second course of desserts got placed on the table as they talked with each other.

"If you want Angus you could join us at evening in the hotel so you could meet my family," Vergil mentioned to him. Angus agreed and without thinking.

The day outside was brighter as sunlight shined through clouds as they slid over the skyline. The dining room windows faced roofs of next door buildings as they were at different heights going downward along the mountain.

By the time, they said goodbye to Angus and his mother it was already half past five as their shoes walked over the hotels floor of the front entrance lobby.

Vergil went to the Arianna's room as Daniel just went for a swim in the pool and after that listen to music.

Both of them as the clock was seven stood in the hotel's front entrance waiting for Angus who walked inside from the street. Angus noticed them and walked in their direction.

"Good evening guys. I hope I'm not late."

"No, you arrived on time. Let's go, I want to introduce you with some people." Vergil together with them walked to the restaurant.

But there was a quite a surprise in for the all three from destiny as they walked inside the restaurant going to the table where the twins sat.

As the Vergil tried to introduce them with Angus, he failed.

"Hey, it's you." blurted out Derek as he recognized Angus. "No way, that is him." recognizing him Erick also spoke surprised.

The two of the trio were confused about their reaction.

"Do you know him?" Vergil talked with the twins as all of them took their seats next the Derek and Erick.

"Yeah, we know him. We met him at university when he was doing historical research in house foundations. If I remember it was to help him in house renovation for a client. Correct me if I'm a mistaken brother." Derek mentioned.

"True, true you got it all correct." the second twin, also agreed.

Daniel realized that one person was missing. "Where's Arianna, I don't see her around?"

"She will be down soon. There she already is coming." Erick spotted her walking in their direction dressed in her best.

"Hello boys, it's nice to see you all and fresh face between you. Are you Angus? Nice to meet you, my name is Lady Arianna Edelweiss."

"Umm, I don't want to be rude or anything, but I have questions." he felt uncomfortable asking about it.

"Ask and I will answer if I want to." with the mischievous smile she spoke.

"You look so young, is it true you are a family?"

"Yes, those two twins who you know are related, but this cute boy," she hugged Vergil "is my son."

"How old you are?" Angus asked without thinking.

"My, my what a un-gentleman words you speak. Didn't your mother teach you never to ask for woman's age in a first meeting or date? But for your information I'm older than you."

His face turned a little red as he got embarrassed by her words, turning his eyes away in another direction.

Arianna got the enjoyment of his shyness as it for her was interesting to see the many faces of Angus.

"Angus, I heard from Daniel you work together with him and I know quite a lot from him about you, from what he has said, I still would like to know you better."

"Really." that was all he said as he turned to Daniel asking about his explanation, but he pulled out his hidden gun.

"Yes, I told her, but she wanted to ask something." he used this tactical maneuvering to escape from the trap.

Lucky from him she had the interest to know more about Daniel's friend. They chatted between each other as they did not notice that two hours had gone in a quick moment.

By that time, they said goodbye to Angus both Arianna and Daniel with him where at the lobby of the hotel.

"Angus, it was my pleasure meeting you. I have to say you are one of the best friends he has." her face depicted a good mood.

"It was my pleasure. Daniel, I wish you good night and see you back in London." with that he left the room walking out in the darkness of the night.

"He is a charming person." Arianna spoke to him as both of them turned their back to the front entrance returning to their rooms.

"Yeah, I know that." he agreed as both of them wished each other good night in the hallway going in different directions to get to their beds and go to sleep for to rise in the morning and get to the train station.

Dark water was flowing beneath underground of London as rats could be noticed moving on pipes and humid red bricks.

That sound got disturbed by splashing sounds as two figures vanished inside and out of orange lights that came from water drains and sewer covers.

"Celaeno, where are back from our trip." Aello was walking in quick step down the stairs with Ocypete following behind her with a bag.

Celaeno's head turned away from the book as she had fallen asleep in a chair next to a table stacked with books.

"Hello, sisters. I see you two are back from South America." further talking got stopped by a big yawn.

"Yeah, everything was just fine." her voice got higher on the last word.

"It wasn't my fault, I got hungry." Ocypete defended herself.

"Really, that hunger killed several donkeys you scatter head bird brain. You are lucky that nobody was in the close area because it would be problematic if the humans found out about us." Aello continued to lecture her.

Celaeno took pity on her sister. "Did you collect the things needed?"

"Yes, we got all the items needed for the spell." Aello moved her hand as from the ground rose an altar as it was in square shape with a shallow human depiction above it.

On second-hand movement a cupboard opened and from it flew out a book and a small box. The book landed on raised small stone altar next to the place where the head had to be.

Aello walked next to the book and opened it as other two sisters stood on each side.

"So, shall we begin." both persons on side bowed their heads agreeing with her words.

"First, the soil of the land where ancient Aztec warriors lived." she spoke as Celaeno from small bag poured out dry earth.

"Next is the liquid of life which made the sun rise, meaning blood. Thanks to heaven that humans have blood banks." one of them then poured from a small plastic bag a red liquid on the soil.

"Eagle feathers are next for warriors soul" joined next to the ingredients where brown color feathers.

"And at the end is the food of goods as in corn." Ocypete after her words from her hand let out corn seeds.

Aello then opened the box in with inside was an obsidian dagger. "Now, listen up sisters, we must get the spell correct because we used up our last two phoenix feathers that let us fly fast and without wings, and without them the spell could drain our strength, so don't mess it up."

She then took the bag that Ocypete had carried and outside to take a skull, placing it where the head should be on the stone altar. Then she dipped blood on the blade.

"Now, let's begin the ceremony, shall we."

They chanted as Aello stretched out her hand and after that turned the dagger as blood fell from it on the skull.

Then there was the wind in the room as the dry soil on the altar churned and spinning around and it made a human shape with the skull in a black column that turned to a black stone statue. Then what happened next was that it cracked and after the pieces had fallen beneath was a man with the warrior's appearance.

"Success." shouted Aello as other two joined.

"What use, we have from him?" asked Celaeno. "He will do our bidding. I will show you. Servant, come here." the man walked next to her as Aello gave him a piece of paper and then said. "Go, and find what you have to find." the man then disappeared in whirling cloud, leaving behind some feathers as he as a fast wind breeze vanished from the chamber.

The train rolled beneath the roof of the Kings Cross station as it stopped next to the platform and from it poured out the passengers.

The luggage carts were rolled around and there was a sound of business in the air. "Your luggage madam." man passed her rolling cart as Erick took over for her.

"Where is Vergil?" she asked. First to answer was Derek, "There he is coming together with Angus and Daniel." as each of them carried luggage with them.

"Arianna." there was a voice behind them that belonged to close person. "Serena, it's nice to be back." Arianna hugged her in a tight hug as she recognized the voice.

"Follow me, there is a car waiting for us outside." she spoke as Daniel said, his goodbyes to Angus together with the twins.

"See, you later, Daniel. Maybe see you tomorrow, bye." with those words Angus vanished into the crowd of people.

Daniel after saying goodbyes to Arianna and others had after that taken a taxi back to his apartment.

The apartment was empty and same as it had left behind. It was chilly as it was autumn and the place felt empty and quiet, sinking it the gloomy daylight outside.

He unpacked and put the clothes those needed to wash in the clothing bin and those who were unused in the closet.

It was already past three as outside was becoming darker and darker. Then there was call on his phone, the caller was Vergil. Daniel picked it up. "Hello Daniel, it's me, Vergil. Would you like to visit us? Others want for you to come."

"Sure, why not. I will be there soon," he switched off the light in his living room as he stepped out into the corridor while going toward coat hanger to take his coat.

After that he left his apartment, he went to the tube station and took his route to the Arianna's house.

It had been just a half hour that Daniel walked into the hidden alleyway that went to the house. He walked the street when he seemed to hear steps behind him as he took to look back there was nobody there. Daniel knocked against the front entrance of the house as the doors got opened by Arianna herself.

"Daniel looks like you are here and you have brought with you a guest. Come out mister stranger." smiling, she looked in the distance as shadow walked out in the street lamp light and for his surprise it was Angus.

"Angus, what are you doing here?"

"Daniel, I invited him with the help of magic trick," she spoke as he noticed a glowing ball of light pass him and he noticed that it was a rose glowing in blue color. It landed on her arm and crumbled into nothingness.

"You both stop standing outside and come inside where is warmer."

Both of them walked inside the front entrance room that had decorations with a maple tree, wreath with told that autumn was here.

Serena together with Derek was coming from the direction of kitchen talking about what food she has prepared and what will be for lunch. Serena was first to notice the guests. "Oh, so that is the new guy that can also see things."

"Does he know about you?" Daniel asked, not sure he understood what Serena implied was correct.

"Yes, I tested him with a rose you saw just now in Edinburgh. I met him and explained him all and for my surprise, he agreed to cooperate with me. Let's go to the living room, I think we got a clue about those harpies. Also, Vergil was the person who convinced me to add him to my team, since he had followed you and found this place before."

That came to Daniel as a ton of bricks from the skies, but he followed the others in the living room.

Vergil and Derek already sat in the living room with projector waiting on the couch as the others walked inside.

"Vergil, I gave you the email, so tell me what you dug up?" Arianna sat down on the corner of a couch as the others took seats.

"I dug up quite a lot, for example, Ocypete is a name of a happy and it also led me on her two sisters named Aello and Celaeno. Aello is the oldest of them and the leader of their group." on the wall was a picture of the three sisters.

"By the old legends the Harpies were the daughters of the sea god Thaumas, who was first sea god after being overthrown by Poseidon, and the sea nymph Electra. In many Greek and Roman mythology stories, the harpies got used by the high gods to punish mortals for crimes and disobedience. That's the most I could find."

"Did you find information about the stone?" Erick asked next.

"Nothing, it's the same old story what you had learned about from me, that's why when I could not find any information I checked the stone in close sight since Daniel gave it on the train."

He continued about what he had discovered. "I found out that the stone is double stone."

"What you mean by double stone?" next to ask was Serena.

"I mean that there is a stone in this stone, but I don't know how to open it, but we can gain information from that place since there is not such long time since winter solstice or equinox will arrive with it."

"We already missed September equinox, but there is December solstice and the date is for twenty-first December." Vergil had changed the picture depicting the solstice and its time period.

"Good, we still have a long time since its October already so let's not get lazy. Now off we go for lunch." Arianna got up as others helped to put things back in their places and after that they all walked to the dining room where Serena put food on the table.

Daniel did not know that he will be for quite an adventure together with Angus till December would arrive.

The days went on as he went on his first mission to collect different items even going as far to be sent to a house as it got haunted, but it was manifested from a small statue beneath the floor that almost killed him.

With him was also Angus, who helped out as the days sometimes turned hectic and busy with office work and outside it, but at least he could share his mind with Angus who was adapting to the new world in what he had got into.

With the December month closing on them, the days got dark as London experienced snowfall that coated streets and roofs of the buildings.

It was nine in the morning when the Palace of Westminster's Elizabeth's Towers Big Ben bell chimed nine times as the sun rays shined on the snow roofs of London and were reflected in the glass windows.

The city had become festive as Christmas and New Year were knocking at the door. The streets shine in Christmas lights, doors decorated with garlands, squares became decorated with spruce trees with lights. It almost seemed that all of city got ready for this occasion.

Christmas market got crowded as people gathered and enjoyed themselves and each other's company.

Besides the malls and shops were also full as people that feasted their eyes on the decorations, walked to cinemas and theaters to watch and see different movies and performances. Others planned to go to the parties, some of the simple family get-togethers or sometimes to full-scale grand parties. This really was a season of joy, love and preparation for New Year with new promises and looking back on the last year's events in each person's life but for some a period of trouble.

Daniel was busy sitting in his living room with gift wrapping paper as he prepared gifts for his family and friends. His friend list had gotten bigger this year with new friends; there also was the family he had not forgotten.

Having awoken at seven a clock in the morning and after having breakfast he wrapped the gifts. Since last year, he delayed it and it turned stressful to get the gifts ready for Christmas that he prepared faster not in the last moments of time.

It was twelve o'clock when the last gift for his younger sister July got wrapped up and placed next to others in the living room closet. As he finished cleaning up there was the sound of ringing.

He quickly hid the things as he walked out from the living room and after that peered out through watch hole and outside was standing Ageha.

"Hello, Danny," she greeted him as he stepped aside to let her inside the apartment where she gave a hug to him.

"Nice to see you too, Ageha. What are you doing here?" she then got a smile on her face.

"Speaking about that, what do you think about fancy New Year's gala with me? Please, agree," she put her hands together like she was praying with her pleading face.

"Oh, boy last year you dragged me to a high-class Christmas party, but before that it was etiquette lessons and so on," he pulled his breath through the nose as he decided.

"Yes, you got me. I'm available," he gave up.

"Great, my dad wants to meet you, since he could not meet you last year as he is busy. Don't worry, he wants to meet with you since he has met Stella. I also invited Stella, and she is also convincing Angus today." she danced in joy until there was a phone ringing in the Ageha's coat pocket.

She fished it out from the pocket as Daniel noticed callers ID was Stella.

"Hello girl, so how it went? Did you convince him? Are you not kidding? Yes, girl, you are the greatest, see you soon." her hand with the mobile phone still in hand shoot up in the air as she jumped up.

"Angus agreed also, and that's good. Here is the invitation and the rest of the preparations will get set by me. I have to go meet up with Stella." she gave him an elegant white letter.

"See you tomorrow after work at my apartment." with those words she disappeared like a summer breeze as Daniel stood in the hallway still getting around the things what she had told him.

Daniel returned to the living room when the silence in the room got disturbed by his phone as Angus was calling.

"Hello, Angus. What's up?"

"Hello, Daniel. I have a question and it is about Stella. Did you also got invited to the New Year's part by Ageha?"

"Yes, and right now I have to go to the Arianna's house since it is twenty-first December today. There are just several hours left till solstice begins."

"Okay, then see you on twenty-fourth December. You will tell me later what happened! Bye, see you in Ageha's place on that date."

It was cold outside as Daniel walked out of the tube station and walked his now usual route he and Angus knew about.

He knocked the decorative lion's head as above it hung a Christmas wreath. The doors opened, and he walked inside an amazingly decorated entrance hall.

The place stood decked out in Christmas decor from top to bottom floors of the house. And in the entrance halls corner was Christmas treed decorated in the snow with lights.

"Hello, Daniel. It's nice that you arrived since you could help out in the house with decorations." Arianna spoke to him after she closed the doors behind him.

Daniel, meanwhile, placed his coat on a coat hanger next to the door as from the living room came out Vergil with Serena both were carrying boxes of Christmas decor. Then he noticed that there were two familiar voices coming from the hallway that went to the kitchen

"Would you pass me that piece of decor?" he asked as he walked in the hall. One twin was standing on stairs as the other was passing pieces of decor to him.

"Hi guys." he greeted them both.

"Good day, Daniel. Would you like to help out to us by volunteering your help?" Derek tried to convince him to join them.

"Sorry guys, he is with us." Serena and Vergil walked next to him on each side and put their arms underneath his and both dragged him off.

"You both will have to wait till he has helped out to us," Vergil said to the twins as Arianna was laughing about the amusing scene.

It was already evening when the entire house got decorated. Daniel saw an opening in the wall if the attic floor beneath the library tower. There were several lever's inside it and a strange device. It was depicting lunar phase with what seemed to be planetary depictions with zodiac signs in the circle. Daniel checked his watch as it showed it was already 17:00.

"Daniel, there are just several minutes left till solstice, so I will be quick to you explain as fast as I can, so it's better if you pay careful attention to what I'm saying to you. Okay?"

"Okay, I'm all ears." he responded little excited about what was to happen in the next several minutes.

"Do you remember what is above your head?"

"Umm, a library tower."

(Reviews and comments please and thank you!)


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"You are correct, but there is stained glass rose in the center of it. And today there is also a moon shining outside. The light of it will get aimed at the rose window to open the gateway. So you will follow behind me up the spiral stairs. You got that!"

"Yes, I got it and understood it." she passed to him his coat as she put her own on.

"Then Vergil, you can calibrate the reflective mirrors if you don't mind because solstice will begin soon."

"I'm already ready, so tell me when and I will calibrate them to reflect light through the rose window."

"Right about now," Arianna told him as Vergil pulled one of the four lever's as Daniel noticed the sound of cogs and wheels turning and from nowhere there was pale light falling on the spiral stairs. The device next to the leaver's rang a bell sound.

"Let's go!" Arianna told Daniel as she first walked up the stairs with him behind. The stairs instead going up to the library seemed now to go up a much longer time as he followed behind her going around and around. They walked up a long time, and he wanted to know when there will be the end of the stairs.

He was already preparing to ask when he felt a cold breeze hitting his face and Arianna's back had gone from his sight.

As Daniel took the lasts steps he stood flabbergasted by what he saw in his front.

Both of them were on a round platform that floated several hundred feet above the city of London that gleamed just below them in all its beauty and glory. Daniel noticed that the platform floor got decorated as the stained window in the library tower.

In the distance, there was a wall of clouds that split as a human face emerged from it. Then Daniel soon realized what it was. It was huge and gargantuan floating ship in big scale.

Its appearance was of old ancient Greek tessarakonteres or galley, but on much vast and grander scale.

He felt shaking beneath him as the platform moved toward the huge ship.

The front of the ship emerged with a statue of a female whose eyes Daniel recognized after closer inspection as a window as they passed aside it. Also, the same site was at the front bow where the painted eyes had to be where there were windows in the shape of eyes.

Meanwhile, a hull of the ship got dotted with windows and big slots that seemed to for use of oars were on a much bigger scale as they got sunken in its hull with buildings rising out as they got stacked on each other almost like terraced houses in those openings. Its surface seemed to be metallic gray in the moonlight.

The surface of the massive ship got covered in different buildings across its surface from majestic towers and domes. Besides, most impressive structures were at the stern with a big dome building at the end with tower structures rising above it and arising out from its walls.

The platform slid to its middle section bellow a round building with an opening beneath it. It got up and both of them were in a white stone hall with stone columns.

"Ah, Lady Arianna, looks like you have arrived." a voice greeted them as Daniel looked around to see from where it came.

He spotted an aged man standing beside the column dressed in white cream color clothes with gold decorations.

"Timian, you are on the gate duty today, it's quite surprising since you are of high rank on the board of Viscerius."

"If you want to know Blue rose I know that you have a new employee as I get informed by Sinistra. And I was curious who he was." his eyesight turned to Daniel.

"Daniel, let me introduce you to Timian, my friend. Timian, this is Daniel, my new employee."

"Are you scared?" he got closer to him.

"Sorry, I'm not scared of middle-aged men with unevenly shaved beard." Arianna besides him giggled.

"Sorry, Timian we should go. If we have a chance, let's meet up," she answered, walking toward the exit with Daniel beside her. They stood in front of doors as she slid a hand across sensor that let the doors slide aside.

Daniel found himself in a hallway that was mixed of Greek and futuristic architecture. The walls that decorated with half Greek columns with light scone's in them.

He followed Arianna as she walked along the halls with doors popping up along the way and placed at intervals. They passed another door, finding themselves in a much bigger hallway with gleaming light paneling and wall lights.

After walking through several doors and hallways, they stood in front of big elegant doors that opened as they got closer to them.

Daniel stood in awe of the amazing scene. He was standing in a big grand square room with balconies going around each floor level. From view down and up he counted at least forty floors as in the middle section across the big emptiness was a magnificent bridge with statues that connected three floor high arches with corridor stretching in both directions of the ship.

There were elevators moving down as each side in the square space.

Over their heads was a glass dome with four big nymph statues looking down with their faces. The statutes spread arms stretched out almost holding the dome.

In the middle section rising above each other like terraces where platforms on with crowds of people walked as they streamed over the bridge and in different directions like bees in a hive.

"Stop staring and follow me Daniel also don't get lost," she walked down a wide spiral stairs down to the floor below and to the elevator who took them down at the level of the bridge. They walked out on the balcony terrace as they walked toward the bridge.

Both walked in, the crowd as they walked over the bridge toward stern walking over it and underneath the arch as it led into an avenue with windows, balconies, stairs almost like a bazaar. He noticed that people were dressed similarly to a man they encountered in the first moment aboard the ship. The only difference was that their clothing, decorations that in different coloring.

"Arianna, what they decoration colors means?" Daniel asked, noticing their difference in appearance and shape.

"They are ranks or symbols of status on board this ship. The ranking is split or divided by metals. Remember Timian, his clothes had embroidered with gold. Gold is the second highest rank behind platinum guards that inhabit the Platinum tower at the stern of this ship."

Daniel walked behind her as he looked around taking notes and information about the surrounding area. But it was his mistake as he realized he had lost her in the crowd.

He wandered around getting strange looks from some people until he bumped into someone. He turned to apologize and came face to face with a boy with raven black hair.

"Watch out where you go!" he responded as he was turning to walk away. But he tripped and almost fell to the ground just in seconds he got saved by Daniel who got a grip of him.

"Are you okay?" he helped him to stand up.

"Thanks for your help. I should apologize for before about my rude behavior, but I have to run," he looked around and got startled as he noticed voice "I found him. He is with someone."

The boy ran while Daniel stood there as two men passed him as there were with other after him that ran passed him.

Daniel wandered the large hall avenue place until he had wandered into a hall with doors closing behind. It got illuminated by meander motif with light paneled arches that were wider at the roof and getting thinner at the bottom in bluish light.

At the end of the hall were double sliding doors with stained glass in them. They opened as he was checking out a sensor beside it. Stepping inside, he noticed a panel that opened showing a screen with his mind recognized as a floor plan with glowing blue dots along the ship. Besides also was a depiction of the floor levels with an arrow's that let drive up and down choosing the floors. There was even manual input device paneling with numbers in one corner of the screen.

Daniel checked out the screen as he counted there all together where seventy floors in the massive ship that surprised him and made realize how big structure he was in.

He had not realized that he had touched the floor sixty-five and it was a touch on the dot that closed the doors behind him as Daniel felt the movement of the room.

The room felt moving up as in elevator shined in the light. The elevator had three windows, one of the biggest was opposite the doors and two smaller ones aside the entrance.

Daniel and elevator then stopped on a bridge as it slid horizontally with amazing scenery of the towers and building at the stern.

From side window, he saw the large domed building coming closer as above it rose majestic towering buildings. None was as impressive as the central one that dominated all the other surrounding structures.

The central tower that rose above the large domed building stood illuminated by light beams.

Daniel noticed that the bridge rose in slope as the elevator went up it as there were a ding sound and the doors opened.

Insight was a hallway decorated with geometric lattice screens, columns and wall scones.

As he stepped out he heard steps coming in his direction in panic. Daniel walked the hallway until he reached the door that did not open as he wished for them to open as the steps got closer there was quiet and unnoticeable click as they opened and he closed them behind them.

Daniel exhaled as he heard steps disappear in the distance as he turned with his back against the doors, he froze overtaken by the scenery in his front.

He was standing in a jungle or in reality in a massive garden with many trees and plants. There were many bridges, different size statues and even waterfalls with fountains placed on different floor levels with what seemed to be fake ruins seen in the plant growth. Daniel realized in what building he was in as he took view up and saw the huge glass dome above his head. It stood supported by massive four columns with bridges and stairs going around and between them.

The dome had a hanging bridge's that spiraled around reaching its top with climbing plants. His eye next to the door caught the attention of a sign that depicted the floor count of the domed building. He counted that it had twenty-seven floors and there was in red the floor on with he was on.

The place was like a maze literary as he wandered from floor to floor higher up.

He got thirsty. He found a fountain while walking, and he ended up finding himself in hidden place in the greenery with a wall fountain.

Bending himself to take a sip, he got overcome by a vision in his head.

Daniel saw that besides the fountain wall or along it was a circle medallion as it turned two times around to the right and one time left and it sunk into a wall.

He realized what it meant as he had woken up from a dream and glanced in the right direction walking along a wall finding the medallion.

By what he had seen he followed the seen vision in strict rules as his hand turned the round medallion two times right and one time back and waited. But there was nothing happening until he pushed the medallion inward the wall.

Beside him on the right side there was a sound that reminded him like a brick was rubbing against brick coming behind a plant curtain. Moved aside in his front was a tunnel in what he stepped inside walking along it.

The tunnel was simple with some wall scones along the walls in a strict distance and spiral stairs going up with a central shaft and a chandelier in the middle as there where arches going together with stairs in a circular pattern.

Daniel came face to face with a handle and a blank wall at the end of the stairs. His hand touched the handle and opened the doors thinking what was on the other side.

To his surprise, he found himself in an octagonal room with a big window on one wall. There was corridor going around with columns and trellis work. In the middle of the room was a table what seemed to be a huge crystal ball.

Curiosity burned in his mind as he got closer and looked at it. To him, it seemed inside there was a flame burning that started to grow bigger as he got a closer skeletal face showed up making him frightened as he used his hand to get away from it causing it to fall and break.

The doors facing the big window opposite opened as in the room walked in a girl in a white gown and seeing Daniel walked to him and said "Who the hell are you? What are you doing here? Answer or I'm calling guards."

Daniel stood there confused and in a state of shock as he came to sense as he looked at the girl who seemed to be in teen years. But her appearance was strange as she had white hair that passed her hips and she had white skin as a marble stone and most intriguing where her eyes as her irises were yellow while her sclera black.

"I will explain." he answered to her as for his surprise, her eye irises color turned white making Daniel think that she may not be a human.

"I came up the stairs from a greenery through a hidden passage." his mouth got blocked by a hand.

"Shh, no one has to be supposed to know about that. How the hell you found that entrance I may not know, but I have to ask you think. First, how the hell you ended on this ship? By your appearance you are first time here since I haven't seen you. Also, what are you doing in the Platinum Tower's front tower?" she gave him a suspicious glance.

"Really, I'm next to the Platinum Tower?" as he watched her walk next to the large window.

"Come here and see it for yourself."

Daniel walked next to her and took a peek outside on the amazing sight in front of him as he was looking at the massive dome of the glass and in the distance there were rising towers and buildings.

"If you ask where you are then you are in the half circular building next to a greenery and behind us is the Platinum Tower. Now answer the questions I asked before."

"I got here, thanks to Arianna Edelweiss, I got lost or lost her near the bridge in the center of this ship and got here by accident."

"Well, well, who have guessed you are the new person under the command of the Blue rose. Follow me and if anybody is asking you are with me," she walked next to the doors and together with him walked out in a wide hallway.

Both walked along it until reaching a connecting hallway with windows facing the facade of another building.

The two of them stepped inside the building's elevator as they took way up to the higher floors above them.

They ended up in a grand round lobby with a window's and the room had a sky bridge that connected with a building that was Platinum Tower.

There were guards standing around each near the columns. One man moved out and walked next to the girl asking. "Cara, who is your guest?"

"Friend and an ally of Blue Rose. Now move!" she with her hand showed for Daniel to follow as he with her walked along the sky bridge that connected to the other building. The bridge had big windows through with Daniel saw amazing scenery of the many structures dotting the ship's surface.

At the end the hallway there was a grand lobby with two statues that were holding in their arms silver staff with a wide fan like ax heads at the end of it in one hand with five elevators apposing them further along.

They both took a ride with one of them ending up in an open area with a hallway that took them to a stairs that led to an impressive silver metallic door. Both walked up the stairs as she opened them and walked in with him.

Daniel found himself in a majestic hall with a throne at the end of the room and on each side there big arched window's with columns. There was nobody in the room as she walked to the throne and sat down on it.

She closed her eyes like she was concentrating. From the nowhere light in the center of the room showed up with a bluish tinge and there in front of them was standing Arianna.

"Hello, Arianna, where are you? If you are searching for Daniel, he is with me in the throne room of the Platinum Tower. The telepathic and mental connection will be disconnected now. See you soon, Blue rose." with that the girl closed her eyes again and Arianna disappeared from the room.

"Now we wait till she arrives."

"Are you the head person in here?" Daniel asked as he had noticed how she had taken the seat in the throne with ease and spoke with Arianna with commanding voice tone.

"You noticed that right now. If you want to know I'm the Grand High Curia and the main ruler of this place. So you should be careful not to cause any more problems."

Suddenly there through the room glided wing of an airplane as it faster like ghost slid through room disappearing.

"Did I saw, what I saw right now, or I imagined it?"

"What you saw was right since we are out of phase or untouchable in another existence. That means even if there would fly three planes through this room, nobody would notice the difference and this ship is invisible to others."

"There is also a problem with you breaking that glass ball."

"Is it important?" he asked almost feeling like he will get punished.

"Yes, it's _let me see objects_ with collective memory."

"What are they?"

"To be precise do you know what is collective thinking. Collective thinking is an exchange of ideas and thoughts that influences and advances things in different results," she stood up as she walked toward the window.

"Ideas can be left and poured in objects. They have an energy they posses and we collect them to gaining energy from them as they are emptied of it to begin a new life. I will show you the room where it happens."

"Also, do you know about alternate timelines?" she with smile glanced in his direction as she looked outside once again.

"Yes, it means that there are many chances with the different outcome depending on one's choice, besides that, there are not only alternate worlds but completely self-existent, artificially, self-constructed and many other existences."

"Correct, but sometimes objects serve as a door to those dimensions as they are fed by collective energy. And that's why they are dangerous since they try to break a barrier of existence that divides this world from an alternate world. To stop them they need to be drained of that energy. They show up in certain periods." Cara was meanwhile walking in circles.

"I have a question for you and you will answer. Did you take a look inside the crystal ball?"

"Yes, I did. There was the face of a skeleton that scared me."

"Since you are human I know from my hundred years it means you are in for an adventure with life threatening situations or you will balance between death and life."

Daniel mind froze and stopped grabbing the word "hundred" confirming for him she was not a simple human.

"Also, since you were the last person to look into it the ball imprinted its energy upon you if you touched it. Did you touch it?"

"Yes, I touched it."

"And that is the cause of the problem since you destroyed the only link that could find those objects, but don't worry, you will not get executed because you have imprint from that ball and that means you will have to find them."

"I will ignore words like execution to ask one important question. How the hell I will find those objects even if I don't know how they look or where they are?" Daniel thought it may help him get out of arising problems, but he was wrong as Cara gave him a suspicious look.

"To be honest, they are objects with a great historic value that could belong to a person who could have changed the world from what it is today."

Cara walked to the center of the room as from the floor raised up in an octagonal platform and the windows, each by each had blinds sliding out of walls submerging the room in the bluish haze from small light scones as the big lights turned off.

Above their heads popped up a holographic depiction of galaxies for with showed up Milky Way galaxy as it spun around its center.

Then from the jumble of stars jumped out Earth with its solar system.

"Do you know what Viscerius means in Latin? It means heart, meaning we collect the energy that human hearts have imprinted on their objects. Each hundred years or between them in the span of ten years there are objects that gain more power than normal ones and they are collecting from humans the energy needed for them to fulfill their desires."

As she spoke there was a holographic depiction of day and night changing at a quick pace. With the timing chain sliding beneath it and showing the ten year period between each hundred years. And after that picture of many objects popped up ad faded into nothingness.

"The objects will give you strong impression when you will come in contact with them and with power that is imprinted on you."

The doors of the throne room opened as in walked Arianna she took a quick look around and walked next to Daniel and hugged him. "You made me worried when you disappeared off my sight at least you are all right." she went over with her eyes to see if he is all right.

"You seem strange Daniel. What happened?" she crossed her hand and took pose almost telling him not to lie.

"I broke an important item."

"And what is that item?" Arianna was playing with her hair almost like she was nervous.

"He broke the Searching Orb as he got imprinted with its energy." still not moving off from platform Cara spoke out instead of him.

"Oh great, you have gotten yourself in big trouble, because to be the object tracker you need to be trained." Arianna was scratching her head.

"If I remember there has been one tracker who got through with no training and it was you. That's how you earned your title as a Blue Rose also because of what happened in past."

"Don't remind it. We arrived because we need access to the Platinum cage."

"Hmm, Platinum cage of the Crystal archives. Fine, I will grant you access to it, but watch over Daniel since the archive holds an entire history of the earth and he could end up lost it that place. Also, it would be wrong if he read information not meant for him." as she spoke the blinds slid back in their place and lights came on in the room as the platform returned to its place.

"Here is your access card." from her hand rose a light ball that floated to Arianna disappearing in her body.

"While you both are in the archive I will try to find you an informant. Shall we go? I will show you the Energy vault on the way."

Cara was walking in front of them as they walked down the stairs and behind them along the corridor that connected again with a bridge that stretched between the tower and the curved stern end of the ship.

After walking along the hallways and taking turns, they stood in front of metallic doors that had glowing lines that started to glow as Cara with her hand touched a glass-like panel that turned green as the doors slid open with balcony in front of them.

They were standing at the edge of the circular cavern that had circular pillar rising from the bottom all the way up as there was a bluish light above them with a green light at the bottom and many objects falling in slow motion downward the green light from the top.

"Amazing." that was all that escaped Daniel's mouth.

"Be careful, don't pass the florescent green light line." Cara told him, pointing on a line of lights that were glowing in front of them with bright green color.

"Why I can't pass the line?" there was thundering sound as from one object shot out thunderbolt hitting an invisible force field barrier that glowed orange and turned again invisible.

"That's why." they heard steps coming in their direction as they turned around to exit as the doors behind them closed with a metallic sound.

Around the corner in a quick pace was walking the boy Daniel had run into and had saved from falling to the ground.

"Andreus, where the hell where are you wandering off to? I heard that you got in trouble after pranking senior officials." Cara told him noticing that he seemed to look around as from corner jumped out a man that grabbed Andreus witch words "Gotcha, you pain in the ass."

"Let me go, you idiot!"

"No way you will take responsibility for what you did. You caused a huge mess with that huge exploding cake. The cook is pissed off by what you did to his cake, and the guests are also mad of your prank including people who have to clean up the place. As your punishment you'll be organizing the Gold chamber." the red haired man held him in the iron grip not letting to escape as he dragged him along.

"What was that all about?" Arianna with amusement in her voice got curious.

"Andreus decided to prank me with exploding cake on my annual winter party but got wrong with the timer as I was not in the room when the cake went off exploding. Instead, the guests and the room where splattered in chunks of cake." with a smile she answered like she enjoyed the event that had happened.

"Let's go, we should not delay any further," they proceeded down another hallway and its twists and turns as they took several flights of stairs until walking toward the bottom of the ships stern.

They walked on a round platform that stood in a shaft with pedestal on with Cara placed her palm as the platform started moving in a spiral downward ending at the bottom of the shaft

Moving along a wide column hall, they ended in front of massive and majestic doors. Cara repeated the same thing she did on the round platform.

Her hand pressed on the center round panel as her hand sunk in a silver like substance while light came on around the edges of doors. The surface of them what were made like decorative carving sunk inward and outward with the sound of the mechanics being heard coming from them as they slid open.

They stood in the long and high hallway that connected to shelf units in what, where crystals glowing in bluish light what came from light fixtures. There was a staircase fading in the darkness as it went upward.

"How big is this place?" looking around in amazement Daniel asked.

"It's huge if you include the dimensional gate behind whom are the most of the archive information." Cara with her finger showed toward white metallic doors on with seemed to be a circle with other circles inside it that seemed to be some kind code key.

"Here you are. I have to go if you need something to use the archive data search system up there. I will gather help for your new task Daniel." she glanced up as above them was a four bridged x with a circle platform in the middle with circular wide stairs in one corner.

She turned to leave as she walked off toward the exit. "Come, Daniel, let's start from the archive data search system. It will be easy using it." Arianna mentioned to him as both walked up the spiral stairs.

On the upper floor was a round table with controls, buttons, and screens. She walked next to it as its light turned on as holographic screens showed up from thin air with a woman's hologram in the center in an elegant white hair beehive and clothes.

"Hello, I am a holographic human interface of this archive. The interaction with the database can be done mentally while holding hands on the control system, by touching the holographic interfaces or inputting data manually with computer buttons or touch screen. There is also a possibility of voice input search if needed." the woman's formal voice resonated in Daniel's head.

"Let's just skip the rest of the introduction." Arianna placed her hand on a pad that turned in aqua blue color.

"Mental data search is inputted. Searching for matching words in the systems' database." the hologram responded as several holographic screens vanished replaced by other ones.

There were numbers appearing and disappearing on the screen as they stopped.

"Four results found matching the inputted data. Displaying three results as last does not have access from search station. Because its location is behind dimensional doors in section seventy-seven in Platinum cage fourth from a center in compartment A5." the holographic women moved her hand as three screens popped out from thin air.

Arianna touched holograms pulling them closer and looked at the screen. "Can this unknown language be translated in English?" she turned the question to the woman. The holographic screens turned to the words of "Searching language translation data." as beneath was a loading bar.

"Yes, the system of the archive provides translation in many languages." the text in screen row by row changed from unknown language to English.

"That's better." Arianna then went over the text as she used her finger to browse downward the text. Meanwhile, Daniel was exploring with his eyes the wall shelves and the bluish crystals.

Daniel walked down the stairs as Arianna was deep in the text reading it. He wandered the big hall, stopping in one place and taking a view at the dimensional doors in front of him.

The silver doors gleamed in the darkness with five elegant decorative disks with symbols in five rings inside each other. His fingers touched one of them and there was in his mind a row of code as he came to reality.

"Daniel, where are you? There you are. Wait there!" Arianna was looking at him from the second floor as in quick step she walked down the stairs to join him.

"I found quit a lot of information about the stone, and about its history, how it came to be created, and even about the place where it was placed, but no information how to open it. Let's check the data behind those doors." she passed him as she touched them and in response the rings spun until they stopped as symbols shined with white glowing luminescent.

The doors split in the center as they slid in the wall opening scenery located behind them. The place was almost like a fantasy educed dream as there was a big open gallery with columns that had light fixtures with statues of graceful nymph like a woman's in a row with each distance further after each other until fading into the darkness.

(Reviews and comments please and thank you!)


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The walls had balconies that stretched around each floor level in the main gallery as from it branched outside galleries.

Arianna with Daniel walked downstairs that led them on a semi-circular platform with what seemed like smaller round ones at the edge all five together.

Arianna walked to the small balcony while being sure he followed her and next to a fence was a screen as he saw that they were also on other balconies.

She touched the screen as it came on as noticing it showed a round structure with numbers at a side on the screen while Arianna touched them on the display. He almost lost balance as the balcony split off from the bigger one shooting out straight into the open gallery forward into the massive structure on a light beam that disappeared into the cavernous archive.

"Where are we going off to?" Daniel asked as the balcony continued its route.

"Where else than Platinum cage what is in the center of the archive." she told him as Daniel noticed light at the end of the long gallery as they were coming closer to it.

They entered the light as he closed his eyes in a response of the bright light. As Daniel's eyes got to adapt to the light, he in his front saw something amazing.

They were in round huge space in with center was a tower like structure, giving the impression of a silver decorative cage. It got decorated with curving silver decor from top to bottom. From the massive tower on each corner where smaller towers together three on each corner connected by walkways between them.

The light came from a ceiling high above as there was mist like clouds above them. They floated and churned around like a surface of a lake on windy days.

They got closer to the tower as the floating platform landed on a round platform with arched walls and a small fountain in the middle.

"Are we at the Platinum cage?" Daniel asked while looking around the place in amazement.

"Where else we could be," Arianna responded as she with him walked toward the doors.

Behind them was a simple round room with the same search interface as the one before and with an arch that led to a spiral staircase.

"We need not check the data crystal as I know where it is. It is in row seventy-seven that means it is up the stairs. It's on the third floor from the peak of the tower. The structure is built with just ten floors, but the height of each floor makes it bigger and larger in size. Since we are on floor six we need to get to the floor eight." she told Daniel as both of them walked up the stairs.

They passed one arch as they walked up what seemed an almost eternity until they reached the second arch as they walked through it finding themselves in an impressive room.

The light shined in through gothic arched windows as around them where shelves placed in a circle, in what have placed crystals as they rose far up from the floor. There were simple metal stairs that went up to a rounded walkway and from it stairs to another walkway continuing up in the center.

There were number plaques at the end of each shelf unit so it was easy to find the correct one as they walked up the stairs searching for row seventy-seven. They found it was on a third-floor walkway as they walked up it.

"So where is the crystal?" Daniel was looking around.

"It's in compartment A5. That means it's on the top row. So let's see A2, A3, A4, and here is the A5." she with her fingers went over each compartment as she counted. "Found it! Forth from the center," she grabbed the bluish crystal as she turned to him.

"Daniel come, let's get down to center and see what kind information this thing holds." they both walked down the stairs and down the spiral staircase all the way to the entrance.

The device in front came on with a zoom as once again in their front was the same holographic woman.

"Welcome to the Platinum cage. What is what you want?" she asked in a polite tone.

"We would like to display data stored in this stone," Arianna replied to her question.

"Just place the crystal in the slot next to mental data, controlling panel on right side." Arianna followed her directions placed the crystal in a slot on the right.

"Accessing the data on the crystal." the hologram told as holographic screens popped up with a holographic depiction of the rock they had collected.

"It's in strange language seems to be a Viking runes."

"You got that right Daniel. They are Viking runes. Let's translate them to English." she touched the pad giving a mental order for the text to be translated in English.

"Translating text in The English language." the hologram spoke as the text got transformed into a readable English. Arianna went over the lines of text like she was trying to find something important in its lines.

"Yes, I found what we needed." she grabbed something out from her pocket what was a small notebook with a pen and scribbled down on its pages.

"Got all we needed. Take the crystal and place it in the organizing system," she touched the panel as the crystal rose out from its slot and gave it to Daniel.

"Where is the organizing system?"

"Next to the entrance."

Daniel turned around as he noticed that on the wall seemed to be a slot with the computer screen. He walked to it and placed the crystal inside, closing the doors as he heard sound buzzing that disappeared, making him take view inside, but there was nothing inside.

"Stop wondering where it disappeared just follow me since we are going back," they walked back as they took the trip back to the entrance. After the floating platform returned to its correct position.

Then from the thin air showed up Cara until Daniel realized she was a hologram.

"Looks like you are done with your search. If you don't mind, I will wait for your arrival at the command bridge of Viscerius. I would like to introduce you with a person who will be Daniel's help on his mission." she had a grin on her face for a second as she faded out.

"Let's not let her wait and continue walking," she with Daniel walked out of the chamber as the doors behind them closed. The disks in the doors turned as they stopped and the symbols also lost the glowing luminescent light. The way back was the same what they had walked before.

Together they passed the bridge that connected to the stern and the tower ending walking up a double sided stairs from the lobby up to the second floor with a stained glass dome and arched windows with elevators.

Arianna walked to the central one of the five elevators as the doors automatically opened.

"Get inside!" she put her hand on his back, urging him to get inside following behind pressing the location on the tower with doors closing after that.

There was this noticeable feeling as the elevator rose and the doors in their front opened as they were in a big lobby decorated with light panels and elaborate see through wall dividers.

"Follow me and don't get lost again." Arianna slid past the elevators with them as she walked along them.

They were walking in a hallway that ended in front of a double sliding door as Arianna slid her hand across the sensor aside as they opened.

Both of them found themselves on the command bridge of the massive ship. The front was a domed structure with glass and strengthening beams with had bluish light paneling installed in them. Around in a semicircle where computers and control terminals with people sitting in them.

Behind them and aside on each side where the glass-like panels depicting the ship and screens with consoles. In the center, there was a platform on with was an impressive chair and consoles.

Some people took glances in their direction in their direction was walking white haired man. "Arianna, long time seeing you. How have you been doing?"

"Captain Hese, it has been great, but there are things still showing up after just thinking it may be ending."

Daniel, meanwhile, was looking out through the reinforced glass dome. The scenery was magnificent, giving a complete view over most of the ship. The impression was breathtaking as the spires and building gleamed with lights.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce my friend and trainee Daniel," she realized as she noticed Daniel looking around the bridge.

There was a woman in an elegant suit that walked next to them. "Captain, you are expected to be in your office. Cara is waiting for you."

"Then let's go." captain walked in front with Arianna following behind and aside Daniel.

They walked out of the bridge and walked along the side corridor until reaching the doors that slid open as the captain moved his hand across the sensor up the stairs and opened doors.

The captain's room was an elegant white color room with a decorative basin and a bridge over it as on the other side was a table with three chairs in front and in one of them was sitting Cara. Aside was a round window through which was the scenery of the ship's deck covered in buildings.

"You all arrived just in time. I was thinking if you ever will show up."

"We came as we got informed that you are waiting for our arrival." Captain walked all the way to his table as he sat down in his chair. Both Arianna and Daniel also joined Cara, who was relaxing by playing with her hair.

"So, I heard you boy are in quite in a predicament as you need an informer and you haven't advanced experience in collecting the items." the captain gave him glance across the table.

"He has experience because of me," Arianna spoke out.

There was a sudden knocking sound as someone was behind the office doors. "Enter." captain spoke as he had pushed button on the table.

The door opened as in the room, walked in a red-haired man with Andreus in his tight grip. Daniel noticed that he smelled like cleaning solution.

"Hagen, thanks for bringing that trouble maker. You may leave."

"Thank you, sir!" he turned back and walked out.

"Grandfather, it was not my fault." Andreus was explaining himself.

"Quiet, Andreus and close your mouth for a minute, because I have important information to tell you and them." he spoke as he gave a glance to the three people sitting in chairs next to his table.

"Arianna, I have a special announcement to tell you. I have found an informer for you. It's Andreus."

"That means I will work of this ship?" exited Andreus asked wanting to know.

"No, don't be silly. I don't want to push extra problems on lady Arianna since she has several of them already," he responded like he was giving a strict lecture.

"You will contact her from the ship because I will not let you go free from here, because of incidents you have caused in your short life."

"What incident, there were no other of them than the exploding cake," Andreus replied in a peaceful manner like he was innocent.

"Should, I remind you! Fine, if that is what you wish!" he noticed his oblivious appearance on his face.

"If I remember last month you caused disaster in the laundry, cleaning rooms by flooding and causing it to be filled with foam and bubbles. Cleaning had to be done in two days. Then there's an accident with ballast system and so on. Shall, I continue?"

"No." was the simple Andreus answer as his face seemed to turn red for the shameful behavior being told in front of two strangers.

"Speaking of with, I already had a hunch you had something like that in your mind, captain," Cara spoke out to make the stiffened surroundings more relaxed.

"Well, then you Andreus can leave." she gave him heart warm smile as he turned around and left the room.

"Now, since we can continue with talking, it should be short since you have to return."

"Lady Arianna, we have already discussed who will be your informant and since we got information about harpies from you through information network there is nothing less to talk. Is there anything, Cara?" captain turned in a chair in her direction.

"You have a truth, captain. Then we should go, you both have to return to London," she got up from the chair.

"Not so fast, I still have something to chat about with Cara, could you both excuse me as I and she take off. You, Daniel, could go to the canteen down the five floors. Take the stairs or elevator, your choice."

There was a ringing sound at the door as captain pushed once again a button on the table as the doors opened. Inside walked the same woman that had warned Daniel and Arianna with the captain about the meeting.

"Excuse me for disturbing you all." she replied, noticing the three people in the captain's room.

"It's fine, we were also on our way out," Arianna spoke as she together with Cara and Daniel walked out. Daniel was last one out as the captain had pushed a button and screen emerged out of the table.

"Captain, here are the data from the power conduit check-up." that was all he could hear as the door behind him closed.

"Daniel, remember what I said to you. Go down to the fifth floor while I have a talk. See you there." Arianna, who had stopped at the front of the stairs told him as she walked further disappearing behind a corner.

Daniel was rethinking from the moment as he then walked down the stairs. He walked down to the fifth-floor level ending up in a hallway.

As he was walking, he noticed a person with messy hair standing there in gold embroidered clothes and doing something.

The person turned around noticing his presence. It was a woman holding what seemed to be an electronic laptop or some kinda device.

"Hello, who are you?" the young woman asked with interest as she took the view in his direction.

"Hello to you too. My name is Daniel. What is yours?" he responded to her as he could.

"Theresa, by the looks you are a stranger. How you get here? There are few strangers allowed on the highest floors of Platinum Tower." with suspicion she said to him.

"I got here by thanks of Arianna." he responded quick thinking she suspected him to be an evil person with a hidden intent.

"Who?" confused, she asked.

Daniel realized that she may not know her, but he had a phrase of two words he was playing in his head.

"What, I meant was the Blue rose. Don't you know her?"

Her face depicted surprise. "No way, you mean her!"

"Arianna Edelweiss if I'm correct?"

"Then where are you off to?" Theresa asked.

"To the canteen. I have to wait for her there since she is in talk with Cara."

"Oh, I was going there myself, but got stopped by doing my work." she showed that it was a device similar to a touch screen computer.

"Then could you be kind to show me where it is?"

"Ah, my fault, it is on your right," she showed at the corridor with arches and light panels. At the end of the hallway was a door as they walked to them and Theresa moved hand across the sensor opening the doors.

Behind was a two floor high room with an impressive window facing them. It got decorated with pieces of colored glass along edges in geometric shapes. Above them was a balcony supported by futuristic columns and stairs.

They're on each side of the big window where sliding doors that gave away with one of them opening and a person walking inside.

The room had tables and chairs placed around the room. Theresa turned to him. "So what you want to eat? It's my treat since you have no money," she spoke as both of them walked to the side wall what seemed to be service area.

On the walls were screen displays with food choice. Daniel watched as she slid across the menu with her fingers asking what he wanted. She even wrote also what extras she wanted on the digital keyboard on the screen on the wall.

At the end was a wall with a door almost like microwave ovens with a slot in which she inserted gold coins. After that, she opened them and behind was the food they had ordered.

"Where you want to take a seat?" she asked as Daniel lead her to a two seat table next to a window. They peacefully sat down next to the table with view on balcony and scenery further.

"So, what are you doing here with the Blue rose?" she asked.

"I have one question first. Could you answer to that?" he asked to her.

"Sure, it dependents on the question." she took a bite of her food.

"Why do you call Arianna, Blue rose as I have heard from the talks and have noticed that?" that was the question that seemed proper as people almost seemed to respect those words.

"You want to know about that title given to her?"

Daniel with his head confirmed it as she was looking at him.

"Then we start at the beginning. In many cultures, the blue rose is meant as a symbol of love and prosperity to those who seek it and of royalty, splendor, hope, and love. Many believe that it may also grant wishes, but in reality it is believed to be a wishful dream since it does not exist in nature because of genetic limitations." then she took a break to take a drink from the glass.

"But nature can create things if it wants it to be done. The name got given to Arianna because she accomplished something that no item collector could do. She collected them on her own. That's why the name got given to her since she was one of many that rose above all."

"Oh, so she is some kind of local celebrity."

"Well, if you say that, it may be like that." the first meal on both of their trays was gone as they started the desserts.

"I learned that this ship has seventy floors that are quite surprising, also this thing is huge. How you don't get lost in here?" he took a look outside.

"To be truthful, the ship's inhabitants use a guide bracelet with an inbuilt holographic screen. Even I don't know this ship so well since it is believed it would take a hundred years to explore the interior from the top and bottom of this ship. Besides the rooms and chambers, there is a maze of corridors, hallways, and crawlspaces with service tunnels going across the entire structure." Theresa told him as she showed a bracelet with buttons on it. It appeared to look like an electronic watch in its appearance but was metallic.

The entrance doors of the canteen opened as in room entered Arianna.

"Daniel, looks like you made a quittance. You must be Theresa if I not mistaken? I have met you before."

"Yes, my name is Theresa, and we met each other before. Daniel told me you are meeting here."

"Yes, and we are returning to London. We should go, it was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too, thank you for helping out," Daniel said goodbye to her as they left the canteen.

"Where are we going?"

"Daniel, we are going to the gate room." they walked inside the elevator as she opened the digital screen and did finger movements on screen as a screen with text showed up "Enter the quick transport password." and beneath was the empty aisle.

Arianna enters a ten code key in the isle and the screen turned to a text "Chose your destination." as she clicked the button on the screen.

The room went white, and the light disappeared as they were still in the elevator.

"Let's get out since we have arrived." Arianna stepped out of it as Daniel followed behind her confused about what had happened.

"The elevator didn't move, what was that light?"

"We got teleported, Daniel. You know what I mean by that," she told him as they walked along a hallway ending in front of doors, behind them was a round column room similar to the room where they had arrived on the platform, but instead there was a central pedestal in front of the round black stone circle.

Arianna walked next to the pedestal as it came on with bluish lights as she placed a hand on a central panel. A virtual screen popped up as a symbol of the rose from library showed up. Then on the screen showed letters "Connected" as the black circle folded like a fan and there were the spiral stairs.

"Come on, Daniel! It's time to move don't be lazy," they started the way down.

It was almost what seemed to be a long time as they reached the end as they both walked out on the attic floor beneath the library tower.

"You're, back." Vergil, who was standing next to wall pulled the lever as there again was a sound of turning gears as the moonlight behind them disappeared.

"How long where we had gone?" Arianna looked at the clock in the wall as it was showing they had gone just one hour.

"Oh, looks like we were away an hour."

"What? I thought it was longer." Daniel got closer to the clock.

"Daniel, I forgot to tell you that the gate that connect the ship and this house has a time warp properties, meaning that for us on the ship it was two and half hours, but in here it is just one hour."

"Since you are done, take a rest or a bath." suggested Vergil.

"And you can stay the night since it is late." added Arianna who was on the first steps of stairs on her way down.

"Thanks." Daniel to her as she walked down the stairs.

"Want something to eat? The food is already prepared."

"Sure, why not." Daniel answered since the meal on the ship was light.

In the meal was onion soup with a dessert made from oranges as Daniel enjoyed the meal. After that, he took a bath and retreated to sleep in the bed while turning the light off and drifted off into a sleep.

It was daylight of twenty-fourth December pouring in and a voice that woke him up from a nice sleep. "Daniel, wake up and get dressed. You are waited down in the dining room." through his eyes he spotted the white hair he recognized.

"Sure, sure," he responded as he turned to the side and got up with the help of his left arm from the bed. Vergil by that time was next to the door that went to the hallway. "Oh, I almost forgot to say to you a good morning, see you downstairs."

The dining room had a delightful aroma of pancakes and tea in the air as at the table seated where Arianna, the twins, and Vergil with Serena.

"Good morning, Daniel. I see you slept well by seeing you arrived last." while talking, she poured syrup over the pancake pile on her dish.

"Come, have a bite and after that you will have to leave since there is an important event planned for you and Angus by your friend to attend as I heard."

"Who told you about that?"

"Angus, himself told."

"Where is he going off to?" curious got Derek as his ears caught their discussion.

"He is going to a party with an invitation from his friend." she answered in a bitter tone of voice like disappointed in his inquiry.

"What kind of party?" he did not get discouraged by Arianna.

"At a hotel, but she has not told in which one."

"Is it a big hotel?" he in response nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, a party before Christmas and New Year in a big hotel that means one of those socialite parties like in a movie."

"Well, you may guess right, but I don't know what to expect."

"At least you are in for quite a surprise." she smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." she answered to him.

"There is a letter from Lady Claire Lorelei. She also sent you a package. I think it may be a gift for you?" Serena mentioned as she ate her breakfast.

"That's fine, I will take a look later."

"Thanks for the breakfast, Serena. I have to go." Daniel got out of his seat.

"Have a nice day, Daniel." Arianna behind him spoke as he left the room hand waving back as he closed the doors.

It was already ten a clock as he walked out of the elevator to get to Ageha's apartment.

He ringed on the doors as they opened and in them were standing Ageha with her hair set with many hairpins.

"Ah, you here Daniel, come inside and good morning." she stepped aside as he walked inside closing door behind him.

As he walked, he came face to face with Viletta who had a mineral water bottle in her hand.

"Ho, ho, look who has shown up. How have, it has been going for you?" she came next to him and patted on the shoulder.

"Did those guys arrived?" out from the living room came out a woman that Daniel recognized as Helena Wilcox. She was a makeup artist, hairstylist and an etiquette master that had trained him before in table manners.

"Daniel, nice to see you again. I have one question. How do you eat with table equipment in the simple way explained?"

"From the outside, inside if I remember."

"Correct, but still I prepared notes for you to go over."

There was bell once again ringing as Ageha walked to the door and opened them. They're confused was Angus and next to him, Stella.

"Ageha, good morning." Stella stepped inside giving her a hug.

"Come inside, Viletta and Helena are waiting for both of you." she ushered them in the living room.

"So I'm taking Daniel and Angus with me and you take the girls," Viletta spoke as he placed her tool bag on her hips.

"First, we start with hair, then makeup and then clothes as you will try to remember these notices," Helena spoke as she split the documents between the Daniel, Angus, and Stella.

The girls left as Viletta ordered both of them take a seat as she started work on both of their hair. When in the room walked a black-haired man with bright red hair tips.

"So, Daniel, since your hair need fix up I called for my friend Octavian to take care. Greet each other, he will take care of your hair since I don't have knowledge in hair cutting, but he has." the man bowed like in an old time historical movie.

"Where you had disappeared?"

"Filling up the water spraying bottle and making other preparations." he walked next to the table and placed on its several instruments.

For Daniel, his voice sounded like a waterfall in the tropic jungle with soft cloudy mist at the end of it. Maybe he felt stressed before the event that got planned in the evening.

Unknown to him the day would feel like an eternity as Viletta, Octavian and Helena worked around them. They took showers after their hair was cut followed by hair styling. Then there was a manicure, trying on several suits.

Also, there were training's by Helena who forced them through etiquette drills, shoe fitting, and many other preparations that both Daniel and Angus felt almost drained.

It was nine a clock at the evening as dressed Ageha in a blue evening gown and Stella in yellow and black gown got out from the bedroom and met with the guys.

"So, when we are going?" asked Stella as she admired herself in the window glass.

"Thanks, you reminded me to give you the official invitations." Ageha walked to a table and opened the drawer pulling out two elegant letters. She gave one to the Stella as she took it and opened it.

In her hand, she did hold a gilded and pressed paper as she read it her face showed a shock.

"No way, that we are going to a Christmas charity gala in the St. Pancras Renaissance London Hotel."

"You, better believe," she got stopped by a ringing of her mobile phone. She picked up and after listening to she put it in her small handbag as she turned its sound off.

"We should go. Viletta, Helena, and Octavian thank you, for your work. You can go! Have a nice day." she gave all three of them white letters.

"Well, then we are going off." all three were taking bags of their tools with them as they walked out.

"Now, we should also get going!" she walked to the coat hanger and took from it a fur coat.

"Is that real fur coat?" Stella asked since she was against animal cruelty.

"No, don't be silly, it may look like real, but in reality it is a faux fur coat. I also got one for you in brown and two coats for men for Daniel and Angus to wear as a pre-Christmas gift. Now put them on!" she ordered them.

"Where we leave our other clothes?" asked Angus as they had put the clothes with what they had arrived at an apartment on the couch in the living room.

"Don't worry, I will pack them later and give you them back. So don't worry, we should already go, there are two cars waiting down for us. Turn your mobile phones to silence since this is an important event."

They walked to the elevator and after getting down exited the building and splitting into two pairs sat in the two Rolls Royce Phantom luxury cars as they drove off into the dark night of lighted streets.

"Are you feeling nervous?" Ageha spoke to him as she took look outside through the window as the streets with shop windows and street lamps slid in and out of the sight through the window.

"To be honest a quite lot, but at least better than last year as it was in the Savoy."

"Great, since it is useful you are less scared than the first time," she took out a compact mirror from her bag and tried to fix the front hair.

(Reviews and comments please and thank you! Comment today for me, I will comment for you. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Did you know that Mr. Basil wanted to invite you to an event in The Landmark London, but I got you first," she placed the hand mirror back in her purse.

"And if you ask, why I did it? It may be good for future?"

The car drove for some time until the behind the cars window Daniel could see an elegant and massive Gothic Victorian building with two towers built in red bricks and white stone.

The majestic facade of building gleamed illuminated giving an unforgettable impression as the car drove alongside it stopping at the main entrance of the building.

Daniel opened his doors to get out as the man placed at the front opened doors for Ageha. Both of them walked bit closer to the entrance as they looked back to the car with Angus and Stella to arrive.

It stopped at the front entrance as the car with them getting out had taken driving off. They joined by both of them as they walked through the main entrance.

In front of them got located grand lobby with wide with a glass ceiling above their heads with decorative metal elements holding them up and on each side gothic style windows. It got decorated in Christmas decor as there were people walking around dressed in their best. Some people even were relaxing on the couches. They gave up their coats as they entered deeper into the lobby.

"Wow, this is amazing. Where should we go?" looking around Stella inquired.

"Where else than a registry table. Follow me and don't stay back." Ageha walked to the registration table.

"Yes, how can I help you?" the woman behind the registry table asked.

"Excuse me! We're here because of invitations for Christmas charity gala banquet what happens in Hansom hall." Ageha gave her the invitations from her and Stella as she took it and had a read of its content.

"Excuse me, as I check the guest list." she went over the document list to find the invited persons.

"Ah, here it is Ageha Kagami with two special invitation cards for two people each." she checked the list.

"Please, go in that direction and from there will be directions that will take you to the Hansom hall. We, at St. Pancras Renaissance London Hotel, wish you a nice evening."

They walked off the main registry table and walked toward the hall.

"We still have time, how about we make photos for memory on the Europe's grandest staircase." suggested Ageha.

"That's a great idea." Stella with joy agreed her proposal.

They walked to the three-floor high grand staircase with gothic arch windows and red wallpaper with French lilies. Ageha asked one of the staff to take photos of all of them together. After that, she thanked for his service as they walked to the hall.

The Hansom hall was in appearance as same as the lobby, but instead there was round tables and room had Christmas decor.

"Where is our seat?" Stella inquired, looking around as many people were still taking their proper places and still standing around talking and discussing different matters.

"Our table is number sixteen. Dad, mother." came words from her mouth as their direction was walking a man with a woman beside her. "You look wonderful," he told her.

The man then hugged her followed by an Ageha's mother who also hugged her and gave kisses on both of her cheeks. "It's nice to see you after a whole month being away."

For Daniel, it was the first time meeting Ageha's father, but he had met her mother Aria once when she stopped in the office of the architecture firm where he got the chance to meet her.

Arias appearance had not changed from the last time. She stood in an elegant black gown with lace. She had long black straight hair that made an impressive impression with her white skin, red lips, dark blue eyes, and young appearance. Daniel had learned that she was thirty-six years old.

Her father was an Asian man with a youthful appearance also as he had seen the pictures. Daniel at the beginning thought from the photo was shown to him by her it was her older brother about age little over twenty-five, but it came as a shock to him to learn that he was her father as he was two years older than his wife.

"Daniel, it is nice to meet you. It has been a long time since I meet you in the architecture company," she with a smile greeted him.

"Darling, this is Daniel, I met him six months ago."

"Nice to meet you, you must be her father Iguro Kagami." he greeted him with a stretched arm.

"Don't be so nervous, I have learned from my wife, daughter and her friend about your nice things, so it's my pleasure meeting you from the first time." he gave him a soft smile.

Stella also joined in their talk. "It's nice to see you again Iguro-san."

"Stella, it's also nice to see you again. Who is the young man aside, you?"

"Oh, his name is Angus, he works in the same company where all three of us work."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Angus stretched out his hand.

The Ageha's father responded with the same motion as they shook their hands.

"I see, so you are Angus. I have noted quite a lot from my daughter and her friend," he with a smile again made him feel nicer.

"At what table you are at dad, mom? I will sit with them are at table sixteen."

"We are at table five." Ageha's mother said as she noticed where Angus looked as Daniel followed her glance.

They're once again like a she had popped up from nowhere stood Arianna with Vergil at her side in a suit. She had a lapis lazuli blue gown with matching necklace, bracelet, and earrings as she talked with a white haired lady.

"Do you have met them?" Aria asked Angus.

"Yes, I know the boy with a woman, but Daniel is more aquatinted with them more." he responded.

In Daniel's head, there were replaying these words "At least you are in for quite a surprise." with the voice of Arianna.

Both she and Vergil had noticed them as they walked in their direction with the aged woman.

"Daniel, it's nice to see you. What a surprise to see you in here!" her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"My name is Lady Arianna Edelweiss, that is my son Vergil and this nice lady is Baroness Agnes Lightswitch."

First to speak out back was an Ageha's father. "Pleasure, meeting you. My name is Iguro Kagami, and this is my wife Aria."

"Dad, I will take over from here. My name is Ageha and those are my friend Stella, Angus and Daniel, who you already have met." with her hand palm like holding a tray she introduced others.

"Here she comes," Arianna told as Daniel turned to notice that in their direction was walking Sinistra dressed in a gown reminiscent of Victorian times.

After that Sinistra introduced herself as they repeated the greeting routine back to her by introducing themselves and chatted with each other.

"I think we should take our seats the people standing are getting less and less." suggested Sinistra as the Ageha's parents walked off to their table as all of them took their seats.

The table sixteen like others had eight seats and people sitting at it where Arianna, Vergil, Daniel, Angus, Stella, Ageha, Sinistra, and Agnes.

The Christmas gala began fast, but its formal part lasted about one and half hour as the event organizers thanked for their good deeds, telling how much got gathered in donations and that all the proceeds will get donated to orphans and helping needy, and disabled children.

Also, they thanked for the first donations as they used the money to buy gifts for children.

Daniel had used this time to have a closer view of Baroness Agnes. She sat there dressed in an elegant gown and even her hair in elegant hairstyle. Her face had wrinkles, but it did not spoil the overall appearance as he thought she was charming.

Her face radiated comfort and softness giving a natural elegance as he was not the only person taking a peek in her direction.

As the official part was over, there were waiters walking around and people talking at their tables. There were exchanges of political talk, latest news, events and many other subjects to talk about.

"This brings back memories?" Baroness Agnes mentioned as Daniel sat next to her.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked her.

"In my times I have been to numerous charities. I think that there had so many, but I still remember my first charitable deed when I aged seven made my first donation in a church for poor children. Ever since then it has become almost like need or necessity."

"Baroness Agnes, Daniel is an old quittance I met several years back," Arianna mentioned.

Daniel got curious and wanted to know. "How did you meet her?"

"I met her in a Victorian gown exhibition, and thought she was someone I knew, but that person had already died, but she looked so similar that I wanted to talk with her," Baroness mentioned.

Stella meanwhile, was curious about Vergil as he was talking with Angus almost like friends.

"Hey, Ageha look at Angus and that boy they seem friendly."

"Are you jealous since for Angus making friends is natural as breathing air."

"True, but that boy is cute and adorable. That makes me wish for a younger brother."

"That may be true since you are the only child, but at least you don't have to fight about parents attention," Ageha responded remembering her time as a child.

Ageha in reality was not the only child as she had a young brother in his sixteen year age. He was living in Japan with their relatives as he was studying abroad.

"So, your name is Ageha. I have met both of your parents on the board of the QE2 or Queen Elizabeth II from Britain to America." Arianna then started a conservation with her.

"Really, where did you meet them?"

"We, were sitting together at the captain's table in the ship's dining room. It was the year 2007 one year later it was the ships final voyage."

"Oh, that I remember my parents were traveling to New York."

Daniel was at that time enjoying his word exchange with Baroness Agnes as Vergil was still talking with Angus.

"Angus, do you have free time to come visit?"

"Sure, how about tomorrow, because Arianna invited me."

Stella caught their discussion and had a question to ask disrupting the talk between her and Sinistra.

"How do you know each other, only time you met was in front of cinema?"

"About that, we met each other after that and talked. That's how I go closer to him."

After receiving her answer, she turned to Sinistra who was sitting next to her to continue their talk about gowns from different time periods as she got interested by her dress.

The gala ended half past twelve a clock in the night.

"Ageha, see you tomorrow my dear. Remember, that next day is Christmas and let's spend it together as a family." her mother spoke as they were in the hotel's lobby.

"And you seem familiar. Did we meet somewhere before?" she asked Arianna.

"Yes, we met on board of the QE2 dining room while traveling to New York, while sitting at the captain's table."

"Here, it is in case if we want to meet." told Ageha's mother as she fished out from her tiny, elegant chain purse a silver visit card holder and gave one of them to her.

"Thanks, who knows, maybe we will run into each other." she took it from her hands.

"Who knows, maybe? I have to go. Coming, dear." Aria walked to her husband as he placed on her a coat as she after that gave a kiss on the cheek to Ageha wishing her good night. After that both of them side by side left the hotel's lobby.

Ageha after that offered to take him home as he complied with her offer.

As the car stopped next to his apartment house he wished her good night as the car after that drove off into the streets of the city.

Daniel walked all the way up the stairs to the top staircase landing as he unlocked the doors and entered his apartment.

After locking the doors behind he walked to the bedroom and undressed to slip under the bed sheets as he fell asleep hoping that the next day is enjoyable and at least nice together with people he liked.

Daniel's eyes opened as he rubbed the sleep out of the eye corners and checked the time on the digital clock. It showed it was twenty-five past ten.

He then walked to the corner of the room to take sight from the small bay window onto the street.

Outside the sun was shining, and the skies were clear blue as a thin layer of snow had fallen almost like powdered sugar.

Daniel then dressed up as he noticed that on his mobile phone were seven messages. Every one of them was from his friends wishing happy Christmas with family.

The last in the message list was an invitation from Arianna to come visit them on this day to celebrate since there will be other guests also arriving and that it would be nice if he would arrive.

He also went out to eat.

Since the feeling arose like it would be bothersome to cook late breakfast a choice of options present was to go eat at a restaurant.

Daniel closed the doors behind himself as he walked down the stairs.

The Embankments' cafe facing the British Film Institute over the Thames river was his favorite place for breakfast.

After eggs, bacon and toast with a cup of tea as he then after his meal he walked to the Soho to see Sinistra.

The antique shop almost felt like it had gone more cluttered. There were the bells ringing as he opened the doors as nobody was in the front room. It got decorated in Christmas decor little, but the most decorated was the window stand.

"Coming, coming. Please, just wait a second!" Sinatra's voice could be noticed as he walked next to the door, aside the counter as he heard talking.

"Can you come take a look around the house, since it will get renovated by our company?" he heard a familiar voice speak and the realization hit him. It was Mr. Basil talking with her behind the ajar doors.

"Sure, sure." the doors opened as Basil emerged and almost walked into Daniel.

"Daniel!" he came to realize that person in front of him was Daniel.

"Sorry, about listening, but witnessed that you were talking about house renovation." he felt uneasy like he had done something wrong and got caught in it.

"Do you remember that before the holidays we in last minute received a request for house renovation?" Basil tried him to remember for the explanation to be understood.

He realized what he was talking about. "Yeah, I remember."

"What the person had forgotten was that the place still has furniture and some objects in it. And the materials need to be explored, sifted and organized through. Since our company has long ties with Sinistra we asked for help."

"Why, her help?"

"It's easy to guess, it is because owner signed a contract that free's from his property objects in the house because he thinks of them as junk. I got offered because he wants me collect the valuable items for cash and because I have experience that he wants from me." Sinistra explained in an easy manner like it was no big deal at all.

"I have to go, my sister is coming for a visit for Christmas. Oh, Daniel have a nice Christmas," he then opened the doors as the bells ringed and the doors closed.

"I think you could join me and that guy, Angus after the holidays to help me out going through the stuff. And you should go visit Arianna it is already five past four."

"I wanted you to ask about one thing. It is about the silver bracelet what you gave me."

"Sure, ask the question."

"Why did the bracelet turn into a gauntlet?"

She rested against the corner of the counter and took a side look at the items placed on shelves and glass cases.

"Do you know what is the embodiment of ideals?" her nails taped on the counter's surface.

"Its expression of ideas!"

"True, but in a precise context, it means to express the things you feel and desire. And in this world, many objects and things come into existence to express them. They are not told with voice, but with how they look and what they want to impact."

"I still have not grasped the information about that bracelet."

"Oh, right! It evolved because you had an idea to protect your friend that's why it transformed. It is not a simple item and you still have to keep it could come handy anytime."

"You should be off already the evening will arrive fast as it becomes dark quicker."

"Sure, thanks for the information," he closed the shops door behind him as he walked to the tube station. The train took him to his house as he got prepared to visit Arianna.

It was already eight o'clock as he was knocking on the door of her house with a gift bag.

The doors got opened by Vergil, who got a smile on his face. "Good evening, Daniel. Come inside there are several guests who have arrived," he stepped aside as he got inside the main entrance where many people were standing around with champagne glasses in hand and chatting.

He recognized Sinistra, Mr. Robard whom he met in the Mist realm. There also was his brother Andrew talking with Rochelle. Also, there was a woman whom Daniel did not recognize with two unrecognizable men.

Behind them stood an elderly lady, all together, including the twins, Serena, Vergil and he could count sixteen people as he noticed Angus.

Serena saw him and walked next to him. "Good evening, Daniel. Would you like if I tell you in information about each person present in here."

"Sure, it is better to know with which person you are talking than if you don't know at all."

"Then let's start. I will introduce you and tell you a little about them."

She took and placed her hand on the back as they walked toward the woman and the two men talking.

"Daniel, let me introduce you to Anna Taltson," she introduced him with her. She was a woman about thirty years old dressed in a purple dress.

"Hello, nice to see you. You must be Daniel?" with a smile she greeted him.

"Anna, is a chief editor in a publishing company."

The man beside her stretched out his arm as they shook them and introduced himself as he stood there dressed in an elegant suit.

"My name is Arthur Bastion. I'm a lawyer for a law company and this is my friend Jack Pierson." the young looking man stretched out his arm as they made a handshake. He wore an elegant sweater and black suit pants.

"He is a chief executive in a finance company," Serena added.

Then they walked to an Indian woman dressed in a beautiful sari. "I have ascertained quite a lot about you," she was a young woman with a beautiful smile.

"My name is Raksha Siluvari, I'm a stock market trader, and financier," she was nice and air around her got filled with nice rose perfume. Daniel noticed that friends of Arianna, where important people.

Next to be introduced was a young man who was completely opposite to quite older and matured.

"Hello, my name is Alois Esmund. I'm from America and I work as a photographer, jewelry maker."

"He is a friend of Arianna and Rochelle. They like his jewelry."

The next guest in the introduction was a woman in modern gown dressed like Hollywood's star.

"Daniel, it's nice to meeting you. I'm Abigail Hertzfon. I work for a travel company."

The last person to be introduced was the woman about in her seventies as he thought.

"Hello, hello, it is nice to meet you. My name is Bethany Berthold."

"You look so dashing and nice today." with a smile she shook her hand with his.

"She is a retired attorney and friend of Arianna for many years."

"I should go, it is time for the Christmas feast. See you in the dining room," she then walked to another guest.

Angus joined next to him. "Those are some impressive guests, like big shots," he looked around as Erick walked next to the stairs and coughed to get their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for visiting us on Christmas Eve. I would like to give a word for Lady Arianna." after his talk down the stairs dressed majestically walked down Arianna as she stopped on the final step of the stairs to give her speech.

"It's nice to see you once again my friends. It has been an amazing year and I welcome you to my Christmas Eve dinner. So, I welcome you to my dining room."

The lead got taken by her as others followed behind. In the dining room, they saw Christmas decor and in one corner was a Christmas tree.

The table stood decorated in lavish style. There were silver tableware, many food dishes, roasted goose, salads with a huge option spread across the table. There were many desserts and delicious baked goods.

They took seats as Arianna took a seat at the end of the table. Next to Daniel on the right was Angus but on left Raksha.

"So, Daniel. What do you for a living? I heard you are a designer." asked Raksha. "I'm a designer in an architecture company."

"That's interesting. I noticed you are friends with the young man next to you."

"Yes, Angus and I work together in that architecture company."

"And do you like it?" with a smile she asked. "Yes, if I, didn't I would not be working there."

"True." they were placing food already on their dishes.

"Do you like comedy? What are your favorite comedians?" she inquired wanting to know more about Daniel and his personality.

"My favorites are Joan Rivers, Gorge Carlin, Kathy Griffin, Louis C. K., Robin Williams and Gabriel Iglesias with Sara Silverman."

"Oh, that is quite a list for me, my favorite is Margaret Cho, Dave Chappelle and Phyllis Diller with Lily Tomlin." with a smile on her face she responded.

The talk was in full strength as Daniel took notices in his head. "Oh Bethany, did you learn yesterday about a break in your old law company? The safe got opened, but nothing was missing."

"I did detect news announcing that there where earth and feathers in location," Arthur added from the opposite seat of the table.

"Police did an investigation, but since there is nothing stolen, they quit the investigation."

"It is almost like about that businessman who fell to his death by slipping as the investigation confirmed since there were no clues of outer interference," Abigail told as she knew the victim.

They were sitting around as they were talking. After the meal, they retired to the dining room where they were talking.

"Arianna, it was a pleasure meeting you again, but I should go tomorrow I'm taking the plane back to New York." Alois hugged her as Vergil accompanied him to the entrance hallway.

Before that, he gave a gift bag as Arianna gave one to him together with a kiss on the cheek.

One by one as it got darker and late in the evening the people left until the only people left were Daniel and Angus.

"It seems it is time to go to sleep, but before that I have gifts for each of you," she pulled out from corner gift bags as she gave them to each person. And then there was the gift giving as each gave gifts to each other.

"Oh Angus, you can stay for the night if you want to? We have one free room."

"Okay, why not."

They each went to their rooms for night sleep. As Daniel got comfortable in his bed, he opened the gift bags from each person.

From Vergil, he had received an elegant ink pen. It seemed to be fancy with silver frame and even his initials inscribed on it.

Sinistra had gifted him nice cuff buttons with his birthstone.

From Serena, it was hair care bag with knitted sweater and from Erick beautiful set of handmade made glassware with the decor. Derek instead had given a gift card for new brand leather shoes for men with a set of amazing scarfs from a fancy brand.

From Arianna, it was a silver photo frame with an elegant hand watch in elegant satin box.

Angus in the final had gifted him an elegant toolset for the design usage in an elegant wood box.

He placed all the things next to his bed as he went to sleep.

The sky's got darker and the nights longer as the December was reaching its end as 31 December was closing. It passed amazingly for Daniel as he spent joyful time.

Daniel was walking along the Thames river on the gray January day along the river embankment in lunch time.

"Hey, Daniel!" greeting him was Alister who was excited to see him again as he had noticed him walking in his favorite jacket.

"How have you been? I had it amazing, next day we will be returning to work. I was already missing people from work."

"True, it will be nice to return to the job tomorrow." he agreed with a smile.

"Did you have lunch already? I was thinking to have lunch. Want to join me?" Alister suggested.

Daniel agreed to his proposal.

"Then let's go off to Cellarium Cafe and let's eat."

The restaurant stood, placed in a 14th-century storehouse with curved stone ceilings. Taking a seat next to a table, they made the order as waiter wrote it down.

The order for the surprise arrived fast. "So what you were doing on holidays?"

"I was enjoying time with Stella, Ageha and Angus, and with friends. And how about you?"

"Spending time with family, visiting relatives."

"What else were you doing?"

"Nothing much, but also going to a New Year's party." Alister then took a bite of his meal.

After emptying his mouth, he continued. "Did you notice we are working right after first January week."

"Yes, we are. I will work on that work, Basil resigned me to complete."

"Did you accept it? What is it all about?"

"Just helping out to clean an empty house with furniture and some remaining objects if you want to know."

"Sounds like a cleaning job for you, from what I am learning right now from you. Who put you to do it?"

He took a deep breath to answer, "Mr. Basil since I met him while on holidays and because we received a commission on that house before the holidays." he left out where they met. Not mentioned was also Sinistra who will check out if there are valuable items in that house.

"Wow, that's odd, but possibly not since we live in the same city. Did you receive a folder about that house you are cleaning out of the unnecessary things?"

"No, not yet, but my suspicion is that it will be the next day on returning to work from Mrs. Felps." that was his reply in what he predicted will happen tomorrow.

The next day was with lead gray skies hanging above the city of London as people rushed along the streets and in, out of the tube stations as Daniel was walking in his office building.

He walked to the elevators pushing the call button for the elevator as he waited. _Ding_ sound could be heard as the doors to the elevator opened and he walked inside.

After walking through office main doors, he came face to face with Mrs. Felps who was sitting behind her table and was writing on her computer. She felt his presence as she looked up. "Good morning, Daniel. Happy, New Year!"

"You too happy, New Year!" he responded as he was all ready to turn in the direction of his office, there was sudden, "Wait." he heard from Mrs. Felps as she stood up and picked from her side a paper folder.

"This is for you from Mr. Basil. Read it, don't lose it and get the job done. And another thing is that you will do it together with Angus to deal with it faster." she passed it over her table with her manicured nails.

"You should go! Angus is waiting in your work office," she sat down and continued writing again as Daniel left the room. After a short walk along the hallway and up the stairs, he walked inside his office room where sitting on the couch was Angus.

He was going over the pages of a newspaper as he noticed Daniel walking inside and put it aside.

"Good morning, Daniel. Happy, New Year! I got informed by Mr. Basil that I'm also added to your task." he already from his coat rack took off his coat and put it on.

"Happy, New Year to you too. I found out just now from Mrs. Felps. We should leave now for the house's location as there is a time in what we have to meet Sinistra." he pulled off the Post-it note with written time on it for a meeting at 09:50 and the address.

"Then let's get going, we don't want to be late."

Both walked down the stairs, hallway and out of the office and took the elevator down going to the tube station.

(Reviews and comments please and thank you! Comment today for me, I will comment for you. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

It has been just 09:45 as they walked along the street, searching the house which got mentioned to them. The houses on the street had old Victorian-era dwellings with typical architecture of that era. They noticed Sinistra sitting on the stone stairs as she noticed them.

"Guys, you arrived rather fast. Do you have the keys?" she stood up and walked in their direction.

"Yeah, it should be in the folder," he stopped and put down his briefcase to open it and take out the mentioned folder. He opened it on one corner there was a small plastic pocket with a key inside.

"What is inside that folder?" Sinistra asked as she got curious.

"Just history of the house and its owners."

"Give it, so I can read. You can take care of the key."

"Sure." he passed the folder to her, and he walked up with the key to the front stairs of the building.

The building appearance could be described impressive with three floors and above it, it had a steep roof with windows. The house stood in the prestigious house region. It stood there built of brown brick and with white stone details in window surroundings and bay windows.

The facade also had stone columns and the second floor housed the balcony.

Daniel placed the key inside the keyhole of the black painted door as the key turned and there was a click.

The door opened into an entrance hall with one chair as they walked inside the room. On the walls, red damask wallpaper had come off in some places, but most of it still on.

The floor had white and black pattern tiles, above their heads hung a chandelier covered in spider webs with white darkened, splotchy ceiling.

On their right side, they could see dark wood double doors, opposite another doorway. "Wow, this place is big and grand." Angus walked to the left door and opened them.

Behind it appeared a big room which seemed to be a parlor room with elegant wood carved fireplace.

In the room, placed stood a sofa covered to half by a bead sheet and sofa chair. There was also a table with a pile of paintings next to it. The room had decorations of wood panels and mustard yellow wallpaper. The big chandelier had fallen on the floor, above them had a decorative dome.

The light came in through the big bay window above which old dusty curtains hanged.

"Nothing, much is here," Angus mentioned looking around.

"There is," Sinistra spoke as she walked to the pile of paintings as she looked at them.

"Let's start by gathering things together in this room and placing them in two piles. There will be pile S and pile V."

"What do they mean?" Angus asked as she had a closer sight and touched paintings and looked behind them.

"S is for scrap to be thrown away and V is for valuable. Since these paintings seem to be all painted, we will save them all to be tested later by my friend who knows art history about the paintings." then he placed the seven paintings in the same place and glanced in the opposite door direction in the hallway.

Behind those doors opened by Daniel, there stood the same size room as the parlor room, but in the room, there stood bookshelves filled with books. They also noticed simple but elegant two dark wood chairs with a round table that had one leg.

The wallpaper in their view had the green nature pattern of leaves and flowers. "Don't touch the wallpaper?" Sinistra told, seeing it

"Why, the wallpaper is amazing?"

"That paper may be poisonous since no one has been living in this house since the First World War. During the Victorian era, there had been popular colors named Paris green and Emerald green and so on. The colors ingredient used an arsenic, and it's better if you use gloves. This place seems dry and without signs of mold or smell of it. So I can say it's safe, but taking precautions are better." she gave white plastic gloves to both of them.

"What about the books?" Angus asked seeing them.

"I will go through them while you clean up other rooms." she took a dry cloth of fabric from her bag and cleaned the dust from the chair and cleaned the table next to the fireplace as they walked out to explore the surroundings.

They came upon a staircase down the hallway with skylight above them.

In their exploring, the left corridor, they came upon the stairs that lead them to a basement. There, they came upon the past lives of the house inhabitants that were servants. On the basement level, there was a kitchen that connected to the outside with scullery, pantry, larder, store, servants hall, laundry, cleaning, coal rooms and butler bedrooms.

They carried up the things they found in the living room and there were many things. Old coats, clothes, kitchen equipment, dishes in different sizes and for different foods, items like pictures. The basement floor got easy to clean out as they did it room by room. The hardest part had been the brass beds, but somehow, they dismantled them with tools around and move them with items they found.

Daniel found the hidden wine cellar as it got hidden by walls wooden panel. Inside it placed in rows they spotted many wines and champagne bottles. The light in basement shined inside through light wells that came from the fourth floor and wall windows.

Angus once tripped hitting a wall hidden behind the doors which hid a narrow staircase with elevator on one side. They walked up the dusty stairs ending, finding a doorway that led them in a small room with two stained glass windows.

The room had just one table with doors that took them to the dining room as the entrance stood hidden by a wallpaper.

Both of them stood in an impressive room with stone columns and light room with wood paneling and wallpaper.

Wallpaper showed the nature theme with gold, dark blue and white colors. There were elegant clear windows with stained glass details and behind them located could be seen an empty room about the same length and width with a piano they left for professional movers.

Next two rooms were empty, but the room which they entered, the first from the secret passage, into the dining room, in which a long table and chairs standing against the wall.

Behind the second empty room which they walked through the door in sight got placed a solarium with garden and a coach house using the same key, it stood in view empty excluding a five books on the shelf on the second floor where staff once lived on how to take care of coaches, horses.

The door from the dining room got connected to the hallway that lead them to the front entrance.

Sinistra had piled the books in two mounds and she was already working in the parlor room, dividing materials by piles.

"So, how it's going for you both?" she asked as she went through the pile of materials they had carried from the basement.

"We cleaned out all the basement and, on this floor there are not so many things as we guessed."

"Then, go up to the second floor and see if there are things up there." she explored the pile in front of her.

"Daniel found a wine cellar with bottles of wine and champagne. It is hidden behind secret doors like the staircase we used." Angus mentioned to her.

"That's nice, we will have the chance to see their date later, and by the staircase you mean servant stairs since servants had to be unnoticeable." she still continued to go through the pile like in a trance.

"Yes, we are thinking to go up to see what is on the second floor."

The second floor had a big drawing room with big bay windows and an elegant white marble fireplace. In the room, there was nothing but just old carpet and a set of two elegant lamps above the lintel of the fireplace above which painting showing nature scenery that got moved to the first floor.

In the center, between the two big bay windows, there were doors that lead out to a balcony. The toilet rooms took the shortest period to check out as both of them were on the basement, first and second floor.

At the back, there was a room in which one a standing lamp and a great grandfather clock were, and facing doors connected to a greenery with some dead plants. It took some careful planning to get it down to the first floor as the clock was heavy.

The third floor housed the bedrooms, bathrooms, dressing rooms with wall closets and toilets.

They took down the dismantled beds that stood, placed in one of the three bedrooms there. There stood also placed boxes filled with candelabras, old belongings like a silver pocket watch, clothes, altogether six wood boxes. The content in each box was different.

On the third floor, it was the same situation. But this time, they seemed to be four rooms.

They housed empty rooms which seemed to be the children's rooms as they had old children's books, remains of clothes together with toys. Both were careful with them since Sinistra had explained, the toys may contain lead.

The hallway also connected to a small room with a secretarial old table and many drawers from which old notes, education materials, old ink holders came. Most of the office supplies stood stacked and placed in the small drawers.

"Daniel, the stairs ends up on this floor, but there should be another floor above our head."

"That's an easy thing, by what I know, the roof was a place meant for maid-servants, so the main grand staircase would never go to the attic floor. If I'm correct, there should have to be secret doors, right about here," he pushed with his weight against the wall as it opened to the staircase.

The place seemed to be undisturbed for many years as the railing stood covered in cow webs and the stairs had a thick dust layer while step by step they walked up.

The window of the staircase let the daylight inside and behind it, they saw the glass dome that covered over the grand staircase of the house.

Behind the door, they reached the top landing, there was a simple hallway. The backside of the house housed maid's rooms and aside, there was lady's maid's room that unlike the simple maid's rooms, got decorated in lavish detail. This room had a few things.

The items were water jug, candle holders, notes and books about maids duties and a ring of metal keys.

"This is interesting, it is better if I keep this book cause I know Serena likes them." he picked up the book in black cover.

They also discovered bathroom, and two toilets in the middle of the house. It turned surprising as both of the doors in front of the house were locked shut.

"Daniel, the doors seems to be locked."

"We have keys, so let's test them." he checked the keys one by one until one of them fitted in.

"Let's see what is behind those doors?" he opened them coming face to face with a room what got used by children.

The room housed a miniature house model, old rocking horse, map of the world depicting British empire, writing slates, and different knick-knacks like toys, porcelain dolls.

The neighboring room seemed to be turned into a storage room as it was empty but filled with many boxes and crates.

Daniel looked inside, noticing intricate porcelain dishes, and vase with other porcelain items.

"Wow, that looks expensive." Angus standing beside him told as he noticed what he had found.

"Look, most of the items are porcelain. Huh, what is that," he noticed an elegant wooden box in the stray filling.

He opened as inside, there were several belongings a satin red box and several knick-knacks like coins, a ring, and a yellow amber necklace.

"I will bring things down," Angus said.

"Sure," Daniel told as the Angus, who lost his curiosity walked off to the next room to bring things down.

Something made Daniel put the red satin box in his pocket as he felt attracted to it.

It was almost an hour over the lunch time as they had carried the things down and many of them had already been placed in the parlor room and in the library.

A truck also arrived with movers that placed things in two trucks as they would be sent to the Sinatra's shop or its storage area next to it for her to have a careful look.

After the work being done late in the evening, the last of the trucks left as Sinistra thanked them.

"That's done at last, but guys, don't forget that you still have to arrive tomorrow because I need to make a list of them and organize all the things."

"Sure, did Mr. Basil give confirmation?"

'Yes, we have a contract with your company and me if you want to see. See you tomorrow." she waved her arm as they walked off from her shop.

Daniel felt tired in his body after returning to his apartment so he had a quick meal, took a shower and went to his bed. As soon as his exhausted body fell on the bed, he felt amazing laying on the soft bed and he drifted off to sleep.

It had been morning as he woke up by the alarm clock and he prepared to have his breakfast as he received the call from Angus.

"Good morning, Danny. Are you preparing to go to the Sinatra's shop? That's what is written in my planner." his voice sounded like he was still sleepy.

"Yeah, since it is confirmed by our company with Sinistra. Since it is like that, we have none another choice, see you in her antique shop in Soho. Bye." After that, he sat down at the table to have his breakfast.

It was nine a clock as he opened the doors of the Sinistra's antique shop.

"Good morning, Sinistra." he walked inside the shop as he came face to face with her and a woman next to her.

"Good morning, Daniel let me introduce Andrea Benson. She is an art historian."

Then, doorbells rang again as Angus walked inside from the street.

"Good morning, Daniel and Sinistra. Hello!" he noticed the woman in the room.

"Good morning, Angus let me introduce you to Andrea Benson, she is an art historian. I already introduced her to Daniel, so we can go inside to take a careful look on the objects," she walked to the shop door and placed a sign with words: "Sorry for the inconvenience, the shop is closed because of urgent matters."

"Let's go to the storage and see what is valuable and what is not." they followed her as she took the door behind the counter and pass the stairs, not taking the doors at the end of the stairs, but a narrow passage to another door aside them.

The room was large, stacked with the things from yesterday on empty shelves and piled in the center of the room.

"Now, let's go through the pile of materials." she folded up the hand sleeves and put on white gloves.

Then there was someone knocking on doors and Sinistra told him to enter. Arianna and Vergil walked inside with Stella and Ageha which is surprising for them.

"Surprise, guys!" Stella greeted them with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Angus asked, caught by the surprise.

"We got sent here by Mr. Basil since he received a call yesterday that says you needed, help causes you could not get finished with the task you received to do."

"It's nice to see you again, Andrea." Arianna greeted her as she greeted her back. "It is a pleasure to see you again too."

"Do you know her?" Daniel asked her noticing that they knew each other.

"Yes, I know her. We had encountered several times since, she is a friend of Sara Lemontje."

"Enough with chat, let's get done with the task. Better being done faster than later," she then gave tasks to each person.

Arianna, Andrea and Sinistra worked items as value experts while Angus and Daniel moved them. Useless items got placed into a box that would be emptied into a container outside. Vergil was placing them to their proper place on the shelves.

Valuable items ended in shelf units as Stella and Ageha wrote each item and their value.

Most valuable item boxes were from the room next to the children's nursery on the attic floor.

The money value could go from 500 pounds to an astronomical amount and sometimes, some of them got flabbergasted hearing them.

"Hmm, Chelsea porcelain factory and by the seal on the bottom made in 1762, a vase of gilded and blue enamel vase. Pristine condition, valued at 500,000." Arianna spoke after having a look on the elegant vase.

The item description and value got written by Stella as Ageha while Sinistra and Andrea were taking notes.

There were dishes and porcelain items from different companies.

The work went so easy that by the lunch, they had separated useless materials from the usable ones fast.

"Now, that was exhausting," Stella spoke as she sat with others in the dining room of Sinatra's shop.

"It is amazing that you discovered that room since it had the most valuable items," Sinistra spoke with Angus and Daniel as they were enjoying some of her baked good.

"Yes, it is a treasure trove. In that room, there could be found porcelain by Coalport, Rockingham, Derby, Worcester, Minton, Etruria, Doulton, Wedgwood and Della Robbia china making companies. Most of them are from 1700." Ageha spoke as she was going over the list.

"Who was the owner of that place?" she asked interested.

"Thomas Cartrait. Born on October 5 in 1819, to a wealthy family and died on May 14 in 1912. His son Tennyson Cartrait inherited his house. He was thirty-four years old when his father died. He was the head director of an import and export company inherited from his father, named "Cartrait exports and imports Ltd." the company went bankrupt in 1914. And it's easy to tell what caused it."

"You mean the First World War," Andrea suggested, thinking what had come into her mind.

"Yes, the company went bankrupt, because it could not import and export things because of submarines. Many cargo ships got sunken because there was no sonar and since it was risky to trade in war, the business stopped causing his company to go bankrupt." Sinistra spoke what she remembered from file folder that Daniel had taken back from her yesterday.

"They were in debt to their workers and bank because of the war and the damage of lost cargo. The debt got repaid back by him, selling most of the items in that house. He moved to his summer house outside the London with his family. The house stood after that empty and uninhabited. Later, he died on the battlefield in the Second World War, after surviving in the first one."

"Then I have a question. Why were there so many china items in that room?" Stella was next since she had not seen the folder.

"It is believed that Tennyson's wife Lizzie Cartrait was in a feud with her brother about her inheritance from her uncle, who was a rich industrialist with a passion for chinaware. Since her brother was a heavy drinker and alcoholic, she may have hidden the stash in the old house." Arianna spoke out.

Stella was itching to ask, it was easy to see it on her face. "How do you know something like that?"

"I checked out the library and several historical sources. The most interesting thing is that Cartrait family died out. Lizzie's brother died from alcohol poisoning, leaving no heirs. Meanwhile, the latter on her only son died of tuberculosis at fifteen. The property passed to her loyal maidservant on her death."

"And it was her future relative that would sell the house to a client who wanted it to be renovated and cleaned up." she finished telling what she had found out about the property.

"Counting the money altogether, the complete value of the items is about 7,1 million pounds, most are from the chinaware and the champagne and wine bottles," Ageha told to the people around after being done with the calculations.

"You mean those wine and champagne bottles in the basement of the house?" Angus, who was sitting next to Vergil and playing cards with him, got excited.

"Yes, the entire inventory of them also is already sold and bought by one of my clients, and she is sitting in this room. She also paid to your company."

Angus in disappointment and Daniel in curiosity looked around as Sinistra had amused smile on her face.

"I mean, it is easy to guess it was lady Arianna," she gave the answer, "I also bought the entire collection of that china ware together with paintings since they are from the sixteen century France.", as she stood up, the phone rang.

"Sorry, I have a call," Andrea said as she walked out from the room.

"That reminds me, I have to go home to help out with the wine and champagne bottles," Arianna told as she said goodbye to them with Vergil.

Stella and Ageha also said goodbye as there was nothing to do today in the office and they had a free time.

Daniel and Angus were the last people to leave the shop.

"Bye, thanks for the food," Daniel said as he walked out from the antique shop with Angus and went to the Arianna's house.

It was busy as Serena was doing cleaning after the several hundred bottles covered in old dust had passed through the main entrance.

"Hello, guys." she greeted them with a cleaning mop and a bucket as she washed the tile floor of the room.

"Hi, Serena. Do you know where Arianna is?"

"She left because there is something she needed to check out. And if you also want to know, the twins are gone because they have a task which seems to be connected with the same thing that Arianna is investigating."

Disappointed, he asked to know about Vergil. "And where is Vergil?"

"He is in the winter garden." she answered as she was cleaning the floor.

"Thanks, we should go." Daniel accompanied by Angus put their coats in wall closet and walked to the greenery.

The doors to the winter garden were unlocked, and they both walked along the connecting passage.

They saw that the garden outside had become almost like a picture perfect dream as the trees and plants stood covered in snow.

Meanwhile, the greenhouse was the same as before, crowded with plants and greenery. Vergil was watering some of the plants as he also was cleaning the dust off from the plant leaves. He stopped as he heard the door closed when Daniel and Angus walked in.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing here? I will finish in just a minute, take a seat at the table." that was all he could tell as he continued with his work.

"We came to visit and found out that Arianna and twins have gone somewhere." both Daniel and Angus took seats at the round table near a small fountain.

"Yes, they went off because of the rumors Erick heard from a homeless person, about a man almost dressed like a bird seen in the city." he sprayed water from the bottle as he cleaned the leaf and repeated it on to the next.

"Homeless person, are you kidding? Nobody would believe that stuff, it sounds more like a fairy-tale."

"Angus, if it's one person, it is not much, but if there are several people, that could mean something. And there is a group of those people testifying it."

"That still sounds bogus to me." Angus still could not be convinced. Meanwhile, Vergil disappeared behind plants and lamps in the greenhouse came on cause it was already evening and it was becoming dark.

Vergil then popped out from the thick plant growth as he took a seat next to the table and had this nonchalant look.

"Well, if you saw that is bogus, then how about witnesses that have seen the man several times in these months."

"And from where did you get that information?" Angus was not ready to drop his gun.

"From a website named "Weird phenomena of London" if you want to know," he told expecting mockery from the side of Angus. And there was a precise calculation in his brains.

"And believing a rumor could make any difference."

"Speaking about your work in this place, it has started just a couple weeks back, so you don't have the expertise or experience about the things I know.."

Angus was preparing to open his mouth, but he could not come up with anything reasonable as Daniel grinned and he got a palm slap to the back of his head by Angus.

"Somebody is in a bad mood." cheerful female voice could be heard by the trio sitting at the table.

As they looked to the speaking person, Arianna came in their sight.

"Guys, let's go to the dining room since dinner time has arrived, after that, we will also do some planning, but before, we will have discussions," she turned to walk out as the guys followed behind her. Vergil was the last person since he switched off the light inside the greenhouse.

The dining room had already set for the dinner and dishes on the table with food trays and bowls. The twins already were sitting at the table and discussing something between themselves as they entered.

Daniel caught words that gave him the impression they were planning some kind of trap.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel took a seat next to Erick as he turned his attention to their talk.

"We and Arianna are planning to capture that man. Who may he ever be?" Erick was the one who answered as Serena walked inside with food and everyone put food on the dishes. The air in the room felt almost energized with the mission ahead.

Angus was the first one to inquire about the mission ahead for Daniel's relief since he did not want to get unsettled because of that matter.

"How do you think capturing, that bird man if he can fly?"

"I made a close review about the sightings of that man with witnesses and there was a specific appearance that made me realize the identity of that person."

"And, who was he?" Angus stretched the letter a longer, almost giving a sign like he wanted to hear it fast and simple since the thought long talks would be rather bothersome.

"He is an Aztec Eagle warrior resurrected by a powerful, wind magic, to my and Vergil's conclusion. And according to what I have received from a source in South America, my suspicion falls on harpies."

"And not any simple harpies, but the three infamous harpy sisters known as Aello "the Storm-swift", Celaeno "the Dark" and Ocypete "the Swiftwing". Aello was famous for abducting and tormenting people on their way to Tartarus, Celaeno is believed to have future insight by prophecies, Ocypete is the fastest of them, even if the head of the three is Aello."

Vergil took over from her since he had more detailed knowledge on the famous trio.

"Since the fall of the ancient Greek gods, they have believed to set free from their roles as punishment executors." he spoke as there was noise coming from Angus.

"Yes, Angus do you have questions?"

"Gods, that sounds amazing, I can tell, but the gods are immortal in most stories. Sorry, right now I much confused."

"True, in many cultures, it is believed so, but they are not invulnerable. Also, there is this belief that gods feed on the energy of those who worship them as they lose worshipers, their strength dwindles. But anyway, we walked off from our purpose, so let's continue. Arianna will take over from me."

Arianna, who agreed with him, was still chewing a potato. After done eating it, she took a sip from a glass with juice since her throat was dry.

"Anyhow, to attract that man, I researched, and it was the advice of a friend; to ask help from Sara Lemontje, to send me something from the Aztec period that may lure it into a trap." the last words had gratitude, misery and doubt in them.

"Ugh, what are you thinking to use it as a bait?" Vergil also got uncomfortable for risking an ancient relic.

"Umm, a priceless Huitzilopochtli amulet made of jade." she told like she was going to a prison for doing something like that.

"Sorry, what was that guy's name?" Angus asked like he confused by hearing such a hard name.

"His name is Huitzilopochtli. He is an Aztec god of sun and war. And since he is the god of the sun and war, he was important to the Eagle warriors as their main god."

"Then, since he is a flying man, you are thinking of using the locking, air barrier that will capture him as you try to find the harpies through his spiritual connection."

"Yes, I will do that, but first, we have to make a good plan and then we can take an action."

After the meal, they retired to the living room as they planned about the capture of the resurrected warrior. They even used the map of London with marks where he had seen by people.

Luck was on their side as the man seemed to be spotted in London and in outskirts of it.

It was full moon night as the light shined inside an abandoned factory.

There was a strong breeze, as someone flied inside in through a hole in the window, in a cloud of dust which turned into a human, and it walked toward a box near a wall.

"Now, Daniel and Erick!" there was a loud voice that made the man's head turn as he noticed Daniel running with a bag of soil across the factory, opposite of him, Erick was running. The man's eyes caught sight and realized he was inside an earth square.

What happened later was that Daniels soil bag got empty as Erick tripped. The Eagle warrior used this chance to escape. With a gust of wind, he traveled in their direction with fast pace where they stood, as Daniel tried to help Erick.

"Are you all right?" asked Daniel who had running to him.

"Get down!" shouted Erick as he pushed him down as he came to the realization he was looking at the old rusted metal sealing with thick beams. As he got up aside him, there was Erick, and he was bleeding from the shoulder and it had marks seem like come from a weapon.

As he took a look toward the warrior, he was preparing to attack. When flying box crate came from nowhere, it hit him, knocking him down from mid-air. The box broke into pieces as hundreds of old rusted bolts fell onto the floor and scattered around the moss patch covered floor.

(Reviews and comments please and thank you! Comment today for me, I will comment for you. :)


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The warrior seemed to be uninjured as he got up to destroy another incoming box crate he then smashed by his weapon into shards and the content spilled out.

Daniel spotted Vergil making a hand movement in the distance, with the corner of his eye, as a light string catapulted another crate in the air in futile aim as box got broken apart.

Then, his eyes caught Dereck, as what seemed to be a ball of yellow light dancing near. Then a metal pipe from the wall broke off and catapulted into the air hitting the warrior in the stomach.

The centrifuge force pushed him through the wall of the metal panel, to the other side of the factory, that broke loose from the impact as the rusted bolts holding it broke in half.

Meanwhile, Daniel had pulled Erick aside and run to check what had happened to the warrior.

The resurrected warrior seemed to have taken the impact of the pipe, as he moved shakingly, got up to be sent, flying again by an old tub. The second old bath tub he avoided escaping the hit as bath got smashed against the roof, breaking into pieces like porcelain.

He moved a weapon toward Vergil in response as Arianna moved beside him. They avoided the attack by taking cover behind a shelf unit filled with few porcelain toilets and wood plates. The hit of the weapon caused the shelving unit to collapse. The unit stood constructed from old wood and rusted out metal as it collapsed like a card house.

Shelf unit collapsed with a big noise away from them as another hand movement from Vergil that sent from a fallen section of metal shelf unit against him knocking him through a window outside the factory.

Meanwhile, Daniel had dragged Erick outside of the factory. As he heard the windows breaking close to them.

"Are you all right? Are you in pain, let me bandage your wound?" he tried to help him as Erick looked behind him with fear,

"Watch out, behind you!" he said as Daniel turned his head to spot the warrior in his feather armor coming in their direction. In his hand, was a weapon like a cricket bat, which had both sides covered in obsidian blades.

The bracelet on his hand turned into a silver gauntlet again, almost like sensing the danger. The first energy white blast hit him, knocking the warrior down on the ground, but the victory was short as he moved up from the ground and tried to hit Daniel from the side as it was too late to avoid because there was no other option.

Then out of nowhere was a sudden blast of energy from Daniels pocket, which seemed to be thunderbolt as the obsidian bladed weapon tried to hit him.

The sound of thunder resonated in his ear as the warrior got blown straight in the air for his amazement.

Daniel ran to Erick to see if he is all right as he had used his shirt sleeve to bandage him before.

For his disappointment, the Eagle warrior was rising again up from the ground as his body smoked. There was the smell of the roasting ground, in the air and it was the sweet sickening smell.

He was preparing for an attack when they heard the sound of something passing their heads.

Something had flown over the pile of wood against where Erick rested and then he heard a sound of bells jingling.

The warrior seemed in pain as he tried to pull something out from his body. Daniel noticed a sharp object sticking out of his chest where his heart must be.

Aside him was a woman dressed in black, chanting something as she made an air kick impaling him with a rusted pipe.

The man's body made a blast of air as the flesh turned to soil and then followed all the bones. Then, the pile of the sand got blown away up in the sky like nothing had happened.

Daniel tried to thank the woman, but she had gone.

Deep underground of London, in the maze of pipes, there was the sound of running water in the hidden vault. Three sisters turned their head in the direction where they servant died.

Out of nowhere there was a sound of something breaking as the cupboard doors got blown open by a small explosion followed by a gust of the wind coming through the room.

Aello ran to the cupboard and looked inside. The obsidian blade had cracked in half as the box lid, with it had burned off, still smoldering together with blackened fabric beneath the blade.

"What was that sister?" Celaeno stood there surprised by the recent event.

"Damn, damn it. Who destroyed our servant?" she grabbed the box with her face twisted in anger.

"You don't mean he is dead?" Ocypete asked, avoiding the anger of her sister more than necessary.

"Shit, all of it is done for waste." she threw the box against the floor as the two pieces of the blade hit the floor with a clinking sound, sliding over it and coming to stop.

Celaeno got away from the table as she walked to pick up the two pieces. As she picked them up, she felt something.

"Sisters, I have interesting news." she said with a smile on her face as she carried the blade parts to the table and placed them in front.

"What is going on? Tell, me!" Aello joined to her two sisters in quick steps as they gathered next to the table.

"I noticed traces of a gateway on these remains. That could mean that if we use this trace, we could get to the person or people who killed our servant."

She got quiet as she was uneasy about something she wanted to tell or not, but the glare from Aello convinced her. "Fine, fine, I will tell, but there is a problem to open the gate, we will need quite a lot of energy to open it since we don't have what appears to be key."

"How much you mean by that?" Ocypete was suspicious about her sister's words.

"All of our wind magic till the last drop."

"What!" Ocypete shouted out like she heard a wrong or a crazy proposal.

"That means we will be out of power, the only thing remaining as our trump card is our power to transform. I think it is irrational to do for once."

"I think it is the right decision." Aello agreed with Celaeno.

"But, but we will be defenseless, our minimal power is to turn ourselves in harpies." her voice was full of hysteria and fear, thinking about something like that.

"We still have hidden weapon I was not willing to tell about still the time come." Aello walked toward the wall as she moved her hand across a brick wall.

She popped out a large, wide brick from it, she took and turned around. On the other side was an empty space as she pulled out something silvery and gleaming.

It was a metallic feather with blade sides that both Ocypete and Celaeno looked upon with pure amazement.

"Is that what I think?" Ocypete almost choked up with joy as she came closer with great reverence to have a closer sight of the feather.

"Yes sister, it is the Stymphalian bird feather, we still can fight with this, so open and let's see what our enemy looks like."

"Sure sisters, let's prepare the ceremony." Ocypete was happy as they took the both remains of the blade.

It was early morning as the sun gleamed over the London instead of the gray skies which were looming over almost every day.

Daniel turned around in his body as the slight pain flared in his muscles like he had overdone his body possibilities.

The walls of the room had red damask wallpaper. The wallpaper made him realize that he was at Arianna's place and everything from yesterday came flooding back in his head.

He dressed up, and he walked out of the bed to the second-floor hallway. As he was walking to the Erick's room, Arianna emerged from the corner that connected to the stairs.

"Good morning, Daniel. How are you feeling?" she asked, noticing him.

"I'm fine, little sore in muscles but fine. How's Erick?"

"He will be fine, the injury is not so serious as I thought first, but he will have to be taken care of with bandages." she stopped as Serena walked out from the opposite hallway with a medical kit.

"How is he feeling?" Arianna was the first to inquire about Erick's injury.

"Everything's fine, the injured places is already healing, I did secondary disinfection and changed his bandages." Daniel noticed there was a plastic bag with red-stained bandages in her right hand.

"That's great, and how much time it will take to heal?"

"About two weeks, but faster, if we use the tincture by smearing it on his wounds."

"What time is right now?" Daniel asked both of them, knowing he had work to attend.

"Don't worry about work, I made a call and told that you helped me out and got overworked with Angus. Sinistra also helped out from her side."

"What, did you do something like that?"

"Sure, life would be hard for you if you both went to the office tired."

"Where is Angus?" he came to realize that he was with them yesterday.

"He is down in the dining room, having a meal. Somebody knocked him out yesterday, but he helped Erick by moving him back home if you remember."

"Sure, I still have one question. What happened yesterday? What I remember was a thunderbolt shot out from my side."

"I checked your coat and found this." she pulled out the red satin box from her pocket.

"Did you know that the item in this box is the item you had to find." she spoke, holding it in front of him.

"I did not know, but I discovered while in that house our company is renovating."

"Did you take a peek inside the box?" she continued.

"No, I did not have the chance to do that?"

"Then, let's go down to the dining room and check out what is inside that box."

All three walked down the stairs to the dining room where Angus with Alister were sitting and eating.

"Good morning, both of you." Daniel greeted them.

"You too." both Angus and Vergil answered in unison.

Serena had small giggles because of that, and a smile appeared on Arianna's face.

The doors to the dining room opened as both of the twins came inside. Erick was wearing T-shirt with bandages that were visible and it was clear they had bandaged by a professional.

"Sorry for not being fast enough to get down for breakfast," He responded as both brothers took seats.

"If you had liked, I could have carried food tray up." Serena was one to tell him.

"I'm not incapacitated, it is just my skin that received an injury but enough about that. I want to know, what was that thunderbolt yesterday?"

"The cause of that thunderbolt was this. That happens to be his first item Daniel had to find in his search," she showed the red box for all to view.

Vergil was the first to ask the important question in a fast pace. "What is inside that box?"

"Nobody knows, even Daniel didn't have the chance to peek inside, but it got found by him in that pile of pottery in the house that has to be renovated. And let's see what is inside that box right now," he sat down on her seat at the end of the table as she tried to open the box.

The lid of the box came open in front of all the eyes was a German Iron Cross inside of the red satin.

"Is that a German Iron Cross?"

"Yes, it is." Arianna inspected it and then slid it to Vergil.

"What do you think about it?"

"Well, it is a real Iron Cross. What I know is that the first Iron Cross was a military decoration that was made in 1813 by King Friedrich Wilhelm III of Prussia during the Napoleonic Wars against the French Empire of Napoleon. This one is Grand Cross of the Iron Cross meaning it is the highest military rank out of three ranks. There are just five generations of them in existence. By the date, it is from 1914 generation as in the First World War." Vergil told as he passed it back to Arianna.

"Do you know who may be the owner of it?" Angus was still looking at it like he wanted to know as Daniel could tell because it was almost his habit to always satisfy his curiosity.

"Just let me check it out." Vergil was already on his phone.

"Sure, it does not look so impressive for me," Dereck spoke after having a look upon it.

"If you forgot it, shot out a thunderbolt," then he came to a realize, "Why did it shoot a thunderbolt and why it caused none of damage to Daniel?"

Erick was the one who had figured it out since it was a simple speculation in his head. "Maybe, because the object wanted to protect itself from damage. I think Daniel got out of that easy because his gauntlet may have served him as a protective shield."

After that, Arianna got quiet as she rose her hand and scratched her head.

"You must be right since it left him with no injuries or damage to his body. Even in his clothes, there were not any hole of electric marks from high temperature."

"Found it," Vergil told loud as the surrounding people looked in his direction.

"So, tell what did you find?"

"I found out Angus, there are five recipients for the military decoration. They are Kaiser Wilhelm II, Paul von Hindenburg, Erich Ludendorff, Prince Leopold of Bavaria and August von Mackensen."

"Now, there is just one question, how the hell a First World War military decoration of historic figures ended up in that house?"

"It may be the original or an ordinal replica from the same period." Serena put her idea on the table.

In the room was an awkward silence as the people in the room were thinking about the idea what she had mentioned. The ice got broken by Vergil.

"True, since there is a possibility of a rewarding somebody and he could have made copies of it. In history, there are several events where copies of military decorations had replicas made. And a small item like that could end up lost and found by another person."

"Yeah, because after the First and Second World War, the foreign military forces moved around the Germany. And many of them took along some souvenirs." Erick continued to eat his pancakes after speaking.

"And what do we do after finding this medal?"

"First, Daniel, we have to contact the Viscerius who will accompany you to the other side of the gate since we have the first gate key."

After having breakfast, they walked up to the attic floor as Arianna walked in her office as she vanished behind one curtain and she emerged back with an interesting device.

It was a rounded gold device with crystals on top. She touched it and a man popped up in the room. He had long blond hair and in the same style with clothes similar to those on Viscerius.

"Hello, lady Arianna. It's nice that you have contacted us, so what can I do for you? I'm sorry to tell you that Andreus is currently being in training to work with you." he explained to all of them.

"We have found the first gate key."

"Can you place it in front of the holographic projector?"

"Sure." she placed the box with a medallion in front of the device as the box had its lid opened.

"It is a gate key and, to what I can read, it is connected to a similar time period like pre-First World War as the data on it tells. The world is different, but with some similarities. The world is a non-alternative world, but for safety use the data transfer crystal that will help you adapt in that place."

"Okay, thank you for your help." Arianna walked closer as she moved the hand close to the crystal and the man disappeared.

"Right, we will need to make a team and prepare you for the trip on Friday through the gate."

"Sorry, what I and Angus will tell our company while we are away? We can't just leave since we have jobs to do."

"Don't worry about that, the time flows slowly in those worlds. What seems a day could be just hours on this side."

"And who will go with him?" Angus asked but also worried.

"It is for me to decide," Arianna spoke as she took the device and walked once again behind the curtain to place the device in its proper place.

"Here, you will need this Vergil. Don't lose it, it will help you on the mission," she passed him a bracelet which had metal sections as if there was nothing original about it. It turned to be the interesting and nerve-wracking weekend as Daniel and others prepared for the mission ahead. The thoughts of it have been always in the corner of his mind, with everyday time got closer and closer.

It was already a day after the Friday as Daniel had dressed up and they were all standing in Arianna's office.

The choice of who will go on a trip. The team comprised Vergil, Daniel, Dereck, Angus and for the last surprise Serena. Erick tried to protest, but, since he had an injury, he could not go.

He got quiet as Serena stared at him. It seemed he had frozen up in terror with the possibility she can do something to him.

"So, are you ready?"

"Yes, we all are prepared."

"Then, I will open the gate for you." Arianna took the medal out from the case and counted words as a light string jumped from it.

Vergil ran forward, disappearing as he came in contact with the strand of light. For Daniel, it felt almost like he got squashed between tiny slit or doors as he opened eyes in a forest of spruce trees and bushes. Other team members came from nowhere behind him.

"Ouch." Angus tripped on a tree root as he fell down after materializing from thin air.

"Where are we?" Dereck was looking down the trees as he saw trees sloping down more and more.

"By what I can see, we are on a mountain. Look up there." Serena showed with her finger. A white mountain peak was rising above them.

"We should also change clothes." Vergil told as he touched the bracelet and bluish energy band shout out from it, as they hit, they wrapped around the person. Daniel came to realize that he was wearing clothes from 1913.

"Then, let's get going." Vergil proposed as they walked down the mountain until they came upon an edge of the forest. After a while, they froze in the steps.

"Holly heavens, am I dreaming?" Angus blurted out in a Scottish accent.

"Now, something like it, we don't get to see ever." Erick was looking forward from the meadow.

"I can concur with you on that." even Daniel did not move impressed by the sight in front of them. The meadow was giving them a majestic sight of a city towering up like a steep tower, it had three platforms rising high above each other it even reached the clouds.

It rose split in different places from what they could tell.

On the first platform, they could see a city that seemed to exist as the industrial sector as it had chimneys and towering metal tower. Aside it, there was a cluster of buildings in simple German architecture decorated by timber framed buildings.

Higher above, there were buildings of stone which seemed to be wealthy people's houses, as it got farther up. There they could spot, building built in Romanesque, Gothic, Baroque, Classicism, Historicism and Art Nouveau styles.

It literary was a vertical city built like a tower. At the top, there was a cathedral in gothic style.

Vergil had taken out old binoculars as he was watching the towering city.

"I was right with my suspicion, we were somewhere in the 20th century because there are signs of Pre-Romanesque and ancient architecture at the lower bottom of that city. There is also a presence of the modern building. Oh, they even have cars."

"What that means they have roads." Angus was happy because it made things easier and he loved old cars.

"Umm, look down there." Daniel made Angus look aside as in their sight, there was a road with a stone bridge.

"What are we waiting for, let's get down to the road."

"First, we should check where it leads, so you all come together around me," Vergil told as others came around to him.

"Now touch the bracelet." he stretched his arm as others touched the bracelet with fingers.

There was a feeling like something had flowed inside him. As he opened his eyes, there was a holographic screen of the surrounding area in front of him.

"Vergil turn it off so somebody cannot see it." Angus got nervous as he looked upon the road and surrounding area.

"Don't fret nobody can see it is just you as you received the frequency imprint that lets you see it. So let's see where we are in this place."

The holographic map showed the tower and to their surprise, the road next to them was going to the tower.

As the map decreased in size, the contours of the Germany's countries shoreline were different as it disappeared when hologram got turned off.

"Now, let's get going, if we find the energy core of the item it is connected, then we will finish with our mission and we will return to our world."

They walked down the green meadow to the road and walked toward the towering city, they crossed the bridge and continued walking. After several miles, they noticed train tracks and continuing along the road and they came upon a simple countryside train station.

"Do we have money for a train?" Angus asked as he read the timetable with German text.

"Yes, we can make money and it is as real as it should be, nobody will know thanks to this wonder." he showed them the bracelet.

"How does that bracelet work?" Angus got curious about the chance if he could use it in the real world.

"You will not understand that in a million years, and if you think of using this item for yourself, you may realize that it is not working for you at all." Vergil already pulled the money bag from his pocket.

He pulled the bag out because he noticed a train coming and gave it to Daniel as the train stopped near the train station with passenger cars. They got on the train and paid just 2 marks as they sat down and train continued on its route.

They passed another bridge on which an amazing old style train station end with a half arch roof as the train stopped and they got out of the train.

"Where should we go?" Angus asked a little nervously as they walked out of the train station on a crowded street.

"Place to stay, and I mean the hotel by that." all of them walked along the streets of the city as people passed them, not paying any attention and that made them relaxed because there were a few sights in Vergil's direction.

They stood at a crosswalk when a car passed them with a writing in front of it "Opel", as Angus followed it with his eyes.

They walked in the old style streets as the street rose and rose curving and splitting to many other roads.

The walk in search of a hotel had taken them to the end of the old style German houses as Daniel noticed a hotel with a simple sign that said it was a hotel and so they agreed to stay in it. It was a five-floor building built in traditional appearance with red paint and white walls decorated with timber framing.

The interior was also had a traditional flare as there was no one around when they walked to the front desk. Daniel ringed the front desk as a neatly dressed man in his thirties walked behind the doors.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the man asked as he had a closer look on them.

"We would like to rent a room if you have any vacancy?"

"Sure, we have a free place for you all, to rest, relax and even for sleeping. My name is Lenz and I'm the owner and head of this hotel." Erick was the one who made the deal.

"So, what are young people like you doing in this place?"

"We are traveling and doing sightseeing."

"Ah, the young minded travelers exploring and seeing the world." he spoke with a smile, then he turned to walk close to the doors behind him.

"Son, come out and show our guests to a room," he shouted as he leaned in the doors behind him. After that, several quick steps came forward on the floor and a boy with brown hair came through the door.

"Lenz, show them their rooms and give them a timetable for the meals in the dining room. Also, since they are new in this city, explain things if they want. Like spots, to see and famous places."

"Yes, dad. Please follow me," they followed him toward the stairs.

"So, your name is Lenz," Serena spoke to him as they walked up the stairs.

"Yes, and I'm fourteen years old and what are your names?"

They each said their real names one by one.

"Those are strange names, but I like some of them. If you like, I could take you around the place," he responded with a smile.

"And why do you want to do that? You could take a rest and enjoy yourself." Angus asked.

"Fine, I want to do it because it beats mopping and cleaning this big place. Also, I want to see my grandpa who is a banker with a passion for flying. He lives in the Second Section, and his house is on the upper level near the main market and airship docks as he travels with his private airship."

"Airship docks."

"Yeah, airships dock are in that place, but now everyone in the city is strung up as Robber Baron will show up in his giant airship."

"Who is he?" Angus asked as the others were not keen to ask, as they thought it may ruin their disguise.

"You haven't learned about him." he got suspicious about them.

"No, in our households it is forbidden to talk about him. The things I did overhear from my parents is that he has a big airship in his command. We asked nothing related to him." he played along in relaxed modesty.

"Oh, it is common that nobody like to speak about him in public, but the people gossip about him in private." they had walked upon the third floor and along a hallway.

"The city pays him bribes or taxes, he does not attack the city in return." he spoke in a quiet voice as he stopped.

"The rooms on the third floor are in your service."

After that, he passed the keys among them as they each took one with a number.

Daniel put the lock in the doors of the room, three hundred and three and when he turned them, there was a simple, elegant bedroom with writing table and brass bead behind the dark wood doors. He had nice a view upon the street from his room. He counted two doors which opened to the bathroom, and a toilet.

He put his bag on the bed as he sat down. Then he heard a knock on the door as he interested opened them. Angus, Serena, Vergil, and Erick were behind the doors.

"Daniel, let's go to see the city if you would like to."

"Sure," he walked outside, before locking his door behind him. All of them walked down the stairs to the first floor.

"Where are you off to?" Lenz asked from where he was sitting and reading a newspaper.

"We are going for taking a tour of the city and your son promised to show around the place." Angus told, noticing Ernst is watering a plant.

"Oh, he did. Then you can accompany them around the city but remember you still have to clean the ashes out from oven after that, polish the tableware and put the clean towels in the closet for maids to use in guestrooms," he said as Lenz was happy as he ran off to put the water can in its place.

All of them walked out from the hotel. "Since your father made us an official tour guide to show us around the city."

From the hotel, they walked up to the second and third rings as they walked around. The upper and the highest ring was the place of culture and place where the rich and famous lived.

They also looked around the second ring as there were many places to explore, the airship docks were amazing. They rose built with passenger terminal and docking bays and they were like balconies hanging over several thousand feet. Holding clamps and security ropes connected the airships with the docks as they were housing also hangar bays for smaller airships aside the passenger terminal.

Meanwhile, two small passenger airships sky ferries docked at their docking stations as passengers walked over the walkway boarding the sky ferries.

The market was next to the station placed in round square with a clock tower and many busy stands as traders sold many goods and items.

After the tour, Lenz made an offer to drop by his grandfather's house which sat located aside the hangar, in an elegant Roman architecture stone house with three floors.

"Your grandfather must be some important banker if he can live in this kind of house," Angus spoke as he took in the sight of the house and surrounding area with his eyes.

Lenz did not answer as he knocked with the knocker on the green doors. After a moment, the door opened as behind stood a white bearded man with the nice gentleman's appearance.

"Lenz, my boy." he said as he hugged him.

"Who are they Lenz." the man inquired, noticing them with him.

"They are my new friends, and guests at my father's hotel." he presented them in front of him with a smile.

"Then come in, new friends of my grandson are welcomed," he stepped aside to let them inside.

(Reviews and comments please and thank you! Comment today for me, I will comment for you. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"Come, inside the living room," he opened the side doors to a high ceiling room flooded with daylight.

"Would you like tea or you prefer coffee?" he inquired as he showed them to take seats in the two couches around the coffee table and in front of the fireplace.

"Tea for five," Serena spoke as they discussed what to choose before they decided and she spoke it out.

He walked to the walls, wooden paneling and opened it, behind was a telephone as he turned on the switch beneath a sign with the German word for kitchen. "Magda, could you be a dear and bring to the dining room a six cups of tea for guests and a juice for my grandson. Thank you for your help," he put the telephone receiver back as he closed the panel.

"So, where we were? Ah, introductions," he walked back to them as he sat down also on the couch.

"So you are travelers who are staying in a hotel? And if you want to know my name is Bernhard. What are your names?"

"We, are travelers?" he said as they after that introduced each other as the last person introduced himself the doors opened and trough them walked in a young woman in maid's uniform with a rolling table.

She placed it on the tea table as she took out the tea cups and tea can as she poured the water on to the tea. After she asked how much of sugar cubes each person asked.

After done, she as last item placed on the table a dish of sliced lemon and walked out from room Bernhard thanking her.

"I love talking and hearing about an interesting thing so let's talk."

"Right you're grandson told us about the man called Robber Baron. We have not heard quite a lot about him since our families forbade to talk about him. The only thing what we know about him is that he has a big airship. I would like to learn more about him." Angus spoke out first.

The man's face did not move as muscle. "So, you want to know about him. Well, there are quite a lot things about him going around in different circles," he took a sip of the tea as laid his back against the backrest of the sofa.

"His base is the fortress city of Eiskrone."

"Translated it means ice crown," Vergil told the others as he knew quite a lot about the German language.

"You, are a smart young man. True, it is called like that because it is in a mountain as there is stone city and above it are five ice towers. That's why it is named like that. The only thing is that baron is under the command of a duke who lives in that city. It is an impenetrable city protected by deep gorges with one bridge as an entrance. Nobody knows also the dukes, his name?"

It was after one hour they went back to the hotel, but before deciding to stop at the ice cream shop near the market.

"Well, grandpa goodbye for another day," Lentz told him goodbye at the doors of his grandfather's house.

After they walked to the ice cream shop. While they were enjoying ice cream, there was a sound of siren resonating across the market.

There were four bursts with four silent signals. Daniel and other noticed that business on the market got silent as people closed off their stands and ran indoors, doors and windows got closed.

In just several minutes, the market was ghost place.

"Guys, we should hide and quick so nobody notices us." Lentz with a tone of fear in his voice told them as he knew what the signal meant for the city.

"Why, what's wrong."

"The signal means that Robber Baron's ship is close by and is preparing to dock." he responded as there was a sound of motor engines getting closer.

"Let's hide." Angus proposed to all of them as the hid behind crates as Lentz removed one of the big ones as he told to get them inside as he placed the box behind by pulling it back into place. The pile was hiding small arch with stairs going up to a room with small windows with the great look upon the airship docks who were empty.

The sound of the engines got louder and louder as from the bottom like a huge whale emerged gargantuan airship with a tower on top of it near the ship's front.

From dock platforms emerged what seemed to appear holding clasps as they connected with the giant ship's side and a horizontal anchor mast that connected to the tip of the ship.

The gondola of the ship was five floors, big and stretched almost the entire length of the airship. The walls were dotted with windows at the center was one big paneled window with one curving in front of the gondola. As a finale, there was a gangway that connected to a ship's gondola.

"That thing is huge." Daniel spoke, seeing the gargantuan airship.

"Its length is well over a thousand feet, that's more the size of the Hindenburg." having a careful look at the massive ship Vergil could tell.

"Shh, someone's coming out of the ship," Daniel told them to get quiet as the doors to the gondola opened and outside walked ten man group.

They noticed that there was a chest placed on the dockside. The man collected it as the five of them carried it back to the airship.

There was a long haired man with a mustache who pulled out a cigar as he lit it. Then he noticed a man sleeping near one of the potted trees.

"Oh, shit that's Oswald. He is a nice and popular person around the city because he helps people out, and once a week gets drunk. This is bad. Why, he had to get drunk yesterday." Lentz said as he looked upon them.

They were looking at the person what seemed to be captain together with his five men as he woke up the man.

While others watched Lentz turned back and sneaked down, but Serena noticed it as she followed them.

"Wake up, wake up." the long and intimidating man told while poking him to a blond haired guy who was sleeping.

He opened his eyes as the man got up as the man looked at him.

"Answer my question, that will save your life." he spoke.

"Why do birds fly?" he asked the man.

"Because they are birds?" the man's mind got clear as he realized he was in danger.

"Oh, you mean if they are bird's with feathers they can fly. Then let's see if you can fly to."

Out of nowhere there was an ice cream flying in the man's direction as it hit him. The blond man used the opportunity to jump in a slide for baggage as he slid down in the confusion as he escaped.

"Who did this?" he looked at the dirty shirt.

They searched around and pulled out Lentz from beneath a sale table as he protested and tried to get out of his arms. "It's this boy," said one of the men.

"Well, well, boy you find yourself in trouble, how will you repay me. Maybe you can fly in his place."

"Let go of him, you coward. Attacking a small boy is pathetic." Daniel and Angus with Erick were shocked and frozen as Serena was facing the man.

"What a lady, like doing in this place? This boy ruined my clothes, so he has to repay."

"I could get that stain easy out in return you will free that boy," she offered the help. The men around raised their swords as she was fast and made a maneuver knocking a man down and grabbing his sword.

"Rising sword against a lady is quite a bad move, but in your situation I will make an exception by the end you will cry and ask for forgiveness."

"Let's see who will be praying." she responded with a cold tone in her voice as she made a move with a sword like a professional of many years.

The man attacked trying to knock the sword out of her hands, but she avoided that move.

"Oh, boy that man does not know what he is fighting," Erick spoke from experience.

"What you mean by that?" Daniel asked confused.

"I mean that Serena is an expert sword fighter even if she appears a simple woman."

Meanwhile, it had become a real duel as swords were clanking against each other as Serena in her gown fought with ease. It was a dance of agility as they moved around the place. She cut off the man's two coat buttons as they fell to the ground and she made a cut on his face to the great annoyance of baron.

The final attack from her, she with ease knocked his sword out from his hand.

"I, win. Here is an advice from me for that stain, put it in cold water and just wash with stain remover with several minutes with breaks," she with a sword resting near his neck spoke.

He smiled and responded. "You, win, but I will take you with me as my cleaning lady since two of them disappeared couple days ago."

Two men grabbed her as they placed in front of her a napkin soaked in chemicals that made her unconscious.

"Shit," Daniel said as he with Angus and Vergil ran down the stairs to discover that someone had blocked the exit by placing a flat plank across the exit causing it to be blocked.

Meanwhile, the Serena got carried over the gangway into the airship as baron closed the doors as powerless Lentz stood there in fear. The plank did not budge a thing as they tried to move it by shaking it out of place to fall, or dislodge from their exit point.

The airships' engine's started once again to run as the docking arms one by one disconnected from the ship while the mooring mast was the last to disconnect as the massive ship moved away from the docking port.

Daniel with the help of Angus got out finally by applying a brute force that broke the plank that jammed way out.

The ship was already gliding away with its engines at full. They all watched in disappointment as the giant ship moved further and further away.

Their attention got broken by a helping voice coming from below them. It was Oswald who had stuck into the luggage pile down the slide as he could not get out.

They found the stairs down to the baggage room as they helped him out.

"Thanks, I owe you one." he told as Angus pulled him out from the luggage bin.

"What the hell, happened to you all?" shocked by the scene in front of his house asked Bernhard. On the stairs were standing Lentz with red eyes as he had been crying, tattered and messy Oswald supported with help from Angus. Daniel was there standing nothing to tell or speak out as they passed the man and walked inside the living room.

They then rested as Daniel told what had happened in the half hour when they came out from ice cream shop.

Bernhard after hearing what he had told walked from one corner to another corner thinking as he stopped and turned to them. He was ready to speak as he stopped and thought again until he announced what he thought.

"You, must save that woman, cause she saved my grandson and I can help out to you by helping from my side. It will take planning," he then ran next to the panel behind whom was the phone and connected with a kitchen as he asked for a key to an airship hangar.

Magda the housemaid came into a room with a key on the ring as she passed them to him and after saying goodbye walked out.

"Now, follow me!" he said as he led down a hallway to a door behind whom were stair going down as they after a quite a walk came upon a door that opened to a big dark room.

He stepped aside as he pushed a switch. One by one the light in the dark room came on shedding light on small but elegant airship ferry.

It was painted blue with a gilded edge going from front to the tail.

"Let me introduce you the "Blue Wasp" one of the fasted airships, I spent hundreds of hours designing it and choosing components in its engines and structure, building many models and check-up's testing its engines. Come, follow me!" he walked down the stairs to the ground floor.

In their sight was a gondola placed beneath the big body of the ship as it had big window placed in front and smaller ones aside. There were even big round windows in the center of the long gondola.

"And who will fly this airship?" Vergil asked as he wanted not to burst the bubble.

"That would be me!" Oswald spoke as he was standing and trying to ease a headache

"Oh yes, now I remember that Oswald was a pilot of an airship until the company for whom he worked got overtaken by another and he got sacked."

"That airship stops near another city of Verstecken and is stopping near Hellblau town where they collect the taxes. They always stop there and from there they travel further to the fortress city."

"If you get to the Hellblau, you could ask for help from them. Their town in the past was bombed by his ship and they would like to take revenge upon the Robber Barron. Their town is famous for producing airplane details for airplanes."

"We, can use it to our advantage." Vergil exited spoke.

"Then, I'm coming with you." Lentz wanted to join them.

"I think not, your dad would not approve of it and so you will not go." his grandfather mentioned to him as he got disappointed as he showed it on his face.

"We should already go by staying here we are losing precious time," Angus told as Bernhard.

"Yes, I will open the gates for you to get the airship out of the hangar. There is a map and everything inside since I was thinking to take the a flight I also packed up on the food. Most of the food is preserved food, you can stop at the towns of cities for fresh food."

"That's fine, we should already leave." Vergil agreed as the Oswald walked up the stairs to the doors of the airship and opened the doors as he walked inside it.

"Great, then let's get going," Daniel said as he walked up the steps inside the airship followed by others.

Bernhard went off to open the doors of the hangar as Angus untied the mooring tethers.

The ship's interior was built quite in elegant interior. Daniel was in a hallway facing the doors opposite him that led out from the ship. The ships gondola split in half by a corridor as there were four doors on each side and at the end of hallway frosted glass doors with facing doors facing them at the end of the hallway that Daniel opened.

He had guessed right as behind them was the command bridge with seats going around and a steering wheel and control panels in front of it.

Daniel got blinded by daylight in his front as the hangar doors easy and with a metallic sound opened.

Daniel stood there marveling as Oswald turned a switch as there then could be felt movement sound of the propeller engines moving as they increased the speed the ship moved forward and closer to the exit of the hangar.

The ship flew out of the hangar as it departed from the city into the skies, traveling farther from it by each minute.

Daniel turned around as behind him was Vergil and Angus, he noticed something behind them.

"Guys, let's check out this airship," he suggested as he walked next to the side doors of the four doors and opened one them. In his front were simple, elegant dark wood and wallpaper cabin with a bed and a small table with upholstery chair next to it. There also was one simple shelf above the table.

The other three doors had the same thing behind them a simple bed and a small table, there was also a smaller hallway connecting to two toilets, and shower room.

Both Angus and Vergil were already claiming their room on board the ship.

"I take this room," Angus told as he had quick peered on the interior of the room.

"Well, I'm taking this room because it's closer to the bathroom," Vergil responded as he chose the room next to his.

Daniel was meanwhile standing in front of the frosted glass doors as he turned the door knob and opened the doors.

In front appeared to be a lounge as there were sofas and chairs with tables. The most amazing scenery could be seen from the two round windows. There were also three doors, behind the first was a storage area filled with food supplies, the second door had what seemed to be a kitchen with spiral stairs going up inside the ship.

Behind the last was a small corridor that seemed to take him to an office room with one table and chair with shelves around it and a bed in one corner.

Daniel thought he got a sense that something was above him, that's why he walked to the kitchen up the stairs to see what made a strange sound. After walking up, he was facing the door as he opened them he was standing in the upper interior works of the airship as it had a metal frame.

The place was dark but illuminated by small lights as there was a narrow walkway between the air bags that filled the ship.

There was a person standing with back to him as he used the opportunity to grab the person by the neck in a tight grip.

"Don't move, you are coming with me," Daniel spoke.

"Let me go, you are choking me." a familiar voice replied.

"Lentz, how the hell you got on board the ship?" Daniel recognized him from his voice as he released him free.

"I got inside from the other side of the entrance doors while you were talking." he told as Daniel remembered there was a second door and next to them were another pair of stairs what he may have used to get on board unnoticed.

"Daniel, where are you?" voice of Vergil could be heard as he was searching for him.

"Come, let's get down from here." both went down the spiral stairs, closing the doors behind as they walked out from the kitchen into the lounge where was Vergil.

"What, the hell, what Lentz is doing on board?" Vergil asked, surprised as he noticed him behind Daniels back.

"He is a stowaway on this ship who used opportunity while, we talked to get on it unnoticed."

"Since, there is no way we will turn around it will be better if he stays, but not try to get yourself in trouble or killed since it will be problematic with your grandfather and father."

"We, should get to the bridge to discuss things and come up with strategy."

On the bridge, Vergil was looking outside through window onto the tree tops below the ship as it slid across the skies.

"Angus, Oswald, we have a stowaway on the ship named Lentz," he said as both of them took to look back in their direction noticing him aside Daniel

"Can you pass me the map," Oswald asked Vergil, who walked to the closet to take out a map.

"Let's put this airship on auto pilot." he took glance aside onto a control panel.

"You can put this airship on auto pilot?" Vergil asked, taking also a closer look of the control council.

"Yes, see in this panel you have coordinates for latitude and longitude. By inputting them in the system, we can make the ship travel to that location," he pushed the numbers next to the dials as they tuned with coordinates set in the destination as Oswald checked the map.

Then he pushed a button aside the input panel as a lamp near the coordinates turned green.

"All done, we should go to discuss the upcoming plans for saving that girl of yours."

All of them retreated to the lounge area as they sat down and Oswald placed the map on a coffee table.

"Where, here near lake Birke, if we put the ship on full power that would take us to the Hellblau town in just one and half days as for the huge airship it travels to the distant city of Verstecken. The trip, for it, is about three and a half days that leaves us three and a half days until they reach their second target before returning home." Oswald went over the map with measuring instruments that were taken by him from the bridge as he calculated the distance for both airships.

"That's great and how we get on board the ship?" Angus got seated on the couch as he was looking at the map.

"The airship is a flying fortress as I can tell you both in defense and offense." Oswald made them feel nervous.

Vergil was not scared to ask. "And what are those differences, are there any accounts?"

"Yes, the airship has equipment of search lights, also the ship has onboard airplanes and a gun turret's powered by electricity as I have heard. That's why it is a fortress."

"Does not sound like that." Angus hearing that spoke out as he thought it would be an easy mission.

"There have been many who have tried to attack it but have failed."

"Hmm, that's a problem with what we have to find a solution." Vergil sunk in a deep state of thinking and then he was hit by an idea as it came up in his mind.

"Oswald, do the citizens of Hellblau build airplanes?"

"Yes, they did for the Robber Barons airships fleet, and before that, but it had to be forbidden latter since he wanted none of the secrets about his airplanes to be leaked to the wide public. That's why it was the cause of the towns bombing."

Vergil was playing with his hair as he came up with another question. "Did they build the plane models for the pirates themselves?"

"It's true they did, but now they are making airplane parts."

"Then maybe, if we get someone on board that airship to sabotage its defenses, letting us get on board later."

"Doing it alone will be hard it if we speak about that gargantuan zeppelin." Angus counted that as one of the many problems they were facing.

"Enough, about the strategy, I'm feeling hungry. Does some of you know how to cook?"

"Sure, Angus. I will check out the kitchen and storage area to see what I can do and what we have on board this ship." Vergil also agreed since he was getting hungry.

"I can help out as well." volunteered Lentz as he wanted to do something than being a useless person.

Both of them went to the kitchen as they left Angus, Daniel, and Oswald on their own.

Daniel walked to the roundtable as he sat down next to and took a side glance outside the ships round window as nature moved beneath and aside the ship.

Oswald joined him next to him at the four seat table.

"So, want to talk? Since it would be better than do nothing."

"Then how about a chess game. I found it on the shelf." Angus said as he placed the game set on the table.

"And what will you do?" Daniel came back with a response as he placed the chess pieces on the table.

"What else than enjoy a scenery that this ship offers a nice glass of bottled water from the storage." he walked to the storage as he opened the doors, and walked out moments later with a glass bottle as Vergil walked outside from the kitchen accompanied by the smell of a meat, and other delicious aromas coming from the kitchen.

"A bottle of Selters mineral water, that's a good choice for a table there is also the Staal Fachingen in the storage." he noticed the label on the bottle as he proceeded to go inside the storage.

He after several minutes came out with a basket full of food for their meal and walked in kitchens direction.

Angus enjoyed the scenery with a glass of mineral water as he looked on to the nature scenery while Daniel and Oswald were in chess battle.

The clock on the wall with roman numerals ticked forward as its dials were showing it was dinner time as Vergil placed a white elegant tablecloth on the dining table and placed dishes with table tools aside them.

The first course for the guys was a surprise as Vergil walked inside, placing on the table a Bratkartoffeln made from potatoes and sliced bacon with onions.

The second was a Sauerkraut soup made from fermented cabbages ending the meal with a Prinzregententorte made from seven thin dough layers and cream fillings between them.

"You, both sure out did your self's. Where did you learn something like that?" Angus with a smiled, asked as he sliced his cake piece.

"We had many proposals. Since he is a son of the hotel owner and I have learned from Serena in the kitchen works that the work went easy for both of us."

"Oh, guys I also found a card's in one drawer of a table on what I placed the mineral water."

"Well, then how about a card game if you found them, Angus."

The card games continued as Oswald checked the bridge and the route as he walked off to the bridge.

It was then a ten a clock when they went for a night's rest as they retired to the bedrooms. Daniel placed his clothes on the chair as he took a look outside on the night skies as the ship slid across flat verdant hills with forests and meadows.

It was a soft buzzing sound that awakened Daniel as he opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings as daylight shined through the porthole-like a window. He could hear steps and he dressed himself up fast as to see what others were doing.

Angus was sitting in the lounge room as he was exploring a map placed on the dinner table.

"Good morning, Daniel." he greeted him as he noticed him enter the room.

"Good morning, Angus. Where are Vergil and the other two?"

"All of them are in the bridge room." he with finger showed the bridge.

"Thanks." Daniel walked out walking straight to the bridge. Vergil, Lentz, and Oswald were talking around a map as they discussed the path of the ship.

"We will soon see the Ziege mountain and on top of it there are old castle ruins." Oswald pointed out the spot on the map.

"True, if we follow the river that runs aside the castle, we could come upon another river named Vogel river that goes past the town of Hellblau." adding his knowledge was Lentz as he knew quite a lot about the geography.

"The town is called Hellblau because of the lake near it, and it is in light blue color since it is a mountain glacial lake. The water makes it blue since it flows into it from melting ice caps of the mountains." Vergil pointed out the town's name origin as an indicator what to expect to see.

"Where did you learn that Vergil?" wanting to know where he learned that Lentz asked.

"From a book in the lounge. I checked out books on the shelf before going to sleep. Your grandfather has collected quite a lot information on geography and different places. There are even books about lakes and rivers, sightseeing locations and weather charts with many geographical subjects in the bookcases." in his hand was a brown book as from it was sticking a note what had mentioned about the town of Hellblau.

"Hey, guys, are those the ruins of the castle you mentioned before." guessing by what he saw Daniel told as others took a look outside through the front window.

In front of them was a mountain as on its side stood a ruin's of a castle as down below the steep cliff was flowing a river with a bend near the castle. Its walls in some places housed a tree's growing on its walls as the castle was an empty shell.

"Looks like you right. I will need to steer it from now because the flat land's end from here with mountains beginning or I can set coordinate points to avoid the mountains, but it will waste of time since we have half day since we arrive at our destination." Oswald walked to the control panel as he pushed and pulled a lever as the airship continued its flight.

"That airship on what is Serena seems to be a dirigible and a rigid airship by appearance."

"What?"

"By it, I mean Daniel, that airship has a framing around its outer shell and with possible inner structural rings in the central part with space between those rings for holding huge air cells either for helium or hydrogen. With hydrogen, you have to be careful since it is a flammable gas."

"Oh, Daniel, if you are hungry, there is still bacon and bread with porridge remaining," Vergil mentioned as he heard rumbling from his stomach.

"Sorry, that's embarrassing, but thanks, I will go eat then." he then went to the lounge as Angus was still there going over a book with old medieval time illustrations.

Not inquiring what he was doing, he walked to the kitchen as he heated the food on the electric oven as he took it and placed on food tray and walked out on in the lounge.

He took a seat down the dining table as Angus joined next to him wanting to know by curiosity what they had discussed on the bridge.

Daniel retold him their path of the trip where the town is located and how they are getting there.

"Then you can confirm that we will arrive at our destined target soon."

"It is conclusive and affirmative, we will arrive at the town by the half day." Daniel was eating the dish of porridge empty as was chewing the bacon on bread slices.

The zeppelin moved across the skies as beneath them was a valley with river curving at the bottom of it.

The valley after a while became wide and open as Vergil noticed something that was man-made in the wide valley.

From the tree growth emerged a red brick chimney stack. Around it lay skeletal ruins of many surrounding buildings. It was an impressive complex overgrown by plant life already. Some parts were covered in black soot like substance what seemed to be fire.

"Hey, do you see what I see?" Vergil called Daniel closer as he followed the finger of his as he pointed out what seemed to be a bomb crater.

"Looks like something like nature disaster did not destroy these buildings," he looked further away as there were buildings appearing at a short distance further. They already had passed over a blue and beautiful glacial lake.

It was the town of Hellblau. The town was big and impressive in appearance as the elegant mix of traditional buildings with baroque style ones gave an amazing impression.

They noticed that outside the city was a green field with anchor masts for the airships and small hangars.

"Prepare for landing," Oswald told to them as the ship descended to the anchoring mast.

The anchor mast was supported by three metal supports with the main mast in the center. Oswald leveled the airship in the level of the mast as there where sound like the ship had hit something. The gripping claws locked onto the front docking gear of the airship.

From the main mast emerged long sideline that connected to the bottom part to help pull it down with ease.

The anchor holding mechanism pulled the ship down as the gondola of the airship came close just several feet from the earth.

Daniel, Vergil, Erick with Oswald and Lentz walked out to the hallway to open the airships doors. As the door opened behind them were two men.

"Hello, welcome to the town of Hellblau. From where are you?" one of the two men spoke out as another moved stair steps close to the doors.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

"We, are from the city of Stungsteim," told Oswald as he walked out of the airship then on the steps of the stairs as the others followed behind.

"We, want to make an offer with your village head if you would mind," Vergil told as they placed Erick to lock the airship doors as they walked to the town.

The town got placed into a stone wall's as it had several gates.

On one of the sides of the city wall was a river that passed along it as also behind the city facing river where docks.

They walked through the gates of the city as Daniel noticed that the city was busy with people. The marketplace had many sellers and buyers being active in the daily business.

They walked to an impressive towns' council house. The building had three towers. Two on each corner and a central clock and bell tower built in baroque style.

The two men walked with them inside in a majestic hall up marble stairs, stopping after that in front of elegant doors as one of the men knocked on the doors.

"Enter." there came a voice from the other side of the room.

They walked inside in a room with a man sitting at a table.

"Hello, why are you here?" the man inquired asked by their surprise appearance.

"They are here to make an offer to a head councilman?" one man spoke out.

"And what it is about?"

"That is about taking out Robber Baron and his airship," Oswald spoke to them.

"Then, I will inform the councilman." the man what seemed to be secretary stood up as he walked to another set of doors and knocked on them after that walked inside.

The man came out after what seemed to couple seconds. "You, may enter. Please, in this direction," he opened them the doors as four of them entered inside with the secretary closing the doors behind them.

There they saw an aged man sitting in the chair with white hair in an impressive throne like chair in elegant dark wood and green wallpaper decorated the room with a fire burning in a stone fireplace.

In front of the man was an impressive black wood table with a pile of documents in front of him.

"So, I received the information you are here about Robber Baron. Thinking to take him down, are you?" he with curiosity and interest asked, wanting to know who was that crazy to attempt something like that.

"Yes, we are. Since we want to save a girl from them." Vergil told him.

"And how do you plan that, the airship, what the baron controls is a floating fortress?"

"That's why we, need your help." Lentz was the one to speak taking over from Vergil.

"And how do you plan that?"

Vergil had already made a full plan in his head as he told it. "First, we think to get a saboteur on board that ship and ruining some of the airships defenses."

"That sounds almost impossible, and how will you get on board since it is defended?"

"The plan is to get a person hidden in the empty cavity of the plane's tail. After the plane lands, the hidden person gets out and starts sabotage of the airship. Since you built those planes you must have a copy of them and that would be helpful." Vergil gave almost full planning of their plan.

The old man was thinking as he got quiet.

"I think it is a great plan, father." voice from behind them came as all of them got frightened as they took a quick look around.

Behind them was a tall, muscular man with crow-black hair in a beard as he gave a smile to the guests.

"My name is Fredrik it is nice to meet you. Sorry for startling you, but I believe your plan and think it may succeed."

"If you want to know our town produced airplane details and built them, but since the factory got destroyed by the baron, we had to find another source of income like mining, vine growing and mineral excavation. We, still produce airplane details, but in much lower quantity. We have plans of the airplanes that got saved from factories destruction."

"You, got the deal if you can find my niece Sofia, who got taken to the fortress city of Eiskrone to do servant's job in there."

"Sure, count on us." Erick agreed as all had given their agreement.

"Son, I ask you to take care of these four men under your care and surveillance."

"Yes, come all of you, we should go to the airship station where we can talk since it has to be secret." Fredrik with all four walked out as they turned back the route they had taken to the town.

The place where they went was a building near the gate of the town.

It was almost like a small hotel as they entered inside and were taken to a warm, nice room with a table where they discussed more precise details and sharpen their ideas about the upcoming plan.

It was quite a busy day for them as they spoke and discussed in details the mission with drawings. Fredrik even took them to a hidden location where they had hidden seven of the surviving airplanes.

They stood in a dry underground chamber as it and its exit had hidden by branches and spruce trees to make look like a natural forest growth.

The airplanes were seven winged biplanes as Vergil took a closer look. "Hmm, it will be a tight fit, but we can manage since there will also be a need for a some modifications so you can fit inside," he looked at the Daniel.

"Me!?" Daniel felt almost like a thunderbolt had hit him with that proposal.

"Yes, you. I will try to explain you the inner locations and places on board the airship while preparations are done."

From there the hard times of the repeated sharpening of plans and skills were repeated as there was a short time until the giant airship had to pass the town.

It was a sunny evening with the sunset as the surrounding area of the Hellblau town in silence when it got disturbed by the sound of engine buzzing in the air as the propellers of the airship where moving the giant airship along the valley.

From the airships belly emerged an airplane holding on to a special holding mechanism as the plane's engines started and after a moment the plane fell as it after a fall flew over the tree tops and over the town trying to land on a landing field of green grass.

It landed on the ground as a man got out and accompanied by two men went to the town as from forest walked out several men and quick moves and in haste pulled the plane away and while others replaced it with a replica.

It had to be done fast since the airship had stopped with its tail fins facing the field. Luck was on their side as the man with a chest walked back from the town and had a quick look around the body of the plane.

Satisfied that it was one piece he climbed inside it as the plains' propeller's got spun and the pilot after turning the plane took up the speed as the one-seat plane rose off from the airfield.

The airplane flew over the town as it turned around closing upon the airship. The giant airship on its back housed a landing field as the airplane flew past the control tower rising above the top surface with weal's touching on the landing field as it skittered and rolled almost to the end of the control fins at the airships stern.

It rolled onto a yellow painted square as it sank inside the interior of the giant airship. Above it the open hole got closed by a shutter lid blocking the daylight entrance into the zeppelin.

The plane descended on the platform deeper and deeper inside the airship down a shaft. The light bulbs gave light into the vast interior of the giant airship.

There was thudded sound as the platform came to rest as a crew of six men pulled the plane off it as they talked about today's income from the town of Hellblau.

When Daniel noticed the sound of metal clinking against metal and when the surrounding area got quiet, he pulled the pin that unlocked the hidden compartment as he got out.

Daniel was standing all alone in a two-floor high hangar area with ten planes placed five by five in its interior. The place had sheeted metal paneling.

The lights together with the interior as he looked above his head onto a shaft that went up made him feel like he was in the dimly lighted attic.

Daniel touched a piece from a bracelet that Vergil had given to him. In his front shoved up the holographic image of the airship as he had given the piece a command to scan the airships' interior from the bow to the stern.

On the screen got displayed the complete map of the airship inside view with tiny precise details. There was a red dot that was Serena as she appeared to be at the stern of the big gondola.

Daniel noticed the generators as they seemed to be recognized by their heat and energy signature almost at the stern quite a walking distance from his place.

"Daniel, can you hear me?" there was the sound of Vergil's voice coming from a hand sized talker as he with a mental command shut off the screen that he saw in front of his face.

"Yes, I hear you loud and clear."

"Where are you?"

"In the airplane hangar, the place is huge."

"Do you remember what you have to do?" Vergil asked hoping for his answer.

"Yes, sabotage fuse boxes by making so they cannot be blown out. Do you have all the things with you?"

"Yes, I also know the location of Serena. Now, I am preparing to go off."

"Good, see you later. Over." Daniel then searched and looked around as he got hit by a sudden idea. The idea took several minutes.

After done with what he had planned, he noticed that on one side was a vent. It was just fit for a man as he took off the cover of it and crawled inside.

He climbed up the shaft using the connective section out looming joint connections as stairs. There was a stop as the air vent ended in a horizontal one.

After a short crawl, Daniel was looking down what seemed to side passage of the main axial passage that stretched out from the bow to the stern of the massive floating object.

He tied the cover of the vent as he pushed it out and let it down not to cause any sound. The mental command for the holographic image showed that most of the ship's crew was inside the gondola, but there were two men in a place what seemed to at oiling station for the propellers near the stern.

Daniel climbed on the strengthened aluminum frame as he placed the lid in place. He got down onto the planking of the side branch of the main walkway landing between two gigantic airbags.

It was careful listening and concentration as he avoided several crew members as he hid by moving on an aluminum frame above the walkway.

After what seemed almost like eternity, he landed in front of a metallic door with an electric bolt on it as he opened the doors after closing them behind as he left out a breath of relief.

In his front was a generator with levers, switches and fluctuating measure instruments with dials.

His eyes, cough a metal box behind the generator as he walked to it and opened it. Behind was old style porcelain detail fuse box with fuse details and housing nests.

On the doors facing inside was a rough depiction of the airship on a metal plaque with main conduit going to the stern as from it split off ten other conduits.

Daniel changed the fuses from his small side pouch at his hips as one by one he replaced them until all twelve fuse nests were changed in the locker.

Then he rigged the generator so when the time would arise it may be switched on from the eyes of other people.

His eyes, cough the lid that led down into the electric conduit as he decided it to use as a shortcut to the gondola. After raising the lid, he noticed that the electric conduit was in half the human size, but still navigable as the wires rested on one side in round wire holders.

After making sure that the lid was back, he sneaked along the conduit counting the shafts. The fourth shaft was the closest to the Serena's place in the massive gondola.

The shaft had small stairs for repairs as he used them to get above the gondola. Beneath him was a square with a view of a hallway. He froze as a man passed beneath him with another companion.

After taking the hatch off, he got down in the metallic hallway. Daniel checked out if there was somebody nearby listening as he moved to the doors. Opened behind them was darkness as he slid in.

Then out of nowhere there was a fist traveling in his direction as he ducked and caught it, realizing by the light shining inside from hallway it was Serena.

"How the hell you got on board of this airship?" she whispered to him.

"Vergil, came up with a plan how to get me on this airship. I also besides that, have a question how you got out from your prison."

"I used lock picking, I had a tool hidden in my bra for troubles like these."

Daniel got surprised and amused that she was that kind of woman as it seemed her appearances and actions where contradiction.

They took the same route that Daniel had used, but exited out of the electrical conduit line at the side branch above the gondola and beneath the huge airbag as they crawled.

Then there was buzzing sound with pauses in the middle of the sound. "What is that sound?" Serena got curious aside the Daniel.

"It's Vergil, it is a signal for me, I have to contact him." he grabbed the hand communicator from his pocket.

"Hello, Vergil. I have great news Serena is with me, she used a lock picking to get out from her prison."

"You must have to be ready. Remember the plan. I will send you signal."

"Sure, Vergil. Over." Daniel spoke as he turned his communicator off.

"What plan?"

"Well, I can say it will be crazy soon," he responded as they got out of the gap they had come upon the central footpath as there was a loud sound of airplane engines near them. In response Daniels receiver was going off and on as a signal. It was his decision that would make a hell around them.

The gargantuan airship was already sliding in the crescent moon night as from cloud emerged a fleet of seven airplanes.

They slid along the airship. Daniel and Serena had a fright as the sound of sirens came on. The airships search lights turned one by one on as gun turrets moved out from the floating giants sides.

"Serena, take this flashlight it may come useful also hold on to something." he passed her a silver metallic flashlight as he took out a switch detonator and pushed a button on it.

Out of nowhere the light bulbs above their heads were flickering on and off when they became so bright followed by the sound of breaking glass as one by one the light bulbs were blown apart from electric overload submerging the place in the pitch darkness.

The airships search light were blown out as glass shattered, and the weapons became useless, the worst had to come as several second later there was an explosion that shook the airship.

The explosion blew a hole near the stern as the airship tried to protect itself by releasing the airplanes from its interior as one by one they emerged out from the underbelly of the giant.

Soon there were dog fights going in the air as biplane pilots tried to shoot each down.

On the airships bridge, there was a panic and smoke as the Robber Baron made a deep breath as he yelled in full throat. "Quiet." that was so effective that all the crew on the bridge froze.

"Turn on the emergency generator. Use hand and technical instruments' since the controls are burned out."

He gave orders as he ordered several men to see the damage and the cause of it, two men left to see the prisoner and technicians were ordered as quick as possible to make the bride at least operational.

Daniel and Serena almost got caught as they took a fast run forward the ship's front as they ran into three men.

After finding doors and opening them, they ran down several flights of stairs. They succeeded to shake them off as they hid behind the stair as both left the doors open near the stairs, giving the impression they had run through them in a quick pace.

Outside the things were heating up in the chaos as Erick with Oswald were in one plane.

"Oswald looks like we have a cat behind our tail," Erick told noticing an airplane.

"Don't worry, I will handle that." he told him as he avoided a rain of bullets.

Oswald flew past the stern fin of the giant airship towards the bow taking a returning flight with his plane as the enemy was behind toward the air tower.

"Watch out!" Erick shouted as Oswald pulled up the front of the airplane.

The plane behind them seemed to have some kinda problem as it hit the tower smashing through its big scenery window. The crew in the tower, seeing the aircraft closing upon them had taken run for their life's.

After the airplane had crash landed into the tower the crew came up the stairs to have a look upon the damage.

One noticed fuel flowing out upon the fried electric circuits still warm and smoking. "Run." came out from onlooker as pilot jumped out tripping on the ground as he together with others made the run for life down the stairs.

There was the sound of an explosion as a cloud of fire erupted trough destroyed window it also blew out second one scenery window facing the stern.

One biplane of the Robber Barons crew also made a slice in the airship cotton fabric outer layer as it hit the side of the airship after losing control.

Daniel and Serena where not knowing about these things since they were in the gondola in an area what seemed to be part of the kitchen in their own problems as he was fighting one man.

The man was attacking with a meat knife as he tried to avoid his blade not to be stabbed.

"Daniel, you must hurry there are others on thi….." she did not finish what she had planned to tell as there was a huge bang while the kitchen shelves resting against a wall came crashing down with several pieces of wall furniture, and the wall came inwards as a plane from the other side had hit the wall. Serena gained support against the opposite wall.

She smelled something together with the sound of hissing as she regained her balance. Daniel had lost his balance and now rested on the floor covered in dish plates and with a small spice shelf near him. The attacker had hit the wall as shelf had landed on him making him unconscious.

"Daniel, Daniel, are you all right? Quickly get up there is a gas leak, we must get out of here now," she had walked next to him as she tried to see if he was awake.

"Ugh, what the hell was that?" he tried to move as his head was dull from the shock. Serena helped him to get up by supporting him.

"I'm okay, but we have to help that guy," Daniel told.

"What, but he tried to kill you."

"But I'm a different person so can you help me out." both of them got successful as they had pulled him out from the kitchen in a hallway trough metal doors as they closed them fast behind them by bolting them closed.

It was a wise decision as there was an explosion of the gas caused by a bullet from outside battle. The blast happened on the last floor of the five-floor gondola. It found its exit trough a second pair of doors as they were from wood as a weak point.

The doors were literally blown out from hinges as the explosion wave entered the dining area that was located at the center of the gondola blowing out the windows as shards flew out falling down below.

The shock wave sent a rocking trough the giant airship.

"Baron, there was another explosion, we are also losing the gas in the air bags at the stern section eleven."

"Release the water ballast at the stern." he gave the command.

Meanwhile, the battle outside had stopped as all the fleet of the giant airship had been decimated. Many biplanes had lost control of engines as they fell forward the earth.

The attacking planes had retreated from the giant as it was still traveling forward across a tree forest into the moonlight night. Its engines were saved because of the emergency secondary fuse box that connected to all engines.

Daniel and Serena were running with a flashlight down a light-filled corridor of small emergency lights as they ran into a man.

Serena ran past Daniel as she attacked him, knocking his body down as she turned him around to tie the man's arms behind his back, but she stopped as there was a familiar voice calling her name.

"Serena, let me go! Earnestly can't you let me go!"

"Erick, what the blue places you are doing here?" Serena with Daniel spoke out the same words as she untied him and helped to get him up on the legs.

"That's a warm welcome to a person who risked his life in an airplane dogfight and made a jump from plane to contact and help you." he spoke with a heavy disappointment they could do something like that to him.

"You, jumped from a plane?" still confused meeting him on the airship was Daniel.

"Hell, yes, I jumped from an airplane. Thank god I had a parachute. I was worried using it, but I own my life to Vergil and the old ladies of Hellblau town."

"And where is Vergil?" Serena wanted to know what he was doing and where he was.

"He is driving an airship to come pick us up from the top of this ship, so we should already take the road up to the landing field."

Vergil was turning the wheel of the airship as he turned a lever aside him while the "Blue Wasp" emerged out from could above the giant airship near the stern. After that, he took a maneuver that set him above the ship, but on the left side of it as he could see the airship from above in fine details.

The giant cigar-shaped airship looked like it had gone through a massacre. Its top tower rising near the bow was a burning candle as flames and smoke rose from it making a smoke trail.

The cotton covers were plane had hit and sliced it open fluttered in the air flow. Below the huge gondola had taken a serious beating also as flames and smoke rose from its central section accompanied by escaping fumes that slid across the surface of the airship.

Something caught his eyes in the close horizon as he grabbed binoculars and had a closer look.

In his sight came mountains, not any kinda mountains, but pencil like rock growth with sharp edges almost like a big fence.

Vergil from his notifications could tell that the huge airship was in the level of those rock growth columns. It also meant that the huge airship could slam into the rocks.

He got nervous as he made a call to Daniel.

"Daniel, can you hear me. The airship is heading straight on to a mountain rock growth and by it I mean the airship will ram it."

"Are you for real?" Erick mentioned.

"Yes. I will try to get you off. Over."

"Don't worry, I learned from two crew members speaking on my way down, they are thinking to free the ballasts," Erick assured him.

"Okay, but I still will take a careful watch until you get on the airplane landing deck. Over."

The airship crew of the Robber Baron also knew what they had to expect in front of them as several men worked around the ship in a frenzy to open the ballast holds for releasing the water.

"So what are reports about the airship." he wanted to know the current situation.

"Baron, looks like the prisoner has escaped and there has been a sighting of a man accompanying her."

"You take care of the bride while I do pest control." he walked out through doors as he left.

Daniel, Erick, and Serena were now moving around the gondola and the floors as they ended up what seemed to be storage are with boxes.

On the side wall was a catwalk that connected to a spiral staircase. Checking it out on the screen they could conclude that it was they shortest way up to the airplane landing deck.

Meanwhile, a silver white stream's of water was falling out from the tail section and the front section as the ship got closer and closer to the jagged peaks of rock.

Both Erick and Serena had climbed up the stairs as Daniel followed up the doors near the wall swung open as in them was the Robber Baron.

"So you are the person who is a thorn in my side and cause of this trouble." he pulled out a sword aimed in his direction.

Daniel realized he was in danger as he looked for something that could be used for self-defence against a sword.

"It will be my pleasure to kill you." his arm took a swing at him as Daniel avoided the attack.

From the second attack, he hit the wall and noticed thin pipe as he avoided the third attack from the sword he ducked as he made a run to the pipe.

He succeeded to tear it off since it had a rubber bottom and top connections as he blocked the sword with it.

"Dam, you boy, you are stubborn for a pest. Who the hell sent you and how you got here?" he tried to knock him down by forcing him to lose the balance but Daniel was smart as he avoided that movement.

They fought between the boxes as Daniel tried to hit him and he also tried to injure him.

"I will get you even if this is the last thing I have to do." he was almost hit by the box as it landed aside him from the second walkway as Serena had missed.

"Don't interfere, girl or you will end up dead. Those who sent you will pay for this mistake," he shouted at her.

"But you did not mention me," Erick spoke as he made his presence known by releasing a box that hit his left shoulder little, but it made him angrier.

"When I will kill him you with her will be next, both of you."

Daniel fought back tired from the onslaught as there was a weird sound that sounded like a metal scratching against something. The metal groaned and then as a sudden surprise the metal paneled wall collapsed toward the front as a rock like a blade sliced through the floor.

He made a run past the pile of boxes down the other side of it as he jumped to grab the stairs as the floor beneath him collapsed with boxes falling out through the hole.

"You will not escape, no way. I will kill you all of you." the baron shouted as he was below him holding on the stairs. The floor with welded stairs got snagged by the rock as above Daniels head stairs were breaking apart from the force of the rock putting force on the bottom.

Daniel put force in his feet as he jumped while throwing the pipe down on the baron as he tried to kill him with a sword. The stairs snapped off as they fell down with the Robber Baron through the hole.

The last thing Daniel heard was his screams as he fell down while he was holding on the bar of the stairs with his both arms as beneath him was a hole. The room interior floor had collapsed, leaving behind a gaping hole.

He pulled himself up as he climbed up the stairs on the catwalk as Erick helped out. Daniel needed a bit of rest to regain breath.

"Are you, okay?" worried that he may be injured Serena wanted to know.

"I'm fine. What was that thing?"

"By what I saw, we may have just barely passed over the mountain." Erick was looking down the looming hole as beneath was a forest.

"Guys, we should go get to the flight deck as soon as possible," Serena told them as they proceeded to the spiral stairs and walked up them.

There was buzzing sound as Vergil was trying to contact them Daniel picked up the communicator.

"Yes, Vergil. Why are you trying to contact us we are on our way up to the flight deck?"

"I called you to warn about that the airship is coming apart."

"What is coming apart?"

"Yes, there are two points on the holographic screen telling me that there is imminent failure beginning. So it would be better if you hurry," he mentioned as there was a sound of metal groaning and strange sounds coming from the stern.

"Guys, we should move faster up, the airship is coming apart," Daniel told to Serena and Erick as they picked up the pace.

Vergil watched as there was gap appearing from the hole where once was the electricity generator. The airship after being under the onslaught and stress was coming apart.

From the inside of the airship metal girders where bending, groaning and tearing apart under the stress. The metallic beams bent and creaked as they broke apart.

The sound of cotton sheeting ripping apart was beginning from the generator room as the strengthening ropes made from metal and placed in rings shaped snapped as the airship where tearing open.

One by one the girders that made the outer shell and inner strengthening supports broke apart as Vergil could see that fabric folded and tore open showing the interior as the tail section broke off.

He got closer as much as he could and freed the stairs from the bottom floor hatch.

Daniel, meanwhile with Serena and Erick almost had made to the landing field above the airship as they noticed a sound coming further from them.

They succeeded to get to a landing that led to a hatch from what they could see a gap between the airbags and the outer shell as they noticed pieces of beams falling down.

"Vergil was right the place is coming apart. Let's open the hatch," he pushed on the cover after walking up the stairs and it opened letting them out in the moonlight night.

In front of them was the burning tower and in another direction the tail fins of the stern were gone.

(Reviews and comments please and thank you! Comment today for me, I will comment for you. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

They sighted a blue airship close to the deck as it had stairs hanging down the gondola.

Then there was a vibration as a strange noise came from under them. The giant gondola broke apart as in the center the window glass that had survived the explosion fell out of the second, third, fourth and last floor. The brake line crossed over the surface of the airship going up.

"Run to the airship," Daniel told them as the trio made a run for the stairs as decking beneath them short distance further bent up.

First to climb up was Serena as she got up the stairs followed by Erick. Daniel noticed a man asking for help behind him near the pile of crates. It was the same man he had saved from the explosion.

He ran to him as he helped him out. They both almost did not make in time as Daniel and the man got hold of the stairs the flight deck broke apart.

Airship lost altitude as helium gas spilled out from the bags as it came out through holes and damaged sections in the airbags as the airship was losing its flight and lifting powers. It descended closer and closer to the earth.

The back turned down and forward section upward as crates and everything on top of landing field came down sliding and falling down.

The section broke loose, making ship into a three broken sections.

Daniel watched, holding upon the stairs toward the carnage. The stern had already fallen to the ground as it lay near a forest and field edge.

Middle section landed in grass fields and next to it followed the front stern as all three sections had landed onto the ground. He noticed then that something pulled the stairs up.

It was a mechanism that rolled the stairs in a round roll pulling them up to the hatch.

Daniel had the last sight of the carnage as the cigar-shaped giant airship now lay in ruins split into three sections with top tower still aflame in front stern section in an open area of grass fields.

Lentz helped Daniel to get inside through the hatch as he also helped the man behind him.

Serena with Erick was resting against a wall as Daniel exhausted also came to rest with his back against the wall.

His legs were almost like filled with led and muscles were in pain from all that climbing, running and survival not to be caught or killed.

"Lentz, where are Angus and Vergil?" that was all he wanted to know.

"He is on the radio since he is in a small village near this area talking with Vergil who is on the bridge. I already told him you got Serena out of the airship. The airship is traveling to that village right now."

"Guys, we still have the promise to the Hellblau towns head councilman that, we will find and return his niece Sofia from the fortress city of Eiskrone in return for his help." not wanting to disappoint about the agreement told Erick.

The airship after a half hour flight closed on a small village with its light shining in darkness as the airship slid over it and descended in the village's central square.

The square was a big open area huge enough to let the airship land as it had anchored mast. In the corner of the open area where growing trees and there was the main fountain opposite the villages' council house.

There were crowds of people gathering around the edges of the square as the "Blue Wasp" connected to the mooring mast and the stairs for people to get out from the ship were rolled aside the exit doors.

Daniel and others were welcomed as heroes as they got welcomed into a hotel like a house where they could rest and take a sleep.

It was sunny, bright blue skied day as the sun shone inside a room where Daniel, Serena, Lentz and Vergil with the unknown man were eating breakfast.

Vergil had yesterday spoken with him as his name was Helmut and he served as an electrical engineer on board the now destroyed airship.

In return for Daniel saving his life, he agreed to help them out as he sketched for them the plan of the fortress city.

He made a detailed drawing about where what was as he was talking with Vergil. Then he asked many questions adding and fixing mistakes on notes. They both had written seven pages of information about the fortress city and was trying to memorize the details.

By the nine of clock Daniel, Vergil, Erick and Serena together with Oswald and Lentz were to reach the fortress city by midday.

The "Blue Wasp" took to the skies as the engines were placed in a max power output.

For them, the flight instead of one day could be shortened by about half day but it depended on engines and wind.

The airship flew over the trees as it ascended from the village and moved forward.

All the people had gathered on the bridge as they sat down on side sofa benches.

"So, what did you could collect from the man that Daniel saved?" Angus asked as was excited about other mission since he had taken part in a plain attack on the airships.

"Quite a big amount of information about the fortress city location, defenses, and strategic targets. Oswald, can you put the ship on autopilot? We, need it to reach its location near the fortress city, but so we are unnoticeable. I propose a location behind the hill. "

"Vergil, I already chose the location. It's on the map." Vergil after his words had a quick glance upon the map.

"That's a nice choice. Join me and others as we have a talk about plans in the lounge area," he with others walked off as he Oswald after setting coordinates joined them as well.

"Since, we all are here, let's start by talking about our mission ahead. The big theme is about the fortress city of Eiskrone split in different subjects. Like the defense, infiltration, locations, and exciting. So let's start." he had placed a stand with a screen as he walked to a slide projector.

"Let's start about the defense of the city of Eiskrone." he then clicked as on the slide was the city.

The city was on a large terrace on a mountain.

Above the city and its building were five towers a distance higher and above them face off a cliff as even higher was an ice covered peak of snow.

"The fortress city of Eiskrone is protected by natures' geology and by it I mean there is one entrance to the city is a bridge that hangs over a gorge. The city has fortified walls and weapons that can knock any flying vessel down fast placed at intervals across the city on towers. Above the city, there are five ice towers made of ice as they are natural formations on another natural ledge. There is also a third one beneath it, but much smaller with towers. "

He clicked on the button on the slide projector as the screen changed to an image of a bridge that lead over the gorge.

"Getting inside is tricky, but Angus had an idea after hearing about the cliff wall opposite the bridge that, we could make a secured rope bridge beneath the real one, but there is a need for cliff climbing."

"Or, I could disguise myself as a woman searching for a job that is wanting to work as a laundry maid since two of the laundry maids disappeared, and they are searching for new ones." Serena had a suggestion from her side.

"That's a good idea, we could use you as a spy inside the city." Vergil and even Angus agreed.

"Vergil, could you tell us about the locations?" Erick wanted to at least get a grasp where to walk if he gets lost.

"Fine." he clicked the slide projector as it changed to a drawing depiction of the city from the air.

There were numbers of each location on the map as there were eight locations.

"The number one represents the service staff sector of the city, it is for the laundry cleaners, dishwashers and other personnel serving the Dukes' palace. The number two is the Dukes' palace, inside it is the central chamber as number three, beneath what is the main energy conduit for the weapons depicted by four."

He clicked to change the image.

"There is a sewer system beneath the city depicted as five with a blue line network. We are thinking to use one of them for entrance. Also worth mentioning is that there are servant passages that are shortcuts, they are not numbered, but they have a symbol of a star that says that near is a passage. The towers are the location six, to get to them is by using servant passage. Seventh is a depiction of the main streets, there are just three of them with side branches." he clicked as a map of black colored paths showed up.

"And there are the gardens behind the castle as number eight. The rest of the buildings are for guards, servant housing, workers, and civil usage and as an escape route, we can use the rope bridge."

Nobody for his surprise had questions as Vergil inquired if any had something to ask.

They did not ask since they had a trust in Vergil's knowledge and skills. Daniel had already grown to trust that near perfection of his.

After the meeting, they split as each vent to their own business. Angus was going over a cliff climbing equipment, checking out if everything was working.

Vergil was pondering and thinking about the planning and execution of plans. Oswald had to take care of the airship as he checked up its mechanics.

Serena was talking with Lentz as how to act as a maid. Lentz also was cleaning binoculars.

Erick was checking out the slides as they had been made yesterday by Vergil's suggestion from the information that the Helmut had told and what people knew while going over the written notes.

Everyone was busy and taken with something since words like 'fortress city' made them nervous and to divert their nervousness they did other things to relieve themselves.

Ding, ding. There was sound as all walked toward the bridge.

Serena got interested as he spotted Oswald. "What's that noise?"

"It's a signal that we are close to our coordinates." he said as others looked out the window at the mountain behind what had to be the fortress city.

The airship landed on a side of the mountains in the clearing as Daniel, Angus, Vergil, Serena with Lentz gout out of the airship taking a road they found.

It was an hour and a half, after a walk along the road as they stood in a curve of the road taking in the scenery in front of them.

The scenery of the fortress city of Eiskrone was impressive and unforgettable. In front of them was the city on a terrace as above it rose five bluish ice tower peaks and above them a cliff wall that ended with a snow covered peak.

"What are you waiting for?" Angus told as he had quite a distance from them down the road as he turned and walked along as others picked up the pace to follow him.

It was two and almost half hour trip as they stopped near a city to split up as Serena would go further to the bridge and get into the city as a maid searching for a job.

Vergil had described the girl Sofia in her appearance. She was a blond-haired girl with blue eyes and always wore a small crescent shaped moon with a white stone in the center. Also on her shoulder was a straight scar from a childhood injury.

Arianna walked along the road closing upon the fortress city and she was feeling nervous as she got closer to the intimidating walls that almost rose five floors high with towers on each side of an iron-clad gate.

"Halt, who goes there." a man guarding the bridge asked as another aside him also turned attention to her.

"Good day, is this the city of Eiskrone?"

"Sure, what other city has five ice tower peaks." he responded.

"Sorry, about that, but I'm here since I need a job. There are rumors that the city is searching for laundry maid," she responded in a polite manner.

"Such a nice girl, you should rethink your decision."

"Yes, you are a young person and the job is hard." added the second man aside to him.

"I need a job and a place to stay. My grandfather who was a blacksmith died, and he left me with an old house that needs quite a lot of repairs and I need to have a place to stay."

"Well, that is your decision, but we have to check your luggage."

"Sure, but one small bag doesn't count as a bag at all." she passed them the bag as they had a quick view inside.

"What is this?" asked one of the men showing her a metal piece part of Vergil's bracelet taken apart and used as a pendant. That could project holographic screen visible to the people who had a correct and corresponding frequency key. It worked on mental orders by thinking the command.

"That's my grandfather's gift. It's my first smelted metal pieces."

"Then everything is fine, you can pass. Remember to pull the bell rope three times to gate guard come to see you and pass him this entrance confirmation card. I first need your name."

"My name is Serena."

"Good." he wrote it down as he took out from his pocket a pen as he wrote her name and after that placed a seal stamp on it.

"Here you go?"

"Thanks." Serena then walked across the bridge toward the intimidating walls of the city.

She pulled the rope three times near a side grove three times as above her ringed bell three times. A small lookout hole opened as she saw a man looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at her.

"Here." Serena passed thought the watch gap the piece of paper given by the guard.

He looked with his eyes upon the note as he walked off as the doors slid open as Japanese traditional doors in a gap enough for her walk through them as she took notice of the thick and metallic doors.

She stood after entering trough gate in a grand avenue that went off into the city. The architecture was a roman with columns and statues across the city with impressive monuments.

"Girl, if you want to work in this city go up the main street to the palace. You will notice it easy. Go to the gate guard aside the main entrance and he will take you to the governess Helga." he also passed her the same note with his signature.

Serena proceeded after that up the grand avenue as she walked up the street. After a walk up the avenue, she came in a cross road as she recognized that as the main roads.

On her continued walk up the street, she came upon a huge, round, square fenced by a columned rotunda. Facing her were the palace gates as she noticed four guards and walked to one of them.

"Excuse me, I received this note to be passed to you by the gate guard."

"Sure, miss." he took the note as he read it.

"Could you watch over while I take this girl to governess Helga. Follow, me!" he told the guard to take over for him as he walked off with Serena.

They walked to a small side doors aside the main gate.

Behind the doors was a hallway as they walked along upstairs and twisting passages. The place for her seemed ancient and old and there were several signs that told how old the place it was.

There was high door ledge worn off made from stone. She knew that something like that happens when buildings get old and many had walked it over.

The man knocked on the door as there was a simple word "Enter".

Guard together with her walked inside a luxurious but an elegant room with the shelves full of books and a table as near it sat an aged woman with strict presence and frozen face.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" she sounded like a strict teacher to Serena.

"Governess Helga, I have a note to you about this girl." he walked to the table as he placed it in front of her as she picked it up and had a close detailed view upon it as she read it.

After that, she turned to the guard as she told him he can leave. He walked out and closed the doors behind himself.

"So you are here in search of work, there are rare numbers of people who have come here for various reasons, the smallest number are women. By entering the city you will never leave it, I have been living behind these walls from age fifteen. But first I want you to answer several questions."

"I'm fine with that."

"What kind of practical experience you have in homework?" she had this stick look that told failure is in acceptable.

"I have experience with laundry, I mean removing stains, drying and washing laundry, mending holes and I have experience in cooking."

The governess got pleased with her immediate and precise response that gave an insight of professionalism.

"Well, then I will give you the chance to prove yourself by giving a task. Right, now I will show you where is your room and explain the inner workings of the palace," she got up and walked next to Serena as she with her walked out of the room.

"First thing you should remember is that there are two governors in this city. There is one female for controlling female staff and a male for controlling men's staff," she told to her as both of them walked down the hallway.

"Second thing is that entire city serves and is working for the palace. The third is that you have to be unnoticeable and if you are seen never talk if nobody is talking with you. Also, try to get away with causing too much attention."

" The Fourth rule is to be efficient, productive and reliable or if there is a lack of that there are consequences." Helga placed an emphasis on the last word.

"Here, we are." after a short walk through a stone hallway with yellow amber glass and clear glass placed in metal frame windows she stood in front of a door.

"This will be your living space. I will wait here for you to take you to the laundry room," she with her gestures told her to walk inside.

The room in what Serena walked inside was a roman style for her surprise with a curtained bed and a table with three windows. It was clean and almost empty.

She checked out the painted paneling with flowers on her wall as she walked out of the room to the Helga waiting in the hallway.

"Great, since we are done, let's get going."

The path to the laundry room was along a hallway down two sets of stairs, long hallway and up stone spiral stairs ending up in a hallway with windows as Helga opened side doors facing them as both of them passed the doorway.

Serena was in a large and vaulted hall with windows behind what seemed to be a garden. The place was deserving of the name laundry room as there was equipment for laundry.

Near the wall appeared what seemed to be an old electric laundry washers. There was also two table sized flat ironers for ironing clothes, ironing tables, big laundry bins on wheels with long thin tables with clean laundry holders. Near a wall where open doors behind what seemed to be stored cleaning supplies for laundry.

Trough door entered a girl from the window side as in room entered the fresh air.

She had an apron around her as she was carrying a pile of clean clothes in her hands placing it on the table as she noticed them.

"Governess Helga, it's nice to see you. Who is the girl with you?"

"She will be the new laundry worker. I leave you in her care. Ingrid, explain the workings and the common things around here for her. I have to go see how's the baking of bread is going along." as she spoke she walked out trough exit and closed doors behind her as she finished talking. In the room was silence as both of them were standing.

"Hello, you must be Ingrid, my name is Serena." she introduced herself.

"It is also nice for me to meeting you, I have a new worker in this place. It was hard work alone since I got sent here from the community laundry room to clean laundry after the two previous worker girls disappeared," she sat down on a bench near the windows as she showed to Serena seat herself next to her.

"I bet you were forced to come here by the Robber Baron?" she wanted to know how she ended up here.

"No, I came here by my free will since it was living in a horrible house with leaking roof and many problems."

"That's rare since many know that getting out of this city is impossible. Most of the people here were forced to work for the city and duke or instead there would be in response punished with horrible consequences."

"Oh, be careful in your job and be careful not to run into the three black dressed women." Ingrid gave an advice.

"Why?" Serena wanted to inquire about it since she knew it was better to know the enemy surroundings than not knowing anything at all.

"There have been rumors going around the palace about that several days ago three black dressed woman appeared in the city. The duke is pleasing every whim of theirs since it seems he is intimidated by them. Many speak rumors that they are demons. If I remember one of them had been named Aello, and the second one Ocypete the third name I could not remember." reminiscing about the past day events she was side looking outside the window.

Meanwhile, in Serena's head a bomb had gone off as she realized what she was talking about.

"But enough about rumors that are flying around. I should explain you about the work process in this place."

Outside the city walls, all the guys were quite a distance from the bridge in the right direction along the gorge. Lentz was doing watch out with his binoculars while Angus had secured rope passage in a crack.

Luck was on their side as there was ledge going toward the bridge as above them was the overhanging cliff walls.

"Daniel, back there at the bottom of the crack seemed to be what appears old carved stone steps. And that city appears Roman," he spoke as he was watching Angus climbed toward the bridge making rope path.

"Not now, Vergil." was his response as he was to follow the Angus rope trail was not trying to look down into the gorge bellow with silver string at the bottom.

He got to the stone pier beneath the bridge as Angus meanwhile, was climbing beneath the bridge tying and securing ropes. Daniel was passing him the rope near the edge of the stone pier when he slipped.

He slammed his hand in front of him as he fell not wanting to scream as his body in the pendulum movement was closing up on the opposite cliff wall.

Daniel tried to soften the impact against the cliff wall with his legs as he felt branches of the cliff bushes followed by landing on a flat surface. As he opened his eyes, he was looking what appeared to be stone rock ceiling. He stood up still shaking from the scary fall.

He was in a stone room as daylight came inside, but obstructed the vegetation in the exit trough with he had flown in. Daniel walked to the exit as he felt a tug, he responded with a tug back while he pulled out a communicator.

"Vergil, can you hear me?"

"Daniel, are you all right? Where are you, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, but I ended up what seems to be a cave."

"Cave. You mean the water outflow pipe on the right."

Daniel took out from his pocket a light torch as he turned it on and had looked around. The place what he had found himself was peculiar as the walls of the rock was green color and near the wall appeared what seemed to be pick axes.

"Vergil, I seem to be in an old mine. The walls are a green color."

"You, mean copper mine. Odd there is no mention of the mines in any information source." Vergil hearing that kind of information was confused until he realized.

"Daniel, I think you landed in old Roman mines. Nobody would have known about them since they are old. And you found us a nice entry point."

Serena was picking up laundry from the laundry rooms as the laundry was washed out once a week and in the rest of the time the laundry maids helped out in the kitchen.

Serena was on her way from the bed sheet storing area as she had placed them, she noticed a star visible in the stone. Touched it sunk in as aside the wall opened onto a hidden passage. She entered and walked down the hallway and the stairs ending up in a hallway.

She found herself in submerged passage beneath the earth as light same inside trough barred small windows. Then she heard voices as she tried to take a look outside and saw two black dressed women. She could tell that they were no ordinary women as she froze in place as she heard their names.

"Ocypete, it was a bad decision coming to this world. Now, we have no way back." one of them spoke as they were in a garden sitting on a stone bench.

"Celaeno, you right Aello is angry as she is trying to find a way back to the real world. I hate to admit, I miss the city of London."

Serena stood there listening in their talk as the window was hidden by a greenery. Their talk lasted just several minutes as they decided to leave.

"We should go see Aello," Ocypete told as both of them walked away.

Serena after hearing that continued walking along the passage as it led her near the kitchen area.

Serena opened the kitchen doors as she stepped inside it. The place was similar as the laundry room in space and interior appearance. There were men and women walking around as the place filled up with different aromas and insight where many kitchen appliances.

Serena had learned that the city was founded by dukes grandfather since it was abandoned for thousand years. That's why she felt like she was in an old ancient structure.

"Serena, did you finish your task of stacking the bed sheets." Lars, the tall and lanky guy aside asked.

"Yes, I did it."

"Then could you go down to the basement and take wine bottles for dinner." he asked while cutting vegetables.

"Be careful, it is a place where Sofia and Ada went missing." worried about her was Ingrid as she carried a basket of fruit.

"Don't worry, I will be back soon. You told me where I have to go to reach the basement so I will not get lost," she picked up a bag to go to the basement.

Her path was out from kitchen turning to the right and open the doors and then walk along a hallway until reaching spiral stairs behind doors on right that went down to the basement.

The underground was chilly as she walked deep beneath the surface ending in a two-floor high hall with bottle stocks and barrels. She turned on the light as dim light dissipated the darkness.

She was searching around as Serena heard a strange noise. Her sight went over the big chamber as she seemed to imagine another sound, it seemed to come from deep inside the chambers corner.

Serena walked to the source of sound as she looked around. Out from nowhere one stone tiles moved up and then aside as from the open hole emerged Daniels' face.

"Daniel, how and why are you here? Did you used the underground pipes?" Serena stepped aside as he climbed up with Angus, Erick behind.

"Serena, the city is a real old Roman city with a copper mine beneath its pipes. Oh, and those two women did not disappear in the thin air, they had found the entrance in the mines as we found footprints and several bottles of drinks. Vergil is trying to find them in the mines."

As they talked Vergil was walking along a stone passage in greenish color as his flashlight illuminated the cave in front.

Behind him, he left a thread of yarn as he walked into the mines. It seemed to go for a long time until it ended exciting underground what appeared to be a small side terrace overgrown with vegetation and trees split off from the city.

He heard voices as he followed them and insight came two women sitting and resting near a tree. One had blonde hair, and another had brown hair.

Vergil recognized a woman named Sofia from her appearance.

"Excuse me." Vergil came out from the bushes startling the women.

"Is your name Sofia? I was sent here by a man named Frederick that serves as head councilman of the town of Hellblau," he asked looking at her.

"Yes, my name is Sofia. Do you mean you were sent here by my uncle?" she asked while Vergil had noticed the crescent shaped necklace with clear glass bead-like stone in the center.

"He asked it from us as he helped out to us." then he proceeded to tell about her uncle's appearance and details about the town of Hellblau as he passed her a small note written to her by her uncle.

She opened and read and seemed happy to receive a letter from him.

"I and Ada will go with you both."

"That's great, could you tell me about the underground mines what you found." he asked as he sat down on the grass wanting to find more about the mines as they could give him an advantage.

Meanwhile, in the central part of city Angus, Erick and Daniel were listening what she had found out. Both were surprised to learn that the three harpies sisters were in the city.

Serena left them as she had to leave as she told them to hide in the mine tunnels. She told to communicate through the holographic screen.

It was a dark night as the sun had set down and Serena was in her room going over the data collected from the cities scanning as she with her mental orders went over the city layout as she say Vergil's location.

He was together with Angus, Daniel, Erick and two other humans what she assumed were the two missing women. She noticed a strange effect on the screen and followed a dot.

She took a closer look as she gave the mental command to scan it. It showed text "Dimensional disturbance detected." then something came into her mind as she concluded that the item they are trying to find may be with those two girls.

Under her command showed up another screen in what she wrote a text mentally. "Vergil, the item what we had been trying to find is with the two girls," she sent the message to him.

In the center of the city the palace was sinking in darkness as there still was a single room with balcony from with came light.

In that room was a table and next to it was sitting Aello. "Sisters, come here," she spoke as in the room walked both Ocypete and Celaeno.

"What is it sister?" both of them together asked to her.

"We, should cast a mirage spell over the entire city."

(Reviews and comments please and thank you! Comment today for me, I will comment for you. :)


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

"Why, it is an easy spell, but what is the aim of it?" Ocypete walked around little worried about her.

"If you both want to know there are people from the real world in this city." she spoke smiling.

"How do you know that?" intrigued asked Celaeno.

"Bird I captured carried me that information, to be precise I made him do my bidding. And I think they will be on the move tonight. They could be our key out from this world."

"It's easy to intimidate the duke that is now salivating like a dog to please us thinking he could use us like a weapon. Fool. I will not let the chance to get out of this world."

"Sure, let's do it?" all three sisters came together.

Vergil had taken the two women with him as he met up with both Angus and Daniel. At the beginning, they avoided to speak, but since they showed none of animosity both got more comfortable.

They talked and discussed things, as Daniel felt drawn to the Sofia almost like electricity, was flowing from her.

She told them she needed their help to get out of the city, but there was another person from the town of Hellblau that served the palace and she wanted to help him escape. If he is not with her, she will not leave the city.

They thought it would be easy

All three men agreed. They took a short nap as they all fell asleep. It was what seemed to be just three and half hours later that Vergil awoke both of the guys.

Sofia even passed him the necklace of hers to Daniel as he felt like he went to the heavens and could float.

Vergil tapped on his shoulder and told him they should go to find the mentioned person.

All four walked toward the basement as they got out of the basement as they sneaked around the hallways in the dead of night.

They took a shortcut through the front rotunda. All of them walked near the wall as they got alarmed by a voice above them.

"Well, well, so these are the people who killed our Aztec minion." from the second floor looked down Ocypete as she ran forward jumping over a ledge of the balcony as her arms turned into bronze wings and her hands in sharp claws.

She flied above them as she looked down. "Prepare to die," she bent on her wings as she straightened it as dozens of a blade-like feathers shot out. The trio avoided them behind a column as the feathers hit the floor and the pillar with a clinking sound.

"Guys, avoid the feathers." hearing them hit the floor Vergil realized what they were made.

"You both go and I will take care of her," Vergil told as he turned to Angus and Daniel.

"Need a help." a familiar voice spoke behind them as they turned around as there stood Dereck and behind him Erick together with Oswald.

"What the hell, you both are doing here?" seeing Dereck and Oswald Vergil asked.

"Wright now it is not the time to ask, but fight, you go and I with this guy Oswald will take care of her," Dereck responded.

"Sure, we will come back with Serena and one extra person." they ran off as remaining tried to make harpy busy by attracting her attention.

They avoided a wave of the sharp feathers behind a column as they made a run up to the second floor, up the stairs and to the doorway.

Vergil, Erick, Angus and Daniel made their run as night disappeared in an instant.

"What the hell, its day outside." looking outside through windows as they ran Daniel saw daylight.

"Illusion, that makes believe that it is still night time, but in reality it could be the day."

The hallway in their front exploded as they took cover behind a column.

"From where that came?" Angus looked in front of him at the hole and carnage into the hallway.

"There." Vergil with his finger showed to a round tower on with was a cannon as they spotted a harpy on it.

"Okay, that's it you guys run while I take care of her," Erick told as Daniel saw that a ring on his finger turned liquid as it turned into a one with a diamond shape. After that, he made a hand movement as a piece of rock flew back to the tower where it almost hit the harpy.

Others used it to run passing the hole and further. Serena stopped in her steps as she sensed a slight tremor and a strange sound as she took a look out through a window and looked at a harpy flying around a tower as in her direction flew a piece of rock.

It hit the gun as the harpy was trying to shoot from it, causing missed target as it turned to the side, releasing its blast above the city hitting the cliff high above the city. It caused rock fall as it fell down upon the ledge on what were located small watch tower.

Daniel was running as he froze with rumbling sound above him. Vergil was fighting with Angus against the guards as he was running along the twisting hallway from a side hallway emerged, Serena.

"Serena, are you all right?"

"Yes, this guy helped me to find the location where you were. He is from the town of Hellblau to."

From one corridor emerged a lanky, long man that had helped her.

"Lars, we need your help it could help everyone that wants to escape the city to leave it."

"Sure." he agreed as the side doors opened and in the hallway stepped a black dressed woman as she in their front turned to a harpy.

"You, parasites and pest will help us or die to escape this place, so give up." she gave the frightening command with bird shriek.

"Run!" Daniel said as in their direction flew sharp metallic feathers. They took a run inside hallway as they ran for their lives.

"I have an idea. Lars take this guy, named Daniel to the small dining hall after two runs around the hallways. Try to lure her in that direction in the small dining hall and get out through the side door as fast as you can." Serena told as they turned into another hallway as she split from them.

They ran around the hallway to times in running a square within the connecting hallways as the harpy noticed them and moved in their direction.

They ran into the dining room as in the room was full of white mist. Lars knew what it was as he pulled Daniel out the side door closing them behind. As the harpy flew inside, he noticed Serena with an old lantern. She threw it inside in the air, closing the doors behind with shutter, then she took a cover with them.

There was a huge explosion as the windows of the small dining room exploded. The blast way blew out the harpy through the glass window.

The doors that were closed behind by Serena were blown out. They ran away after that.

"What was that you did there?"

"I made a combustion using flour. Since flour is like a dust, but first we have to get out of here."

Outside the city, there was panic and fear as many had seen the harpies, the rocks falling down after a miss fire followed by an explosion. Then one of the gun platforms shot a gun blast toward the gate blasting the gates as in them showed up a smoking hole.

Many citizens of the city made the run to the gates as they also noticed smoke and fire rising from the one palace wing.

The gun platform that had taken a shot upon the gate now took out the other closer guns by firing upon them.

Vergil was moving his hand as a piece of statuary flew toward the harpy as he had taken a hanging crossbow from a wall with him. She with great agility avoided it. There was the sound of crashing sound in the distance and explosion.

It was one of the gun towers collapsing upon the corridor that lead to Erick. Oswald had an idea as he noticed trough dust that the near intact canon could be used as he put a rope coil he had with him into a small wall water fountain aside.

While Vergil was covering him, he made a dash down to a hallway and pulled down from wall display a metals spear.

He tied it to the spear as he placed it inside the release mechanism.

Oswald told to the Vergil trough communicator to run in its direction and run aside. Vergil showed up from the cover of destroyed second-floor column as he made a run into the hallway.

"You will not escape." the harpy tried to follow him into the hallway as she came to face with guns nuzzle as Oswald released a shot the spear hit in her stomach nailing her against a marble wall.

Oswald opened his arm as the wet soaked rope fell upon an electric wire's beneath the platform as the electricity of hundreds of volts traveled down the rope into the spear.

"Damn, you both," Ocypete screamed in an agony of bird shriek as she exploded into a cloud of dust with black feathers falling on the ground.

The air around had a stench of burned feathers.

"Thank, god it is over." looking at the remains of harpy said, Oswald.

"We, should find the others." Vergil told as he looked down the hallway, but there was no sign of Erick.

Erick was in the central rotunda of the palace as he tried to avoid the deadly shower of the blade-like feathers.

"I can't hit anymore she is too agile," Serena told as she noticed that the same harpy they believed they had blown apart flying in their direction. Serena shot at her, but instead hit a balcony destroying it, the second hit the central rotunda dome causing a collapse in it. She made five shots missing the target but destroyed parts of the palace.

From the stairs emerged Lars with a box as he was placing it next to the Serena.

"We should get going." he said as he pulled out a wire he placed in an electric nest and hid the box by closing the opened lid in platform base.

Serena and Daniel recognized that he was making a trap as they made a run with him down the tower. They continued their fast run down the palace stairs out onto a long balcony with columns.

They were running when the doors on the side wall opened and from them emerged Oswald with Vergil

"Are you guys all right? We succeeded to kill one of them by electricity." Oswald breathed heavy trough the palace running.

"Oh, we also discovered the remains of a duke. He is dead, killed by collapsed balcony."

"Where."

"Near the east side," Vergil spoke as he showed the direction where Serena had hit with cannon as their eyes came upon the remains of balcony what had collapsed on a terrace.

He was ready to talk further as there was an explosion. All of them turned their heads to the weapons platform as they saw a feathered body falling down. There was a second explosion on the side beneath the tower as it collapsed upon itself.

Celaeno hit the ground in soft landing using her wings, but still in pain from the explosion as she had tried to kill the people on the long balcony. As she turned around the last what she saw was a several ton's of rock and stone falling upon her as she screamed in a bird shriek.

The tower collapsed upon itself releasing dust into the air.

"Wow, now that was spectacular." looking upon the dust cloud left by collapsed tower wondered Oswald.

Erick emerged then out from the side doors. He was breathless as he tried to regain the breath.

"Looks lie you are all fine. The harpy got away because the ceiling fell down. Where is Daniel?" noticing that he was not with them.

"I think Daniel, made a wrong different turn because he was running behind me quite a distance further," Serena mentioned.

"Umm, guys. I don't want to disappoint the reunion, but how about that," he showed to the east side of the palace in a sea of the inferno as the fire had spread from the palace in the town.

Then there was a sudden thundering sound as from the central rotunda shot out a thunderbolt as it hit high above the ice towers releasing a stone avalanche.

It got stopped by ice towers that served as a barrier, but some of the stones found the way through the gaps between them continuing their way down.

"I think, we should get away from this place as fast as possible. We, need to split into two groups, one that evacuates the people and another that searches for Daniel."

Daniel was fighting relentlessly against the Aello as he had come upon her hiding in shadows.

"Ah, this is my lucky day. I at least get to kill you from your team," she spoke as she jumped off a second-floor window ledge.

She had attacked him near the hallway in the direction of the central rotunda as fight happened between them in it.

The ceiling had a hole in them as parts of the dome had fallen inside. Using the chance as Daniel had slipped on a rock she attacked him with feathers.

Luck was on the Daniels side as he rolled away losing the moon necklace. As the feather hit the item it shot out a huge electric lightning bolt that slammed into a mountainside above the ice towers.

Daniel then came to senses that it was the stone in the item they were searching for.

He stood up and grabbed the item using the chance while Aello floated there confused by what she had seen.

She then resumed attack as she grabbed him in her claws, but he used the gauntlet to make her drop him from her grip. Daniel, after that, blasted the floor.

"Stupid man, are you going insane. Nobody will save, so you give me the pleasure to kill you."

Daniel in his eyesight saw the cracks and sound as he made a run in her direction and grabbed a metal wire he had taken from the tower as he had tied it around her leg couple seconds back.

He snagged it against the rocks, metal part as it fell through the floor, pulling her along as she tried to fly away but was dragged down by force of weight. The rock landed in a large electric conduit just beneath the rotunda hall.

The electrical wires touched the wire as it sent several thousand volts in her body immobilizing her as she fell down into the open gap. On the floor showed cracks and more floor rocks fell upon the electrical conduit tearing open the oil lubricating pipe that connected to all gun towers. It was going aside into a safety drain that had split in half. It caused a large explosion as oil touched the high voltage as flames swallowed her body while she screamed in an agonizing bird shriek.

"Daniel, Daniel." there was shouting as from hallway emerged Serena with Vergil

Both of them stopped as they came upon the mess in the central rotunda with collapsed ceiling and a flame hole in the center of it.

"Thank God, you are all right. I was so worried about you." Serena hugged him.

They heard a sound above them that made them realize why they were here.

"We, should run. Because there is huge danger above us." Daniel with ease guessed what he meant by that as they made a run out of the palace as above their heads the towers where giving up from the pressure behind them while they slid off their foundations.

All of the city inhabitants were looking at the fire on the east side outside the city that had spread until they noticed that something was wrong with the ice towers.

As the gang ran out of the palace they greeted by Oswald, who had taken an old style cargo truck with its motor running.

"Look, guys, what I found. Hop inside and hold on," he told them as they climbed in the truck and Oswald put a pedal on the speed as they shot down the main road.

"Drive to the water councils building down the street, it's a building with Poseidon's statue in front of it." as Lars told it Oswald floored the gas pedal of the truck

They were halfway out from the city as they stopped near the mentioned building and ran inside it with Lars in the lead as they heard rumbling sound as the towers gave up falling and sliding down as an avalanche of ice and rocks fell down upon the city below.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked as they ran downstairs to a door what opened as in front where spiral stairs going down below ground as she concluded that they were retreating to underground pipes.

On their retreat down the first rocks running in front slammed in the ledge on with where the ruins of the watch towers from the first avalanche.

Rocks tumbled down as they smashed through the building roofs and domes, roofs making holes in them. Some rocks rolled down stone stairs crashing through building sides.

The towers collapsed as rocks landed on them or destroyed their sides causing loss of stability as they fell.

Some towers collapsed on the buildings and the streets.

Then, following the first rock fall, followed the main part of several million tons of rock and ice as it slammed into the ledge above the city and falling further upon it.

Everyone outside the city looked at a wall of dust and ice clouds blanketed the city, almost like a wave of ash from volcano moving forward the city walls.

The bridge collapsed as rocks crashed into the city wall, causing it to buckle outward and even to some sections of it fell down into the gorge as the two gate towers collapsed down into the gorge.

The half of the team was safe beneath the ground as they heard the thundering collapse and shaking that stopped after a moment as the entrance trough what they had entered underground got closed by rock fall.

Meanwhile, people looked at city shrouded and buried in a huge cloud of dust and ice as the soft sought wind made it dissipate after a half hour in their sight all people could see the ruins of the city.

Many buildings were buried by an avalanche as they're also where many damaged by the impact of the falling and rolling rocks.

The city wall looked like an old gaping tooth's as there were sections that had holes in them.

Daniel after wandering with others found an intact staircase that led them up to a half buried building as they got trough window what they smashed with a chair and ended up at the edge of the city that got buried and destroyed by an avalanche.

They were happy to survive as Vergil talked trough communicator for "Blue Wasp" to pick them up as they saw the airship coming towards them.

Many people after seeing the city's destruction, returned to their original hometowns, villages, cities and locations where they lived.

Some found new life in the Hellblau as they were on their way back to the city where Lentz lived.

There were celebrations and it would take five days as they would reach the city. There was also sad goodbye's as they still had to complete their task.

Daniel felt happy that he had found the first item. It was a sunny day as the "Blue Wasp" slid across the clouds.

Oswald was on a bridge as he steered it, others were enjoying their time in the lounge.

"City, in our sight." came from a wall speaker as all of them made a walk to the bridge.

The city in their front looked as same as they had seen it for the first time.

"Isn't it nice to be back." Lentz was looking through the glass.

"You should hope that your grandfather and father are not mad at you." remembering how he got on board Vergil told him.

"Could you cover for me?" Lentz wanted to escape what he thought would be hard punishment.

Big was their surprise as after the docking in the hangar they came upon a festive city decorated in celebrations as they had received news about the Robber Baron's ship and the duke's city lying in ruins.

Lentz grandfather and father were so happy that he had returned safe and sound he ended without a punishment.

But as all it was with happiness they soon saw they will have to say goodbye to each other as they stood into the station.

"I will miss, you all." in a sad voice spoke Lentz as they each hugged him.

"Yeah, we will miss you too."

"Could you visit me next time?" he inquired, but they knew that it may be newer a possible thing. Serena hugged him last as she was fond of him.

"Remember, if we never even get to meet in a path of fate that does not mean, we cannot remember you." she gave kisses on his cheeks causing him to blush.

There was the sound of the siren as they got onboard the train as they waved to him as it slipped out of the train station and proceeding out from the city.

They stepped out in the same train station in what they got on as all of them walked in the direction from what they had come before as they had arrived in the world.

All of them had their final look upon the towering city as Vergil opened a dimensional crack as all of them they each after another stepped through it.

It was a sunny day outside as light poured inside from the garden on the floor of the living room as they came to senses where they were.

I seemed as a dream to Daniel as he gave the stone to Arianna after they had done the task.

The days slipped by as Daniel had learned they had been away just six hours. Arianna sent Dereck as a backup to check how it was going for them as his wound healed fast.

The stone had given also him a location of another item he described to be somewhere it Japan.

It was the last week of early February month on Monday as he walked through the main entrance of the company from lunch where he worked to run into Ageha.

"Daniel, I received a message from the company director. It was about a last year's documents I passed to you. They have to be returned as they need your signature."

Daniel membered what she was talking about. "Yeah, I will bring them right now. Just wait as I make a run to my workplace," he hurried up the stairs and along a corridor as he opened the doors to his office room what he shared with Angus who was sitting in a chair.

"Back from the lunch, it's quite strange for you to eat outside the companies lounge," Angus told noticing his return.

"Sorry, Angus but I need to find my suitcase. Ageha is asking for a letter that has important documents inside."

"On the right side of the couch, placed against it."

"Thanks."

Daniel walked down the stairs for his suitcase as he found it and opened it. Going through the content, he came upon the brown paper letter what he remembered receiving from her last year in the office.

He opened it and found that the document was a contract and Daniel read it. It was a one-year transfer contract with "Theed architecture and design company" together with a design company in Japan, Tokyo as he went over the details.

He felt dumbfounded to learn that the person for the transfer was himself.

Thinking it may blessing or a sheer luck he took out the pen as he signed the last page in the five-page contract with a date in final.

Then after placing it inside the envelope he proceeded to walk back to the front entrance as he turned to Angus.

"See, you today at Arianna's place. I have important information to tell you about."

"Yeah." Daniel heard from Angus as he made quick way down to the main entrance as Ageha was still there.

"Here are the documents. I signed them."

"Then, I will bring them to the director." she with a smile walked away.

Daniel, meanwhile, was reminiscing on the words of some old lady he had once met in childhood telling him.

"Even the simplest day can turn in the biggest adventure."

(Reviews and comments please and thank you! Comment today for me, I will comment for you. :)


End file.
